


live tour for life

by navia_tedeska, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Макси [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Musicians, Rock Stars, Romance, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Skinny!Steve, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет лекарства лучше, чем собрать верных друзей и сколотить музыкальную группу, написать тексты, наполнить их общими воспоминаниями и переживаниями. Нет достижения ярче, чем стать супер-популярными. Нет ощущения острее, чем внезапно осознать свою давнюю влюбленность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Концерт в Лос-Анджелесе

**Author's Note:**

> АУ; скинни!Стив; смерть второстепенного персонажа; в тексте присутствует нецензурная лексика, алкоголь и наркотики, и если первое автор практикует, а второе призывает употреблять в меру, то третье категорически не советует; все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Чудные коллажи к истории авторства lynx-eyed-and-red-fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Толпа перед сценой — гигантское волнующееся море из поднятых рук и мерцающих огней — колыхалась в такт их музыке, словно древнее чудовище; реагировала на каждое незначительное движение бёдер Баки, пыталась уловить ритм этих покачиваний, когда он, затянутый в слишком откровенные, кричаще-сексуальные кожаные штаны и в распахнутой жилетке на голое тело стоял там, на самом краю — носки его гриндерсов едва ли не свешивались со сцены — и лениво двигался, поглаживая микрофон пальцами с чёрными ногтями, обнимая стойку другой рукой, касаясь её так, что у Стива внизу живота всё поджималось от этого зрелища — и он понимал каждую девушку и даже парней, стоящих там, за линией безопасности, фактически у его ног. Поклоняющиеся, впитывающие каждую его интонацию и затуманенный взгляд. Словно Баки мог видеть хоть что-то под светом софитов, бьющим ему прямо в лицо. От него невозможно было отвести взгляда — профиль резко очерчивался на фоне темноты, шершавые, покрасневшие губы то и дело касались стальной оплётки микрофона, и у Стива начиналась аритмия: каждый раз адреналиновый всплеск на быстрых песнях — и отходняк на этой медленной, когда Баки лениво, почти сонно пел их «Останься», то шептал, то умолял в микрофон — «останься сегодня, детка, и я не трону тебя и пальцем, мы заберёмся на самую опасную крышу и будем ходить по её краю, словно кошки, не зная сна. Я научу тебя читать по звёздам и понимать линии на твоей ладони, только останься сегодня, доверься мне, не уходи». Стив смотрел на Баки, едва лаская пальцами свои клавиши — в его партии для этой песни не было ничего техничного, только разливы электронного мерцания разных тембров, наложенные на гудящий, стихающий эхом бас Клинта и лёгкое шуршание щёток Тора, изредка подключавшего палочки и большой барабан. У Наташи за всю песню была пара нот, что поделать, тут солировал Баки от и до, и Наташа не имела права перетягивать внимание на себя — они с Клинтом стояли в уголке и едва заметно потирались друг о друга спинами, пока играли свои ненавязчивые партии. На сцене был только Баки и занимал её целиком, и в одиноком свете софита весь он казался детально вырезанным маникюрными ножницами силуэтом на фоне волнующейся толпы. Он пел так, что у Стива по коже бегали мурашки, он был готов отдаться этому голосу, идти за ним, как за дудкой крысолова, куда бы его ни повели, но никому никогда в жизни не признался бы в этом — смешно ведь, друзья детства, они с Баки всю сознательную жизнь друг друга знают. И что это теперь за наваждение, что за странные, необъяснимые желания прикоснуться так, словно Баки — он только Стива, и ничей больше. Виноваты ли в этом их выступления? Или сам Баки, с каждым месяцем концертов раскрывавшийся, как тяжёлый, спелый бутон под лучами солнца? Его аромат сводил с ума, докатываясь с каждым разом всё дальше и дальше. Стив горел весь, от ушей и до паха, представляя, каким Баки мог быть в постели — не с ним, нет, нет, на такое его фантазия никогда не замахивалась; как могли двигаться его бёдра, как бы напрягались мышцы, как бы скользили руки — слепо, умело и жадно, как бы сорвано он дышал и кусал губы, каким голодным бы выглядел, а после — таким, как каждый раз после выступления. К концу каждого отходняка после концерта он становился таким мягким, томным, уставшим и невыразимо сексуальным, словно приглашал на второй раунд, что терпеть этот его вид было почти невозможно, на грани фола, и только клавиши — обычный белый пластик — охлаждали Стива хоть немного и связывали с реальностью. Баки стоял по центру в луче холодного света в обнимку со стойкой микрофона, витиеватая татуировка змеилась по его левой, искалеченной шрамами руке — авария два года назад едва не забрала у него руку полностью; он качал бёдрами так, словно медленно, чувственно трахал их всех — сразу, скопом. И девушек, и парней. И они не были против, потому что, видит Бог, даже у семейного Тора за ударной установкой глаза затягивались мутью, и он поддавался ритму и звуку, накатывающему волнами драйву и без сомнения — чарующему голосу Баки точно так же, как и все; и смотрел он на их фронтмена так же, как и каждый из них — голодно и обожающе. Слава богу, что наваждение никогда не длилось дольше, чем шёл концерт, иначе бы они разорвали Баки на кусочки, как в финале «Парфюмера».

Конечно, это было преувеличением. Никто бы и пальцем до него не дотронулся — Брок бдел, и его силами с Баки, совершенно дуреющим на выступлениях и после, до сих пор всё было в порядке. Хотя он, разгорячённый адреналиновой встряской, не раз порывался упасть в толпу поклонников и раствориться в том, как сотни рук будут трогать и гладить его везде. Возможно, Баки мечтал о подобном, но Стив знал — Брок никогда не позволит ему сделать это. Он отлично зарекомендовал себя и с обязанностями начальника службы безопасности справлялся даже лучше, чем на отлично. Однажды ему пришлось оттаскивать Баки от толпы поклонниц, которая вдруг заволновалась и разгорячилась — тот согласился расписаться маркером на груди в вырезе необъятного декольте одной девушки, будучи в не вполне вменяемом состоянии, и началось чёрт знает что, и Баки это взволнованное столпотворение едва не поглотило с головой. И если Баки всё же прыгнет в толпу и вернётся обратно в виде лоскутков — это будет его, Брока, огромная проблема.

Стив смотрел, как Баки провёл по виску — потному и блестящему, и скользнул пальцами к подбородку, пока его губы шептали в микрофон окончание песни. Он засмотрелся на эту порнографическую дорожку по влажной, колючей шее, Баки вёл рукой всё ниже по обнажённой коже груди, так медленно, что Стив едва не перепутал аккорды. И это уже было слишком — он закрыл глаза и, усмиряя сердцебиение, доиграл свою партию до самых оглушительных оваций и криков — на ощупь. Ему не обязательно было смотреть — для каждой песни у Баки был определённый набор жестов и фишек, которые он выполнял безукоризненно, сводя фанатов с ума. Их ждали, гадая, когда же Баки, наконец, покажет им свою тёмную сторону. Стив знал, чем окончится эта песня; помнил, как в итоге большим пальцем Баки нырнёт за пояс штанов, а остальные пальцы останутся поглаживать возле паха — совсем рядом с бугорком ширинки, так близко, что дыхание захватывало. Но никогда он не перемещал руку ещё ближе, несмотря на лёгкую эрекцию, на возбуждение, накатывающее на него на каждом концерте и выплёскивающееся в такое безбашенное поведение и в физические, вполне характерные реакции. Поначалу Баки жутко стеснялся себя, особенно когда Тони кидался в него шутливыми обвинениями — мол, непонятно, приходят ли люди слушать их музыку или всё же только пялятся на Баки, но со временем наловчился не обращать внимания ни на Тони, ни на эротическое удовольствие от выступлений и возбуждение, накатывающее на сцене. У Стива так быстро смириться не получалось. Он постоянно думал о том, как же Баки должен чувствовать себя каждый раз, фактически занимаясь любовью на сцене, при всех. Со всеми. Он весь горел, потный, с растрёпанными длинными волосами и размазавшейся подводкой для глаз, превращающей и без того поплывший взгляд в нечто очень опасное для нежной фанатской души. Он выглядел настолько сексуально, насколько полуголый, мокрый от пота парень в обтягивающих штанах вообще может.

А потом Баки какое-то время отходил в гримёрке, не веря, что всё закончилось; его немного трясло, и Стив с Наташей закутывали его в заранее приготовленный плед, а Тони наливал чай с тремя ложками сахара и лимоном, хотя, конечно, у такой раскрученной группы, как они, был персонал, чтобы всем этим заниматься. Они не подпускали никого после концертов — это было их личное время, чтобы побыть наедине друг с другом и вернуться в обычную реальность.

Стив любил их группу всей душой, он обожал Баки и восхищался им за это умение перевоплощаться на сцене, за то, что он отдавался их музыке и толпе, вычёрпывая себя до донышка, и принимал на плечи удар ответного шквала эмоций. Его гиперчувственный вокал разгонял кровь по венам, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Баки не смущало, что большая часть всей энергии толпы доставалась ему; большая, но не вся — что-то улетало к Наташе с Клинтом и немного оседало у Тони. Стив же был почти невидимкой — стоял чуть сбоку, на одной линии с ударной установкой, и основная масса энергетики его не задевала, чему Стив был несказанно рад. Ему казалось, что его просто сметёт с ног, окажись он на месте Баки или хотя бы рядом. Поэтому он никогда и не выходил со своего места. Он честно боялся, что не выдержит.

Баки объявил последнюю песню, толпа загудела, и в уши ворвался счёт Тора, а потом резкое, жаркое начало. Тут было что поиграть, и Стив сосредоточился на своей партии, краем глаза вылавливая то, как Баки заметался по сцене с микрофоном, как чувственно он отыгрывал свои диалоги-взаимодействия то с Нат, то с Тони, и немного им обоим завидовал. Ему такое не светило. Место клавишника — за кадром, вот что Стив уяснил за пять лет их концертной жизни. Ему нужно играть и иногда окутывать голос Баки своим бэк-вокалом, мурлыкая в прилаженный тут же на стойке микрофон — не так уж и сложно для выпускника фортепианного класса Лос-Анджелесского колледжа искусств, правда? И стоило ему так подумать, как Баки закончил притираться своим бедром к бедру Нат, успевавшей играть на соло-гитаре и отвечать Баки обжигающими взглядами, и пошёл в его сторону — уверенно и целенаправленно, и хотя Стив не поднимал глаз — чувствовал всем телом, как Баки вцепился в него взглядом. Он подошёл, и за ним следом приполз свет, разбавил темноту его укромного уголка: Стив почувствовал себя голым — на него смотрели тысячи пар глаз, но главное, на него смотрел Баки, и его глаза в окружении тёмных неаккуратных кругов потёкшей подводки казались небесно-голубыми и совершенно пьяными от всего происходящего. Голос Баки звучал в самых ушах очень чисто, а через мгновение вдруг стал низким и хриплым, Баки облизнулся, и спетые слова пробрали до внутренностей; к нему, настолько горячему и такому близкому, мучительно хотелось прижаться. А потом Баки вдруг качнулся к Стиву, и тот замер, словно они были не на сцене, а где-то наедине друг с другом. Он потянулся, настойчиво приобнимая его за плечо, и Стив сразу понял зачем; его перекосило от взволнованной смущённой улыбки; перед самым столкновением губ он вдруг чуть отвернул голову — сдался, не вынес напряжения. Толпа внизу, перед сценой, завизжала на все голоса. Баки поцеловал его — смазано, в уголок губ, но всё же поцеловал, впервые отыгрывая одному ему известный сценарий на этой песне. Прежде никогда такого не было. И место поцелуя горело, словно кожу обожгло жаркое летнее солнце.

Стив, донельзя смущённый, смотрел только на клавиши перед собой. Глаза слезились, чёрное смешивалось с белым, и Баки так близко, облизывающий микрофон и жадно раздувающий ноздри, вообще не помогал. Но совсем скоро он смиловался и ушёл обратно к центру, покачивая бёдрами, — в привычную компанию к Нат, Клинту и Тони. Стив выдохнул, когда луч прожектора медленно пополз за ним, снова возвращая покой — светиться за стойкой с клавишами, развлекая всех красным лицом и ушами, ему не улыбалось. Вот только сердце билось слишком часто, и предательски потели ладони. Стив задыхался от накативших чувств и начал опасаться, что просто не доиграет концерт. Слишком много переживаний на его слабое сердце.

Но нет, больше ничего особенного не происходило. Они доиграли и ушли со сцены под оглушительный рёв фанатов, дрожащие от перевозбуждения, и снова вышли через полминуты — на бис. Зал ходил ходуном, требуя ещё и ещё. Но Стив знал — после этой песни они заканчивают, их ждёт заслуженный отдых в большой просторной гримёрке, поэтому собрал разбегающиеся мысли в кучу и настроился ещё немного поиграть.

Чуть позже, когда Баки сидел на мягком диванчике весь в пледах — больше всего он напоминал мохнатый гусеничный кокон, — Стив подошёл и приземлился рядом. Долго думал, спросить или нет, но тут вошла Наташа и решила всё за всех:

— Барнс? И что это было сегодня? Даже я удивилась.

— М? — Баки смотрел на неё совершенно честными и ещё немного чумными глазами. Ему требовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. И крепкий сладкий чай, конечно.

— Ты ушёл вглубь сцены и поцеловал Стива, вообще-то. На глазах у толпы фанатов.

— О, — Баки попробовал пожать плечами, и у него почти получилось. — Это была незапланированная импровизация. Мы ведь улетаем в долгий тур по Европе, и я вдруг подумал, что будет неплохо взорвать в ЭлЭй бомбу, чтобы здесь говорили о нас всё это время.

— Стиви у нас теперь вместо бомбы? — хихикнула Наташа.

— Мне льстит, — честно сказал Стив, вспоминая правило — чем больше смущаешься, тем глупее это выглядит. Будь дерзким. — Но мог бы предупредить, конечно, я чуть сквозь сцену не провалился.

— О, нет, — вступился Клинт. Он уселся на одинокий табурет, и Наташа тут же приземлилась ему на колени. Этих двоих вообще сложно было расцепить дольше, чем на пять минут. Хуже сиамских близнецов, ей-богу. — Если бы ты знал его план, не было бы этого потрясающего в своей неловкости смущения и алого лица. Под светом софита тебя словно подожгли, бро.

— Ч-чёрт… — Стив всё же не выдержал и спрятал щёки в ладони. Смущался он, если говорить начистоту, до сих пор. Уголок губ пекло.

Наташа рассмеялась, а Баки высвободил руку из-под пледов, ободряюще приобнял и тихо прошептал, наклоняясь ниже:

— Прости, Стиви, я не думал, что ты так воспримешь.

— А как я должен был воспринять? — удивился Стив. — Ты меня едва не засосал посреди концерта, конечно, я офигел. Хорошо ещё, что партию отыграл, как надо.

— Профи, — хмыкнула Наташа и предположила: — Но ты мог с тем же успехом поцеловать меня или, например, Клинта, или Тони, в конце концов. Зачем было шагать через половину сцены к Стиву?

Вопрос был на миллион, и в гримёрке повисла тишина. Баки кашлянул.

— То есть, вы хотите обоснованного объяснения? Сейчас? От меня? Серьёзно, не думал, что моя выходка так зацепит…

— Простое любопытство, никакой коммерческой выгоды, — пожала плечами Наташа и снова с интересом уставилась на Баки. Сейчас, уже почти не дрожащий, закутанный в пледы, он выглядел немного потерянным и растрёпанным мужиком с мейк-апом панды, а совсем не секс-символом молодёжи Лос-Анджелеса. Сейчас он превратился обратно в обычного, изученного до последней морщинки на лице, уставшего Баки. Стиву, как обычно, даже стало его немного жаль. Сцена играла с ними всеми злую шутку, но всё было в порядке, пока все понимали это.

— Хорошо, — Баки решился. — По моим представлениям, поцеловать Стива было отличной идеей. К примеру, Тони бы меня не простил за такие шутки…

Дверь распахнулась без стука, и в гримёрку вошли Тор и следом Тони с дымящейся кружкой в руке.

— Конечно, не простил бы, — перебил Тони слёту, вручая кружку Баки. — Я сказал тебе ещё два года назад, полезешь лизаться — врежу. Пей давай, секс-машина. Ты сегодня так стойку гладил, даже у меня чуть не встал. А мне, между прочим, ещё и играть надо. Уже сделай что-нибудь с собой, Бак, девушку там найди или парня, невозможно работать в таких условиях.

Баки только закатил глаза, отхлебнул своего целительного чая и продолжил, словно тирады от Тони не было и в помине:

— У Клинта тяжёлая рука и дорогой инструмент, за Нат мне попало бы вдвойне, Тор счастливо женат, да и не пробраться к нему из-за барабанов, оставался только Стив.

— То есть, я просто подходящая жертва? — Стив обалдел ещё больше.

— Ты тот, кто поймёт, — припечатал Баки и вдруг развернулся к Стиву всем корпусом и заглянул в глаза: — Да что с тобой, Стиви? Это всего лишь невинный поцелуй. Мы на прошлой неделе так рьяно спорили о правах и обязанностях ЛГБТ-пар, и я не удержался, сделал в их пользу реверанс. Не ищи в моей выходке тайных смыслов.

И Стиву вдруг стало странно и очень неприятно внутри — то ли он дурак, то ли Баки, разбираться в ощущениях не было никакого желания. Он потянулся за бутылкой воды, открыл и влил в себя половину. Словно его обманули в лучших чувствах, вот только не стоило обманываться на этот счёт — ни о каких чувствах не шло и речи. Не о тех, по крайней мере, из-за которых смотрят так голодно и целуют в губы.

— Не знаю, чего ты хотел добиться своей выходкой, — серьёзно сказал Тор, устраиваясь в свободном кресле. Отчего-то он выглядел уставшим и запаренным, но до концерта с ним творилась та же фигня, а в ответ на все расспросы он молчал и лишь отмахивался, — но мы встретили в коридоре Коулсона, и он точно не был доволен. Сказал, что сейчас всё уладит с прессой и зайдёт к нам. Уж не знаю, зачем.

— Надеюсь, не объявить о том, что он нас распускает из-за этой глупой выходки? — едко отозвался Тони.

— Это вряд ли. Мы уже полностью готовы к туру. Билеты распроданы, график концертов утверждён. Это невозможно.

В дверь постучали, но это оказался не Фил. Пеппер, дизайнер по костюмам, просочилась внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь. Цепко окинула всех профессиональным взглядом и успела только вздохнуть, как Баки уже подскочил с дивана и принялся раздеваться.

— А ведь я просила тебя — снимай костюм сразу, Баки, — назидательно озвучила она свои мысли. — Так будет меньше пота впитываться и не появится вытянутых коленей. Это ведь кожа, Бак, имей совесть.

— Прости, — торопливо отозвался Баки, скатывая с рельефных ног штаны — по-другому они никак не снимались. Стив отвернулся, потому что смотреть на тело Баки не мог. Вдвойне хуже оттого, что очень сильно хотелось. Раньше его это вовсе не задевало. — Я просто забыл.

— И вообще, — Пеппер снова обвела взглядом всех, притихших в её присутствии, и остановилась на Тони. — Вы же знаете правила, ребята. Концерт закончился — костюмы на плечики. И если вам так прикольно в общей гримёрке — это ваше дело. Только не имейте привычки проводить свои посиделки в костюмах. Иначе на тур их не хватит. Раздевайтесь. Мне надо успеть отдать их в химчистку перед перелётом.

Подхватились все, кроме Тони. Тот отчего-то покраснел, словно выговор касался его лично, и вылетел из гримёрки. За ним вышла Наташа — на правах единственной девушки у неё была своя комнатка. Пеппер слушались, потому что она лютовала по делу и костюмы их создавала с учётом пожеланий, шила каждый по лично снятым меркам. Она, старше их на тройку лет от силы, спокойно командовала, и не было желания ей перечить. Стив тоже встал, отошёл в дальний тёмный угол и принялся разоблачаться. Помимо кожаных штанов с заклёпками на нём была вымокшая от пота академическая белая рубашка, кожаный жилет и бабочка. Тот ещё прикид, но на нём сидел до странного органично.

— Через полчаса в нашем баре, — сказала Нат, уходя, и Клинт, потянувшись за ней, успел поймать за талию и звонко поцеловать в щёку, отвечая за всех:

— Да, детка.

— Что с Тони? — спросил Баки у Стива. Он уже переоделся в привычные глазу рваные в паре мест джинсы и чуть вытянутую в вороте тёмно-синюю футболку с застиранным принтом «AC/DC». — Ведёт себя, как…

— Влюблённый мальчик, — отрезал вдруг Тор.

Стив удивился, едва не упав, пока прыгал на одной ноге и избавлялся от штанов.

— О чём вы?

— А ты не видишь? Стоит Пеппер появиться на горизонте и что-то сказать, глядя ему в глаза, как его замыкает. Если она ему нравится, сказал бы прямо. Ведь давно не мальчик. Глядишь, что-нибудь бы и вышло.

В словах Тора была логика, но…

— Это же Тони, — озвучил Баки мысли Стива. — Он скорее признается, что банкрот, чем в чувствах. Жаль, Пеп отличная девушка. Она бы смогла вытерпеть его.

Клинт слушал их с лёгкой улыбкой, стоя в одних боксерах у самой двери. Пока не вмешался.

— А как по мне, не ваше это дело, парни. Без обид. Пусть сами между собой разбираются, что-кому-чего-куда, а наше дело ехать в бар. Пускай Коулсон уже там ловит, если у него что важное. Как вам идея?

— Всецело поддерживаю, — поднял обе мощные руки Тор и принялся завязывать длинные лохмы в подобие хвоста, чтобы не мешали. Ему оставалось только надеть свои потрёпанные жизнью и вытертые в промежности из-за постоянной езды на мотоцикле джинсы.

— Я готов, — сказал Баки, и Стив, натягивающий второй кед на ногу, снова немного завис. Сейчас перед ним стоял не вокалист группы, не сексуальный фронтмен и даже не трясущийся от адреналинового отходняка парень, закутанный в пледы, а привычный и родной Баки Барнс — немного растрёпанный и чуть потный, но от расплывшейся подводки не осталось и следа — спасибо Наташиному лосьону для снятия макияжа. Сцена поглощала Баки целиком и любила его. Он отчаянно отвечал ей взаимностью, пряча себя настоящего за маской чего-то распутного и чересчур откровенного. В нём, конечно, и сейчас осталась эта соблазнительность и ленивая грация в каждом шаге, но она уже не била под дых. Без костюма и образа Баки обращался в привычного сердцееда и бабника, ветреного, но в целом весьма безобидного и славного парня, всеобщего любимчика. Стив выдохнул — кед послушно остался на ноге, петля шнурков не грозилась развязаться после первого шага. Можно было идти.

И каждый раз, направляясь после выступления в бар с друзьями, чтобы омыть алкоголем очередной успех, Стив смеялся над сыплющимися со всех сторон подначками и вспоминал, с чего всё начиналось. Вспоминал, какими они были, и размышлял — как из такого трагичного события, едва не сломавшего ему жизнь, смогла родиться группа. И не просто группа, а суперпопулярная, претендующая на мировую известность.

Конечно, бремя славы окажется тяжёлым для кого угодно. Пять лет назад вопрос был только в том, потянут они или нет. Стив никогда бы не подумал, что они поддадутся этой тяжести. Что станут не первыми и не последними, кто изменился из-за неё. Они были такими молодыми и чистыми, такими увлечёнными музыкой и друг другом. И всё же сейчас они стали другими. Не хуже, нет, просто другими. Старше, опытнее, они вместе вынесли многие испытания плечом к плечу. Что-то сплотило их ещё больше, что-то едва не рассорило, но прошло уже столько лет, а они до сих пор были вместе. Наверное, это что-то да означало.


	2. Стив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Шесть лет тому назад_

На плечо легла тяжёлая, тёплая рука — её тепло и вес отлично чувствовались сквозь тонкую ткань летней ветровки. И Стив пришёл в себя мгновенно, словно проснулся от зацикленного сна.

Всё вокруг виделось серым, монохромным, с выкрученной в минус контрастностью. Сверху на него проливался дождь, вымачивая до нитки — холодные, обильные потоки из низко подвешенных туч. Внизу земля чуть проседала под подошвами, когда он перемещал свой вес с правой на левую ногу. Стив смотрел на неровный прямоугольник свежезасыпанной могилы, и на тёмно-изумрудном покрове газонной травы он выделялся страшно и нелепо, как рваная рана. Точно такая же сейчас медленно кровоточила где-то посередине груди Стива.

Внезапно лить на него перестало, словно закончился артобстрел каплями по макушке. Он лишь скосил глаза — над головой раскрыли огромный чёрный зонт. Траурный. Стив коротко вздохнул и снова вернулся взглядом вперёд и вниз, на прямоугольник, засыпанный комьями земли. Дождь уже размыл их, слизал неровные края. Он смотрел и поверить не мог, что всё это происходило на самом деле. Что вот так их история и заканчивается. Такое невозможно принять за несколько дней суеты перед похоронами. Невозможно за столь короткий срок разложить произошедшее внутри себя по полочкам, невозможно переключить рубильник — и начать жить по-другому, без самого важного, родного, самого любимого человека в жизни. И дело тут было даже не во времени, уходящем навсегда. Сколько бы ни прошло — всё одно. Смириться не получается, понять и привыкнуть — тем более. Он смотрел и не чувствовал в себе ничего, кроме бессилия и тишины. Словно оглох враз и превратился в пустую оболочку. Стив отчётливо представил это — словно весь он оказался там же, рядом, вместе с ней. В её объятиях. Под толстым слоем земли.

Оболочка стояла и не могла больше ничего, кроме как смотреть. Стив не понимал, что ему теперь делать. Как двигаться. Как жить. Как это вообще — без неё?

— Стив?

Он моргнул. Тони сильнее сжал пальцы на его плече.

— Все уже разошлись, — хрипловато из-за недавней простуды сказал он. Неуверенно как-то. И печально. И в самом деле, все давно разошлись. Никого и не было толком: они втроём, пара знакомых с работы и пастор. Несколько человек обслуживающего персонала, которые после прочитанных молитв неторопливо спустили гроб вниз, в разверстую яму, и закидали его землёй. И ушли. Ушли все, печально пожимая ему руку и взглядами предлагая ему «держаться». Как? За кого? А потом грянул ливень, и кладбище опустело. Совсем. Только он всё стоял и смотрел. И Тони рядом. И Наташа поодаль за спиной. — Пойдём, Стив. Ты весь промок. Тебе нужен горячий чай с коньяком.

Тони взял его под локоть и повёл к машине. Стив посмотрел на могилу матери и горку живых цветочных венков рядом ещё раз и, наконец, отвернулся. Наташа всё так же стояла у машины под большим чёрным зонтом. Тонкая и непривычная в чёрном. Её медные волосы словно поблекли от обилия серого вокруг. Тони, уверенно ведущий его под руку, шагал очень близко. Стив физически ощущал, как дико для него быть заботливым и участливым. Как неловко ему проявлять заботу. Это про кого угодно, но не про Старка-младшего. Не про Тони. Но когда Стиву позвонили из издательства и сказали, что мамы больше нет, первый, кого он набрал дрожащими пальцами, был Тони Старк. И Тони тут же прилетел, без лишней жалости, без ненужных слов; просто помог ему, разваливающемуся на куски, со всем. С организацией похорон, с утрясанием всех вопросов. Он быстро и по-деловому разбирался с каждым из них, пока Стив сидел в любимом кресле матери и смотрел на чёрную нишу не горевшего по летнему времени камина. Его словно поставили на паузу.

— Баки не объявлялся? — всё же спросил Тони, хотя Стив уже было поверил — не спросит. Прошло четыре дня в кутерьме с похоронами, а он спросил только сейчас. Когда всё было кончено. Стив нахмурился и коротко мотнул головой. — Понятно, — кивнул Тони. — Мы его найдём.

Стиву было всё равно. Мысли о Баки всколыхнули злость и горечь. Он с силой зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, они уже дошли до Наташи, стоявшей у дымчатого «мустанга» Тони. Не каждый в свои двадцать три имеет в гараже такую машину - честно заслуженную, огромную, сверкающую на солнце, как необработанный хрусталь. Впрочем, сейчас «мустанг» казался тусклым и не менее унылым, чем всё вокруг.

— Я уже думала, не дождусь, — Наташа зябко передёрнула плечами в строгом чёрном пиджаке. — Садись.

Она открыла перед Стивом дверцу и наклонила вперёд переднее пассажирское сидение, чтобы можно было забраться назад. Мустанг Тони был с кузовом-купе. Как правило, Тони хватало и одного переднего сидения для компании редких девушек, которых он порой возил на своей машине. Заднее сидение обычно пустовало или служило складом для смятых бутылок из-под питьевой воды.

Стив кивнул и с лёгкостью проскользнул внутрь, устроился удобнее. Тони уже сел на место водителя и завёл мотор нажатием массивной кнопки.

— Домой? — спросил он, ловя взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

— Куда ещё, — хмуро отозвался Стив, пытаясь зарыться в промокшую ветровку. Его тёмный костюм, оставшийся ещё со школьного выпускного, оказался мал в плечах, и Стив чувствовал себя в этой одежде всё неуютнее с каждой минутой. Он пообещал себе вывесить его возле мусорных баков, как только будет в состоянии выйти из дома. Может, кому-то приглянется.

Наташа мягко хлопнула дверцей со своей стороны, и Тони тронулся. Они ехали в молчании.

Конец лета в Лос-Анджелесе изобиловал дождями и довольно мрачной на вкус Стива погодой. Но тепло никуда не пропадало, воздух становился парким и влажным, дышать на улице становилось тяжело. Наружу вообще выходить не хотелось. Стив уставился на проплывающие за тонированным стеклом верхушки редких пальм — казалось, что низкопосаженная машина течёт по асфальту, а не едет. Ровное басовитое урчание мотора навевало дремоту, Тони не торопился, ведя в совершенно не свойственной ему плавной манере. Стив не понял, когда ушёл в себя, но очнулся только когда машина притормозила у их дома. У его дома. Тони заглушил двигатель и вышел первым, обошёл капот, хмурясь от мелко моросящего дождя, и придержал дверцу для Наташи. Это не было актом показухи для соседей Стива, отнюдь. Тони всегда был таким с девушками — галантным и обходительным. Хорошо, что никто из преподавателей в университете и почтенных родственников с фамилией Старк не видели Тони пьяным в дрова. Стив едва-едва улыбнулся воспоминанию. Зрелище незабываемое. Единственный знакомый Стиву человек, которому строго противопоказан алкоголь и вообще любые препараты, действующие на сознание. Эффект оказывался совершенно неожиданный и даже порой разрушительный. Тони свою особенность знал и был с собой строг. Очень строг. Неудачных двух раз с неприятными последствиями на первом курсе ему хватило с головой.

— Вспомнил что-то хорошее? — заботливо спросила Наташа, когда Стив выбрался через переднюю дверь на дорожку у дома.

— Что-то вроде того, — Стив обвёл взглядом замерших в ожидании друзей. — Ну, — он пожал плечами. — Спасибо вам, ребята. Правда, я…

Наташа закатила глаза и подхватила Стива под локоть, потянув к дому. Тони пошёл следом.

— Если ты думаешь, что мы сейчас оставим тебя сидеть в четырёх стенах одного, ты, кажется, плохо нас знаешь.

Стив шёл, еле передвигая ногами, а потом неожиданно для себя совсем ссутулился и всхлипнул, снова и снова, и разревелся совсем. Наташа поскорее утянула его на крыльцо под спасительную защиту навеса и обняла, с силой прижимая к себе, крепко держа за талию и поглаживая по спине.

— Ничего, Стиви, — бормотала она тихо. — Это ничего. Поплачь. Это нужно.

Стив вжался носом в ткань чёрного дорогого пиджака на её плече. Он знал, что сейчас за его спиной Тони достанет запасные ключи от дома, безошибочно угадав единственный из пары десятков горшок. Белые петунии, мама так их любила. Он всё всхлипывал и плакал, никак не мог остановиться. Первый раз за все четыре дня, первый раз с момента, как узнал, что мамы больше нет. Стив услышал, как щёлкнул дверной замок, и чуть скрипнула на петлях дверь, открываясь. Он подумал вдруг, что если бы Баки был сейчас рядом, ему не пришлось бы марать слезами и соплями дорогой Наташин пиджак. Но Баки не было, а Наташа обнимала его так тепло и крепко, очень правильно, что вскоре он перестал думать о чём-либо.

Они зашли внутрь, когда Стив совсем успокоился и едва не уснул на тёплом плече. Дождь уже затих.

Фотографии начинались, стоило войти в дом. Они встречали, смотрели с ближайшей стены — множество разномастных деревянных рамок и рамочек, снимки, по большей части чёрно-белые — мама так любила их выразительность. Фотографии занимали всю поверхность стен в холле, плавно перетекали на свободную стену в кухне-столовой и поднимались выше с каждой ступенькой ведущей на второй этаж лестницы. И на каждой были они — в разных комбинациях, разного возраста и эмоций. С большинства фотографий глядели озорные, улыбчивые детские лица. Иногда они были перепачканы. Иногда — светили дырками на месте вывалившихся молочных зубов. Иногда лица были серьёзными, ещё реже — расстроенными. И всё это — они. Их тесная компания с самого детства. Он и Баки, Наташа, Тони. Иногда в кадр попадали другие дети или взрослые. Иногда на фотографиях мелькали немногочисленные родственники — на стенах двухэтажного дома-скворечника Роджерсов всем хватало места.

Стив отчётливо помнил, как однажды спросил у матери — зачем ты это делаешь? Не надоело прибивать гвоздики? Зачем вешать на стены столько фотографий? Это потому что ты фотограф? Мама тогда рассмеялась и хохотала до слёз. Потом обозвала глупым мальчишкой, а когда успокоилась — ответила уже серьёзнее: «Чтобы ты помнил. Помнил всё хорошее. И плохое тоже. И чтобы помнил, что хорошего всегда больше. И что вокруг тебя люди, которые так любят тебя. Чтобы помнил каждый момент улыбки и слёз. Мог попасть в каждое своё воспоминание, только взглянув на фото. Эти моменты так просто забываются. Но эти моменты и делают нас теми, кто мы есть».

Стив понял смысл её слов намного позже. В своём детстве он просто нежно обожал мамино свойство фотографировать так: схватывать саму жизнь в момент её наивысшего пика. Фотографии — казалось бы, кусочки бумаги с изображением, чего в них? — жили, и Стиву иногда чудилось, даже двигались, когда он на них не смотрел.

Стив был счастлив, что у его мамы такая необычная профессия — фотографировать. Но всё равно расстраивался, когда у неё случалась длительная командировка на другой конец земного шара, хотя стойко терпел и даже не сильно изводил присматривавшую за ним миссис Барнс непослушанием. Тётя Уинифред очень дружила с мамой, и так уж им, наверное, на роду было написано — так они и подружились с Баки. Потому что у Баки в доме была ещё целая троица девчонок. И когда появился Стив, он автоматически причислился к лику святых только потому, что был мальчиком и знал музыкальные тональности и ступени не хуже самого Баки, да ко всему умел играть на фортепиано. А остальное Баки не слишком волновало. Он сходил с ума по музыке не меньше, чем сам Стив.

А потом они подружились с Тони — совершенно странная и смешная тогда произошла история. И годом позже, когда её родители переехали в дом напротив, — с Наташей. В первый же год в начальной школе она выиграла конкурс юных талантов со своей маленькой, больше походившей на укулеле, гитарой.

Странная подобралась команда, не слонявшаяся по улицам в поисках приключений, не игравшая в бейсбол и плевать хотевшая на тишину после десяти. После десяти, Стив точно помнил, в их головах рождалось самое интересное. Они слушали классику вперемешку с рок-н-роллом, на десерт оставляя лав-метал и закусывая ноктюрнами Шопена. Часами болтали на околомузыкальные темы, спорили об образности лирики Бодлера и сходу подбирали цифровки и секвенции из любой новомодной песни, а потом исполняли в комнате Стива кто на чём горазд. Им было весело.

Стоило им стать постарше, как мысли прочно заняла идея сколотить собственную группу. Поздними вечерами они писали песни о любви, о которой ещё ничего не знали, рифмуя «вновь — кровь — любовь», и им казалось, что получается что-то невероятное и волшебное. Что лучше ничего и придумать нельзя.

Как оказалось, можно. Их ознакомительный кавер-диск один из продюсеров вернул в пошорканном конверте с надписью «подростковый тлен, ничего нового». Баки тогда страшно обиделся. Им было по шестнадцать, в крови бурлили гормоны, и они едва смогли удержать его от порыва поехать и набить продюсеру морду. Впрочем, этот добрый человек оказался прав. Именно так и обстояли дела с их творчеством. Подростковый максимализм, неоправданная сублимация. Идея как-то сама по себе заглохла, и больше к ней не возвращались. Наверняка в глазах сверстников они выглядели как кучка странных музыкантов-фриков, но…

— Мы были счастливы тогда, — едва заметно улыбнулся Тони, перехватывая направление взгляда Стива, прикипевшего к фотографии на стене в кухне. Сбоку громко шумел закипающий чайник. — У меня тоже есть это фото.

— И у меня, — кивнула Наташа. — Люблю его. Нам по шестнадцать, перед нами все возможности этого мира, и… ты выглядишь таким счастливым, Стив.

— Не счастливее Баки, — пробурчал Стив, потому что на самом деле выглядеть счастливее широко улыбающейся морды с дразняще высунутым языком, растрёпанным вихром тёмных волос и горящими глазами невозможно. Баки тогда завёл толстенную тетрадь и поклялся посвятить всё свое свободное время песенной лирике. Знал бы он, чем закончатся эти творческие порывы.

Вскипел чайник. Наташа поднялась и достала из верхнего шкафчика кружки, Тони, не задумываясь, вытащил из ряда совершенно одинаковых жестяных банок нужную — с месивом разномастных пакетиков чёрного чая. Они орудовали тут, в его доме, так уверенно и спокойно, словно не были гостями, а жили вместе со Стивом.

Стив хмыкнул своим мыслям. Никогда не смотрел под таким углом, никогда не задумывался. Мысли неожиданно принесли щемящее чувство нежности и вместе с тем — ноющее, зудящее, расползающееся, как дыра на вязаной ткани — чувство невосполнимой утраты.

— Почему ты так смотришь? — спросила Наташа, раскладывая на столе ложечки, ставя рядом сахарницу и корзиночку с печеньем.

— Просто вы тут, — Стив замялся, напоровшись на любопытствующий взгляд тёмных глаз Тони. — Вы тут как дома. Всё знаете, где что лежит, где что взять. Так естественно себя чувствуете.

Наташа громко фыркнула и расслабилась.

— Стив. Мы ведь всё детство тут провели. У тебя в комнате на втором этаже. Кажется, в ней я была в совокупности намного больше раз, чем у себя.

— Так и есть, — со знанием дела кивнул Тони. — А ещё ты пряталась там от Микки Румуса, который ухаживал за тобой в восьмом.

— Боже, — закатила глаза Наташа. — Вспомнил же. Он был страшненьким и не знал, кто такой Шуберт.

— Он кидал камушки в твоё окно и что-то пел…

— Страшно фальшивил.

— А вы с Баки смотрели из окна комнаты Стива и подшучивали над бедным парнем на все лады. И не стыдно же было.

Наташа долго и пристально посмотрела на Тони, Тони отвечал ей столь же глубоким нечитаемым взглядом. Стив просто старался не дышать. Их дебаты он никогда не пропускал. Слушать обоих оказалось бальзамом, который приятно заполнял сосущую пустоту внутри.

— Ладно, — скрестила руки на груди Наташа, — хорошо. Я пряталась от Румуса. А какого чёрта ты делал у Стива в такое время? Пришёл к полуночи.

— Тётя Сара всегда была добра к нам. Не выгоняла, только просила не шуметь после двенадцати. Вот я и пришёл. Я должен был обсудить со Стивом кое-что по Баху.

— Кое-что? — не сдавалась Наташа.

Тони вздохнул.

— Это касалось только Баха, меня, Стива с его фортепиано и моей скрипки. В любом случае, поговорить у нас не вышло, потому что там были вы.

Стив улыбнулся. Тони и Наташа обсуждали причины того, что постоянно зависали у него в комнате, появляясь без предупреждения. И ни один из них никогда не спрашивал, какого чёрта Баки обитал у него постоянно. Конечно, у Баки были в наличии три мелких сестры, которые порой сводили с ума, но также у него была своя, отдельная комната. Между прочим, балкончиком выходящая на второе окно комнаты Стива. Соседние дома стояли так близко, что Баки без труда перелетал небольшое расстояние, съезжая по тросу и попадая через открытое окно в чужую комнату. Вместе со Стивом ему было веселее. Порой Баки не затыкался ни на секунду, болтая обо всём на свете, и Стив малодушно мечтал жить далеко, очень далеко от этого места.

Баки было так много в его жизни, что внезапное взросление и отдаление ударили по их дружбе чересчур больно. Всё меньше Баки говорил про Шопена, реже обсуждал приёмы игры на акустической гитаре и всё чаще — обсуждал девушек и их прелести. Стиву бы слушать, открыв рот, а он злился. И сам не мог понять, из-за чего.

У Стива были девушки. Правда. Самой первой он во время танца отдавил ногу, а когда провожал, она потянулась навстречу — за настоящим, взрослым поцелуем. А он струсил — чмокнул куда-то в щёку и обещал позвонить. И не позвонил. Сценарий повторялся с небольшими отклонениями раз за разом. Он никогда не перезванивал. Дело было в том, что у Стива были проблемы. Огромные проблемы с тем, чтобы смело и вдохновенно врать себе. Не выходило — не верил. Девушки не были нужны ему, чтобы чувствовать полноту жизни. Небольшое электронное пианино, купленное мамой в его семь вместо необходимого ей нового объектива — нужно. Друзья, от которых иногда болела голова и которых было не выпнуть из комнаты — нужны. Баки — конечно, отдельным пунктом — со своими всклокоченными волосами и эксцентричной неугомонностью во взгляде, с вечно обкусанными вишнёвыми губами и постукиванием ноги по паркету, когда они играли дуэтом — нужен. Музыка — потому что без неё труба — самая разная, но такая необходимая — нужна. Небольшой дом, тёплые редкие вечера наедине с мамой за кружкой чая — нужны как воздух. Девушки — не нужны. Пустая трата времени, слепое следование традициям, в чём должен нуждаться подросток семнадцати лет. Может, всё дело в его слабоватом теле и не самом здоровом организме, но эрекция накрывала Стива далеко не каждое утро. Да и желание справиться с ней с помощью руки и вязкого, сладкого оргазма настигало его не каждый раз — мастурбация выматывала похуже свиданий, и Стив в страхе фантазировал, что с ним будет, дойди у него с кем-нибудь дело до постели. Как бы не уйти в приступ посередине процесса. Вот будет тема для разговоров — девчонки ведь все такие, одна другой растрепала, другая — третьей.

Так что девушки у него определённо были. В техническом смысле. Но о подробностях он не рассказывал даже Баки. Мама знала его секрет и пыталась подбодрить, впрочем, не слишком усердствуя. Она любила его таким, каким Стив всегда был перед ней — часто болеющим астматиком с грудью, больше похожей на птичью клетку. С добрыми глазами, тонкими кистями и головой, повёрнутой на музыке. На фортепиано. Мама знала, а остальных это не касалось.

— Пей, — сказала Наташа. — Остынет.

Стив очнулся. Посмотрел на подругу и постарался улыбнуться не только мышцами лица — всем сердцем. На его дом опустилось горе. Его друзья были рядом… почти все. Перед ним стояла кружка со свежезаваренным пакетиком чая без ярлычка, Тони сидел напротив и смотрел своим фирменным ощутимым взглядом Старка из-под тёмных ресниц.

Стив пригубил чай и усмехнулся. Со вкусом манго. Не такой уж и плохой вариант, если вспомнить, из скольких коробочек с разномастной дрянью были пакетики. Чая с каким только вкусом в той жестяной банке не было. Ему на самом деле повезло. С манго было даже вкусно. Не повезло, видимо, Тони. Он отпил и еле заметно скривился.

— Мне бы чего покрепче, — сказал он, пальцем отодвигая чашку подальше.

— Ты же за рулём, — очнулся Стив.

— Тут ехать двести метров, уж доеду как-нибудь, — отмахнулся Тони и встал, чтобы поискать по ящикам. В доме Стива с него частично слетали и безукоризненные манеры, и почти светское воспитание. Стив наблюдал за ним с улыбкой.

— Не видел, чтобы мама пила.

— Все когда-нибудь пьют, — философски произнёс Тони, пожимая плечами и вдруг вытаскивая из недр третьего ящика ополовиненного «Джека». — Но, к чести тёти Сары, не такими улиточьими темпами. Тут написано, что бутылке три года.

Наташа горько усмехнулась. И снова сделала большой глоток чая, поперхнулась и закашлялась. Стив кинулся хлопать её по спине, а когда кашель отпустил, Наташа так и замерла с руками у рта.

— Стив, — прошептала она. — Стиви, мне так сильно будет её не хватать. Твоя мама… она такая замечательная…

Стив, онемев, смотрел на то, как красивые серо-зелёные глаза Наташи вдруг наполнились крупными слезами. Искренними. Искристыми. Она вздохнула в свои ладони и моргнула. Слёзы потекли по щекам, оставляя на коже влажный след. Наташа закрыла лицо руками.

Стив не придумал ничего лучше, как пересесть ближе, совсем рядом, и гладить её по спине. После того, как он сам выплакался на её плече и замарал её дорогой пиджак, плакать уже не хотелось. Он не чувствовал себя хорошо. Но хотя бы не разводил сырость и не бился в истерике. А это уже достижение.

— Прости, — прошептала Наташа. — Обещала себе не плакать, а туда же. Прости, Стив, сейчас я…

Тони налил себе виски в стакан примерно на палец и выпил залпом. Сморщился и резко выдохнул. Налил снова.

— Тебе не обязательно оправдываться, — ровно ответил Стив. — Ты можешь плакать сколько нужно. Уже ничего не станет прежним, это нормально, чувствовать себя разбитыми после всего. Мы все выросли у неё на глазах. Мама любила, когда вы приходили сюда. Надеюсь, ничего не изменится.

Тони выпил третий раз, плотно закрыл и убрал бутылку туда же, где взял. Сполоснул за собой стакан и сел напротив Наташи. Она уже почти успокоилась.

Чай допивали молча, разглядывая десятки живых фотографий на стенах. Потом долго прощались в коридоре, хотя дом Наташиной семьи стоял через дорогу, а особняк семьи Старк — огромный дом с белой колоннадой в классическом стиле, окружённый старыми липами и небольшим парком — в самом конце улицы, на пологом холме. Тони почти не соврал про двести метров. Разве что совсем немного убавил.

— Зайду завтра, — сказала Наташа, прежде чем снова обнять и поцеловать в щёку. — Разгребусь с уборкой и зайду. Держись тут.

— Зайти не обещаю, но обязательно позвоню, — чуть нахмурился Тони, и Стив понял — тот будет делать что-то, что не очень любит, но очень важное для семьи. Он кивнул в ответ.

— Доброй ночи, ребят.

— Я найду этого засранца, — сказала Наташа, уже спустившись с крыльца, замерев под ясным ночным небом с искрами множества звёзд. С улицы вкусно потянуло послеливневой сыростью.

— Не горит, — хмыкнул Стив, пожимая плечами. В который раз махнул Тони и Наташе и закрыл за ними дверь.

Он всё ещё был немного зол и обижен. Где его носит, когда он так нужен? Но если брать ситуацию отвлечённо, Баки ни в чём не виноват. Это не первый раз, когда он пропадал на несколько недель, пускаясь за очередной юбкой. Все вокруг привыкли. Только не Стив. Вина ли в этом Баки?

Стив вздохнул, начиная подниматься на второй этаж. Хотелось упасть лицом в подушку и задохнуться. Или просто ни о чём не думать. Со стены в темноте на него смотрели лица — детские, открытые, чистые. Почти везде — улыбающиеся. Мамы больше не было рядом, но Стив внезапно ощутил прошедшийся по коже трепет: каждый кадр — это взгляд маминых глаз. Каждая фотография — то, как она видела их, как видела мир вокруг. От этого стало невероятно тепло. И снова убивающе-печально. Стив внимательнее поглядел на фотографии. Баки, Баки, Баки. В разных комбинациях с Наташей и Тони, но Баки был рядом с ним почти на каждой. Горько. Они давно перестали быть друг для друга теми, кем были в восемь, десять, да даже шестнадцать лет. И каждый раз, когда задумывался об этом, Стив боялся — остались ли они сейчас друг для друга хоть кем-то?

Уснуть ему удалось только под утро.


	3. Барные похождения

— А хорошее здесь всё-таки место, — сказал Тор, устраиваясь рядом со Стивом за барной стойкой. На самом деле Тора звали совсем не Тор. Но прозвище прилепилось к нему давно и так крепко, что никто уже не пытался называть его как-то иначе. Позади него присели Клинт и Наташа и уже принялись о чём-то мурлыкать, о чём-то таком, от чего у Наташи то и дело показывались ямочки на щеках, а взгляд становился загадочным и предвкушающим. Стив порой смотреть на них не мог — ну потому что надо же иметь совесть? Встречаться столько лет, практически обручиться, набив на безымянных пальцах несводимые парные татуировки, иногда ругаться так, что репетиционная превращалась в поле боя, а стойки только и свистели в воздухе, брошенные в запале на манер копья, — и при этом каждый раз вести себя друг с другом, словно вчера познакомились, и флиртовать так невыносимо откровенно. Просто магия какая-то, до сути которой Стив никак не мог докопаться. Он кивнул Тору и продолжил искать взглядом дальше. И нашёл. В тот момент, когда чёртов Баки с видом победителя, выигравшего главный таинственный приз, старательно прятал в карман джинсов пухлый пакетик с таблетками. Сучонок. Ну что за дрянь на этот раз?

Стив смотрел на него так, словно Баки нёс в кармане маленькую, свёрнутую изящным клубочком древесную гадюку. Живую. И ни громкая музыка, ни отсветы зеркального шара, ни холодный, влажный от конденсата бокал светлого пива в руке уже не занимали и не отвлекали его больше. Он вспоминал зрачки Баки — то расширенные донельзя, то наоборот неестественно суженные, бездумный взгляд и глупую, натянутую улыбку. И ему становилось тошно уже сейчас, сразу.

Видимо, Баки взгляд оценил и понял, потому что подсел рядом, загадочно улыбаясь, заказал двойной виски со льдом и, сделав первый глоток, словно решаясь, посмотрел в глаза и наклонился ниже, чтобы Стив услышал:

— Эй, перестань пялиться, Стиви. Это всего лишь экстази, ты ведь знаешь, мне надо. Грех не пользоваться бонусами постоянного покупателя, пока мы на американской земле, так сказать, — неловко хмыкнул он, мазнув губами по уху Стива. Тот нахмурился и отстранился.

— Раньше было не надо, сигарет тебе хватало, — сказал он уверенно, глядя куда-то в центр прозрачной янтарной жидкости в своём бокале. К поверхности поднимались беззаботные весёлые пузырьки. Он задумался в который раз, когда именно это началось, и так и не смог ответить себе на этот вопрос. Когда он заметил — первый из всех — оказалось, что Баки уже давно и прочно сидит на всём этом дерьме. И, что самое главное, слезать не собирается.

Баки от его слов как-то посерел и словно выцвел.

— Раньше я не пел для многотысячной толпы, — сказал он, нахмурившись. Он выглядел потерянным и сидел, всматриваясь в стойку под своими руками, — правой, совершенно обычной, и левой, испещрённой мелкими рваными шрамами и втиснутыми между ними завитками детализированной татуировки. — Может, ты не обратил внимания, но количество зрителей имеет значение. Они просто сносят своей энергетикой, и нужно стоять насмерть. Нужно влюблять каждый раз заново. Это не так-то просто, — он усмехнулся и кинул взгляд искоса на Стива. Длинные, отросшие за несколько лет до самых плеч волосы свесились, прикрывая морщинки на красивом лице и делая тени ещё гуще.

— Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь.

— Знаю, — едва заметно кивнул Баки, снова отводя взгляд. — Поэтому предлагаю сделать вид, что ты ничего не видел, не забивать себе голову всякой ерундой и веселиться вместе со всеми. Смотри, Нат с Клинтом уже отправились на танцпол. Сейчас здесь станет по-настоящему жарко. И пиво пей, Стиви. Нагреется ведь. Фу, гадость.

— О чём разговор? — Тони появился — он отходил в туалет — за плечом Баки и наклонился, заказывая себе мохито без алкоголя, и Стив даже удивился, что Баки не отпустил в миллионный раз шуточку по этому поводу.

— О том, что мне, кажется, пора домой, — пожал Стив плечами, чувствуя себя совершенно по-идиотски. Баки, поглаживающего оттопыренный карман со спрятанным в нём пакетиком с таблетками, хотелось ударить по лицу. С размаху, при всех. Не для того, чтобы сделать больно, а в надежде, что мозги его встанут на место, и он увидит, наконец, как всё далеко зашло. И, быть может, остановится.

Стив сполз с высокого барного стула, оставив едва тронутый бокал с пивом на стойке; натянул на плечи кожаную куртку и, отсалютовав недоуменно смотрящим на него Тони и Тору, отправился проталкиваться на улицу. Баки на него не смотрел. Он крутил в пальцах свой стакан с виски, и тот елозил дном по столешнице. А потом поднял его и замахнул в себя сразу треть содержимого.

Стив чувствовал себя трусом, бегущей с корабля крысой. И не то чтобы их корабль шёл ко дну — нет, если иметь в виду группу. Они были на плаву так крепко и уверенно, как только могли после пяти лет на сцене и двух альбомов, последний из которых уже стал платиновым. Но их с Баки дружба уже долгое время медленно трещала по швам, и Стив наблюдал за этим с немым ужасом, ожидая, когда уже разорвётся до конца, и последние безжизненные ниточки обвиснут по краям того, что уже не стянуть обратно.

Та авария. Всё медленно покатилось по наклонной после неё. Баки был сильно пьян и вёл свой Шевроле Камаро, превышая скоростной режим. У него был пассажир — девушка, с которой он встречался в тот месяц. Она тоже была навеселе, но в её руках не было руля. Они ехали по серпантину в сторону океана, видимо, решив искупаться под звёздами. Фортуна рассудила иначе — Баки не справился с управлением, машина полетела с дорожного полотна под откос, несколько раз перевернувшись. Они упали и пришли в себя, только когда до них добрались спасатели. Тем пришлось распилить машину на куски, чтобы вызволить обоих. Баки вспоротым железом двери порезало и надолго прижало руку, лишив её кровообращения и едва ли не вызвав некроз тканей. Она выглядела так, словно по ней прошлись шрапнелью. Девушка же потеряла много крови, ей сильно изувечило лицо осколками лобового стекла. Чтобы избавиться от повестки в суд, едва пришедшему в себя Баки пришлось заплатить немалые отступные и оплатить все счета из клиник пластической хирургии. Группа тогда простаивала полгода, шлифуя старый альбом и готовя его переиздание с новыми партиями в улучшенном качестве — о другом фронтмене и речи не шло. Никто ни слова не сказал прессе о том, что вокал для альбома был взят старый, уже записанный Баки для издания год назад. Его лишь отмикшировали и очистили, используя новые технологии, словно жемчуг достали из потёртой раковины. Тогда же они выпустили и винил — первый их опыт, оказавшийся не менее удачным. На Айтюнс они уже были звёздами. Вот только об истории этой, едва мелькнувшей хвостом в прессе и тут же замятой усилиями Тони, никто не знал. И то, что Баки проходил реабилитацию в центре для инвалидов, тоже. Он почти потерял руку, а когда практически смирился с утратой — её вдруг оставили, с оговорками, что она, возможно, никогда не вернёт прежнюю функциональность и чувствительность. Тогда Баки разъярился и в первые же выходные, которые ему разрешили провести дома, отправился в тату-салон и забил себе свою покалеченную левую от кончиков пальцев до самой ключицы. Ему потребовалось два захода — он уложился в два дня, на столько его отпустили. Медперсонал был в шоке — Стив помнит их лица до сих пор, он и сам был в шоке не меньшем. Баки только смотрел на них в ответ вызывающе, словно спрашивал — что? Что вам не нравится? Это моё тело, и я делаю с ним, что хочу. Стоило сказать, что татуировка была потрясающей, изящно вплетаясь в растянутую сеть заживших рубцов. Вот только кожа из-за неё воспалилась, и Баки назначили дополнительный курс антибиотиков, называя идиотом, желающим себя угробить. Баки не хотел этого — Стив знал наверняка. Все справлялись с ударами судьбы по-своему. Метод Баки был не лучше и не хуже остальных.

А потом рука начала болеть — не из-за татуировки, а намного позже. Нервные окончания словно разморозились и стали передавать информацию к центрам головного мозга, и Баки познал боль. Страшную, выворачивающую, накатывающую спонтанно и, бывало, подолгу не отпускающую. Обезболивающие помогали временно, дозу приходилось увеличивать, а препарат в итоге — менять на более сильный. Баки подсел на обезболивающие, сам не заметив этого — ему было плохо, ему было больно, и Стив не мог его упрекать — сам порой плакал от бессилия уже после того, как друг засыпал в его руках, успокоенный препаратами. И даже тогда он порой нервно вздрагивал во сне, пугая Стива. Это был тяжёлый и страшный период, из которого они все кое-как выкарабкались. Даже семейный Тор, казалось бы, далёкий от них, даже Клинт, воспринимавшийся больше как продолжение Наташи, помогали ему, когда он падал от усталости и нервного опустошения, всем, чем только могли. Они оставались с Баки, не пропустив ни одной «своей» смены, давая Стиву немного отдохнуть. Да, они выбрались все вместе, но не без потерь. Баки сидел на обезболивающих, и сходить с них оказалось не менее тяжело и удручающе, чем проходить реабилитацию после аварии. Препараты влияли на его голос, и он не мог петь — это была катастрофа.

Стив помнил это страшное время, словно всё было вчера. И хотя никто в группе старался не поднимать тему двухгодичной давности — Стив отлично знал, откуда потянулась эта прореха, отчётливо отдававшая в ушах треском разрывающихся ниток. Баки был признателен им всем за помощь, конечно. Но и ненавидел себя за беспомощность, за все те неприятные моменты и обидные слова, что успел сказать каждому, пока приходил в себя. И, конечно, больше всего досталось Стиву — он был ближе всех, он чаще был под рукой и почти всегда — рядом. Хорошо бы после всего махнуть рукой, сказать: «Проехали, было да прошло, хватит уже, Бак», но с Баки так не вышло — он заперся внутри себя, как в панцире, и долго не выбирался наружу — просто не хотел, и ничего не помогало. Только время, которое прошло, и люди, которые всё равно остались рядом, как бы сильно Баки не щетинился, сделали своё дело. И Баки отпустило.

Как оказалось, Стив рано обрадовался. Просто привычные обезболивающие сменились лёгкими наркотиками, которые было так просто раздобыть в любом клубе. Всего одна таблетка весёлого цвета — Стив видел, как они перекатывались на широкой ладони Баки, как мерцали между его длинными музыкальными пальцами — и друг становился весел, расслаблен и открыт всему миру, как в далёкие свои двадцать два. Жаль только, что с окончанием действия наркотика некоторые неприятные и колючие вещи, жившие внутри него после аварии, возвращались и топорщились во все стороны, пока Баки не брал себя в руки. И как бы Стив ни хотел быть полезным, как бы ни стремился быть рядом — проблема была в том, что если постоянно идти вслед удаляющемуся человеку, в итоге не приблизишься ни на шаг. Это между ними и происходило. А порой Баки словно ускорялся, и Стив ничего не мог с этим поделать — просто брёл за ним дальше в надежде, что когда-нибудь его путь станет заметен и оценён.

Иногда он позволял себе мысли о том, не тащится ли за Баки, когда тот так настойчиво отвергает его помощь, только из-за того, что Баки таскался с ним шесть лет назад после смерти матери, когда Стиву была нужна его поддержка. Он размышлял так совсем немного и поскорее переключался на что-нибудь другое, потому что думать об этом долго было неприятно. Нет, он с Баки не из-за чувства благодарности. Их связь всегда была намного глубже, и если сейчас всё разладилось и катилось ко всем чертям — наверное, и он, Стив, в этом тоже виноват. Вот только как всё исправить — он не знал. Просто был рядом, огребал то гадостей, то нежностей, и старался изо всех сил сохранить то немногое, что между ними ещё осталось. Наверное, Баки тоже пытался на свой оригинальный манер — Стив не спрашивал. Они всё ещё были отличной группой, всё так же каждый раз собирались вместе после концертов, и песни у них до сих пор выходили потрясающие, ни единого намёка на творческий кризис или закат. Они создавали музыку, пробирающую до костей, до неуёмных мурашек по коже. Они репетировали как проклятые — особенно Баки, он оставался дольше всех, скакал перед зеркалами в новом костюме до глубокой ночи, репетируя сценическую подачу, распевался, и голос его звучал всё лучше и сильнее с каждым месяцем. Он не жалел себя, работая до седьмого пота, и кто был Стив, чтобы упрекать его в чём-то настолько эфемерном, как разладившаяся дружба? Быть может, проблема вообще существовала только у Стива в голове. Возможно, мысль о надуманности должна была утешить его. Но нет. Стив помнил то безоговорочное тепло и отсутствие неловких, странных пауз между ними. Сейчас всё было не так, совсем не так. Он надеялся только, что со временем не станет ещё хуже. Он всегда наивно верил в самое лучшее.

Стив вышел на прохладный вечерний воздух и сделал всего несколько шагов в сторону, обходя шумно гомонящую компанию, дымящую сигаретными сизыми облачками. Ехать домой прямо сейчас не хотелось — его там никто не ждал. Он оперся спиной о кирпичную кладку стены клуба и сполз по ней вниз, пока не очутился на корточках. Смотреть на улицы вечернего Лос-Анджелеса было привычно и приятно. Все мысли словно вымывались из головы этими успокаивающими картинками, и оставались только росчерки красных габаритных огней или длинные белые лучи света от передних фар, шорох шин и отчетливо слышный резкий визг тормозов за углом, запах и блики влажного асфальта — не из-за дождя, а потому что его поливали спецмашины, надеясь прибить пыль. Тротуар выглядел сухим и блестящим, как отполированный свежезалитый каток, и Стив отстранённо размышлял, почему на нём ещё никто не поскользнулся.

— Вот ты где, — донёсся сверху голос Баки. — Я знал, что ты не уедешь сразу. Можно?

Стив поёжился. Баки опустился рядом с ним прямо на асфальт и раскинул в стороны длинные ноги в джинсах. Если он и мог помешать кому-то, это его явно не волновало.

— Это всё из-за того поцелуя? Чего ты взъелся на меня?

Стив искренне удивился. За всеми своими мыслями он и думать забыл про отыгранный концерт, а тут вдруг снова вспомнил.

— Тупица, — тихо сказал он, обнимая костлявые колени. — Думаешь, хожу и кручу в голове так и эдак, думать ни о чём больше не могу? — едко спросил он у Баки, а когда увидел недоумевающее выражение на его лице — совершенно искреннее, ко всему — смягчился и даже улыбнулся. — Ты, конечно, выбил почву из-под ног своей выходкой. Но чёрт с тобой, я не сержусь.

— Хм, — озадачился Баки и привычно, совсем по-детски прикусил ноготь на большом пальце — он никогда не знал, куда деть руки, когда размышлял или волновался. — Тогда что?

Стив вздохнул. Тысяча первый круг разговоров «про это». Как же его… достало.

— Ты знаешь, что. Ничего не изменилось.

Баки хмыкнул и словно расслабился. Его серьёзно заботило, что Стив, возможно, взвинтился из-за недопоцелуя, подумать только. Стив во все глаза смотрел на то, как Баки растягивает улыбку. Дать ему по лицу вдруг захотелось в разы сильнее.

— Боже, Стиви, это просто витамины от стресса и плохого настроения. Не относись к экстази так серьёзно. К нему даже привыкания толком-то нет.

— Сказал человек, сидящий на экстази уже год, — отметил Стив.

— Не бурчи.

— Прекращай с этим, Бак, — вдруг сказал Стив умоляюще, искренне, заглядывая в глаза. Словно оголяясь всеми своими глупыми чувствами. — Пожалуйста. Прекращай. Тебе это не нужно, Баки, ты прекрасно справишься без этого дерьма. Я отвечаю.

Баки смотрел на него странно — словно впервые видел. Словно поверил даже, услышал. Смотрел, не моргая, а потом приобнял за плечо и заверил:

— Хорошо, мелкий. Ладно, договорились. Будем слезать с колёс, раз уж ты так надо мной трясёшься. Но тогда я снова начну курить, тут уж выбирай.

— Кури, — самоотверженно ответил Стив, позволив себе ненадолго разомлеть от того, как Баки почти завалил его на себя, крепко прижимая рукой к груди. Они сидели на асфальте у клуба, два обнимающихся придурка, и никому до них не было дела.

— Даже так, — хмыкнул Баки над ухом. — Вот же тебя припекло, никогда бы не подумал.

— Бак, — серьёзно сказал Стив, глядя перед собой. — Не смешно ни разу. Мы уже проходили это. Ты знаешь. Ты…

— Ладно, — Баки чуть нервно вскинул руки, и объятия закончились так же неожиданно, как обрушились на Стива. — Ладно, я понял. Замнём тему? И пошли лучше внутрь, потанцуем. Там такие девочки есть, зашататься можно. Ноги сразу от декольте, давно таких не видел.

Стив нахмурился. Возвращаться в душный зал и громкую музыку к так называемым ногам от декольте совершенно не хотелось. У него случались порой отношения — даже при его комплекции некоторые девушки просто пищали от его глаз или рук, подходили знакомиться и с удовольствием шли на свидание или сразу к нему домой. Ничего серьёзного из этого не выходило, больше физиология, нежели чувства. Потребности у него были весьма приземлённые и вполне себе скромные, а делать вид, что ему надо, лишь для поддержания имиджа не пойми перед кем, было не в правилах Стива.

— Я лучше домой. Прогуляюсь пешком.

— Тут полгорода надо пройти пешком, чтоб добраться, ты вообще в порядке? — Баки настороженно заглянул в глаза, что-то увидел там и снова улыбнулся. — Ладно. Чёрт с тобой. Пошли, прогуляемся.

Они уже поднялись с асфальта, как случилось странное. Дверь клуба распахнулась, ударившись о стену, и на улицу вылетел — иначе не скажешь — Тор. И не один. За руку он тащил высокого парня в чёрной клёпаной косухе. На его спине болтался видавший виды тканевый рюкзак, по плечам разметались всклокоченные длинные волосы. Он непонятно чем притягивал к себе взгляд намертво — то ли текуче-угловатыми движениями, то ли заострёнными, немного хищными чертами лица, то ли тем, как смотрел на Тора — чуть хмурясь, со всем вниманием, но без тени страха. Этот парень уже всё решил — понял Стив. И Тор, неожиданно экспрессивно что-то ему втолковывающий и эмоционально машущий руками, не сможет повлиять на это решение. Это поражало и немного озадачивало. Стив никогда раньше не видел Тора настолько взвинченным.

— Интересно, — протянул Баки, наблюдая. — Не знаешь, что это за парень?

Стив помотал головой, не в силах оторваться от разыгравшейся сцены. Тор с незнакомцем отошли к самому углу здания, где располагался клуб. И даже с такого расстояния ощущалось, как взбешён Тор и как стойко, с каким-то непонятным удовлетворением его собеседник это переносит.

— Я знаю, — вдруг раздался сбоку голос Тони, и Стив, вздрогнув, — а за ним и Баки — посмотрел туда. Тони стоял совсем рядом с ними, тряс серебряной «Зиппо» и пытался прикурить. Наконец, ему удалось, и он с блаженством затянулся: — Пора отдать на заправку. Вечно забываю, — оправдался он за свою дорогую зажигалку — именную, конечно же. — Это его брат. Когда вы ушли, через некоторое время пришёл он, и Тора словно подменили. Он вскинулся весь, и от его слоновьего спокойствия не осталось и следа. Вы бы видели, как он его потащил к выходу. Чуть ли не за шкирку. Я просто не мог не пойти следом. Так любопытно, — Тони пожал плечами и снова затянулся, прикрывая глаза. — Да вы не отвлекайтесь на меня. Пропустите самое интересное.

Интересное такого рода, по мнению Стива, должно быть сокрыто стенами со звукоизоляцией и надежной крышей. Но Тора и правда как подменили. Он что-то весьма громко объяснял своему, хм-м, брату, а потом ударил кулаком по стене совсем рядом с его головой — так страшно, что Стив вздрогнул. А парню хоть бы что — как стоял, так и стоял, не шелохнулся даже. Наконец, Тор выдохся и ссутулился, будто от усталости. Ненадолго обхватил голову руками, а потом чуть качнулся вперёд и крепко прижал брата к себе, обнимая.

— Странная парочка, — тихо выдохнул Тони вместе с дымом.

— Не то слово, — завороженно ответил Баки, не сводя с них глаз. — Думаете, они серьёзно братья?

Стив тоже успел подумать об этом. Крепкий, накачанный светловолосый морпех Тор и его длинный нескладный брат с тёмной нечёсаной гривой. Загадка. И тут Стив увидел это: парень, словно почувствовав направленный на него взгляд, чуть повернул голову — и встретился глазами с Баки, который разглядывал его с неприкрытым интересом. Они столкнулись, и пускай это были только взгляды, у Стива закололо в груди — так ощущалась отдача от этого столкновения. Нет, он не был настолько сентиментальным, чтобы верить в любовь с первого взгляда. Все его привязанности зарабатывались долгим и кропотливым трудом. Но что-то между Баки и тем парнем произошло за несколько секунд, что они смотрели друг другу в глаза, что-то, отчего Стиву стало нехорошо — они словно зацепились, оставили друг в друге зазубрины, и теперь, как ни трепыхайся, ничего уже не поправить.

Баки хмыкнул и отвернулся, на миг прикусив большой палец. И вдруг уставился на Тони, стоявшего совсем рядом, словно только его увидел.

— А ты как вообще здесь очутился? — поинтересовался он. Бесцеремонно прохлопал Тони по бокам и выудил золочёный портсигар из внутреннего кармана расстёгнутого пиджака, доставая оттуда для себя разрешённую лично Стивом сигарету. Тони только покачал головой его природной наглости и прикурил Баки — снова только с третьего раза.

— Вообще-то, мимо вас прошёл, но вы так пялились на Тора, что не заметили. Так что я, видимо, почти ниндзя. Особенно после двух мохито, — и он показушно взмахнул руками, копируя боевой жест из последнего просмотренного на досуге боевика.

Стив улыбнулся, затем взглянул на Баки. Он снова смотрел туда. Вот только на углу уже никого не было. И Баки казался — только казался, наверняка, — совсем каплю расстроенным.

— А вы что думали, я только на скрипке и умею играть? — Тони, явно не ощущая, что происходит, продолжал дурачиться. И Стив вдруг почувствовал огромную благодарность за эту его нечуткость и слепоту. И прилив тепла — всегда, когда Стив ощущал, что кончился, что больше не может, что силы совсем покинули его, и Баки не было поблизости, — Тони как по волшебству оказывался рядом и непонятным способом ставил его на ноги, вдыхал в него жизнь и снова исчезал — у Тони была уйма дел, не связанных с группой и их музыкой. Как он только всё успевал, одному Богу известно. Гений чистой воды, что уж там.

— Нет, Тони, — Стив улыбнулся. Совсем недавно ему страшно хотелось прогуляться по вечернему ЭлЭй, а теперь вдруг остро потребовалось выпить — остро до головокружения. И не пиво, а что-нибудь покрепче. Он взял Баки и Тони под локти и потащил обратно в клуб. Те едва успели потушить и выкинуть в урну у входа свои окурки. — У тебя много всяческих талантов. Мы знаем.


	4. Тони

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Шесть лет тому назад_

Дорога к гаражу за резиденцией привычна, хоть и пролегала по утонувшему в темени саду. Тони был уверен, что проедет по этому мягкому гравийному серпантину даже с завязанными глазами — так дети, неуверенно шагающие по улице в новых неразношенных туфлях, принимаются бегать и прыгать по родному дому, едва успев скинуть надоевшую обувь в прихожей.

Не то чтобы он чувствовал неуверенность за пределами кованой ограды. И даже если и чувствовал когда — вряд ли хоть кто-то мог узнать об этом, Тони не сомневался в своём умении «держать лицо». Но тут… тут можно было расслабиться совершенно. Тут он знал каждое дерево: с какого свалился в семь или под каким, прячась в тени листвы, обожал засыпать в десять. Он знал все глухие закоулки сада и помнил, в котором именно впервые поцеловался с девочкой — её звали Фрэнсин, она была младшей дочерью повара Луи. Клетчатое платье с воротничком под горло, две тонкие растрёпанные косички, длинные, всегда прохладные пальцы рук и бледная кожа; и неестественно розовые, обкусанные губы на скуластом лице. Им было по двенадцать. И как подумал после — ничего же особенного. И что все так носятся с этими поцелуями. Что это, вообще, за блажь.

Тони знал, где стоило чуть притормозить, чтобы мягко войти на хрустящем гравии в очередной виток по радиусу круглой, усыпанной анемонами клумбы. Мать всегда их любила. Теперь она редко бывала на улице и почти не гуляла по саду, но все клумбы, что виднелись из окон её спальни, были засажены анемонами по просьбе отца. Словно старик ещё на что-то надеялся.

Тони подъехал к гаражу, стряхивая со своих плеч приятную расслабленность от виски и печаль, тяжело лёгшую на сердце четыре дня назад; лёгшую сразу, намертво, как только позвонил Стив и начал плакать в трубку. С расслабленностью вышло просто — три стакана виски не выше чем на палец — это была его верхняя норма по алкоголю. Если он пил больше, последствия были непредсказуемыми. Он и не пил. А вот с печалью так просто не вышло — как висела тяжестью, так и осталась.

Паркуясь на привычном месте между красной Камаро матери и чёрным представительным Кадиллаком отца, Тони подумал, что, наверное, для этого должно пройти время. Время и события, что неминуемо развеют, переключат его. Он никогда не сидел сложа руки, даже в редкие моменты болезней пытался как можно скорее встать обратно в строй — валяться в меланхолии было совершенно не в его стиле. Он даже не мог точно припомнить, как давно у него вошло в привычку жить так: торопясь, словно завтра может умереть. Планировал каждый день по максимуму, набирал себе дел, учёбы, ускоренных языковых курсов, даже посещал танцевальный класс. Не забывал про друзей и изредка бывал на вечеринках, наедаясь колой с разболтанным напёрстком виски в ней. Он торопился, повинуясь внутреннему ощущению времени, и только четыре дня назад словно врезался в бетонную стену: остановился, не сразу приходя в себя после вечной гонки; вычеркнул все дела, что были распланированы неделей, а то и месяцем ранее. И почти жил у Стива — это был долг дружбы и долг перед человеком, который так много, сам того не зная, сделал для него. Он не жалел о потраченном времени. Даже немного побаивался того, что успел за столь короткий срок ощутить вкус более размеренной жизни и не-одиночества. Он не мог жалеть о том, что помог Стиву. На самом деле — если говорить начистоту — у Тони не то чтобы была куча друзей. Сара Роджерс вообще стала чем-то вроде нежданного открытия. Совершенно потрясающий человек. Она всегда была где-то поблизости от их странной детской компании в свободное от командировок время. Они на самом деле росли вместе — он, Стив, Баки и Наташа. И мать Стива всегда умудрялась выкроить время их заботам, всегда была в курсе того, что с ними всеми происходит и как. Тони всё понять не мог, как это у неё получалось. Быть в курсе — без назойливости и доминирования, которое встречается у каждого взрослого. Словно всегда была на их волне. Как за скромной, простой внешностью и стилем поведения, когда тебя никто не замечает, она смогла спрятать столько душевной теплоты для каждого из них. Словно не только Стив — словно они все в какой-то мере были её детьми. Каждый из присутствовавших сегодня на кладбище за что-то благодарил её. О Саре говорили с печальной нежностью и щемящим «спасибо», многократно повторенным на разные голоса. Тони не был исключением — он тоже был благодарен. Более чем.

В то странное лето ему исполнилось семнадцать, и в один из вечеров они снова разговаривали с отцом на повышенных тонах, после чего Тони решил вдруг — а пошло оно всё к чёрту! Наскоро затолкал в рюкзак минимальный набор вещей, личную зубную щётку и пасту — это святое — и сбежал через окно из своей шикарной комнаты в ночь. До самого рассвета он просто шёл вдоль дороги, пока не выбрался из города и не продолжил путь куда-то, словно заворожённый прерывистой дорожной разметкой. По сплошной линии на обочине, как по следу из хлебных крошек. Очнулся он только на первой заправке от резкого, громкого гудка, когда чуть не угодил под колёса выезжавшему обратно на трассу пикапу. Его громко обругали и обозвали сонной обдолбанной задницей, и это было так свежо, ново и непривычно — отец ругался сдержаннее и проще, — что Тони проснулся. И огляделся. И обалдел. А потом немного испугался — он впервые забрёл в одиночестве и не предупредив никого так далеко. На востоке уже заливалась розово-вишнёвым заря. Он укрылся от утренней сырости внутри станции и заказал кофе. А потом задумался, что делать дальше. Пальцы сами вытащили телефон из кармана и набрали Стива. Не то чтобы у Роджерса был опыт по части ссор с родителями или побегов из дома — это, скорее всего, к Баки стоило обратиться за такого плана советом и подбадриваниями. Но правда была в том, что Тони не хотел советов. Он просто думал, что ему необходимо услышать голос Стива — сонный, домашний, совершенно привычный и уютный. И тогда всё снова должно было встать по местам. Стать понятным и простым, правильным. На сотовый Стива почему-то ответила тётя Сара — Тони уже почти сбросил вызов. Ответила слишком бодро для пяти часов утра — но это не было странно, она могла просидеть до завтрака в своей небольшой комнате, проявляя, печатая и обрабатывая химией полученные кадры. Именно тогда случился у них разговор, такой, о подробностях которого Тони давно забыл, но внутри после него всё поменялось, перестроилось, и он ощутил — на самом деле ясно ощутил это — как внезапно стал взрослым. Она спросила только, как он и где, и в ответ на его сбивчивые разъяснения сказала, что очень тяжело быть подростком, взрослым тоже не сахар, конечно, но подростком… и его вдруг прорвало. Он вывалил на Сару всё, что можно и нельзя: застарелые обиды и невысказанные родителям упрёки, мысли, которые никогда раньше не озвучивал. Кажется, он даже плакал и пускал сопли. А она слушала и не перебивала. Но её внимание ощущалось под пальцами и в ухе лёгким успокаивающим шорохом дыхания в трубке. Давно его никто не слушал так. Да что там, давно его просто никто не слушал: с интересом, желая узнать, как он, Тони, вообще живёт в этом грёбаном мире. Как каждое утро тащит на своих сомнительной крепости плечах груз ответственности наследника многомиллионной корпорации, как открывает глаза и долго смотрит в ещё тёмный потолок, вспоминая, кто он и где он, и какие дела сегодня по расписанному на месяцы вперёд плану. Этот чёртов груз ответственности почти не давал ему дышать, а отец только подливал масла в огонь, говоря: «Не забывай, кто ты. Ты наследник, ты лицо нашей компании. Ты её будущее». Как это, когда от тебя хотят получить что-то, в чём ты совершенно не заинтересован, и учат тому, что необходимо для твоего развития по чужому мнению, а чего хочешь ты — никого не волнует? Жить под прессом чужих надежд было так тяжело. Когда Тони иссяк и перестал всхлипывать, она глубоко вздохнула на том конце линии и тихо сказала: «Бедный мой мальчик, мне так жаль». Словно она хоть в чём-то виновата. Словно ей и правда было не всё равно. Она потом что-то говорила ему, что-то простое и совершенно логичное, про отца, про мать, про любых родителей — Тони не смог бы повторить ничего из сказанного. Но от каждого из её слов внутри него приходили в движение целые пласты, словно он был вместилищем для живого «тетриса». Они ворочались и неведомым образом укладывались правильно, и хотя отчасти это было жульничество — неправильно собранный ряд в игре никак уже не сложить по-другому — Тони всё устраивало. Слёзы ещё порой стекали по щекам — кожу на них уже изрядно щипало, — но всё реже, и всхлипов больше не было. И ряд сгорал за рядом, очищая его изнутри, избавляя от злости и лишних эмоций. Тони словно прозрел и увидел всё, что с ним творится, под другим углом, извне. Иначе, хотя суть происходящего совершенно не менялась. Менялось только отношение и понимание ситуации, и это в корне меняло всё. Просто какие-то слова, странным образом проевшие льды, в которые Тони себя заживо заковал. Как неугомонная солёная вода, слова протаяли себе ходы и достигли не только ушей, а самой его сути. И ему вдруг стало так легко и свободно, что он, кажется, даже не попрощался с Сарой толком, даже не сказал спасибо. Он оставил последнюю наличную купюру в пять баксов под стаканчиком так и не выпитого кофе, подтянул лямки рюкзака и отправился обратно пешком. Трасса должна была привести его домой так же, как увела из города.

Самым запоминающимся впечатлением этого путешествия стало то, как он стоял и мочился на обочину, чуть спустившись с трассы в кювет, и прямо под его ногами и до самого горизонта тянулась выжженная земля с редкими кустами колючих юкк и агавы, а перед его глазами над горизонтом, на самом востоке, медленно подымалось пылающее малиновое солнце. Кажется, он так и простоял с хозяйством в руке, пока солнце не выплыло из-за края земли целиком; пока кто-то не посигналил ему, проезжая мимо. Тогда он очнулся, застегнул джинсы и снова пошёл. Домой.

Тони поставил машину на сигнализацию — бережёного бог бережёт — и нажал на кнопку закрытия дверей, выходя из гаража под опускающимися воротами. Страшно хотелось курить. Он, не торопясь, иногда прошаркивая подошвами по гравийной насыпи, шёл по тенистой аллее к чёрному крыльцу со светящимся одиноким фонарём над входом; его привычно уносило в воспоминания, и он хмыкал своим мыслям.

Определённо, с того эпичного возвращения блудного сына и после тяжёлого разговора с отцом в их доме мало что поменялось. Все остались при своём, и Тони честно ненавидел все общие обеды или ужины, где семья была в полном сборе или, не дай бог, с гостями. Напряжение просто зашкаливало, при том, что все по отдельности они создавали вполне себе приятное впечатление. Ничего не изменилось, нет. И вместе с тем кардинально поменялось его отношение и взгляд на происходящее. Он словно принял и… простил? Близко к этому, очень близко. Он почти перестал злиться и уж точно не характеризовал свои ощущения как ненависть. Он всё реже повышал голос из-за переполнявших эмоций и прекратил ругаться. Слушал, кивал, и если в итоге был не согласен, и разногласия эти становились для него камнем преткновения, чтобы просто так уступить — тогда Тони делал по-своему. Мягко гнул свою линию, оставаясь непреклонным в ключевых вопросах. И, видимо, это медленно, но верно приучило отца считаться с его мнением. Что, к сожалению, не означало, что они оба — и отец, и мать — перестали делать ему больно. Тони научился справляться с гневом и не научился — со своей уязвимостью перед людьми, которых любит. Ему было ещё в чём совершенствоваться. И это только раззадоривало, заставляя улыбаться краешком рта.

Курить в противовес обретённым добродетелям он начал в семнадцать. Баки громко поддержал его, залихватски ударив кулаком в плечо и прокатив веское: «Мужи-и-ик!». Не то чтобы это очень ободряло, особенно вкупе с безразличием Наташи и недоумением Стива — тот не курил и не собирался из-за астмы. Зато дало им с Баки дополнительную точку соприкосновения, из-за чего они порой прогуливались до Стива или, когда тот был занят, до дома только в компании друг друга и говорили о чём-то очень важном. О девочках, к примеру. Или новой линейке музыкальных инструментов, в которой Баки присмотрел себе супермодную навороченную губную гармошку. Или о том, какой «невъебенный закат, Тони, посмотри только, ты сечёшь вообще?» Конечно, говорил в большинстве случаев Баки — размахивая руками, живо, эмоционально и порой в лицах, надолго оставляя тлеющую сигарету прилипшей фильтром в уголке между ярких потрескавшихся губ, — а Тони шёл, обычно размышляя о своём, но при этом очень внимательно слушал и не менее цепко смотрел. Баки весь искрился и исходил пеной, как шампанское, он жил как дышал и дышал как жил, запросто — без Наташиных заморочек из-за её русских корней и проблем интеграции в новое общество с другим менталитетом, без Стивовых болячек и интровертности, без заёбов Тони насчёт комплекса наследника и неподъёмной ноши ответственности. Баки просто хапал жизнь огромными ложками и умудрялся запихивать её в себя целиком, не жуя. Он получал кайф даже от самых обычных, весьма серых дней, и Тони в свои семнадцать, только-только выползший из-под мягкого, удобного одеяла тихой ненависти ко всему миру, смотрел на него во все глаза и просто пытался научиться — как? Как это у него, чёрт побери, получается? Любопытство его не было праздным, любая мысль Тони — наверняка черта досталась от прижимистого отца — носила практический и прикладной характер. Тони тоже хотел так. И верил, что однажды поймёт — и сможет. В себе  
и своих возможностях он не сомневался, а значит, дело было только за временем. Ему было семнадцать, он верил — у него вся жизнь впереди.

Тони улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Достал портсигар — отец подарил именной на совершеннолетие, и это было равносильно признанию своего поражения, бессилия в борьбе с курением сына — и всунул в пересохшие губы сигарету с вишнёвым табаком. Дорогую, как и всё, чем он пользовался и потреблял. И, прикурив от «Зиппо», нахмурился. От Баки не было вестей уже две недели, его телефон был выключен. До начала семестра оставалось всего ничего, и если он и правда не объявится, придётся задействовать связи и деньги, чтобы найти его и дать по мозгам. Он умудрялся исчезать в самый неподходящий момент и этим доставлял друзьям кучу беспокойства. Баки совестился каждый раз, буквально со слезами выпрашивая прощения, и каждый раз сдавался в плен новой юбке и новому любовному приключению, не задумываясь ни о чём. Обаятельный, добрый и жутко ветреный человек. Таким Тони решил для себя не быть ещё в семнадцать — слишком много мороки от этих романтических отношений и эмоциональной нагрузки, ведущей к нестабильности психического состояния. Он не мог переделать себя и относиться к каждому увлечению, как Баки — просто и легко. А значит, ни к чему ему это.

Тони поднялся по крыльцу до чёрной двери, не менее мощной и помпезной, чем главный вход — стиль особняка обязывал. Дверь подалась после поворота ручки, потому что охрана ждала его возвращения и запирала дом на ночь, только когда все члены семьи находились внутри. Воздух вокруг него привычно неуловимо изменился — запах дома, о котором не задумываешься никогда, просто ощущая в родных стенах уют и спокойствие. На самом деле Тони точно знал, что это. Так пахли драгоценные породы дерева и резкая нота почти выдохшейся полироли на них, с помощью которой по рекомендации дворецкого Джарвиса горничные протирали поверхности от пыли. Так пахла химия, смешанная с естественным природным ароматом, но это не отталкивало. А ещё это был едва уловимый приятный запах от шерсти дорогих ковров, разостланных по всему дому. Жутко негигиенично, по его мнению, но отец обожал ковры — они гасили эхо и звук шагов, добавляя помещениям изысканность и уют.

Ключи от машины ожидаемо звякнули в керамической ключнице после прицельного броска, и Тони пошёл дальше по тёмному холлу к широкой каменной лестнице в надежде подняться к себе, наверх, и уснуть долгим сном без сновидений.

— Энтони?

Он замер и обернулся на голос. Отец сидел в столовой с краю длинного обеденного стола, как всегда, обложившись бумагами. Перед ним стояла заботливо принесённая кем-то из прислуги настольная лампа. Показатель. Если отцу не работалось в кабинете, и душа просила «больше воздуха», значит, дела были не очень. А Тони ещё и исчез на четверо суток, ничем ему не помогая. Тяжёлый у всех выдался денёк.

— Папа. Я дома.

Говард прищурился, вглядываясь в него, вздохнул, положил очки на гладко отполированную столешницу и устало потёр глаза.

— Энтони, я же просил не курить в доме, — поморщился он.

Тони пожал плечами и пошёл в сторону кухни, где затушил окурок под струёй воды и отправил его в мусор. Он не планировал акцию по демонстрации своего права на курение, просто задумался и вошёл в дом, где отец ещё держал бастионы, и курить Тони позволялось только на открытых верандах и балконах. И никогда — в помещениях, отец вычислял нарушения на раз и слишком расстраивался, а Тони предпочитал не играть настолько мелко и низко. Так что, да, он выкинул половину прекрасной нескуренной сигареты и вернулся в столовую к отцу. Раз тот окликнул его, значит, хотел поговорить.

— Ты насовсем? Или что-то понадобилось из вещей?

Тони отодвинул массивный стул, обитый гобеленовой тканью, и сел напротив отца, так, чтобы на него падал лишь рассеянный скудный свет от настольной лампы.

— Тётю Сару похоронили сегодня. Мама была.

— Прости, я не смог. Очень много работы.

Тони только кивнул в ответ и словно продолжил недосказанную мысль — очень по-деловому, с отцом спокойно общаться выходило только в таком тоне.

— Я сделал всё, что мог. Организовал церемонию. И оплатил — на счёте Стива было слишком мало средств, а чтобы получить доступ к счёту матери, нужно сперва разобраться с нотариусом, который согласился принять только в понедельник. Впрочем, Стив бы не справился и при наличии денег — у него слишком большой шок. Но больше я ничего не могу сделать для него. «Я не тот, кто ему нужен, чтобы быть рядом», — подумал Тони, но вовремя одёрнул себя, чтобы не сказать вслух. — Я не могу помочь ему смириться с утратой. Я не уверен, что так быстро оправиться вообще возможно.

Отец посмотрел каким-то странным печальным и очень усталым взглядом и произнёс:

— Ты поступил благородно.

— Я поступил как друг. Уверен, Стив тоже сделал бы для меня всё, что смог. Всегда делает.

Между ними повисла неприятная тишина, почти как в любое время их попыток говорить о Стиве, Нат или Баки. Нет, не то чтобы отец порицал его друзей или запрещал с ними общаться. Но Тони знал — отцу казалось, что он должен крутиться в более, хм-м, подходящих для него кругах. Дружить с полезными людьми, такими же, как он, сынками богатых и влиятельных родителей. Но так же он знал, что в голове отца крутится тот самый день, когда Тони не вернулся из новой школы вовремя — из него вытрясали деньги за воротами школы — впервые, и никто к этому не был готов в элитном учебном заведении. Тони был новеньким и, ко всему, маленьким говнистым снобом, и другим ребятам казалось совершенно в порядке вещей немного проучить его — так весело попугать мальчишку маленьким складным ножиком. Тони тогда серьёзно испугался, ему было всего девять. Чуть не обмочился со страху. А потом непонятно откуда вылетел Стив, а за ним и Баки, и началось что-то невероятное. У Стива с того дня до сих пор под коленом тянется длинный белёсый шрам от пореза. Баки накормил Тони мороженым, а Стив сидел, прижимал платок к раненой ноге и всё гладил, гладил его, хныкающего, по голове. Тони казалось, что в тот день он испугался на всю жизнь вперёд и исчерпал запасы страха. Конечно, это лишь приятная фантазия, но думать так было здорово до мурашек по коже. Испугаться раз в жизни, пережить этот страх и больше уже никогда не сталкиваться с оторопью, шоком и потеющими ладонями — разве не мечта каждого мальчишки? Но в тот день они ели мороженое, успокаивая друг друга, отмывали руки и лица в питьевом фонтанчике на территории школы и становились лучшими друзьями. Тони вдруг подумал о том, что неосознанно шёл против воли отца с самого детства, ставя палки в колёса его планов насчёт полезных друзей. Неожиданно открытие не принесло радости или удовлетворения.

— Помнишь, — вдруг прервал молчание Говард, — два года назад ты захотел посещать занятия по скрипке и теории…

— А ещё танцам, истории искусств и камерному оркестру, — напомнил Тони. Говард кивнул.

— Так вот, я был против тогда. Мне совершенно не нравилась идея, что ты будешь распыляться на что-то помимо университета.

— Я с шести занимаюсь скрипкой. Почему раньше это не считалось за «распыляться»?

— В детстве музыка необходима для гармоничного развития личности, — на этих заученных словах Тони скривился. И от интонации, и из-за смысла. — Скрипка развивала упорство и аккуратность, заставляла тебя планировать и искать время, чтобы успеть позаниматься перед уроком у маэстро. А сейчас ты и без этого вполне осознаёшь, чему тебе следует учиться и чему посвящать максимум времени. Тебе давно не шесть, Энтони.

«Следует. Следует — не означает желание. Следование чему-либо означает лишь обязанность». Тони про себя привычно разобрал слова отца на составляющие и как всегда не стал поднимать в миллионный раз заведомо проигрышную тему. Только помрачнел и чуть сполз по сидению стула, широко расставив под столом колени. Он смотрел на отца с ожиданием, надеясь на продолжение рассказа.

— В вечер перед началом семестра мне позвонила Сара Роджерс. Не знаю, откуда у неё мой личный номер, но я слышал фоном, как вы там музицируете и что-то громко поёте. Слышно было не очень хорошо, но я помню наш разговор так ясно, словно он произошёл вчера. Она смеялась и говорила: «Боже, Говард, вы не представляете, насколько Тони талантлив! Он играет на своей электро-скрипке что угодно из услышанного, тут же подбирая по слуху и аранжируя в заданном характере. Он невероятен! А я счастлива, что слышу их творчество у себя в гостиной. Жаль, что вы не видите и не слышите их, они чудные! Говард, простите, что выскажу свою точку зрения, но Тони нужна музыка. Без музыки он зачахнет. Он должен развиваться и расти в ней и дальше, чтобы быть счастливым. Доброго вечера вам, Говард. Простите ещё раз, надеюсь, я ничем вас не обидела». И я тогда ни слова не сказал ей в ответ, как ты понимаешь. Хотя сначала меня обуревало желание перезвонить по определившемуся номеру и сказать всё, что я думаю о подобных непрошеных советах. Но что-то её слова задели внутри. Я чувствовал себя, словно падаю вниз с огромной высоты в молочный туман, и ничего уже не изменить. Мне стало зябко, я засомневался в том, насколько прав в отношении тебя. В ночь после этого разговора я почти не спал и много думал. А на следующий день оплатил твои дополнительные лекции и занятия в колледже искусств. Я разрешил тебе, потому что вспомнил, как иногда важно просто верить. Ты пообещал мне быть лучшим в университете, и я поверил тебе. Ты сдержал слово. У меня не было никаких причин запрещать тебе заниматься музыкой. Я был не прав, прости меня.

Всё это время Тони сидел, едва ли не открыв рот. Он и представить не мог, что всё тогда было именно так. Он относился к перемене решения отца как к личному достижению. И хоть какая-никакая роль ему всё же досталась, он был поражён. И ошарашен.

А ещё извинение от отца, который вообще никогда ни перед кем не извинялся.

— М, хорошо, — смог выдавить из себя Тони, и Говард словно посветлел лицом. — Почему ты решил рассказать об этом сейчас?

Говард едва заметно пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Меня тяготило это. Я должен был рассказать раньше. Мне стало легче.

Тони удивился ещё больше, хотя думал, что уже некуда. Отец в тёплом свете настольной лампы внезапно стал выглядеть больше человеком, чем обычно. И говорить стал как человек, а не владелец крупного холдинга, и это располагало и настораживало одновременно.

— Буду считать тётю Сару своей крёстной феей. Жаль, не успел поблагодарить её, — сказал Тони как можно ровнее и снова замолчал, скрывая факт своего приподнятого и возбуждённого состояния. Подумать только, и в этом семья Роджерс отличилась. Не слишком-то приятно осознавать себя должником. Но музыка и Стив того стоили. Музыка — потому что без неё просто смерть, а Стив — Стив это Стив. Ему Тони не был против немного задолжать. Всё было честно. — Я могу посмотреть пакет бумаг перед завтрашней встречей совета директоров, — сказал он вдруг, не выдерживая снова повисшей между ними тишины и удивляясь сам себе. Впервые он сам предложил помощь отцу в деле, которое недолюбливал.

Лицо Говарда внезапно просветлело и разгладилось.

— Но не сегодня. Сейчас я приму ванну и лягу спать. А завтра встану пораньше. Ты тоже ложись, отец.

Пап. Тони явно почувствовал, как это разговорное и тёплое «пап» зародилось на языке, но так и не смог его произнести.

— Хорошо, — Говард едва заметно улыбнулся, и его тонкие губы под усами изогнулись. — Доброй ночи. Я соберу твой вариант пакета и оставлю в комнате. Отдыхай.

Тони кивнул и поднялся со стула, двигая его по коротковорсому ковру. Пока поднимался по лестнице в жилое крыло на втором этаже, ерошил свои волосы, превращая из уложенной причёски в чёрти что. Ему нравилось разглядывать в зеркале ванной комнаты своё всклокоченное отражение.

Тони наспех разделся, побросав вещи на полу где придётся, и голый отправился набирать ванну. Ему было не сложно убрать одежду в шкаф, но Джарвис, оставаясь без части своей работы, словно расстраивался этому. Тони не хотел обижать старика и вёл себя как засранец иногда, разбрасывая вещи и приводя комнату в хаос. Джарвис не пускал туда ни одну горничную. Уборка спален хозяев входила в его прямые обязанности.

И помимо мыслей об отце и завтрашнем важном собрании Тони, лёжа в тёплой ароматной воде, думал о том, что же случится между Стивом и Баки, когда последний, наконец, появится. Не разладится ли их хвалёная многолетняя дружба? Представлялось это маловероятным, и всё же не думать об этом он не мог. Он предвкушал.

Тони уснул прямо в ванной и выбрался из противной остывшей воды, чертыхаясь, только когда за окном начало рассветать. Он поплотнее задёрнул портьеры и лицом упал в подушки на кровати. Спать оставалось четыре часа.


	5. К Лондону под облаками

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Стив проснулся от навязчиво повторяющегося «Турецкого рондо» Моцарта, установленного на звонок его сотового. Видимо, играло уже не первый раз, потому что голова у очнувшегося Стива трещала жутко.

— Возьми уже трубку, — загробно прозвучал голос Баки слева, и Стив скинул остатки сна вмиг. Жаль, что последствия того, как они вчера надрались, не скинуть так быстро. Он приподнялся на локте и, совладав с головокружением и ломотой в затылке, увидел, что одет во вчерашнюю одежду. Слева, в горбу смятого одеяла, угадывалась фигура Баки. Он был укрыт так, что сверху виднелась только голова со всклокоченными волосами, щекой расплющенная о подушку. Несмотря на фразу, брошенную в эфир, он ещё явно спал. Глубоко и сладко.

Стив вздохнул — подобное случалось не часто, но это был не первый раз, когда они с Баки просыпались в одной постели после пьянок. И однозначно первый, когда Стив напился так сильно, что не помнил вообще, как они добрались до дома и до второго этажа по лестнице, и кто кого тащил на плече. И от этого было немного не по себе. В памяти всё выглядело, как таинственное временное и пространственное перемещение от барной стойки с пустыми бутылками прямо в кровать и в утро нового дня.

Он нашарил настойчиво вибрирующий и играющий «Турецкое рондо» телефон в кармане джинсов, на ощупь нажал на приём звонка и только тогда поднёс успокоившийся аппарат к уху. Голова, по ощущениям, трещала по швам.

— Да, — сказал Стив и сам испугался своего голоса — сиплого и низкого. — Кхм, алло, — повторил он, только вышло не намного лучше.

— Утра, Стиви, — раздался позитивный голос Наташи — ну конечно, солнце давно долбило лучами сквозь закрытые шторы, за распахнутой створкой окна щебетали птицы — утро было в самом разгаре, а Нат звучала свежо и бодро. Ну какого же чёрта так сильно болит голова?

— Что мы пили вчера, — произнёс Стив через силу вместо приветствия, — что сегодня мне так хреново?

Он сказал это, дождавшись ответного хмыканья Наташи, и только тогда со стоном упал обратно в подушки — до него дошёл неповторимый, исключительный перегарный вкус собственной слюны. Кажется, Стиву поплохело ещё больше.

— Хм-хм, погоди, дай припомнить. Точно, там было виски. Потом водка. Потом пиво, а в финале Фил притащил две бутылки шампанского в честь грядущего тура, и как мы ни пытались вас отговорить — ничего не вышло, вы же теперь большие мальчики. Так что…

— Господи Иисусе, — выдохнул Стив. Его ощутимо затошнило — на фантазию он никогда не жаловался. Стив мгновенно почувствовал свой неспокойно бурлящий желудок и то, как сильно хочется в туалет. Вот просто немедленно. Он заворочался, надеясь выбраться из-под тяжести правой руки Баки и вылезти из обвившего его одеяла, держа телефон у уха. Когда это получилось, Стив глянул на ноги — в носках, но хотя бы кеды он снял. Не иначе как на автомате. Они валялись на полу неподалёку от кровати. — Нат, ближе к делу, — попросил он, шаркая к туалету. — Я пока не подготовлен к светским беседам, ты понимаешь.

— Просто звоню проверить, жив ты там или нет. Уже почти час дня, знаешь ли, а у тебя все окна задёрнуты. Может, мне уже пора бежать через дорогу с кружкой сладкого чая или стаканом воды — что ты там обычно пьёшь с перепоя?

— Воду, — честно ответил Стив, уже добравшись до ванной и теперь мучительно неловко выискивая пальцами левой руки язычок ширинки. Отлить хотелось страшно.

— А ещё сказать, что вы с Баки попали в «Лос-Анджелес Таймс», седьмая страница, — добавила Наташа зловещим тоном, и Стива проняло. Он даже на мгновение отвлёкся от поиска своей ширинки на ощупь.

— Мы что, убили кого-то?

Стив был удивлён. “Эл-Эй Таймс” считалась самой крупной городской газетой.

— Если только свою публичную гетеросексуальность, — звонко рассмеялась в трубку Нат, и Стив даже чуть отстранил телефон от уха — голова, чёртова голова. — Там фото с концерта, то самое, когда Баки тебя целовал. И небольшая статья, цитирую: «Друзья, или нечто больше?»

— Ну, охрене-е-еть, — протянул Стив и наконец справился с ширинкой. Дело оставалось за малым. — Скинь мне статью. Как соберу глаза в кучу и прочитаю — перезвоню.

— Окей, — ответила Нат и выключилась. Стив с предвкушением блаженства отложил телефон на стеклянную полочку над раковиной и расслабился.

Оповещение о новом сообщении застало его чистящим зубы. Стив вздрогнул, но не взялся за телефон, пока полностью не привёл себя в порядок — разве что не побрился: со вчерашнего утра на его лице ещё толком ничего не выросло. А после сел на крышку унитаза и принялся за статью — не статью даже, а так, заметку. Но фото было не слишком маленьким и вполне узнаваемым, а в статье мелькало название группы и их с Баки имена, а ещё был поставлен вопрос — что же это за публичное проявление чувств? И стоит ли ждать дальнейшего развития отношений внутри группы? Статья заканчивалась предложением «тщательно следить за туром группы в Европе, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть гипотезу». Стив хмыкнул — бред сивой кобылы, а не статья. Наверняка писака просто один из фанатов, или главный редактор Эл-Эй Таймс решил, что столетней газете не хватает молодёжных новостей с тематикой ЛГБТ. Как бы то ни было, Баки достиг своей цели — бомба взорвалась, осколочными задев кого надо. Они могут смело отправляться в тур, надеясь на внимательный взгляд в спину. Так ли это хорошо, как представлялось другу — Стив не знал. Но изменить хоть что-то теперь в любом случае было не в его силах. И единственный сомнительный плюс в его положении вынужденного одиночества был в том, что ему не нужно оправдываться ни перед кем, объясняя, что это было вообще. А вот у Баки — Стив был уверен на двести процентов — ещё состоится напряжённый разговор с отцом. Если тот, конечно, прочтёт газету от корки до корки, а не успокоится сводками с биржи.

«Хорошо ещё, что они мою кровать сегодняшним утром не видели», — подумал Стив, заблокировал экран и отправился в спальню. Почему-то статья его не огорошила. В конце концов, группе нужна реклама. И чем такая вот хуже какой угодно другой? Это даже можно назвать оригинальным. Стив направился к кровати и начал искать под одеялом Баки. Точнее, карманы его джинсов. Было у него ещё одно крайне важное и не завершённое дело.

Нахлопав, наконец, в правом заднем кармане пакетик, Стив вытащил его и снова отправился в туалет — превозмогая боль трескавшейся на две половины головы и то, как сильно его штормило. Обычно он не лез в дела Баки. Это было слишком, он всё-таки его друг, а не мамочка. Они взрослые парни, и каждый из них имел право жить так, как считал нужным. Но Стив чётко вспомнил, как тот обещал ему завязать. А Баки… он мог проснуться и не вспомнить об этом. Так пускай лучше не помнит то, как брал эти чёртовы таблетки. И вообще, в туре ему будет некогда заниматься подобным дерьмом. Да и доставать будет негде. Может, Баки успокоится и соскочит с них?

Он высыпал таблетки в унитаз — какой идиот придумал делать их всех цветов радуги? — и нажал на смыв. Разноцветные колёса забурлили вместе с потоками воды и утекли в канализацию. У Стива просто от души отлегло, и словно даже голова стала болеть чуточку поменьше. И пусть только Бак осмелится спросить у него про таблетки. Он ему, торчку, всё выскажет.

Стив отправился на кухню, чтобы зарядить свежим кофе старенькую кофеварку — её ребята подарили ему ещё на совершеннолетие. Страшно представить, что уже семь лет прошло. На полпути телефон снова зазвонил. На этот раз Тони.

— Привет, — уже уверенней вышло у Стива.

— Ну как вы там, сиамские близнецы? Живы?

— М? — Стив нахмурился.

— Я вас вчера на такси до дома подбросил. По дорожке вы шли, вцепившись друг в друга, словно сиамские близнецы. Всё думал, попадёте вы в дверь при таком раскладе и с какого раза догадаетесь, что надо бочком, бочком…

— Тони, — Стив вздохнул и потёр переносицу — это уже вошло в привычку, когда он начинал чувствовать неловкость и не знал, куда деть руки. — Спасибо, что подбросил до дома. Но в следующий раз просто не надо давать нам столько пить и мешать всё со всем. Ты ведь единственный трезвый был. Мог бы…

— Ну уж. В этом вся суть трезвого в пьяной компании. Смотреть, как все вокруг напиваются, и чувствовать себя на вершине пищевой цепи, — Тони резковато хмыкнул, и Стив закатил глаза. Иногда на Старка находило что-то странное. — Ладно, не сердись. Вы с Баки выглядели даже мило. Да и передвигались довольно уверенно. А от помощи отказались наотрез. Так как дела? Ещё дрыхнете? Помнишь, что ночью рейс в Лондон?

— Конечно, — Стив уже начал засыпать молотый кофе, придерживая телефон у уха тощим плечом. — Тур ведь.

— Да. Хотел попросить, чтобы ты взял мои партии, те, которые ты решил доработать. Может, успею поучить и что-то обкатаю в туре.

— Хорошо, Тони, — Стив улыбнулся. С преобразованием партий и идеей, что музыка даже в старых песнях не должна стоять на месте, что ее нужно периодически аранжировать по-новому, Стив носился давно. Поддерживали его не все. Клинта своя линия баса устраивала абсолютно, а партии Наташи и так почти больше, чем наполовину были чистой импровизацией. С Тором и его ударными тоже не особо поиграешь, оставался Тони, и он… внезапно горячо идею поддержал. Так что Стив, у которого не было ни единой проблемы с музыкальной теорией и гармонией, просто сделал для него новые аранжировки и записал их. Это вдумчивое отношение к музыке Стиву льстило. А желание двигаться вместо того, чтобы топтаться на месте — тем более.

— Ладно. Восставайте из тлена. Увидимся в аэропорту, вас подберёт автобус лэйбла. А я подъеду в сам аэропорт.

— Брезгуешь?

Тони фыркнул, и Стив улыбнулся этому звуку. Тони редко расслаблялся, а в этом его фырканье маячила расслабленность.

— Если бы. У меня ещё дела в компании. Боюсь, не успею всё до вечера уладить. Так что приеду к самому вылету, не теряйте.

— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул и нажал на кнопочку с надписью «эспрессо». Аппарат — не иначе как волшебная машина — принялся уютно шуметь. До сих пор работал как часы. — Ладно, до…

— Стив?

— Ну чего ещё?

— Тот парень. Брат Тора. Он искал работу, и Фил нанял его вчера разнорабочим, прямо в баре. Сказал, что в туре нужны проверенные люди, и Тор за него поручился вроде как. Пока что будет у Пеппер и Дори на побегушках.

— Угухм, — выдавил из себя Стив. Он не знал, что ещё сказать. Весть его ошарашила. Сразу вспомнилась странная, слишком очевидная заинтересованность в глазах Баки.

— Ладно, теперь точно всё. До встречи, и Баки привет.

— Удачи тебе, — Стив кивнул и увидел, как извилистой непослушной струйкой кофе полился в две керамические чашки. Он нажал отбой, нахмурился и убрал телефон в карман джинсов. Странно всё это. И тревожно, сердце колотилось не на месте.

Стив вдумчиво выпил стакан воды из-под крана, но в голове не особо прояснилось. Зато желудку стало полегче, и Стив сам выдохнул, когда муть внутри улеглась. Он взял кофе и со всеми предосторожностями понёс его на второй этаж в свою спальню — будить Баки. И очень надеялся, что этот кофе не придётся ради благой цели вылить ему на голову.

Метод не подвёл — кофе сработал на раз-два-три. Сначала из-под одеяла появился чувствительный нос, потом Баки весь потянулся и перетёк в позу лотоса, так и не открывая глаз, и в самом конце — протянул в сторону кофе дрожащую руку.

— Кофе… — пробормотал он, с трудом разлепляя ресницы. Как скупец, трясущийся над единственным золотым. — Пожалуйста... 

— Держи уж, зомби, — Стив вложил блюдце с чашкой на нём в руку Баки, и тот сразу принялся пить — маленькими жадными глотками. И медленно, чертовски медленно просыпаться.

Стив сам умостился на другом краю кровати со своей чашкой. Он пил, беззастенчиво пялясь на левую руку друга. Так уж повелось, что Баки внимание к своей искалеченной руке переносил весьма болезненно, хотя обычно боролся сам с собой тем, что бравировал ей — выставляя напоказ и шрамы, и татуировки. Особенно на концертах и встречах с фанатами, и никогда — в закулисной жизни, где они были обычными великовозрастными фриками и не спешащими вырастать детьми во повзрослевших телах. А Стиву так нравилось это неразделимое переплетение шрамов и тесной вязи татуировки, что он бы мог часами её разглядывать. Кто бы ему позволил. Поэтому приходилось вот так — любоваться украдкой, стараясь не вспоминать все те неприятные моменты, которые пришлось всем вместе пережить. Он смотрел на руку, как на произведение искусства — им она и была. Стиву хотелось разглядеть под лупой каждый мельчайший завиток, каждый выбитый цветочный силуэт на белой коже, и он отлично знал, что Баки не позволит. Поэтому исподтишка косился на Баки и запоминал, чтобы потом по горячим следам зарисовать хотя бы несколько мест карандашом на бумаге — по памяти. У Стива был блокнот, о котором даже Баки не знал. Простой блокнот с толстой бумагой для скетчей. Там было очень много фрагментов татуировки — ближе к ключице, или на кисти, или у локтя; да и вообще, там было очень много Баки, его волос, пальцев, глаз, губ, его изогнутого тела во время того или иного выступления. И об этом он Баки, естественно, не рассказывал. Не потому, что стеснялся или считал чем-то плохим. Просто вокруг его лучшего друга детства последние годы крутилось столько людей, было так много внимания, обожания, так много касаний — Стив словно чувствовал их все. Его скетчбук был лишь вялой попыткой оставить хоть что-то себе. Только для себя, и ни для кого больше.

Баки допил кофе, аккуратно отставил блюдце с кружкой на прикроватную тумбу и ухнул обратно в подушки, лениво растягиваясь на половину кровати.

— Ну и надрались же мы вчера, — мечтательно протянул он в потолок. — До сих пор половину вечера не помню, пустота и темень в башке.

А потом он охнул и поднялся, тут же направляясь в сторону туалета. Стив только улыбнулся ему в спину. Сам совсем недавно ковылял точно так же. Сейчас, после умывания и кофе, ему стало намного лучше. Он чувствовал себя совсем немного, но самодовольно. А потом вдруг вспомнил про таблетки, уплывшие в канализацию. Поступок не заботил его — доведись всё переиграть, и он поступил бы так же. Его заботила реакция Баки, и он совсем не знал, что сказать в ответ, если Баки вдруг рассердится за это. Он просто хотел, чтобы Баки не вспомнил.

Баки вышел совсем немного посвежевшим, с влажными висками и ресницами. Он ничего не сказал и ничего не спросил, только упал обратно на кровать Стива, словно был у себя дома. От тяжести его тела матрас норовисто подпрыгнул, и Стив, сидящий на нём — тоже. Он допил чуть не выплеснувшиеся из чашки остатки кофе и принялся пялиться на тёмные волосы в подмышках Баки — неосознанно, как же ещё. Баки лежал, голый до пояса, закрыв глаза и уложив обе руки под голову; его острые локти раскинулись по сторонам от чуть помятого лица. Он казался расслабленным донельзя. Стив смотрел на него вечность, не меньше — хотя искренне надеялся, что в реальности прошло не больше минуты.

— Бак?

— М? — звук вышел гудящим, сладким и ленивым, Стив даже головой помотал, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. Он начинал злиться на самого себя.

— Тебе к себе не пора? Домой.

Баки приоткрыл один глаз и скосил его на Стива.

— Ты меня выгоняешь?

— Ненавязчиво намекаю. Мне нужно время, чтобы собраться. У нас ночной рейс.

Баки снова закрыл глаза и продолжил молчать. Стив наклонился, дотянулся и ткнул его пальцами под рёбра.

— Эй. Не игнорируй меня.

— Ещё минутку, Стиви, хорошо? У меня сейчас такой отходняк, просто охренеть. Я словно в параллельной реальности.

Стив сжалился.

— Водички?

— Было бы хорошо.

Стив успел спуститься на кухню, набрать в стакан, из которого сам пил, воды и подняться наверх, и когда он зашёл в свою комнату, Баки уже натягивал на плечи футболку.

Он с благодарностью осушил стакан — залпом, торопливо, — и отдал его Стиву. Ему осталось только надеть чёрные кеды и найти свою кожаную куртку, и когда он разобрался и с этим, то, не раздумывая, подошёл к окну напротив своего дома и открыл его.

— Двери для слабаков? — поинтересовался Стив, еле сдерживая улыбку. Серьёзно, Баки не входил к нему и не выходил через окно уже целую вечность. Да и волновался немного — всё же расстояние между домами было ощутимым, а Баки стал намного тяжелее. Только натянутый между крышами трос и прилаженная к нему самодельная петля с деревянными ручками осталась всё та же.

— Двери для трезвых зануд, — ответил Баки, обернувшись ненадолго, и нагло подмигнул. — До вечера, Стиви.

Стив видел, как тот надевает куртку и хватается за деревянные ручки, дергает на пробу трос; и как он, здоровый лось, съезжает на балкон своей комнаты с громким «я-ху-у!». После этого представления Стив просто упал назад, на кровать, и дал себе немного времени. Почему такие вещи в исполнении Баки делали из него счастливого идиота, было совершенно не понятно.

И нет, он не думал над тем, что было бы намного эффектнее, если бы трос под весом Баки наконец дал трещину. Это было бы по-королевски эпично.

На автобус лэйбла они оба не успели. Пришлось брать такси. В аэропорт они с Баки приехали одни из последних, регистрировались на рейс на особой стойке для опаздывающих, и слава богу, что при них были только небольшие сумки ручной клади с личными вещами, а не огромные чемоданы с концертным скарбом. Всё, нужное для тура, уже было приготовлено заранее, аккуратно упаковано Пеппер и Дори, ответственной за сценические атрибуты, декорации, музыкальные инструменты и мерч, и, видимо, погружено в самолёт. Баки то и дело ругался и тянул Стива быстрее, вперёд по бесконечным гулким коридорам, удерживая за руку — не за ладонь, а обхватив тонкое запястье. В самолёт вёл посадочный рукав, зашатавшийся от их торопливых шагов, и, слава богу, думал Стив, что они всё-таки успели.

— Пронесло, — выдохнул он с облегчением, оказываясь внутри салона небольшого «Боинга». Старшая стюардесса улыбнулась им на входе, но Стив точно знал, что она не думает о них ничего хорошего. У него начинался насморк, и поэтому специфический запах всех до единого самолётов, даже если лететь бизнес-классом, не показался слишком резким и неприятным. Он почувствовал аромат кофе поверх нечитаемой смеси других запахов и понял, что начинает медленно-медленно успокаиваться после жуткой гонки рука об руку с Баки.

— Это был последний раз, когда ты заказывал такси, Стив.

Стив и без того нервничал, а после шутливого замечания Баки вовсе разозлился:

— Пробить колесо могло у любой машины! Почему вдруг я виноват?

— Когда ты нервничаешь, ты источаешь вокруг особую ауру. Неприятности сбегаются на неё, как на деликатес. Скажи, что не так.

— В яблочко, — отозвался Тони со своего места в первом ряду бизнес-класса. Он сидел один, и хоть его никто не спрашивал, естественно, он вставил свои пару слов. По нему тоже было видно, что он нервничает из-за задержки — на столике стояла миниатюрная бутылочка из-под порции виски. Пустая.

— Мы чуть без вас не улетели, — Наташа хмурилась рядом дальше, и Клинт, конечно, сидел тут же и держал её за руку.

— Без солиста и клавишника? — скептически поинтересовался Баки. — Очень смешно.

Баки шёл впереди с видом настолько невозмутимым, что хотелось ему двинуть, чтобы вывести его из этого равновесия. Стив до сих пор усмирял дыхание и не мог ни слова сказать в ответ на приветствия и закономерные вопросы: «Какого чёрта они так долго и чем они вообще занимались?» Нет, серьёзно. Они летели в первый европейский тур — второй на счету их туров, первый они провели по Америке и Канаде — и он волновался, как первогодка на публичном выступлении с Большой Вдохновляющей Речью перед всем колледжем. Из-за этого волнения он собирался в сто раз дольше, то и дело скидывая и выкидывая обратно вещи из своей сумки. И стойко переносил частые звонки Баки, который спрашивал, не у Стива ли оставил свою любимую футболку, или майку с дюжиной художественных дыр, или носки в радужную полоску. Этим он отвлекал и бесил, поэтому Стив в итоге выключил звук телефона и забыл о нём, пока не посчитал себя собранным. А потом внезапно вспомнил про умывальные принадлежности и зубную щётку — в самый последний момент — и громко ругнулся. Снова пришлось вытаскивать половину вещей и компоновать их по-другому. Да, они задержались отчасти из-за него, но разве он виноват? Сам ехал и трясся, как осиновый лист, из-за страха пропустить рейс. Страшно представить, что бы тогда устроил Фил. А вот и он — сидел в кресле рядом с Пеппер позади Наташи и Клинта. Фил ничего не сказал. Но так многообещающе улыбнулся, что Стив уверился — ещё скажет. Всё скажет, что о них думает. Просто в более приватной обстановке.

С противоположной стороны Брок уютно устроился рядом с Дори и обсуждал что-то, потягивая из стакана минералку. Им с Баки был адресован его суровый взгляд и дружеский взмах руки от Дори. Баки отсалютовал в ответ, проходя вперёд и пропуская Стива к креслу у окна в следующем ряду. И Стив понял вдруг — его выводит не то, что сейчас Баки невозмутим. А то, что ему, получается, намного привычнее держать маску на своём лице. Может, он всю сознательную жизнь только это и делал — напускал на себя равнодушие тогда, когда внутри всё дрожало и орало благим матом. А Стив и понятия не имел. Может такое быть, или это начиналась его предполётная горячка?

Стив вздохнул, усаживаясь поудобнее в широком кожаном кресле, тут же потуже застёгивая ремень. На самом деле, если бы не Тони, они летели бы в общем салоне вместе со всеми. Но из соображений удобства и безопасности Тони вложился и добавил средств, чтобы это был бизнес-класс. Стив, обычно воспринимавший такие его жесты скептически, в этот раз не возражал. Он всей душой терпеть не мог момент взлёта и посадки самолёта. Не то чтобы боялся, но он чётко представлял себе, как железное тело самолёта весом в несколько тонн вдруг отталкивается о взлётной полосы и взлетает, натужно набирая высоту. А они все сидят внутри и целиком и полностью находятся во власти этой железной коробки. Во время взлёта ему всегда становилось не по себе. Он сжимал кулаки, и Баки…

— Пристегните ремни и приведите спинки кресел в вертикальное положение, самолёт готов ко взлёту, — доброжелательно объявила симпатичная темнокожая стюардесса. На её бейдже Стив успел прочитать «Руни», когда она проходила мимо.

— Ну, наконец-то, — донёсся незнакомый голос слева. Стив напрягся и выглянул из-за плеча Баки — тот уже давно смотрел куда-то в сторону противоположного ряда.

На Стива накатила волна паники — от неожиданности. На кресле рядом с Тором сидел тот самый парень, которого они видели возле клуба. Его брат, нанятый Филом на временную работу по рекомендации Тора; и Стив в спешных сборах совсем, совсем забыл об этом. Теперь он сидел в каком-то полуметре от Баки и смотрел на него странным, нечитаемым и пробирающим до костей взглядом, а Баки смотрел в ответ, и словно никого больше вокруг них не было.

— Э, кхм, — Стив собрал всю свою волю в кулак и протянул руку через Баки в сторону темноволосого парня. — Я Стив, клавишник. Ты новенький?

— Это мой брат, — как-то устало улыбнулся Тор и тут же снова уставился в окно, за которым ничего особенного не происходило.

Стиву удалось. Взгляды распались, и оба парня уставились на его протянутую руку. Наконец, брат Тора наклонился и пожал её с едва заметной улыбкой в уголках губ.

— Локи, очень приятно. Да, буду работать за сценой во время тура, устанавливать и снимать декорации. Надеюсь, тур будет потрясающим. Мне очень нравится ваша музыка.

— Локи, серьёзно? — Баки усмехнулся, и Стив почувствовал это короткое движение плечом.

— Почему нет? — Локи снова вцепился взглядом в Баки, и у Стива сильно колотилось сердце, но он не знал, что ещё мог сделать, чтобы не дать чему-то странному и невидимому, но ощутимому им самим до головной боли, закручиваться и стягиваться между этими двумя. От этого осязаемого напряжения становилось душно. — Не вижу никакой проблемы, — пожал плечами Локи и протянул свою узкую ладонь с длинными белыми пальцами.

Баки снова усмехнулся и пожал её. Долго обнимал своей рукой. Слишком долго для первого ознакомительного рукопожатия.

— Баки, — сказал он просто, и Стив почувствовал, словно у него отняли что-то важное. Конечно, Бак представлялся своим нормальным именем «Джеймс» крайне редко, и даже для всех своих фанатов он был Баки Барнсом, но тут Стив едва не взвыл от ощущения утраты. Он вцепился в подлокотники. Странные эмоции завладевали им, наслоились на неприязнь к моменту взлёта, и Стив словно потерялся во всём этом. Баки всегда поддерживал его и подбадривал, развлекая шуточками, но тут его будто переключили. Он словно забыл о нём.

Сама того не зная, Наташа спасла ситуацию.

— Эй, Барнс. Лови. Седьмая страница, — сказала она и кинула в сторону Баки свёрнутой в трубочку газетой. Посмотрев на то, как друг расправляет её, Стив вспомнил.

— О, — с удивлением резюмировал Баки, легонько толкая Стива плечом. — Смотри, всё же попали в Таймс. Неплохая бомба, как думаешь? Значит, всё не зря.

Стив смотрел на фото. На чёрно-белом изображении Баки целовал его, смущённого и растерянного, в уголок губ; и, конечно, в таком качестве и на таком удалении ни одной подробности этого поцелуя не было видно, но Стив помнил. Помнил и чувствовал, словно всё случилось мгновение назад.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — сказал он тихо, пребывая в глубокой задумчивости. — Никогда.

— Боже, Стив, — Баки наспех свернул газету и убрал её в кармашек кресла перед собой. — Ты до сих пор дуешься?

Стив молчал. А потом хмыкнул и сказал вслух. То, что давно вертелось в его голове.

— Знаешь, не сразу, не в первый момент, но я подумал, что ты решил мне так отомстить за тот раз. Только более глобально.

— За тот раз? — Баки чуть нагнулся, заглядывая в глаза. — Какой ещё «тот раз»?

— Но это не так, — с улыбкой сделал вывод Стив. — Ты даже не помнишь.

Самолёт набирал скорость, и их ощутимо вдавило в мягкие спинки кресел. Стив вздрогнул. Его кисти на подлокотниках побелели от напряжения.

— Ты тупица, — сказал ему Баки и положил свою руку поверх напряжённой руки Стива и приободряюще сжал. — Я бы не стал шутить с такими вещами. Я вообще об этом не думал, говорю же. И не планировал толком, просто вышло как вышло. Ты ведь знаешь, это сцена. У меня от неё крыша едет. Этому тяжело противостоять.

Стив кивнул, глядя в иллюминатор. Это было удовольствие сродни садомазохизму — смотреть в окно на мелькающие все быстрее мачты антенн, ждать момента, когда самолёт чуть подпрыгнет, и они уже окажутся между небом и землёй, ещё так низко над полосой, но уже несущиеся на скорости, достаточной, чтобы угробить их всех разом; и чувствовать, как внутренности у него подхватываются от предвкушения. Рука Баки приятно грела и оберегала его руку. Это совсем немного, но отвлекало. А потом Баки мягко сказал кое-что, отчего Стив почувствовал, как уши начали пылать жаром от стыда:

— Я помню тот раз, Стив.


	6. Баки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Шесть лет тому назад_

Баки в который раз легонько ударился затылком о входную дверь и, не зная, что ещё можно делать в двенадцать ночи, сидя на крыльце дома лучшего друга, который тебя не впускает внутрь, со вздохом закурил. Вздох его выражал не только вселенскую скорбь о мировой несправедливости вообще и к нему в частности, но и то, каким же он в итоге вышел мудаком — сам того не желая. Нет, конечно, Баки предполагал порой, что в жизни вокруг него случаются неприятности или какие-нибудь жёсткие проблемы, но не с ним, нет, и не с его друзьями и близкими — тоже. Это что-то из разряда того, что никогда не должно было появиться в реальности тесного круга дорогих ему людей. Но пока он развлекался в Майами с подругой девочки, с которой изначально туда уехал, а потом всё как-то закрутилось, и он случайно утопил свой телефон в общественном туалете кинотеатра, и потом у него как-то получилось очутиться в постели с ними двумя, и это было так охеренно круто, а потом первая девочка в непонятный момент времени слилась — он верил, что именно добровольно самоустранилась, а не обиделась и не прокляла его до третьего колена за его любвеобильность, — а он остался со второй в доме её уехавших родителей на берегу океана и трахался, как кролик, изредка выбираясь искупаться или пожрать… И пока он очень приятно проводил время и меньше всего думал о том, как проводят эти две недели его лучшие друзья — серьёзно, у него просто кровь до мозга не успевала добираться, он вообще ни о чём не думал — случилась беда. И не с кем-то, а со Стивом, и… Баки снова крепко затянулся, чуть не закашлявшись — слишком задумался о том, какое же он порой говно и как его вообще терпят. Но серьёзно, кто думает о том, что может случиться что-то страшное, когда ты живёшь так, как живёшь из года в год, и солнце светит, и девочки ходят вокруг в коротких юбках и сверкают длинными глянцевыми ногами, и жизнь хороша, как свежий косяк отличной травы, выкуренный после секса, и… серьёзно, кто думает, что беда может вдруг прийти, пока тебе хорошо, пока жизнь вокруг точно такая же, как была вчера, какой будет и завтра? Никто об этом не думает. Все просто живут. И его косяк здесь только в том, что он утопил телефон и, хоть и помнил на память номера родителей и Стива, даже если бы его подняли бухого посреди ночи и спросили, — он не позвонил им. Да, он не вылезал из кровати и был очень занят, и хотя ему сейчас крайне стыдно и паршиво из-за сложившихся в шах и мат обстоятельств, об этих двух неделях он вспоминал мечтательно, и низ живота предательски теплел.

— Прекрати курить, засранец, у меня окна нараспашку, — донеслось из-за двери, и как бы Стив ни хотел казаться грозным, он всё же сдался. Почти пятичасовое — Баки посмотрел на циферблат стареньких джи-шоков на руке — взятие дома Стива измором принесло свои плоды. Тот наконец подал голос и обнаружил своё присутствие.

— Стиви, — прохрипел Баки и прокашлялся от пошедшего носом дыма, тут же притушивая сигарету о деревянный пол крыльца. — Я уже не курю. Впусти меня, пожалуйста. Мне нет прощения, я самый отстойный лучший друг из всех возможных, но если ты меня не пустишь, мне придётся ночевать здесь, на холоде и голых досках, я заболею и умру. Лучше побей меня или наори, или что угодно ещё, но дай мне хотя бы взглянуть на тебя, — он замолчал, подумал немного и добавил то, о чём обычно не распространялся. — Я чертовски соскучился. И мне так жаль.

Прозвучало наверняка избито и неутешительно. Но Баки и правда сказал каждое слово искренне, вынул из самого сердца. Ему было так чертовски жаль… Наверное, впервые за всю его жизнь. Он понял смысл выражения — «сердце болит». Ощутил его на себе в тот миг, когда вернулся и узнал обо всём. Его чуть не разорвало от ощущения печали и собственной беспомощности.

Тишина за дверью напрягала. Совсем не понятно, был ли Стив там или уже ушёл своей бесшумной лунной походкой.

— Ничего, — всё-таки различимо сказал Стив из-за двери. — Поспишь на воздухе, может, в голове прояснится. Тут, конечно, не Майами, но не так уж и холодно ночью.

— Стиви, — Баки вздохнул и уронил голову на руки, скрещенные на коленях — голых и костлявых, торчащих в прорехах модных порванных джинсов. Это был уже чёрт знает какой раз за сегодня, что он звал друга по имени. Сначала он стучал в дверь, потом перестал и просто сел, подперев её своей спиной. Баки решил, что не уйдёт, пока не поговорит со Стивом с глазу на глаз, и хоть был крепок в своём решении, перспектива спать на пыльных жёстких досках крыльца его не прельщала. Он подумал и тихо добавил, понимая всю абсурдность заявления: — Ты жесток.

Ещё какое-то время он сидел и просто смотрел на дом напротив, через дорогу. Симпатичный дом с побеленными рамами и бежевой штукатуркой, в нём светились все окна, за полупрозрачными шторами порой мелькали люди, и Баки отлично знал их — напротив Стива жила семья Наташи. Газон перед домом совсем недавно аккуратно остригли, а на ухоженной клумбе слева от крыльца цвели, покачиваясь от лёгкого ночного ветерка, лилии. Самые обычные, красно-оранжевые. И Баки они чертовски нравились. По улице проехала незнакомая машина, но не остановилась ни у одного дома, доехала до кованого забора перед особняком Старков и, свернув налево, покинула их микрорайон. Баки вдруг открыл рот и начал говорить, даже не задумываясь о том, слышит ли Стив его.

— Наташа выбила для тебя внеочередные академические каникулы по личным причинам. Не знаю, что она сказала Хендриксу, но он даже сохранил тебе все выплаты и пособия на этот период. Так что из-за пропусков проблем не будет, всё в порядке, не беспокойся. Но без тебя в колледже всё не так. Первый раз я целую неделю сижу на лекциях один, и это словно у меня руки нет или ноги. Или всего сразу. И в нашей комнате в кампусе так пусто, Нат на твоей кровати устроила склад с отсканированными листами пропущенных лекций для тебя, знаешь, там уже приличная стопка. И я долго не могу заснуть, потому что ты всегда сопишь ночью, и меня это убаю…

— Я не соплю!

— Эм, — Баки улыбнулся. Стив всегда отрицал очевидное, даже когда он записал его сопение ночью и проиграл запись утром, тот сказал, что он нагло фальсифицирует. — Я подолгу не могу заснуть один, и когда смотрю на твою пустую кровать в темноте и кипу бумаг на ней, мне тошно, и кажется, словно ты уже никогда не будешь спать там… и… Стив, — Баки, наконец, собрался и решился: — Когда ты вернёшься к учёбе, в кампус? Семестр уже неделю как начался.

За дверью что-то шоркнуло и снова всё стихло. Баки был терпеливым — он уже опоздал со своей поддержкой и широким дружеским плечом где только можно, и торопиться больше было некуда.

— Не знаю, — сказал Стив едва разборчиво. И Баки вдруг явно услышал в этом — никогда. В горле тут же стало мерзко и горько. — Я не знаю, правда. Я не могу… сейчас.

Баки сглотнул. Осознание того, что жизнь Стива перевернулась, перекрутилась вся как попало, обрушилось на него моментально и превратилось в лёгкую тошноту. Он даже представить не мог, каково сейчас Стиву. Стив ощущался за дверью до боли отчётливо — худое жилистое тело, и то, как ему плохо — сразу и везде. Не из-за приступа, от которого можно спастись лекарствами или отдыхом. Боль Стива ощущалась как тупая и ноющая, и он никуда не мог деться от неё, словно каждая неудачно подуманная мысль снова сворачивала не туда, в запретный безвыходный круг, и снова становилось больно, и никак из этого дерьма не выгрести. Наверное, Баки всё это нафантазировал себе. Но они со Стивом дружили так давно и знали друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы он мог увериться — так и есть. Стиву за дверью сейчас очень херово.

— Стиви, — тяжело выдохнул он и откинул голову, ощутимо ударяясь о дерево.

А потом услышал и почувствовал спиной, как щёлкнул замок над его макушкой. Сердце забилось в бешеном темпе, руки вспотели моментально. Баки вскочил на ноги, натянул на плечо ремень увесистой спортивной сумки и взялся за ручку. Открыл дверь… и попал в тёмный холл. Стива в нём не было. Не растерявшись, Баки пошёл прямиком в кухню-столовую, не боясь ушибиться в сумраке об угол или сбить на пол фотографию со стены. Он практически вырос в этом доме и мог бы смело утверждать, что знает здесь всё едва ли не лучше, чем в своём. Он сориентировался бы тут и на ощупь.

Стив нашёлся в кухне. Сутуло стоял, опершись на стол бёдрами, спиной ко входу, и смотрел в окно над мойкой. За мутью ажурных занавесок ничего было не видать, но Стив всё равно смотрел туда, потерянно держась за столешницу по бокам от себя. Баки почувствовал это усталое, печальное напряжение собственным телом, как всегда умудрялся чувствовать Стива, близко и ярко. Радости эти ощущения не принесли. Баки обошёл стол и, порывисто стряхнув сумку с плеча куда-то на пол, обхватил Стива и прижал к себе боком. Прямо в центр груди острым плечом, и весь Стив в его руках ощущался так же — напряжённый, тонкий, костлявый. Твёрдый до ужаса. Баки нахмурился и вдавил в себя ещё сильнее. Стало ощутимо больно. И только тогда Стив повернул к нему голову, и… смотреть в сухие, прозрачные глаза оказалось тяжело. Всё равно, что вглядываться в стекло, за которым пустота.

— Стиви… — Баки выдохнул и сгрёб его уже обеими руками по-другому, разворачивая грудью к груди, стискивая за плечо и затылок, прижимая лицом к ключице. — Ты такой бледный и худой. Ты вообще ел тут хоть что-нибудь? Нельзя себя так гробить…

И получил первый ощутимый удар сжатым тощим кулаком под рёбра, по боку. А потом ещё один. И ещё. Каждый был то сильнее, то слабее в несколько раз, — бил Стив кое-как, совсем хило. От ударов становилось больше щекотно, чем как-то ещё, и Баки держал Стива крепко — пусть что хочет творит, лишь бы вот так, тело к телу. Так проще его понимать — Баки вообще с трудом понимал то, что не завязано на тактильном контакте.

— Где ты был, — раздалось сдавленное, полузадушенное и влажно размазанное по его футболке чуть ниже ворота. — Где ты был, когда был так нужен, где? Где?

Каждое новое «где» задыхалось в предыдущем, пока не смолкло и не превратилось в сдавленные всхлипы. Стив никогда не плакал. В детстве, разве что, когда со всего разбегу падал и ссаживал кожу на коленях и локтях. Но не так, как сейчас, а громко и честно. Как нормальный ребёнок. В тех слезах была боль и детская обида; в этих слезах выливалась ядовитая печаль, и Баки только снова покрепче вдавил ладонь между лопаток и зарылся пальцами в смешные, колючие волосы на затылке — и принялся гладить. Пускай плачет, пускай. Ему, Баки, всё равно нет прощения. Но он постарается сделать хоть что-нибудь. Всё, что сможет. Стив всегда делал для него намного больше.

— Я так виноват перед тобой, Стиви, злись на меня, пожалуйста. Бей. Делай что угодно, только не молчи. Я на всё согласен, скажи, чего ты хочешь. Я всё сделаю, всё, обещаю.

Стив долго плакал, настолько, что футболка промокла от ворота до груди — Баки чувствовал ткань, прилипшую к коже. Его это не особенно волновало. Когда Стив перестал вздрагивать и всхлипывать, Баки чуть расслабил руки, и Стив тут же попытался выпутаться. Вот только не тут-то было. Но Стив тоже упрямец, каких поискать — в ответ сильнее оттолкнулся, и Баки осторожно, трепетно даже отстранил его от себя, разглядывая припухшее, мокрое лицо с покрасневшими глазами и прилипшей ко лбу светлой чёлкой. Стив тоже смотрел на него в ответ, а потом глянул вниз справа от Баки и нахмурился.

— Что это?

— М, сумка? — предположил Баки, прослеживая взгляд. — Я решил, что поживу немного у тебя. Пока ты не вернёшься в кампус. Всё равно без тебя я сплю как параноик. Точнее, почти не сплю. Так что, надеюсь, ты не против. Тебе не обязательно меня прощать, Стив, но я уже внутри дома и никуда не собираюсь уходить. Поэтому…

— Готовка.

Баки в удивлении приподнял бровь, тут же встречаясь с упёртым, прохладным взглядом Стива. Тот сильнее оттолкнулся от его плеч и отошёл на полшага. Он выглядел так, словно всё продумал заранее. Словно его вообще не озадачило, что Баки, по сути, навязывается.

— Я знаю, что ты упёртый, как осёл. И раз уж ты решил ездить каждый день на другой конец города и болтаться у меня, то вся готовка на тебе, — пояснил Стив, говоря немного в нос. — И пицца каждую пятницу. Выбирать буду я на свой вкус. А ещё поможешь с уборкой. Не собираюсь в одиночестве срач разгребать.

— Согласен, — не раздумывая ответил Баки. Готовить и заказывать еду пару раз в неделю — смешные условия для такого нешуточного раздрая, что, было, нарисовался между ними. Скорее всего, он никуда и не исчез, но внутри давило уже не так мерзко. А с уборкой он как-нибудь справится. Баки подумал даже, что вполне заслужил отработать нелюбимым физическим трудом своё путешествие в Майами.

Стив отошёл от него на шаг, и ещё на один, а потом развернулся и направился к чайнику, чтобы налить в него воду. Его лёгкие домашние туфли едва слышно шуршали по деревянному полу. Баки благодарно улыбнулся. Он бы не отказался сейчас от крепкого и сладкого чая. А Стива не нужно было просить. Наверное, он тоже чувствовал его.

— Но если ты думаешь, что теперь всё супер и я тебя простил, ты ошибаешься, — пробурчал Стив с различимой нотой обиды в голосе. Он стоял к Баки спиной, и тот улыбнулся шире — потому что Стив отходчивый. Он знал это, он отлично понимал, как себя с ним вести. Шутка ли, большая часть жизни, самое острое время взросления пройдено бок о бок? Конечно, ситуация была несравнима с их детскими шалостями и приключениями. Случившееся ударило страшно и наполнило жизнь Стива скорбью. Но сейчас у Баки немного отлегло от сердца — он был рядом, допущен к святому, в дом Стива. А значит, сможет позаботиться и просто поддержать, находясь как можно ближе; проследит, чтобы Стив ел и спал. И чтобы не забывал играть. Первый семестр в начале учебного года в колледже самый быстрый — ты ещё еле-еле раскачиваешься, а он уже раз — и закончился. Баки прекрасно помнил, как же тяжело разгребать свои долги, если не сдавать всё вовремя. Особенно перед Рождеством. Стиву нужно вернуться к учёбе.

— Я понял. Не прощён, но взят на испытательный срок?

Стив фыркнул, качая головой, поставил чайник на платформу и щёлкнул кнопкой. Чуть обернулся через плечо:

— Тебе чай или кофе? Только молоко, кажется, скисло. А чёрный ты, вроде, не пьёшь.

— Чай. В маркет за всем сходим завтра.

В первые минуты наедине в опустевшем и притихшем доме Роджерсов Баки со Стивом почти не разговаривали. Стиву, судя по его виду и потерянному взгляду, было ещё весьма тяжело говорить о чём бы то ни было. Баки, хоть и оказался «прощён с оговорками», никаких особенных привилегий от этого не получил. Они молча выцедили до дна пустой крепкий чай, в который Баки со скуки положил четыре кубика сахара — жадно даже для него — и потому еле допил до конца. Их взгляды иногда пересекались, и если Стив «держал лицо», Баки каждый раз порывался улыбнуться, не в состоянии контролировать свою мимику. Он не мог без этого — лицо Стива всегда вызывало иррациональное, ничем не объяснимое желание приподнять уголки губ. У его собственного рта и щёк с лицом Стива были какие-то свои, особенные отношения, осуществлявшиеся в обход мозга. Он, оказывается, так сильно соскучился по Стиву — к его стыду, это совсем не чувствовалось там, в Майами. Ах да, он просто не успевал думать о ком-то ещё — был слишком занят.

— Как родители? — вдруг спросил Стив, поднимаясь и по-хозяйски забирая у Баки опустевшую, но ещё тёплую кружку. Он отошёл к мойке и принялся мыть посуду с каким-то нарочитым упорством.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь об этом говорить? — удивился Баки.

— Почему нет? — пожал Стив плечами, и в его исполнении это было забавно — светлая домашняя футболка висела, словно парус на костях мачт, не обнаруживая под собой плотности тела. — Мне интересно. Тётя Винни заходила позавчера, приносила пирог. Правда, я почти сразу отдал большую часть Наташе — там было слишком много для меня одного.

Баки помрачнел. Подумал немного, а после встал и подошёл к холодильнику, открыл дверцу так резко, словно сам этот холодильник мог быть в чём-то виноват.

— Так и знал, — констатировал он с обличительной интонацией. Стив от неё даже на пару мгновений замер и напрягся. — И что из этого ты ешь? Позеленевший хлеб? — он достал и кинул на стол остатки батона в полиэтиленовом пакете. Они и правда отчётливо отдавали зеленцой. — Или, может, эту чудную пиццу? — он достал и её тоже. Сверху на кусках пышно разрасталось что-то белёсое с серым налётом. — Или, может, всю неделю питаешься одним яйцом? Стиви? — Баки вынул яйцо и навёл на Стива, как указующий перст.

Стив вздохнул, выключил воду и повернулся. По его тонким, исхудавшим ещё больше пальцам стекали прозрачные капли. Они встретились взглядами, словно горные бараны — рогами, разве что не было глухого стука и отчаянного желания пережать соперника. Они просто зацепились и сплелись, продолжая смотреть друг на друга. Словно были равны по силе. Стив заговорил первым.

— Бак, я не хочу есть. Пиццу приносил Тони несколько дней назад, яйца закончились ещё… при маме. Я не хочу никуда выходить из дома.

— Но ведь есть сервисы с доставкой! — возмутился Баки. — И не только готовой еды, заказывай что угодно! Чёрт, ты себя решил угробить?

— Я не хочу, — повторил Стив отчётливо, — выходить никуда. И есть я не хочу, меня тошнит от еды. Я вообще ничего не хочу. Я…

— Что у тебя с деньгами? — вдруг осенило Баки, и Стив замер, всё так же разглядывая пол. Выражение лица стало потерянным, нижняя губа дрогнула, и он, резко оттолкнувшись от столешницы с мойкой сзади, быстро вышел из кухни.

Баки вцепился в свои отросшие волосы и тяжело вздохнул — вот ведь идиот, ну разве нужно было заряжать таким тупым вопросом Стиву прямо в лоб? Любой бы психанул. И вообще, как он сам не догадался? Откуда у Стива лишние деньги? И такой ведь не возьмёт — слишком гордый. Оставалось только одно — быть рядом и следить, чтобы в холодильнике всё было. Вкусное и полезное.

Очень сильно хотелось приложиться головой к стене разок-другой. Ему редко удавалось быть чутким и вести задушевные беседы — Баки был простой, как монета в десять центов. Но со стен смотрели десятки фотографий с яркими, живыми лицами, с их детскими лицами, и он не посмел дать слабину. Посильнее дёрнул за волосы, отрезвляя себя, и пошёл искать Стива.

Тот нашёлся не сразу. Но на втором круге по дому Баки каким-то чутьём заметил колышущуюся занавеску там, где находились раздвижные двери на веранду. Стив был там — сидел на старом дощатом настиле под навесом и смотрел в темноту собственного двора за домом. Баки, не спрашивая, легко опустился рядом. Они немного посидели в тишине, едва соприкасаясь самыми кончиками локтей.

— Слушай, — глухо начал Стив первым вопреки тому, что Баки планировал, как он вот-прямо-сейчас начнёт говорить много умных вещей, — я понимаю, что все вокруг беспокоятся за меня. Даже ты, не успев вернуться, пришёл сюда с глазами, как у бездомного щенка — и ты прав, я не могу тебя прогнать, оставайся, Бак, пожалуйста, останься со мной, мне совсем херово одному. Но не нужно лезть в мои дела, чёрт, словно я маленький беспомощный ребёнок. Да, я растерян, я расстроен и не представляю, что мне теперь делать сейчас и как жить дальше, но я не ребёнок, мне двадцать три, я справлюсь, понял? — сказал он горько и всхлипнул. Стало тихо, только шелестели над навесом листья старого клёна. В детстве на нём висела шина, на которой они все качались. Баки не рисковал нарушить эту зыбкую тишину. — Мне надо к нотариусу, — продолжил, наконец, Стив, — чтобы обсудить своё финансовое положение и принять права на дом, на мамины счета, на всё, ты представляешь, как я чувствую себя, когда думаю об этом? Меня начинает колотить, и тошнота подступает к самому горлу. Я просто не могу представить, я не могу смириться, я не потяну всё это в одного, я просто не могу так, Бак, я…

— Давай я схожу с тобой. Посижу рядом, пока ты решишь все вопросы. Стиви, ты не можешь питаться воздухом, ты не можешь жить здесь, как потустороннее создание, за задёрнутыми портьерами. Мы сильно волнуемся, Нат звонила мне сегодня раз сто, а Тони — только один, но мне хватило, честно. Я ведь не знал ничего. А когда узнал, что случилось что-то жуткое, страшное, я так сильно испугался за тебя, чувак. А потом пришёл к тебе и вижу, как ты сидишь тут один в четырёх стенах и ни черта не ешь, не принимаешь помощи, ты вообще чем думаешь? Какая разница, что тебе двадцать три, если ты ведёшь себя как…

Стив всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в свои руки, лежащие на согнутых коленях. Ночью похолодало, в воздухе отчётливо потянуло осенней сыростью. Баки чертыхнулся, нахмурился и, не раздумывая больше, обнял Стива за плечо и притянул к себе.

— Прости меня, Стиви. Я говорю всё это, но я не хочу тебя обидеть. Только говорю, как чувствую. Например, я так сильно люблю свою маму, что, боюсь, никогда не женюсь. Она слишком требовательна, чтобы ей подошёл кто-то, за кем я обычно ухлёстываю, в качестве невесты для меня. А я слишком привык относиться к девушкам проще, чем ей бы хотелось. Я не выбираю себе спутницу на всю жизнь, мне это не интересно. Да и, если отвлеченно, я очень люблю её и представить не могу, что случись что — и её кто-то заменит в моей душе и жизни, потому что — никто. Никто не сможет. И… — Баки осёкся вдруг, прижимаясь к тёплому боку Стива. Такому живому и твёрдому из-за выступа плеча и клети рёбер. Слова закончились. Мысль лилась-лилась в его голове, но никуда не привела — такое случалось иногда, — и Баки растерялся. Что вообще можно сказать в поддержку в подобной страшной ситуации? Ничего. Всё будет мимо, всё не про то, всё — лишь слова. — Позволь мне быть рядом? Подумай, что бы ты хотел поесть, заказывай что угодно — завтра доедем до маркета, и я приготовлю тебе. Ты знаешь, я спец в итальянской кухне. А потом сходим к нотариусу вместе. И всё это останется позади, тебе не придётся отсиживаться в четырёх стенах, ты сможешь вернуться к учёбе…

— Бак, — Стив приподнял лицо с колен и вдруг коротко, криво улыбнулся. Зато от души — первый раз за ночь. Баки наконец-то почувствовал тепло. — Давай спать уже. А то тебя сегодня не заткнешь.

Баки усмехнулся — виновато. Его обычно всегда не заткнёшь, но сегодня он сам путался в своих словах. Он растерялся круче Стива, смотреть смешно. И если у Стива были на то объективные причины, то у него — ни одной. Разве что страх потерять доверие близкого человека, близкого в том качестве, что Баки с уверенностью мог сказать — другого такого нет. Стив ощущался братом, только ближе, теснее, роднее. Его порой было понятно без слов, иногда хватало только жеста или взгляда — и от такой общности Баки немало сносило крышу. Это казалось даром, непонятно, за что ему так привалило. И, конечно, он боялся, страшно боялся, сидя у двери дома, потерять всё это. Что Стив всё же не откроет. Не пустит, не простит. И этот страх липкими нитями опутал мозг, мешая красноречию, точно так же как в Майами им владела похоть, лишая возможности связно мыслить. Друг, называется. Похоже, он слишком подвержен влиянию извне, открытие было неприятным, но, в конце концов, зная это о себе, можно было попытаться хоть что-то изменить.

Баки поднялся на ноги и ухватил Стива за руку, вытягивая к себе, наверх.

— Ты прав. Надо идти спать. Завтра у меня лекции с самого утра.

Дома было намного теплее и приятнее. Стив окопался возле дивана и спустя несколько минут достал из недр ящиков подушку и плед.

— Схожу за бельём и полотенцем, — пояснил он Баки, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж. И, вдруг остановившись у первой ступеньки, спросил: — И всё же, как тебе Майами? Хорошо было?

Баки даже поперхнулся. В голосе Стива был чистый интерес, прикрытый вызовом, словно он и правда мечтал послушать про каждый его день в Майами, только признаваться не хотел. Баки рассказывать было особенно нечего, менялись только предметы интерьера, комнаты и позы.

— Сейчас я уже так не думаю.

— Дурак, — сухо припечатал Стив, моментально теряя любопытство и настрой. Он начал подниматься наверх по лестнице. — Глупо жалеть о времени, когда тебе было хорошо, — сказал он и скрылся за поворотом лестницы.

Спалось Баки непривычно — диван в холле был весьма старый и продавленный, под пледом становилось жарко, а без него — холодно. В один момент ближе к четырём утра он, измученный гудящей головой и тем, что сон не идёт, поднялся к Стиву, бесшумно открыл едва притворённую дверь и привычно протиснулся между огромным коричневым роялем и стеной к окну, под которым на узкой кровати мирно посапывал Стив. Этот звук сразу подействовал, как лекарство — голова перестала гудеть, ноги подкосились, и Баки, сонный и растрёпанный, в плаще-коконе из пледа и с подушкой под мышкой, рухнул у подножья кровати на пол, едва не стукнувшись рукой о железные рояльные педали. И тут же заснул.

— Просыпайся, Бак. Эй, ты там живой вообще?

Первое, что Баки почувствовал в душном плену пледа, это как Стив легонько топчется по нему своими острыми пятками. Ледяными даже через плед. Он наловчился и схватил Стива за лодыжку, сдёргивая с кровати, и тот больно приземлился ему на живот.

— Эй!

— Осторожно. Не снеси головой свой Стэйнвэй. И вообще, полежи спокойно и дай людям поспать.

Баки улёгся поудобнее, стараясь не замечать, как костлявый Стив давит ему на стратегически важные органы и на мочевой пузырь в придачу. Завёрнутый в плед до самого лба, он мог не встречаться с ним взглядом сколь угодно долго.

— Не смог заснуть внизу?

Баки хмыкнул и чихнул от пыли.

— Не смог. Зато под твоё сопение — сразу вырубился.

— Да не соплю я!

— Утихни, Стиви. Я правда хочу ещё немного поспать.

Баки слышал, как Стив тяжело вздохнул, после чего завозился и встал с него, напоследок неприятно надавив на живот. Зашуршал вещами. Комната у Стива отличалась теснотой, потому что коричневый монстр, называемый малым роялем, занимал почти всё место посередине, оставляя лишь пятачок для кровати и стола у окна и угол для шкафа в другом конце комнаты. Перемещаться внутри приходилось, обтирая стены, но Стива всё устраивало. Свой рояль, подарок от мамы и всей ирландской родни на совершеннолетие, он обожал.

— Я умываться. И если ты не встанешь до того, как я вернусь, начну играть сонаты Гайдна. Я предупредил.

Баки усмехнулся и убрал, наконец, плед с лица. С упоением глотнул свежего воздуха. Гайдна он на дух не переносил, это точно. Поэтому нужно было просыпаться и вставать. Но это было сложно — в голове и всём теле было странное ощущение. В этом доме, в этой комнате ему постоянно казалось, что ему опять шестнадцать, и они со Стивом — очаровательные долбоёбы, у которых всех проблем то — придумать, чем бы развлечься во время школьных каникул. Вот только сейчас всё было не так. Они выросли, они уже давно не безбашенные мальчишки, и ровно через год у них выпуск в колледже, и чем заниматься после, как себя реализовывать, Баки не знал. В последнее время на него всё чаще нападал страх, от которого он бегал и спасался, как мог, уже много лет. Порой он думал, что не имеет никаких особенных талантов. Он, бредущий по общему музыкальному курсу, не играл на рояле так вдохновенно и легко, как Стив. Его игра не переворачивала ничего внутри, хотя считалось, что он владел инструментом. С гитарой у него тоже не вполне сложилось — он мог сыграть что-нибудь простое, но до Наташи ему было, как пешком до Техаса, и единственным инструментом, что он освоил в совершенстве, оставалась губная гармошка. О, да, тут он бы всем дал форы. Жаль, что для губной гармошки не писали этюдов и сонат. У него не было абсолютного слуха, как у Стива и Тони, и он вообще не представлял, как это — играть на скрипке, на грифе которой нет и намёка на лады; учёба его, конечно, не особо тяготила, но и радостные моменты в основном были связаны с друзьями и встречами, чем с удовольствием от процесса обучения. Баки часто, очень часто сомневался в себе, хотя и не высказывал своих страхов вслух. Он боялся, что так и будет вечно волочиться за их компанией, потому что не сможет найти чего-то стопроцентно своего, чего-то, от чего дух будет захватывать и голова кружиться, как у Стива, когда тот играл Шопена. Что-то такое, любовь к чему будет яркой и крепкой, и навсегда, разве это так много? Сейчас же выходило, что он шёл проторенным путём, и, ко всему, не своим, а протоптанным кем-то до него. Это напрягало. Но чтобы что-то менять — надо было точно знать, что и как. А Баки не знал. И это злило ещё больше.

— Гайдн? — спросил Стив, снова показываясь в проёме. Умытый и растрёпанный, в одних домашних шортах — кожа да кости, и как в нём только душа держится.

— Нет. Я уже проснулся. Сейчас умоюсь и сделаю завтрак, дохляк. Оденься, что ли, а то плакать хочется.

Стив метко швырнул в него влажное полотенце и исчез в недрах своего шкафа с одеждой. Баки не стал дожидаться результата его поисков, встал, протиснулся между стеной и роялем и пошлёпал босыми ногами к ванной.

Так началась их жизнь под одной крышей. Они вставали утром, и Баки готовил завтрак для двоих — что-нибудь простое и вкусное, типа омлета или быстрых панкейков. Стив ел очень мало, но в его компании он хотя бы ел. После Баки сбегал на учёбу, мчался в метро через весь город, летел по проснувшемуся кампусу к музыкальным корпусам и учился, стараясь не уснуть на первых лекциях. Ему не давали — Наташа бдительно толкала его локтем в бок, когда он всхрапывал во сне. Тони приходил четыре раза в неделю и посвящал очень много времени специальности — скрипке. Когда удавалось собраться вместе, они возвращались к Стиву толпой и заказывали пиццу, а после играли в «Марио», и Стив даже улыбался иногда, особенно когда ему удавалось обойти Тони. Но ел он всё равно до смешного мало. Баки подумал как-то, что тот тает на глазах.

А когда Баки приходил из колледжа один, он видел в холодильнике нетронутую еду, приготовленную для Стива на обед. Тарелка выглядела так, словно в ней придирчиво ковырялись, но так и не рискнули ничего съесть. Баки страшно обижался и выкидывал еду в измельчитель. А потом перестал тратить нервы на обиды. Он не хотел, да и не смог бы заставить Стива делать всё так, как ему, Баки, было бы удобнее и легче для совести. Он понял наконец, что месяц — это слишком маленький срок после подобного удара, чтобы прийти в себя. Ему просто надо быть терпеливее к Стиву. И всё наладится.

На том он и порешил, и какое-то время ему на самом деле казалось, что у них всё налаживается. Что Стив оживает. Он так сильно заблуждался.

Однажды, уже в конце октября, когда ночи стали совсем тёмными и сырыми от дождей, Баки вернулся домой с бутылкой недорогого виски. Он не прятал её, сразу поставив на стол в кухне. У него было отвратительное настроение.

Зато проверил холодильник — там стояла тарелка с нетронутым обедом, что он приготовил для Стива. Баки сегодня знатно досталось на гармонии, и он устал и был взвинчен. Эта тарелка, аккуратно обёрнутая пищевой плёнкой, его добила. Сверху зазвучал рояль — Стив был у себя и играл, и Баки, стиснув челюсти до выступивших желваков, оставил на стуле свою влажную куртку и рюкзак и отправился наверх по лестнице.

Это был ноктюрн Шопена. Баки уже не помнил их по номерам, но это точно был ноктюрн Шопена, стремительный и трепетный, и тонкие пальцы Стива порхали в темноте над клавишами, как стая белых бабочек. Стив играл с закрытыми глазами, его щёки казались мокрыми. Окно в комнате было единственным источником желтоватого света, на улице горели фонари, Стив играл, и Баки просто замер в проёме, чтобы дослушать. Прошло два месяца. Баки думал, что они сдвинулись с мёртвой точки — Стив весьма искренне изображал живость, когда был в его компании или когда приходили Наташа и Тони. А сейчас он видел и, что более важно, слышал — они всё там же, в той самой точке, где начали в сентябре. Он — затылком стучащий в дверь, которую Стив запер между ними и открывать не собирался.

Баки не представлял, что ему делать. Он ощутил, как уверенность и сила духа утекают из него с каждым новым звуком рояля; отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Стив прекратил играть.

Но, конечно, он пересилил себя и дослушал до самого конца. Отзвук последней ноты на взбудораженной струне висел в воздухе так долго, что Баки уже подумал — не выдержит. Он любил Шопена. Очень любил. Но сейчас это был не столько Шопен, сколько горе и боль Стива. И слушать это было невозможно. «Почему ты играешь Шопена так поздно? Почему в темноте? Почему твои щёки мокрые?» — хотелось крикнуть ему. «Почему ты так и не съел ничего, кретин, я ведь так стараюсь для тебя!» Хотелось, чтобы Стив вздрогнул, а не сидел перед роялем марионеткой со срезанными одним махом верёвочками. Но, конечно, он ничего из этого не сказал. Это было бы подло.

— Пойдём ужинать, Стиви, — предложил он со вздохом. — Пойдём со мной, вниз. Поможешь с чем-нибудь.

Стив ещё немного посидел на банкетке, потом съехал с неё и без слов поплёлся следом.

— Что это? — спросил Стив уже в кухне, разглядывая бутылку на столе; в его голосе проскользнуло удивление наравне с любопытством. А потом он подошёл ближе и тепло спросил: — Бак, что случилось?

— Миссис Розенталь случилась, — нахмурился Баки, заглядывая в морозильник. Там лежали полуфабрикаты — быстрозамороженные овощи и упаковка мясных шариков. Вполне годилось для ужина. — Не ладится у меня с цепочками цифровок на занятиях по гармонии, ты же знаешь. Я вроде слышу их, а правильно записать не могу. Где-то, да ошибаюсь постоянно. Сегодня эта милейшая женщина влепила мне «С» за полусеместровую работу. Можешь представить?

Даже если Стив мог оценить глубину его негодования и удручённости, он не сказал ничего в ответ, только едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Прости, что не помогаю тебе. Обычно я сидел рядом и мог подсказать…

— К чёрту извинения, — Баки дёрнул плечом, пока вскрывал пакет и высыпал овощи в глубокую сковороду для ризотто. На ней уже шипело масло. — Лучше вернулся бы уже к учёбе. И не было проблем.

Стив ничего не ответил. К удивлению Баки, он достал два круглых низких стакана, кое-как открыл бутылку виски и налил немного. Потом задумался и достал из морозильной камеры лёд.

Баки очень удивился. Обычно Стив не поддерживал его возлияний.

— Ты будешь пить со мной? — он принял свою порцию виски из рук Стива. Тот молчал и смотрел на него. И так же молча кивнул, прежде чем едва задеть бок его стакана и опрокинуть виски в себя. — Вот это новость, — Баки покачал головой и тоже выпил. Паршивое дешёвое пойло. Но самое то, чтобы напиться.

— Здоровья миссис Розенталь, — сказал Стив, страшно сморщившись после обжигающего глотка. — Ещё год до выпуска, глядишь, успеет чему-нибудь тебя научить.

Баки обалдел.

— Вот ты и говнюк!

— Не больший, чем ты, — пожал плечами Стив и улыбнулся — как-то надтреснуто. — Получил «С», надо же, трагедия.

Баки отчего-то полегчало. То ли виски ударил напрямую в голову, мгновенно всосавшись в пустой желудок, то ли слова Стива напомнили ему, что есть вещи и похуже низких отметок, непонятно. Но Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что уже не злится.

Они поужинали, Стив съел пару мясных шариков и половину овощей, почти рекордное количество пищи. Баки убрал со стола и предложил переместиться в гостиную к камину — октябрьская морось и стылость ощущались на первом этаже особенно явно.

Стив разжёг камин. Баки налил снова, и понеслось.

Успокоились они, только когда бутылка оказалась пуста — Стив искренне негодовал, сидя на полу перед трещащим в камине огнём, пока Баки не сгрёб его за плечи и не прижал к себе. Тогда он замер и затих.

— Всё будет хорошо, — зачем-то сказал Баки, глядя в огонь. — Обещаю. Я с тобой до самого конца.

Они оба были пьяны. Так пьяны, что Баки казалось — комната медленно кружится вокруг своей оси. Или это они со Стивом кружатся? От огненных всполохов в камине немного слезились глаза, в голове было жарко и приятно тяжело от выпитого. Баки знал точно, что если попытается сейчас встать — реальность закачается вместе с ним, и он снова испытает это чудное ощущение дезориентации в пространстве. Но он крепко обнимал за плечо притихшего Стива и вставать в ближайшее время не собирался.

Они сидели и сидели так, на паркетном полу, и смотрели в огонь. Наконец, Стив завозился, выпутался из-под его руки и… внезапно навалился своим смешным весом, и Баки от неожиданности медленно распластался на спине. Стив навис над ним, странный и незнакомый; наклонился очень близко и… поцеловал. Смело, пьяно, прямо в губы. Баки был так ошарашен, что отчётливо увидел, как Стив прикрывает глаза длинными светлыми ресницами. Он не успел ничего толком почувствовать, как Стив отстранился немного. И только открыл рот, чтобы, хм, спросить, как Стив заткнул его — поцеловал снова. Недолго, но теперь Баки успел почувствовать — мягко и влажно, и это касание было робким и одновременно с этим — настойчивым. Баки никто так раньше не целовал. В его прошлых поцелуях звенело сексуальное напряжение и властвовала похоть. С едва слышным звуком Стив отстранился и вдруг открыл глаза. Они встретились взглядами, и в голубых зрачках Стива плясали оранжевые отсветы.

— Эм… — Баки не знал, что сказать. Голова была такой тяжелой и пустой, что необходимость думать вызывала отторжение на физическом уровне. Но и оставлять всё без слов казалось неправильным и каким-то слишком интимным. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Что это? — спросил Стив явно на автомате.

— Ты поцеловал меня. Дважды. Зачем?

— М, — Стив изобразил глубокую задумчивость. — Потому что хотел?

— Хотел проверить, как я отреагирую? — предположил Баки; и вдруг улыбнулся и тихо засмеялся. Стив почти лежал на нём сверху, твёрдый и костлявый, и вся ситуация внезапно показалась ему очень забавной. — Это было мило.

Стив вдруг резко поднялся и уселся на нём сверху, как на ездовом жеребце. Он выглядел яростно.

— В смысле, мило? Ты считаешь, что это была шутка? А если я решу пошутить и залезу к тебе в кровать, ты что, тоже спустишь мне это? А потом посмеёшься, ах, как это было забавно, Стиви! Ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит? Тебе не кажется, что твоё дружеское доверие переходит все границы? Ты не имеешь права всё позволять мне! И не важно, насколько мне херово, Бак, ты не имеешь права так меня опекать!

Последнее Стив говорил на повышенных тонах, и от приятной тяжести, неожиданно разлившейся по телу после спонтанного поцелуя, не осталось и следа. Баки был пьян, очень пьян. И ошарашен.

— Я… — начал он, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Не выходило. — И что ты от меня хочешь? Что я должен сделать?

Стив сжал губы в тонкую белую линию. А потом на его лице вдруг отразилось осознание и понимание сказанного, которым Баки похвастать никак не мог. Стив соскочил с него, едва не свалившись на пол, и, пошатываясь, отправился наверх, к себе. На ходу он устало кинул: — Не ходи за мной. Поспи на диване хоть раз.

Выбитый из колеи, Баки и правда уснул на диване. Его мучили муторные сны, после которых он два раза просыпался и бегал на кухню за водой.

Наутро оба, не сговариваясь, вели себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Баки выкинул бутылку и вынес мешок с мусором к баку на улицу ещё до того, как Стив проснулся и спустился вниз. Он долго размышлял над всем, прокручивал в голове их последние месяцы, вспоминал каждый день, что хоть как-то застрял в памяти. И увидел без прикрас все то, что было на поверхности, но на что он так мастерски закрывал глаза, уговаривая себя, что всё наладится. Если оставить все как есть, ничего не изменится к лучшему. Это приятный путь самообмана для них обоих. Стиву плохо, и неизвестно, когда станет лучше. На нервах он чудит. И как бы Баки не обхаживал его, видимо, Стиву требуется другое. Встряска. Баки понял, что если он не хочет потерять друга, надо что-то делать. И делать решительно.

Ему хватило нескольких дней размышлений в компании старых детских фотографий и Стива, который больше напоминал тень его лучшего друга, чем его самого, чтобы понять. Чтобы ухватиться за идею и продумать план. Ещё два дня ушло на диалоги с отцом и на то, чтобы позвонить по телефону и поговорить с одним из его старых знакомых — отец, десять лет назад содержавший масштабное и крайне успешное эротическое Шоу на Тэль-стрит, водил очень много полезных знакомств. Дело оставалось за малым.

Когда Баки приглашал в пиццерию Тони и Наташу, его ладони зудели, а чистая рубашка быстро вымокла на спине и под мышками от волнения. Весь успех того, что он задумал, зависел сейчас от этих двух, и Баки впервые чувствовал себя таким взвинченным и живым не из-за очередного любовного увлечения, а из-за идеи, которая так сильно грызла его, что казалось — он и правда может горы свернуть. Лишь бы всё удалось.

— Ты шутишь? — спросила Наташа серьёзно, медленно потягивая молочно-клубничный коктейль через соломинку. Тони пока молчал, задумчиво пережёвывая пиццу. — Думаешь, ты первый и единственный, кому в голову пришла подобная идея?

— Ему это нужно, как воздух, — встал Баки на защиту. — Вы видели его, когда приходили, да, он выглядит ожившим. Но я вижу его каждый день, и я знаю — он не в порядке. Ему нужно что-то кардинальное, что-то, что займёт всё его время, Нат, такая цель, которая затмит собой всё остальное. Мы играем, мы профи, у нас получится. Дай хотя бы шанс, — Баки смотрел её в зеленоватые глаза и пытался понять, чувствует ли Нат его волнение, его крайнюю заинтересованность.

— Стив может не согласиться.

— Нат, это я возьму на себя. Да что с вами, народ? Почему такие кислые? Вспомните, как мы мечтали, что станем известнейшей группой, как будем собирать тысячи фанатов, как будем репетировать до потери пульса, эй, вы вообще помните, какими мы были? Что с нами происходит сейчас?

— Мы повзрослели? — Нат пожала плечами и кинула серьёзный взгляд на Баки. Вздохнула. — Бак, даже если мы попробуем, это не факт, что у нас получится. У нас нет никакого материала, никакого опыта в шоу-бизнесе. Стив просто не поведётся на это.

— У нас есть материал, — сказал Баки, и Наташа с Тони заинтересованно уставились на него. — Я, конечно, люблю поболтать, но если я говорю что-то серьезно — я это делаю, — и он достал из рюкзака и положил на стол увесистую потрёпанную тетрадь. — Вот.

Баки пододвинул её к Наташе и перевернул так, чтобы ей было удобно читать.

— Это она? — неверяще спросила Нат.

— Нет, конечно. Ту я выкинул. И завёл новую. Посмотри. Там очень много лирики, а кое-где у меня были и музыкальные цифровки. Тут куча материала, на несколько альбомов хватит. Если, конечно, вам понравится…

Баки стушевался. Нат начала медленно листать захватанные по краю страницы. Она читала, и внутри Баки всё сжалось от предвкушения. Им было по двадцать три, и в их жизни много чего успело произойти, что вызвало отклик в душе, и Баки сдержал слово — в семнадцать, когда одна его особенно острая и яркая любовь закончилась разрывом, его прорвало, и он вспомнил об обещании — начал писать лирику, и текстов у него уже было много, очень много. Не только с любовной тематикой, но и просто размышления обо всём на свете — он писал их, когда на него находило странное, несвойственное ему созерцательное настроение. Он всё ждал, когда Нат захлопнет тетрадь и скажет: «Прости, но это никуда не годится». Но Наташа всё читала, заворожено вглядываясь в буквы, а потом пододвинула тетрадь Тони и ткнула в неё пальцем с коротко подрезанным ногтем.

— Это может сработать, — кивнул Тони, когда дочитал и прожевал пиццу. — Правда, отличные тексты. Ты крут, чувак.

У Баки словно от сердца отлегло. Пройти дружескую критическую проверку ему казалось намного сложнее, чем привести в движение механизмы воплощения их мечты в реальность.

— И всё же, о конкретике. Как ты себе это представляешь?

Тони. Он всегда умел задавать правильные вопросы.

— О, — Баки улыбнулся. — У меня всё схвачено. Я созванивался со старым знакомым отца, он уже лет сто работает на лэйбл «Эй Би Си рекордс». Он согласился нас послушать. Но прежде чем мы встретимся, у нас должно быть что-то, что ему показать. Нам нужна музыка, хотя бы в том составе, что есть сейчас. Я могу взяться за бас — временно, конечно. Тони немного постучит, о, я знаю, что ты не в восторге, но больше некому. Нам нужно всего несколько удачных песен, чтобы тот чувак влюбился в нас. И тогда мы сможем добрать людей и начать нормально репетировать.

Наташа громко допила свой коктейль и вдруг ярко улыбнулась, глядя в глаза.

— Ты просто светишься, — сказала она Баки.

Он улыбнулся и тут же нахмурился. Он и правда слишком во всё это влип, проникся всей душой. Он уже верил в них, хотя, по сути, никаких «их» еще не было.

— Надеюсь, Стив оценит. Иначе я не смогу всем этим заниматься. Не без него. И это будет так обидно…

Наташа согласно кивнула.

— А что с названием? — спросил Тони, почёсывая свою едва проклюнувшуюся бородку. — Есть идеи?

Баки улыбнулся. Ему казалось, что сейчас из него, прямо из груди, полезут на волю цветы: пёстрые анютины глазки, гиацинты, незабудки. Так сильно его распирало от предвкушения чего-то грандиозного.

— Пускай Стив назовёт. Так будет правильно.


	7. Номер на двоих

Перелёт длиною в одиннадцать часов может вымотать кого угодно. Да он и вымотал их всех, и если бы не бизнес-класс с его широкими удобными сидениями и опускающимися в полулежачее состояние спинками, Стив не знал, как бы пережил этот перелёт. В Канаду лететь было гораздо ближе. А ещё этот жестокий скачок во времени — как это, лететь чуть меньше двенадцати часов, а потом прибавлять к ним ещё восемь из-за разницы часовых поясов? Не мудрено, что голова у Стива ощущалась неприятно ватной, а стоило им попасть внутрь аэропорта, как у него носом пошла кровь. Баки тут же прижал его к стене и сунул в руку бумажную салфетку. В его пальцах осталась ещё целая упаковка.

— Боже, Стиви, как не вовремя, — сказал он, оглядываясь. Стив знал, чувствовал, что не ошибся в предположениях. Там, за линией, пересекать которую встречающим не разрешалось, гудела толпа. Несмотря на позднее время и будний день, они всё же были там. С плакатами, цветами и даже шариками, радостные, живые, ждущие их. Любящие их фанаты. И надо было идти и улыбаться, позировать для селфи с фанатами и успеть дать несколько автографов особо шустрым, а они застряли здесь на полпути, и со стороны могло показаться, словно они боялись подойти ближе к своим фанатам. Стив ненавидел себя в этот момент. Вообще ненавидел задерживать остальных своими болячками.

— Прости, не я это планирую, — гнусаво заявил он Баки. Язвительность просыпалась в нём наравне с недомоганием. — Если бы мог, устроил бы своё выступление в более удобное для всех время.

Баки вздохнул и протянул новую салфетку взамен первой, ставшей ярко-алой. Тор с братом, Тони и Наташа с Клинтом стояли перед ними живой стеной и не давали любопытным камерам выставленных вперёд телефонов ничего разглядеть. Только Брок уже ушёл вперёд — проверять, всё ли в порядке с обеспечением безопасности для обеих сторон — и для фанатов, и для группы. Стив видел всё это краем глаза и молился о том, чтобы кровь не успела попасть на его любимый пуловер. Было бы жалко его так бесславно потерять в самом начале тура. Да и погода в Лондоне обещала быть сырой.

Кровь успокоилась только спустя несколько минут. Баки вздохнул с облегчением, Стив взял у Наташи влажную салфетку и протёр лицо, чтобы не осталось никаких следов.

— Ну что, готов? — Баки ободряюще улыбнулся, забирая все грязные салфетки, сминая их в один ком и прицельно закидывая в мусорный бак неподалёку.

— Вроде…

Он оправился, с облегчением понимая — не успел заляпать пуловер. И пошёл следом за всеми, придерживая у бедра небольшую сумку с личными вещами.

Толпа принимала Баки, как масло — тёплый нож. Он просто шёл на них, ослепительно улыбаясь, и люди расступались, тут же подсовывая под приготовленный заранее в правой руке маркер постеры с изображениями группы. Там же были распечатки фотосессий Баки, фото с которых можно было найти в журналах и сети. Он, бесспорно, был звездой и затмевал собой их всех. Словно рыба, плыл по тёплому попутному течению и чувствовал себя совершенно прекрасно. Мигнули вспышки фотокамер прессы, она стояла чуть в стороне и ждала положенного им времени, чтобы пообщаться с группой — и Баки, конечно, — наедине. Несколько человек протянули постеры и попросили о селфи с Наташей, некоторые фотографировались с ней и Клинтом, небольшая стайка девушек вперемешку с малочисленными парнями окружила Тони, и он источал всем своим видом лоск и уверенность — всё то, чего в его поведении не было, когда они оставались одни, без гнёта чужого внимания. Каждый из них, даже Тор, обласканный вниманием своих фанаток, играл на публику в той или иной мере. Стив же просто шёл за Баки, держась за правым его плечом, и молчаливо надеялся, что его не заметят. Что слепящий свет, что излучал Баки своей улыбкой и голубыми глазами, прикроет его и затмит, спрячет от любопытных взглядов. Он знал, что никогда к этому не привыкнет. Никогда не привыкнет к такому пристальному публичному вниманию совершенно незнакомых ему людей. Да, они любили их музыку, знали наизусть песни, но любить музыку и любить их самих было в его понимании двумя абсолютно разными вещами. Конечно, слышать благодарность за их творчество, вместе размышлять об образах в той или иной песне было очень приятно и интересно. Порой им приходилось слышать очень оригинальные мнения и предположения, иногда им приносили стихи, коллажи из разных фотографий, сделанных в одном настроении с песней, и даже целые картины, к слову, замечательные — Стив в этом неплохо разбирался. Но порой это гипертрофированное и бесстыдное любопытство, желание пролезть в частную жизнь, узнать, кто из них что ест на завтрак и чем запивает свой ужин, было ему непонятно и отталкивало от тесного общения с фанатами. Проходя мимо людей, Стив краем глаза заметил небольшой нарисованный от руки плакат. Там было радужных цветов сердце, а внутри их имена: «Стив + Баки». Чуть ниже было написано буквами помельче: «Мы верим в вашу любовь». Стив поскорее отвёл глаза. Ему стало неловко, и опять захотелось врезать Баки за его нездоровую фантазию. Но тот шёл в паре шагов впереди и отдувался за них всех. При этом он не выглядел зазнавшимся или самодовольным, он не отталкивал своим поведением. Фишка Баки и его звёздность заключались именно в том, как естественно и мило он выглядел при общении с фанатами — словно он и был рождён для всего этого внимания, поклонения и неприкрытого, даже навязчивого интереса. Конечно, это не значило, что он всё всем рассказывал или позволял любой желающей фанатке повиснуть с визгом у себя на шее. Но он очень умело и необидно отшивал зарвавшихся, сдабривая всё шуткой, и его таланту переводить разговор в другое русло или увиливать в ответе на прямо поставленный вопрос хотелось петь дифирамбы.

У Стива, к примеру, просто отнимался язык, если какая-то девушка или парень подходили и просили у него автограф. Он кивал, старался не забыть улыбнуться и поскорее оставлял свою корявую роспись на бумаге. Чтобы снова уйти из-под луча внимания в зону комфорта за плечом Баки.

Поэтому он так удивился — даже вздрогнул, — когда его вдруг взяла за руку девушка и протянула небольшой свёрток, перемотанный милой салатовой ленточкой. На свёртке было красиво выведено: «Стиву».

— Ты мой кумир, — пролепетала она и покраснела. Было видно, как сильно она волновалась, как старалась не ударить в грязь лицом. Наверное, было в ней что-то особенное — то ли простое тёмное платье до колен, то ли массивная оправа очков, которая не очень ей шла, но Стив вдруг сам открыл рот и предложил:

— Хочешь, сфотографируемся? Покажешь друзьям.

Девушка в восторге закрыла рот рукой и запрыгала вокруг своей оси. Казалось, она сейчас заплачет от радости. На него обычно так не реагировали — все экзальтированные эмоции по праву доставались Баки. Стив не знал, что ему делать, поэтому просто целомудренно приобнял за плечо, пока она фотографировала их на фронтальную камеру своего телефона. Её лицо светилось, и Стив непроизвольно улыбнулся. Что бы он ни думал, а такое редкое и искреннее внимание оказалось приятным. Он так и держал в руке свёрток-подарок, и когда девушка сделала несколько снимков, то пожала его свободную руку — пальцы оказались прохладными. На прощание она сказала:

— Я Элен. Спасибо, спасибо тебе, Стив, вы создаете потрясающую музыку!

Этот момент оказался тем маленьким якорем, который удерживал его едва заметную улыбку на губах всё то время, что они разговаривали с репортёрами, всё то время, что стояли по лондонским пробкам в специально нанятом для них микроавтобусе по пути в отель. И даже некоторое время, пока они ждали на ресепшн свои ключи от заранее забронированных номеров. Они все находились на одном этаже, и их группа, изрядно уже уставшая, медленно выкатилась из огромного лифта и разбрелась по длинному коридору с вялой перекличкой «до завтра». У Тора и Локи оказался самый близкий к ним номер — всего через три двери. Баки отсалютовал им, когда открыл дверь, и зашёл, наконец, внутрь, отрезая их от внешнего мира.

Стив огляделся. Давно не ночевал в отелях. Номер оказался обычный и чисто убранный, в просторной комнате ждали две кровати, так и манившие завалиться на них и уснуть; коридор от входа вёл в небольшой холл-гостиную с диваном и плазменной панелью на стене. Там же были ещё две двери — одна стеклянная, рядом с окном — выход на балкон; и вторая деревянная, явно ведущая в ванную и туалет.

— Как же я хочу отлить, — торопливо проговорил Баки и, скинув с себя ремень от сумки и отложив охапку врученных в аэропорту подарков, поскакал в сторону второй двери.

Стив усмехнулся. Разделся и дошёл до кровати, с блаженством развалился по покрывалу прямо в одежде и обуви. Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение ровной и в меру мягкой горизонтальной поверхности под усталой спиной заставило его прикрыть глаза и с наслаждением тихонько простонать. Как бы ни были хороши сидения в бизнес-классе, кровать есть кровать. Он так и не выпускал из руки свёрток, что ему подарила девушка в очках. Всё вертел его в пальцах так и эдак, то разглядывая почерк, то поднося к лицу и принюхиваясь — чем он пахнет? Пахло к его удивлению сдобно — ванилью и корицей.

— И что это там у тебя?

Баки подошёл к его кровати и без зазрения совести уселся на край, двигая Стива своим бедром.

— Ты в конец обнаглел, Барнс, — возмутился он устало и беззлобно — всё равно возмущаться действиями Баки было себе дороже. — У тебя своя кровать есть.

— Ты всегда, где бы мы ни останавливались, выбираешь себе кровать первым, это не честно. Твоя кровать всегда лучше.

— Потому что ты всегда, где бы мы ни останавливались, первым делом бежишь в туалет. Метишь территорию, что ли?

Баки фыркнул и навис над ним:

— А ну показывай, что там у тебя? Улыбался всю дорогу от аэропорта, как придурок. Что, фанатка зацепила? Симпатичная?

Стив вздохнул и понял — чтобы заткнуть этот рог изобилия, нужно просто дать Баки, что он хочет. Показать, что в свёртке. Решив, что и сам хочет того же, Стив подтянулся и уселся в изголовье кровати, развязал неуклюжий бантик и развернул края серо-коричневой бумаги.

— О… это так мило…

В центре смятого листа лежало явно самодельное печенье в виде мишек. Целых пять печенин, косовато покрытых разноцветной глазурью.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Баки, разглядывая медведей. — Даже фанаты решили тебя подкормить, потому что остались кожа да кости.

— Я нормально ем, — Стив пожал плечами. — Я не виноват, что у меня такая комплекция и хороший метаболизм.

— Я вот тоже нормально ем, — задумчиво проговорил Баки. — И почему-то медленно набираю вес.

Стив фыркнул, заваливаясь на подушку.

— Ты просто не то ешь. Попробуй есть побольше овощей и поменьше всяких сладостей, от которых у тебя голова отключается. И всё будет…

— Это ты мне решил лекцию о вкусной и здоровой пище прочитать на сон грядущий? — Баки удивился и вдруг выхватил печёных медведей из рук Стива, вскочил с кровати и пересел на самое дальнее кресло в углу.

— Эй! Какого чёрта?

— Просто есть хочу, — ответил Баки и отгрыз медведю ногу. А потом руку. Стиву оставалось только смотреть на эту вопиющую наглость широко открытыми глазами. Ему хотелось возмутиться, но видя Баки таким — дурачащимся и с полным ртом печенья, он только улыбнулся. Ну что за придурок, прости, Господи, на его голову.

— Вообще-то, это был мой подарок.

— М-гм, — отозвался Баки с набитым ртом. — Ты можешь пойти и выбрать из кучи моих подарков любой на замену.

— Это _твои_ подарки, заметил Стив. — А это был _мой_ подарок.

— Вот. А я о чём, — согласился Баки, поедая очередного медведя. — Никто не печёт мне домашних рассыпчатых мишек, никто не покрывает их вкусной фруктовой глазурью лично для меня, — сказал он и драматично возвёл глаза к потолку.

Стив, глядя на этот спектакль в его честь, наконец рассмеялся. Судя по хитрой усмешке в уголке губ Баки, этого он и добивался.

— Дай хотя бы попробовать.

— Прости, уже всё съел.

Стив вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Какой ты всё-таки говнюк порой.

— Я знаю.

Стив чуть напряг пресс и снял носком одного кеда другой с пятки. А потом повторил движение ещё раз, и его обувь упала к подножию кровати.

— Что, даже не разденешься? — спросил Баки из кресла.

— Нет. Спать хочу. А завтра днём саунд-чек.

Его словно выключили: раз — и темнота. И непонятно, как у Баки каждый раз получалось это проворачивать, чтобы не разбудить, но проснулся он без джинсов, носков и без лёгкого шерстяного пуловера, в одной футболке и трусах. Вещи самым аккуратным образом висели на спинке стула рядом с его кроватью. Баки уютно сопел на соседней, и на миг Стив подумал, что ему очень, очень нравятся такие совместные утра.

Пока в дверь номера не задолбили — судя по звуку, ногой — и громовым голосом Коулсона не прокричали:

— Подъём, ребята! Завтрак через полчаса! А потом у вас два интервью для лондонских журналов, саунд-чек и небольшая автограф-сессия перед концертом. Просыпайтесь, просыпайтесь. А то пришлю Брока, без обид.

Стив вздрогнул. Только не Брока. В прошлый раз, когда после заключительного концерта тура они напились и не хотели подниматься с утра, едва не проспав рейс, он пришёл и вылил им на головы по стакану холодной воды. Очень отрезвляет и расширяет словарный запас. Повторять откровенно не хотелось.

— Уже встаём, — крикнул он что есть мочи, надеясь, что Фил услышит.

— Отлично. Пойду к Тору, — донеслось из-за двери.

— Я не выспался, — жалобно протянул Баки с соседней кровати, зарываясь головой под подушку.

— Это никого не волнует, — зевнул Стив и съехал ногами на пол, направляясь в ванную. — Вставай. И цени то, как я тебя берегу. Гайдн с утра намного лучше Брока.

Уже развернувшись спиной, Стив услышал привычный глухой смех.

Первый концерт тура всегда считался важным, знаковым. Ходила байка, что именно он определяет успех и настрой всего тура, хотя Стив считал, что первый концерт — это больше репетиция всех игроков их команды, чем показательное выступление. Это обкатка декораций, проверка того, как работает привезённая ими техника, как будут смотреться на сцене костюмы. Это долгое и нудное обсуждение, в каком порядке в этот раз они будут исполнять песни из обоих альбомов, в конце которого Баки утверждал, наконец, трек-лист, но с оговоркой: «Если у меня настроение не изменится». Иногда он менял что-то местами, говоря об этом по внутреннему микрофону прямо во время концерта. Это было не страшно — любую из их песен они сыграли бы даже с большого перепоя или посреди ночи, подними их кто с кровати и заставь играть. Звуки и рифы давно были в пальцах, в руках, жили внутри них своей собственной жизнью. Чувствовать на концерте то, как сроднился и вжился в музыку, было для Стива сродни затяжке лечебным косяком после долгого времени воздержания. Статичными всегда оставались только последняя песня концерта и та, что они обычно исполняли на бис. Градус к концу выступления только нарастал, у Баки срывало все заслоны, и на двух крайних песнях он отрывался на всю катушку, перемещаясь по сцене и заигрывая со всеми подряд. Особенно на последней, когда даже Стив пританцовывал на своём месте.

— Никаких поцелуев, пожалуйста, — шепнул он Баки уже перед самым началом. Они все стояли за кулисами и ожидали выхода на сцену. С их места было видно, что огромный зал Арены Уэмбли битком заполнен фанатами, и те скандировали имя группы и порой взрывались аплодисментами, приглашая их скорее выйти на сцену и начать играть.

Баки посмотрел на Стива с недоумением, потом осознанием и, наконец, кивнул.

— Ещё три минуты, — Фил сверился с часами и глянул на Баки.

— У меня уже пальцы чешутся сыграть в Лондоне, — сказал Тони, прижимая к боку изогнутый силуэт электро-скрипки. Он тоже был на взводе. — Здесь столько знаменитостей выступало, честью будет даже просто ступить на эту сцену. 

Наташа в окружении Тора и Клинта стояла и заворожено смотрела сбоку на огромное пространство концертного зала, на волнующиеся волны вскинутых кверху рук. Пеппер подошла к Баки и поправила несуществующие мелочи в его костюме, взяла его за подбородок и чуть приподняла, стёрла под глазом начавшую расползаться подводку.

— Надо поменять твою косметику.

— Ни за что, — откликнулся Баки. — Это элемент стиля.

— Ну что, готовы? — спросила выплывшая из темноты Дори. В руках она несла большую круглую банку словно из-под крема — со сценическим гримом. Она открыла её и отдала Баки.

— Давайте. Время, — кивнул Фил, постучал по часам и отошёл на несколько шагов.

Все участники группы подтянулись к Баки, обступив кругом. Тот опустил руку в банку и зачерпнул оттуда красного грима, растёр его по ладони. Первым он всегда касался лица Стива — не по центру, а чуть сбоку. Стив закрыл глаза за мгновение до того, как Баки прижал руку к его губам, щеке и веку, привычно ощущая сакральность и таинство момента. Словно Баки был их вождём и своими нехитрыми действиями накрепко объединял в единое целое. Они уже давно не выступали вот так — с отпечатками его ладони на лице. Так было только на самых первых концертах и в туре по Канаде, но после они отошли от этого имиджа. Зато фанаты стали узнавать их именно по нему, по красной ладони, светившейся на обложке диска, на мерче и футболках, на их лицах, пока они играли. После Стива подходила Наташа, а следом за ней — Тони и Клинт. Тор замыкал, и Стив услышал за спиной явную усмешку переодетого в спецодежду работника сцены Локи, когда Баки оставил на его лице свой красный отпечаток ровно по центру. Он начинался от самых губ и доходил до лба. Тор с обнажённым торсом, длинными распущенными волосами соломенного цвета и отпечатком на лице походил на древнего языческого бога.

После всех наступала очередь Баки. Конечно, у Стива была не такая уверенная и широкая ладонь, но он всегда очень старался. Он зачерпнул грима, размазал по ладони и прижал к лицу, закрывая его от губ до глаз. Он ждал этого момента с замиранием сердца.

Потому что никто не знал, что Баки каждый раз щекотно дул ему в ладонь.

Они обнялись так же, как и стояли — кругом, выложив руками по плечам единую замкнутую линию.

— Погнали, — шепнул Баки, оглядывая их всех.

Они расцепились, и перед самым выходом к Баки подошёл Брок, привычно оправляя жилетку и наставляя:

— Даже не вздумай прыгнуть в толпу. Вытащу и надаю по жопе прямо на сцене, при всех.

Баки улыбнулся и на мгновение сцепился с Броком в коротком объятии. Тот хлопнул его по плечу и вдруг вытолкнул на сцену. Толпа завизжала, заверещала и заволновалась уже знакомым тысячеголовым, тысячеруким и тысяченогим доисторическим чудовищем.

Локи, стоявший поодаль со скрещенными на груди руками, снова усмехнулся. Выходя на сцену следом за Тором, Стив подумал, что ему не нравится эта его манера. Предупреждение Брока было бы смешным, если бы Стив не знал точно, насколько это опасно.

Их всех наполнял мандраж и творческое предвкушение. Стив был уверен, концерт в Лондоне сделает жизнь группы в разы ярче. Верил, что это только начало чего-то грандиозного. Сцена звала их, софиты чертили над головами линии и круги, и сердце Стива заходилось от желания прикоснуться уже к своим клавишам и начать играть; и услышать голос Баки.

Уже поздним вечером, сидя в номере после душа и недовольно кусая губы, Стив раздумывал над бренностью бытия. И почему его друг такой мудак. Баки как раз вышел из ванной в отельном белом халате, мокрый и порозовевший, с осоловевшими от усталости глазами, и Стив спросил то, что хотел спросить ещё после концерта, но всё не подворачивалось минутки для этого серьёзного разговора.

— Кажется, я попросил тебя — никаких больше поцелуев на сцене. Мне плевать, какой это пиар-ход, Бак, ты сказал, что больше…

— Я ничего не сказал, вообще-то, — ответил Баки, садясь, а потом и заваливаясь на свою кровать. — Ты меня попросил, а я в ответ улыбнулся. Это не считается.

Стив вздохнул и закрыл глаза рукой. Иногда с Баки было тяжело говорить.

— К тому же, я не целовал тебя сегодня.

— Конечно! — Стив резко сел на кровати и упёрся в Баки взглядом. — Ты просто подошёл ко мне, обнял и упёрся лбом в моё плечо, и пел вот так, уткнувшись в меня, словно так и надо.

— Так и было надо, — Баки пожал плечами. — Мне было удобно.

— А мне не было, — отрезал Стив. — Мне нужно играть, мне для этого нужны руки, и на нас все пялились. Пожалуйста, не делай так больше, мне это не нравится.

Между ними повисла тишина.

— Первый раз слышу, что тебе что-то не нравится из того, что я делаю, — глухо сказал Баки с закрытыми глазами.

Стив хотел что-то ответить, но вдруг постучали в дверь, и он вскочил с кровати, чтобы открыть.

На пороге стояла девушка, закутанная в лёгкий плащик. На ней красовались чулки и туфли на о-о-очень длинном каблуке. Она бы выглядела даже мило с этим неподдельным румянцем смущения на щеках, если бы не вызывающий наряд. Было очевидно, что под плащиком у неё только бельё. Девушка удивлённо уставилась на него:

— А Баки Барнс тут остано…

— Баки Барнса тут нет! — выпалил Стив и захлопнул дверь перед её носом. Обычно он действовал куда деликатнее, но сегодня на сцене Баки реально вывел его из себя.

— Это было грубо, — донёсся с кровати голос.

— Пошёл ты, — прошептал Стив. — И без тебя знаю.

Он улёгся на свою кровать к Баки спиной и подтянул колени к животу.

— Эй, Стив.

Главное — не реагировать. Стив лежал и не собирался больше с ним разговаривать.

— Ну правда, ладно, перестань уже. Я понял. Нет так нет, больше я к тебе и на пять шагов не подойду.

Едва слышно скрипнула пружина — Баки встал с кровати. Словно постоял над ним немного, разглядывая спину в халате, как в дверь снова постучали.

— Заебали эти Лолиты, — выругался Баки и пошёл открывать.

— Эм, привет, — донёсся из коридора мужской голос. Стив научился узнавать его. За дверью стоял Локи. — Я с Тором разминулся. Он где-то застрял, а второго ключа у меня нет. Можно, я подожду у вас? А то в туалет хочется.

— Заходи, располагайся, — было слышно, что Баки улыбнулся. — Надо Тору хоть записку написать. Чтобы он тебя не потерял.

— А я уже, — судя по шагам, они зашли в холл и уселись на небольшой диван перед висевшей на стене плазмой. — Точно, туалет, — сказал Локи. Через несколько мгновений хлопнула дверь в ванную.

— Стив? — Баки позвал его, но Стив решил делать вид, что уже спит. Хватит с него.

Он услышал, как Баки вздохнул.

Скоро Локи вышел из ванной.

— Надеюсь, ты не скучал тут?

Баки хмыкнул.

— Если только совсем немного.

— А где твой друг?

Баки ответил не сразу.

— Кажется, уже спит. Устал после концерта.

— Если бы ты на меня так опирался на сцене, я бы тоже устал, — усмехнулся Локи и, судя по скрипнувшей коже обивки, сел рядом с Баки на диван. Стиву на мгновение стало неуютно, словно он намеренно подслушивает и подглядывает за тем, что вообще не предназначено для его глаз и ушей.

— Не знаю, что и сказать, — фыркнул Баки.

— Можешь просто поблагодарить.

— О. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Это и правда был охрененный концерт. Когда я просил Тора помочь с работой в группе, не думал, что это будет так потрясающе интересно, видеть вас обычных и видеть вас на сцене. Знаешь, как будто смотришь на фокус — вот перед тобой только шляпа, накрытая платком. Но проходит мгновение, и оттуда вытаскивают букет. Или связку платков. Или кролика. В общем, то, чего захочется фокуснику. Это завораживает. У меня никогда не было особых талантов, кроме как попадать в разные неприятности.

— И что ты делаешь здесь? — Баки задал вопрос, который вертелся у Стива в голове с самого первого дня, как он увидел Локи.

— Эм, как бы объяснить, чтобы не показаться законченным лузером. Пару месяцев назад во Фриско я потерял хорошую работу. Я был фотографом в детективном агентстве. Знаешь, ездил по пятам за нужным человеком, записывал, чем он занимается в течение дня, с кем встречается, и делал снимки. Мне нравилось. Мне вообще нравится наблюдать за людьми. А потом штат сократили, и как-то неудачно для меня. Ничего интереснее я не нашёл, долго перебивался подработками, а потом вспомнил, что в Эл Эй у меня есть братец-звезда. Ну и… знаешь, как-то само собой вышло.

— И ничего тебя не держало? Девушка там…

У Стива сердце ёкнуло. Вроде ничего особенного не происходило. Просто двое парней разговаривали, сидя близко друг к другу на диване. Но голос Локи и каждая интонация кричала о том, что он беззастенчиво флиртует. А вопросы Баки говорили о том, что он заинтересован. И Стив не знал, что ему делать со всем этим. Было бы хорошо встать, переодеться из халата в нормальную одежду и свалить из номера, куда глаза глядят, и пускай эти двое делают тут что хотят. Только уже без него.

— У меня нет девушки, — фыркнул Локи. А потом весомо добавил: — И парня тоже.

— Оу, — Баки неловко замялся. — Ясно.

— Ты красивый. Нет, не думай, мне нет смысла льстить тебе, но ты правда такой, знаешь… смотришь на тебя и думаешь — вау. А потом думаешь — ух. И в итоге понимаешь, что никуда уже не хочешь смотреть, только на тебя. Когда ты на сцене поёшь, мозг просто выключается. Хочется, чтобы ты не переставал петь, не прекращал делать всё то, что ты делаешь, пока держишь в руке микрофон.

Баки ошарашено помолчал, а потом ответил.

— Это было откровенно сейчас. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Ты заслужил эту откровенность.

— И… Ты считаешь, что это важно?

— Что важно? — переспросил Локи с явной флиртующей улыбкой, звучащей в голосе.

— Ну, внешность. Это важно?

— Это самое важное, — уверенно сказал Локи, и Стив замер.

— Глупости. Если бы мы не были талантливы, никакая внешность не заставила бы людей слушать нас.

— Ты ошибаешься, — был ему ответ. — Если бы не твоя внешность, никто бы не выпустил тебя на лучшую сцену Лондона петь эти ваши песни. Никто бы не заключил с вами контракт. Да, ваша музыка чудесна, от неё замирает дыхание и даже пробивает дрожью иногда. Но ты — тот, кто позволил ей жить и выйти на этот уровень — когда тысячи людей слушают вас и качаются в одном ритме. Ты тот, кто дал вашей музыке шанс быть услышанной и осуществил его. Поверь мне, у меня опытный глаз.

— Знаешь, — Баки кашлянул. — Думал, меня уже невозможно смутить.

— Я тебя смутил? — Локи рассмеялся, и смех у него оказался неожиданно приятный, тихий и лёгкий. — Ну, прости, пожалуйста. Ты правда мне понравился. Как только я тебя увидел. Обычно я не прохожу мимо таких парней, как ты.

Повисло молчание. Стив ярко представил, как близко эти двое сейчас сидят, и как Локи смотрит на Баки, а тот, не моргая, пялится в ответ и уже облизывает губы…

В дверь постучали. Настойчиво. А потом снова. И ещё, и ещё раз. Стив, замерший было и даже затаивший дыхание, почувствовал с облегчением — наэлектризованная донельзя атмосфера в их номере за мгновение разрядилась и успокоилась. Баки пошёл открывать дверь.

— Он тут?

Это был Тор. И, судя по голосам и топоту, с ним были и Наташа, и Клинт, и Тони, и даже Брок — тот смачно чертыхнулся, запнувшись о порожек.

— Кто? — с удивлением спросил Баки.

— Я тут, дорогой брат, — пропел Локи и, скрипнув обивкой, встал с дивана.

— Это отлично! — сказала Наташа. — Собирайтесь, идём гулять по ночному Лондону, а потом зависнем в клубе до утра. У Клинта тут, оказывается, друзья живут. Сказали, что покажут нам улётное место.

— А где Стив? — спросил Тони.

— Вроде как спит уже.

— Да ладно. Он шутит что ли? — Стив услышал уверенные шаги и понял, что его идут будить. — Эй, Стиви. У нас ещё не выполнена программа минимум, какой спать? А ну, подъём. — Тёплая ладонь Тони легла ему на лоб, привычно проверяя температуру, как повелось с детства. Когда на горизонте маячило тридцать лет, эта забота уже немного выводила из себя. В конце концов, он в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

Стив открыл глаза.

— У меня нет температуры, я в полном порядке, — сказал он Тони.

Тот расцвёл в улыбке и мягко ущипнул его за щёку.

— Поднимайся и надевай свои лучшие шмотки. Мы идём веселиться. Через пять минут в фойе отеля. Можешь молчать, все слова будут использованы против тебя. Так что просто кивни.

Стив вздохнул и кивнул.

Их с Баки, единственных, кто ещё был в халатах, оставили одних. Стив поднялся с кровати и принялся одеваться.

— Ты простил меня? — спросил Баки из-за спины. — Ты ведь знаешь, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто когда я пою последнюю песню, меня так и тянет в твою сторону. Это не описать, и ты мне не поверишь. Мне кажется, мир рухнет, если я не подойду к тебе.

— Боже, — Стив закатил глаза, пока застёгивал пуговицы на красивой рубашке цвета фуксии. — Ты просто третий братец Гримм, незаконнорожденный в другом веке.

Баки фыркнул за его спиной.

— Я же сказал, что не поверишь.

Ровно через пять минут они спустились в главный холл отеля. Проехавшись на обычном городском автобусе, забравшись, конечно, на второй этаж и громко обсуждая всё, что видят за окнами, между собой, они катались по центру целый час. Пока Наташа не заявила, что хочет посмотреть «на вон тот мост поближе».

Спустя три часа, уставшая и продрогшая от лондонской мороси, их компания ввалилась в ночной клуб, который посоветовали друзья Клинта. И остановились на пороге в изумлении.

— Ничего не могу сказать. Креативно, — подвёл за всех итог Тони.

— Художественно, — кивнул Баки.

— Эротично, — заметил Клинт и тут же получил от Наташи тычок под рёбра.

— Где здесь наливают? — поинтересовался Брок и, больше не останавливаясь, стал прокладывать для них путь в танцующей под кислотное техно толпе — к бару.

Над огромным залом, уходящим собой вверх и в темноту, висели большие клетки, словно стилизованные под птичьи. Там, разукрашенные боди-артом под разных певчих птиц, извивались в страстных движениях обнажённые девушки и парни, по одному человеку на клетку. Их танец, вырванный отблесками зеркального шара и цветовым стробоскопом из темноты, завораживал и захватывал всё внимание. Стив бы долго простоял так, задрав голову, если бы Баки не взял его за руку и не потащил вслед за всеми.

В результате им пришлось выкупить вип-столик, чтобы не топтаться по ногам уже выпившим и расслабившимся людям вокруг. Им всё это только предстояло. Усевшись в тёмном углу вокруг небольшого стола, они с интересом стали следить за происходящим в другой стороне зала, на сцене. Там танцевали три девушки, вымазанные до самых кончиков волос в серебристую, золотистую и отливающую металликом красную краску. В голове Стива тут же сложилась аналогия с золотом, серебром и медью. Они извивались под эту ломаную музыку друг возле друга, совершенно голые, и хотя это была танцевальная постановка, а не заказанный кем-то приватный стриптиз, Стиву внезапно стало жарко — из-за томных, тягучих движений, из-за крупных сосков на небольших, идеальной формы грудях. В такие места его всегда заносило случайно и так же уносило — в составе одной и той же неугомонной компании.

— Красивые, — согласилась с общим молчаливым мнением Наташа.

— А вот и выпивка, — Брок довольно потёр руки, помогая полуголым, или, может, полуодетым официанткам сгрузить на стол всю тяжесть их заказа — бутылку текилы, бутылку виски, ведёрко со льдом, три бокала мохито — в этот раз алкогольного — для Тони. И огромный, литра на два, кегль с пивом для Тора. И пустые стопочки и стаканы для остальных.

— А похрустеть что-нибудь заказали? — поинтересовалась Наташа. Брок помотал головой, начав разливать виски себе, Баки и Локи. — Мужики, — сказала она и хотела уже встать, как Клинт остановил её.

— Я схожу, — сказал он и скрылся в толпе танцующих между ними и баром тел.

Когда Клинт вернулся, их стол разжился орешками и сухариками, а ещё большой фруктовой тарелкой. Невесть что, конечно, но лучше, чем совсем ничего.

— За начало тура, — провозгласил Брок, поднимая свой короткий круглый стакан с виски. Они с удовольствием столкнулись друг с другом стеклянными боками стопочек, фужеров и стаканов, и выпили за успех тура. А потом выпили ещё раз, и ещё. Когда стало немного скучно, и сцена перед ними опустела, Тони предложил сыграть в никак не надоедавшее им «слово или дело». Его выбор пал на Баки, и тот, уже порядком опьяневший, сказал «дело».

— Подойди к вон той официантке и попроси, чтобы напоила тебя с руки.

— Всего-то? — усмехнулся Баки.

— Чужой выпивкой за её счет, — уточнил Тони. — Давай, Барнс, вперёд и обаяние на максимум.

И они все с замиранием сердца наблюдали, как Баки подходит к полуголой девушке с полным подносом в руке, что-то говорит ей, мнётся, снова говорит. И вот она берёт свободной рукой шот со своего подноса и держит его у губ Баки, пока тот выпивает до дна.

— Вот же даёт, — сказал Брок, допив чёрт знает какой стакан виски. Он был таким крепким, что алкоголь брал его только в лошадиных дозах. — Никогда не устану поражаться.

— Красота важнее всего, — тихо сказал Локи, не спуская с Баки глаз.

Баки вернулся с видом победителя и тут же показал пальцем на Наташу.

— Ты.

— Слово.

Баки сел поудобнее, уставившись на неё, подпёр щёку кулаком и словно задумался.

— Слушай, давно хотел спросить, как вы вообще с Клинтом познакомились. Сколько уже вижу вас вместе, и словно так и было. А как начинаю вспоминать — ведь нихрена подобного. Так что? Колись?

Наташа даже поперхнулась текилой.

— Ни за что.

— Почему? — удивился Баки.

— Давай я лучше сделаю что-нибудь сумасбродное. Заказывай.

— Знаешь, от твоей готовности меня только больше распирает узнать, как же вы нашлись. Наверняка, какая-нибудь грязная история, в которой много алкоголя и развязного секса.

Теперь пришло время Клинта давиться пивом.

— Ничего подобного, — сказал он. Наташа тут же зажала ему рот рукой.

— Прости, Бак. Хочешь, я расскажу что-нибудь другое? Например, про выпускной класс и, кажется, начало апреля?

Стив глянул на Баки. Тот выглядел растерянным, затем поджал губы и укоризненно уставился на Наташу.

— Эй, ты играешь нечестно.

— Играю, как умею.

— А что было в апреле в выпускном классе? — спросил Стив.

Но ему почему-то никто не ответил. Все переключились на то, чтобы коллективно придумать Наташе наказание за нарушение правил игры.


	8. Как Наташа встретила Клинта

_Пять лет тому назад_

Обычно Наташа не отрывалась от родной компании и не ходила по таким злачным местам, как сегодня. Но сегодня случилось то, чего раньше с ней не случалось. Стив выбесил её, и выбесил так, что у неё дрожали руки и хотелось медленно убивать.

Конечно, можно назвать всё это гиперэмоциональностью. Но её состояние не возникло на ровном месте. В бешенство её привёл факт внезапного осознания того, каким Стив может быть упёртым — по-ишачьи, по-ослиному, как баран, как… Наташа вздохнула и выпила третью стопку текилы. Несмотря на шикарную внешность, вид у неё сейчас был, видимо, очень воинственный — за все пятнадцать минут, что она провела в переполненном баре, ни одна живая душа не посмела сесть на пустующий рядом стул. Оно и ясно. С её сибирскими корнями и твердокаменным характером она любого в этом баре уделает одним взглядом. Они в этой Америке, со всех сторон приятной для жизни, не представляют даже, что может знать и уметь обычная девушка из русской глубинки. Даже если она покинула суровую Родину ещё во времена младшей школы.

Название, которым Стив окрестил группу, снова всплыло в памяти, и Наташа едва слышно заскулила от бессилия. Потом кинула тяжёлый взгляд на бармена и заказала ещё текилы. Она совершенно точно хотела залить печаль алкоголем. Благо, кампус колледжа не слишком далеко, уж дойдёт как-нибудь.

Подумать только, назвать их группу, песни которой имели тематику любви, эротики, самоопределения и призывали к смелости быть не такими, как все, «Red Orcs»! Что это вообще за название для рок-группы с уклоном в лав-метал? Красные орки должны играть панк, а не петь о любви, вот что она думала. И не она одна. Вот только Роджерс плевать на это хотел.

— Стив, ты уверен? — спросил тогда их новоиспечённый агент и менеджер, Фил Коулсон. — Название группы очень важно: оно останется с вами до самого конца, даже если вы перестанете быть группой, его невозможно будет…

— Я же сказал, — упрямо пожал плечами Стив. — Это прекрасное название.

— Никто не спорит с тобой, но…

Никто не спорит, да уж конечно. Все, даже только-только прошедший прослушивание Тор, вообще не ожидавший милостей от судьбы и решивший просто попробовать ради интереса отстучать им пару песен — и тот смотрел на Стива с немым непониманием, ярко написанном на его суровом и при этом добром лице. Про подавившегося язвительностью Тони и озадаченного по самое не хочу Баки Наташа и не вспоминала.

— Стив, может, хотя бы объяснишь, почему? — решилась Наташа. — Это, мягко говоря, странное название.

Стив одарил её тяжёлым прямым взглядом. В такие моменты внутренней уверенности в своей правоте он словно увеличивался раза в два.

— Вы сказали, что решили создать группу в память о моей маме, — тихо и уверенно начал он. — Вы сказали, что на мне лежит важная миссия дать ей название. Вы уговорили меня участвовать, мы столько репетировали, чтобы заполучить этот контракт, и сейчас я даже немного сожалею, что вообще на всё это подписался…

— Стив, эй, Стиви, — Баки тут же оказался рядом и присел на корточки возле его колен. Заглянул в глаза снизу вверх. Что-то между этими двумя было такое, что словами не выразить. С самого детства. Иногда на степень их доверия и понимания даже смотреть было неловко. Слишком близко и тесно, у Наташи ни с кем так не было в жизни. — Просто расскажи нам, чтобы мы тоже знали. Чтобы поняли. Это ведь наверняка что-то важное. И ни у кого не будет вопросов.

И тогда Стив помялся какое-то время, но всё-таки рассказал.

Оказывается, его мама очень любила «Властелина колец» Толкина и успела привить нежную любовь к нему и сыну. Когда по трилогии вышли фильмы, они стали для семьи Роджерс хитом номер один. И было там одно место, которое каждый раз будоражило Сару, и о котором она не раз размышляла — когда великий маг Саруман встал на сторону зла и создал свою армию особых орков, и те в знак отличия ставили на лица своих собратьев по оружию отпечаток вымазанной в белой глине руки. Отпечатками украшали тела, их шлёпали на щиты и броню. Это был знак единения и сопричастности, знак последования великой цели. И тогда мама спрашивала Стива — разве убийство и истребление целого народа может быть великой целью? Почему не собираются армии и не ходят по миру, чтобы показать всем вокруг, что такое любовь, например? Почему не объясняют людям понятие верности, нежности? Почему собираются в огромную контролируемую толпу только ради того, чтобы убивать?

И Стива заклинило. Он решил, что должна быть такая армия. Что они станут этой армией, и их фанаты поддержат их, когда, конечно, появятся. Такой малой армией, которая бы несла любовь и отпечаток ладони на лице как свидетельство великой цели — красный, как кровь, как страсть, как материнская утроба. Как ветреный закат, как огонь, который должен гореть внутри человека, чтобы он мог осуществить свою мечту, вдохнуть в неё жизнь. Конечно, история была красивая, и Баки тут же оживился — это была прекрасная основа для их имиджа, для обложки первого альбома, для… да для всего. Баки вообще после того, как Стив согласился, что идея группы для них всех — замечательная идея, и он будет играть с ними, вёл себя неприкрыто радостно. Он носился, словно реактивный ранец, сыпал оптимизмом и всех обнимал. Казалось, поднеси к нему зажженную спичку — и рванёт. Стив тоже выглядел ожившим и заинтересованным.

И всё бы ничего, но Наташа тут же вспоминала грубое, панковское название «Red Orcs» и бессильно хмурилась, подпирая щёку кулаком. Уныло разглядывала стойку — та была тёмной и поцарапанной, но дерево столешницы даже навскидку выглядело дорогим. Если бы она выбирала название группы с тем же подходом, она бы назвала группу «Раскольников». А что? С приветом из далёкой и любимой Родины, да и название в Америке не заношенное. Но они уже были названы Стивом Красными Орками, и означало это только одно — надо смириться. Выпить ещё пару шотов текилы и смириться, наконец. Чёртов упёртый Стив. Чёртов Баки, который светится, как рождественская гирлянда. Чёртовы придурки, оба. Любимые придурки, конечно, родные. Ну, где там продолжение банкета?

Бармен поставил перед ней шот неожиданно, Наташа даже подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на хозяина этой руки с выпирающими под кожей голубоватыми венами. Он оказался приятным и с таким необычным лицом, на которое хотелось смотреть подольше. Рассматривать. Крупный нос — Наташе такие нравились. Не длинный и не пижонски-чёткий, не тонкий, как у высшего света, от которого Наташу в любом проявлении тошнило. Умный, подвижный взгляд. Кожа на лице чуть неровная, словно когда-то давно, в далёком юношестве парень боролся с проблемой подростковых прыщей. Он оказался таким настоящим перед ней, за стойкой, что Наташа внезапно вздрогнула от пролетевшей по телу волны мурашек.

— Такая красивая девушка и грустит в полном одиночестве, — сказал он с косоватой улыбкой. Даже немного ехидной, сказала бы Наташа. В голосе его явно прозвучало: надираешься тут одна, без огонька, без задоринки, смотреть тошно.

— А ты хочешь составить мне компанию? — тут же пошла в атаку Наташа, приподнимая бровь. Она знала точно, насколько убийственно это действует. И сейчас помогло — бармен облизнул губы и улыбнулся мягче.

— Уже составляю. Моя смена закончилась десять минут назад. Просто коллега задерживается в пробке. Вот, попробуй, — и он пододвинул шот чуть ближе к ней.

— Что это? — Наташа присмотрелась и принюхалась к глади коктейля. Ни по виду, ни по запаху на текилу не походило. Она знала, что не стоит принимать в подарок алкогольные коктейли в барах — в них могли подмешать наркотик или снотворное, после чего обокрасть или изнасиловать. Но этот шот предлагал он. И, глядя на этого парня, в его глаза, она уже знала — этот дряни не подсунет. Не того полёта он, не того характера. Он смотрел на то, как она размышляет — пить или не пить, — и ничего не отвечал. Только странно, немного глупо улыбался.

— Просто выпей. И узнаешь. Я делаю себе такой, когда мне грустно. Или когда я без настроения. Или когда мир кажется большой кучей дерьма.

— И как, помогает? Выпил — и всё поменялось, как по мановению волшебной палочки? — Наташа усмехнулась, трогая пальцами прохладное стекло. Такая маленькая стопочка. И такая яркая. Как радуга.

Он снова не ответил. Наклонился к ней ниже, и на миг показалось — поцелует вот так, нагло, даже не сняв рабочую форму. Но он только прошептал доверительно:

— Пей.

И она выпила.

На языке полыхнуло от крепкого алкоголя, потом мягко прошлось ягодным ликёром, снова резануло спиртом и после всего растеклось нежностью кокосовой наливки. Чудесно и бодряще. Мир с ног на голову не перевернуло, конечно, но улыбнуться в ответ вдруг захотелось. И Наташа улыбнулась, чувствуя — он так ждал этого.

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Так уже лучше. Ты здесь первый раз? Иначе я бы тебя заметил.

Наташа фыркнула. Такой милый, немного неуклюжий флирт.

— Ты из колледжа? Музыкант? - не унимался он.

— С чего ты взял? — Наташа растянула губы в своей фирменной загадочной улыбке. Конечно, он был старше её. Но и она давно уже не старшеклассница, умеющая только хлопать глазами в восхищении.

— Твой ноготь на большом пальце. Длинный. А остальные подстрижены ровно и аккуратно. Ты гитаристка? Пользуешься им, как медиатором?

Это было внезапно. Наташа невольно спрятала большой палец правой руки в объятие ладони. Она всегда немного стеснялась своих пальцев и мозолей на их подушечках. Вот же внимательный гад.

— Может, повторишь? — спросила она, кивая на пустой шот и надеясь сменить тему.

Неожиданно его отвлекли. Сзади донёсся голос, и по короткому разговору Наташа поняла — опоздавший напарник наконец добрался по пробкам до работы.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи никуда. Я только переоденусь и вернусь. Составь мне компанию, выпьем вместе. Со мной весело, вот увидишь.

О, Наташа не сомневалась. Она только кивнула в ответ, показательно запустила указательный палец в стопочку шота, собрала оставшийся на стенках ликёр и облизала его, сунув палец между губ — медленно, леди так не делают. Парня сдуло вмиг — он бежал переодеваться так быстро, что Наташа даже запереживала — не навернётся ли в спешке по дороге. Он ей правда очень понравился.

Соскучиться она не успела — парень вернулся быстро уже в обычных голубоватых джинсах и простой серой рубашке с длинным рукавом, торопливо закатанным до локтя. Он оголял красивые предплечья и сильное запястье со странным нитяным браслетом. Парень сел рядом на всё так же пустующее место и выдал сразу:

— У тебя волосы потрясающего цвета.

— Мне нравится твой нос, — не осталась в долгу Наташа и мягко улыбнулась. Он рассмеялся. Протянул руку.

— Я Клинт. Клинт Бартон. Работаю тут барменом по вечерам.

— Наташа Романова.

— Русская? — удивился он. — У тебя царская фамилия.

Наташа хихикнула и от души рассмеялась. Правда, вот это она экземпляр откопала. Наверное, он один во всём баре знал, какая у русских царей была фамилия. И — да. Она сдалась. Он был неподражаем, этот Клинт Бартон. И такие глаза. Было непростительно смотреть куда-то мимо.

Клинт устал изучать её взглядом и сказал:

— У меня предложение на миллион. Давай выпьем лестницу? Я угощаю. Кто первый выпьет — тот платит за такси.

Лестницей назывались три шота с повышением градуса. Первый был не больше тридцати, второй — крепче, около пятидесяти градусов. А третий — апофеоз и хана желудку — был почти неразбавленным абсентом с каплей сиропа. Горькое семидесятиградусное пойло густо-зелёного цвета. Наверное, Клинт хотел её напугать, но не на ту напал.

— А давай, — согласилась она. Перепить её вряд ли получится. Она русская, вообще-то. — Только если я выиграю, с тебя ещё и цветы. Люблю крупные белые ромашки.

— Ромашки? — переспросил он, тут же заказывая им две лестницы. — Это которые голубые такие?

— Голубые — это васильки, — помотала Наташа головой, не переставая улыбаться. Кажется, с того самого момента, как Клинт подсел к ней под бок. — А ромашки — это жёлтая середина и белые лепестки. Много белых лепестков.

— Я запомнил, — кивнул он. — И всё же, ты музыкант? Класс гитары?

Наташа закатила глаза. Вот же приставучий.

— Да, гитара. Обожаю и играю с шести лет.

— Господи, ты идеальная женщина.

Ответить на неприкрытую лесть она не успела — сменивший Клинта темнокожий парень поставил перед ними лестницу. Каждая стопочка шота был чуть больше предыдущей. Местная забава началась: к стойке начали подтягиваться люди, чтобы посмотреть, как они соревнуются, выпивая лестницу на скорость. Вокруг уже собралась небольшая разномастная толпа. Делали ставки, и Наташа поняла, что ставят в основном на Клинта. Глупые.

— На счёт три?

Она кивнула. Люди вокруг них принялись громко считать:

— Раз! Два! Три!

Они ловко схватили шоты, опрокинули первый, второй, с третьим небольшая заминка вышла даже у Наташи — неразбавленный абсент на вкус это просто жесть. Но она справилась первой и теперь смотрела, как доцедивший свой шот до последней капли Клинт смотрел на неё в ответ и изображал священный ужас. 

— Как ты это выпила? — возмутился он. Вокруг народ, поволновавшийся из-за проигрыша, медленно расходился, и они снова остались предоставленными сами себе.

— Годы тренировок, — Наташа улыбнулась и вдруг почувствовала тепло чужой ладони на своём колене. Для всех, кого она встречала раньше, этот номер с рукой на колене заканчивался минимум вывихом кисти — Наташа терпеть не могла, когда её трогали с таким подтекстом без её желания. Но не в этот раз. Прикосновение Клинта словно переключило её на другую частоту общения. Голоса вокруг стихли, краски стали спокойнее, они словно остались наедине друг с другом внутри луча тёплого света посреди темноты.

Клинт смотрел на неё — прямо, честно. Искренне до дрожи. Словно спрашивал — я открылся, что ты думаешь делать теперь? В его взгляде не было ни капли животной похоти или желания доминировать, тех качеств, которые Наташа в мужчинах на дух не переносила. Он едва заметно погладил пальцем её колено, и эхо ощущения сладко пронеслось по телу. Так приятно, так трепетно. Клинт смотрел на неё обезоруживающе-нежно, словно желал её всю свою жизнь, только сам не знал об этом. Взгляд разжигал, хотелось встать, и…

— Эм, — Наташа мягко соскользнула с высокого стула и поправила чуть задравшуюся плиссированную юбку. — Я в туалет.

И пошла, уговаривая себя не обращать внимания на то, как горят от взгляда в спину её лопатки. Клинт догнал её чуть раньше туалетов, за углом, обнял, прижимая спиной к груди, развернул к себе лицом и поцеловал. Очень голодно, и вместе с этим очень робко. У него оказались неожиданно мягкие, нежные губы. И такие умелые. Наташа потерялась их касаниях, алкоголь ударил в голову со всей точностью, внизу живота предательски быстро стало жарко. Она обняла Клинта за шею и прижала к ближайшей стене, проскальзывая языком глубже, касаясь внутри рта его языка. Шея под пальцами чувствовалась горячей и напряжённой, и Клинт так потрясающе пах, что Наташа решила — к чёрту принципы. К чёрту её правило «ни-ни на первом свидании». Это даже свиданием нельзя было назвать, они едва познакомились. Но она уже знала, где проведёт эту ночь. Она была уверена, что не пожалеет.

— Чёрт побери, вот это мне повезло… — выдохнул Клинт с закрытыми глазами, не прекращая тесных, горячих объятий. Они отстранились на миг, но были так близко, что Наташа прекрасно чувствовала запах его дыхания, частый стук сердца и его возбуждение — потрясающе манящую твёрдость пониже ремня, словно обещание, словно приглашение, от которого не было никакого желания отказываться.

— У меня соседка по комнате в кампусе, — выпалила Наташа шёпотом, тут же закусывая губу. Мучительно хотелось продолжить с того места, где они остановились. Если бы не снующие туда-сюда мимо них незнакомые люди, она бы целовалась с Клинтом, не переставая, ближайшие полчаса. Ничто бы её не отвлекло.

— Я живу недалеко, — тут же сказал он в ответ. А потом неловко хмыкнул: — Эй, не подумай, что я всегда так — ну, приглашаю к себе, едва узнав имя, и…

Наташа посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась. Ещё бы он был таким всегда. Таких наглых и похотливых она терпеть не могла, они лезли на её яркую внешность, как осы на варенье. Они оба сейчас были исключением друг для друга. Небольшим примечанием к общим правилам, написанным мелким курсивом внизу основного текста.

— Лучше просто помолчи.

Он улыбнулся с нескрываемым облегчением. Словно ему и правда было очень важно, что она подумает обо всём этом. Их следующий поцелуй отдавал горьким абсентом и был прекраснее радуги в стеклянном шоте.

Наташа не запомнила дороги — они кое-как выбрались из бара и не успевали пройти больше десяти шагов рука об руку по улице, как один тянул другого к ближайшей стене, и начиналось что-то, чего прежде с ней никогда не происходило. Они целовались чересчур откровенно, горячо тискались, гладили друг друга везде и сжимали, и ей было всё равно, кто из поздних прохожих и что подумает о них. Клинт был потрясающим, горячим, отзывчивым, в меру мягким и твёрдым там, где надо, с подтянутым животом, ясно прощупываемым под тонкой рубашкой, с отличной, упругой задницей. Конечно, это было вторично — без его глаз и честного, искреннего взгляда всё это не сыграло бы никакой роли. Но получить в придачу к знаниям о царских фамилиях России такое тело оказалось крайне приятно. Клинт так потрясающе подсаживал её под бёдра у стены и так горячо прижимался твёрдой ширинкой, что в голове оставался только один вопрос — где уже, чёрт побери, эта его квартира «неподалёку»?

И именно тогда, когда Наташа уже изнывала от вселенской несправедливости, Клинт потянул её за руку к подъезду небольшого дома — съёмные апартаменты с общим для квартир на этаже коридором, открытым на улицу. Бюджетное жильё, которое так нравилось студентам или тем, кто мечтал поскорее сбежать от родительского надзора. Ни на первых, ни на вторых Клинт не походил. Возможно, просто был одиночкой, которого в этом непритязательном жилье всё устраивало.

Они торопливо поднялись на второй этаж, Клинт начал ковырять ключом замочную скважину, но преуспел не сразу. Вздохнул с улыбкой:

— Боже, у меня от тебя руки дрожат… да что руки, я весь.

Наташа подошла ближе и обняла его со спины, прижимаясь грудью и беззастенчиво останавливая скользнувшую по боку ладонь на ширинке — твёрдой и горячей:

— Открывай скорее. Не переживай, я никуда не денусь.

А потом внезапно подумала, что это не просто слова, вылетевшие из-за возбуждения и желания поскорее уже заняться сексом. С ней никогда такого прежде не было — чтобы ни с того ни с сего чувствовать себя с едва знакомым человеком так уверенно и спокойно, так расслабленно и искренне, словно знаешь его всю сознательную жизнь, и не просто знаешь, а тесно общаешься с ним постоянно. Словно можешь доверить ему себя целиком. Она отвлеклась от происходящего с ней, от лёгкого головокружения и жара, сжигающего тело, и на секунду задумалась — наверное, так себя чувствует Стив рядом с Баки, они ведь всегда такие, один без другого никак. Неужели, это чувствуется именно так приятно и полно?

Клинт провёл её внутрь квартиры — небольшой тёмной студии, большую часть которой занимала кровать. Не огромная, просто комната на самом деле была маленькой. А потом он замер и принялся смотреть на неё — Наташа сама не поняла, когда так глубоко задумалась.

— У тебя очень уютно. И темно, мне нравится, — она прижалась к Клинту, настигнув его за пару шагов. Прижалась откровенно, носом к груди, вдыхая его запах, острый и пряный. Руками обняла за узкую талию. Клинт от её слов будто расслабился, выдохнул.

— Слава богу, я ждал, когда ты спросишь, какого чёрта я привёл тебя в этот сарай.

— Про это ты мне расскажешь потом, а сейчас достаточно, что здесь есть кровать. Я очень хочу в кровать, — промурлыкала она, притираясь собой к его паху, медленно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Она почувствовала, как Клинт судорожно вдохнул — его грудь качнулась от этого — и сжал её в своих руках с силой, потянул за собой, шагая спиной в сторону кровати.

— У меня от тебя голова кружится, словно я полночи пил. О, чёрт, — он зашипел, потому что Наташа умудрилась просунуть между ними руку и сжать его сквозь джинсу, другой рукой выискивая пряжку ремня и молнию. — Полегче, милая, я же сейчас кончу.

— Только попробуй, — прошептала она грозно. И сама же улыбнулась, осознав, что собирается трахаться всю ночь. Она отчего-то была уверена, что у Клинта это получится.

Наташа расстегнула джинсы и приспустила их, чтобы добраться руками до кожи, зарыться пальцами в сплетение волос и взять уже, потрогать, закрыть глаза и представить, насколько этот твёрдый, горячий член в руке красив. Сейчас рассмотреть было невозможно — Клинт охнул и тут же забрался обеими руками под её кофточку и на пробу сжал грудь в мягком бюстгальтере. От этого простого прикосновения её пробило новой волной, и Наташа почувствовала, как между ног становится совсем мокро.

— Сильнее, — прохрипела она. Ей было почти стыдно. Ровно до того момента, как Клинт взял — и просто поднял низ бюстгальтера, растягивая его и освобождая грудь. Игры в узнавание закончились; она медленно водила кулаком по его члену, сжимая так, чтобы ощущать каждую венку под нежной кожей. Клинт дрожал и в нетерпении мял, сжимал и приподнимал в руках тяжёлые груди, пальцами придавливал соски, и это было почти больно, чуть сильнее — и она бы вскрикнула, но он словно чувствовал её, как себя, и Наташа пожалела, что на ней ещё столько одежды — мучительно остро захотелось привстать на цыпочки и направить уже этот член себе между ног, в горячее и влажное, насадиться, чтобы, наконец, почувствовать внутри своего тела всё то, что чувствовала рука, чтобы соединиться и уткнуться носом в грудь, чтобы Клинт крепко взял её за задницу и приподнял, заставляя обхватить его ногами за бёдра, и прижал с силой, вошёл бы до конца, до искр и темени перед глазами…

— Раздень меня, — хрипло прошептал он, наклоняясь к уху и кусая за него. Это немного привело её в сознание. Наташа почувствовала, как Клинт нащупал и чуть стянул края бюстгальтера, освобождая крючки из петелек. — Рубашку…

Сообразив, наконец, она расстегнула пуговицы на рубашке, а потом тут же стянула через голову свою кофточку и кинула её на пол. Юбка полетела туда же. Она осталась в чулках и трусиках наблюдать за тем, как Клинт вытряхивается из рубашки и джинсов, и как его возбуждённый член тяжело качается от каждого движения. Она впервые не ощущала неловкости от этих неуклюжих, торопливых раздеваний. И вообще впервые чувствовала себя уютно перед сексом.

Клинт повалился спиной назад, на кровать, совсем голый. Наташа улыбнулась, успев поймать блеск его глаз — влажный и тягучий в сумраке комнаты. Стянула трусики и кинула их в сторону. Утром разберётся. Она намеревалась остаться тут до утра. Забралась на кровать, наступая коленом на матрас. Слава богу, тот оказался твёрдым и не скрипучим. Она оседлала Клинта, легко сдавливая его бока своими коленями. По внутренней стороне её бёдер текло. Он пошарил рукой на стуле у кровати, который, судя по всему, служил тумбой, и взял с него смешную плетёную лягушку с раззявленным ртом. Протянул её в руки Наташе. Она с удивлением поняла, что внутренности лягушке заменяли презервативы. Креативно.

Наташа достала один и надорвала упаковку, как вдруг почувствовала — её бедра коснулась что-то мягкое и юркое.

— Что за…

А потом она закричала от неожиданности, громко и визгливо. Сама от себя не ожидала.

— Чёрт, прости, Нат, прости, тише, он напугал тебя, я совсем забыл, прости, милая, прости, — Клинт уже сидел под ней и крепко обнимал и гладил по спине. Она, конечно, перестала кричать, но была ещё в полном шоке. На плече Клинта удобно сидела большая белая в тёмных пятнах крыса. Нет, даже Крыса. Она балансировала телом, чтобы удержаться на задних лапах, а передней упиралась Клинту в шею, чтобы не упасть, и принюхивалась, разглядывая её чёрными блестящими бусинами. Не будь Наташа суровой девушкой из русской глубинки, она бы, не прекращая визжать, собрала свои вещи и вылетела из квартиры, надеясь больше никогда не вспоминать об этом вечере. Но Наташа ничего не имела против домашних крыс, они были милыми и умными, если только не пытались залезть по твоему голому бедру в тот момент, когда ты почти насаживаешься на член. Сердце до сих пор загнанно колотилось, но она смогла улыбнуться. Отстранилась от Клинта и протянула к крысе руку. Та, не имея ничего против, перебралась в её ладонь.

— Ну ты и мудак, — сказала она, разглядывая крысу почти в упор. Та пялилась в ответ, поводя усиками-вибриссами возле носа. Клинт смотрел на них с удивлением взглядом побитого щенка - он чувствовал себя виноватым, и, чёрт, заслуженно.

— Это Рори. Прости, Наташа, я серьёзно забыл предупредить, мы были так заняты друг другом, и… А он очень любознательный, и я не понял, как он научился выбираться из своей клетки. Он мальчик.

— Рори? — Наташа хмыкнула и рассмеялась — звонко, выпуская наружу оставшиеся после испуга неприятные эмоции. Длинный, тощий крыс с внимательными глазами был похож на кого угодно, только не на Рори. — Петрович, — сказала она. — Вот ты кто, уяснил?

— Пьет-ро-вич? — попытался повторить за ней Клинт, и Наташа снова рассмеялась из-за его неловкого выговора. Отпустила любопытно обнюхивающего её крыса сбоку на кровать и обняла Клинта за шею, притягивая к себе. Сидеть на нём было всё так же удобно и уютно, вот только, кажется, настрой их весь ушёл к чертям.

— Петрович. Это такой сказочный персонаж, который вечно появляется не там, где надо, и делает всякие глупости. А ещё он очень запасливый. Ну, знаешь, тащит всё что плохо лежит в свою нору, — пояснила она, потираясь носом о кончик носа Клинта.

— О, тогда он точно Пьет-ро-вич. До сих пор не могу найти свои наушники-таблетки от плеера. И чипсы он тоже постоянно куда-то таскает.

Клинт медленно лёг обратно, на спину, утягивая Наташу за собой. Она разлеглась на нём, как дикие кошки растягиваются на достаточно удобной ветке дерева, пока отдыхают от охоты.

— Прости, что он напугал тебя. Я был уверен, что запер его в клетке, когда уходил, — снова извинился Клинт, гладя её по волосам — так приятно и правильно, что Наташе хотелось урчать. — И что настрой весь сбил, слышишь, гадёныш, — он чуть повысил голос, словно шуршащий где-то неподалёку крыс мог его не услышать. — никаких тебе чипсов целую неделю.

Наташа прыснула, утыкаясь носом Клинту под ключицу.

— Не знаю, как у тебя, а у меня с настроем всё в порядке, — протянула она тихо, на пробу лизнув кожу. Та была приятно солоноватой. Она чувствовала, как помягчевший член Клинта, зажатый между их телами, снова начал твердеть. Улыбнувшись, Наташа поцеловала и прикусила кожу чуть ниже яремной впадины, оставляя на белом аккуратный розовый засос. Клинт отвечал на её ласки тихими стонами, он гладил её по спине и ягодицам, чуть толкаясь вверх бёдрами, когда Наташа прикусывала или засасывала кожу на его шее.

А потом он неожиданно перевернулся, подминая под себя, и Наташа замерла, понимая с восхищением — сейчас. Клинт действовал точно и торопливо, быстро раскатывая презерватив, и поцеловал её глубоко, касаясь языка; он отстранился и прижался влажным лбом к её лбу в момент, когда направил себя и вошёл. Он смотрел ей в глаза.

Наташа зажмурилась и тихо простонала, ощущая всю полноту и сладость момента. Вцепилась пальцами в спину, продавливая кожу. Клинт задвигался, почти не выходя. Судя по всему, он тоже был возбуждён до предела.

Наташа сразу почувствовала разницу. Она думала, что так не бывает. Чтобы с едва знакомым парнем её так накрывало, чтобы было так хорошо. Всегда был элемент притворства, всегда хотелось казаться лучше, красивее, сексуальнее, чем было на самом деле. Но не сейчас. Она растворилась в уверенных толчках, её уносило очень далеко от тела, и то, что они с Клинтом делали, точно не было сексом. Наташа помнила, что такое сумбурный секс, и это даже вполовину не было так, как сейчас, здесь, под его телом. Он то и дело смотрел ей в глаза, тем же самым честным взглядом, что и в баре, разве что чуть более пьяным и поплывшим. Он заглядывал в неё, пытаясь уловить самые малые отзвуки, он держал и обволакивал её тело, мял и ласкал груди, и прикусывал губу, оттягивая её кверху. Он трахал её так искренне и серьёзно, так заботился о том, как она реагирует на каждый его толчок, что Наташа сдалась — обвила ногами, раскрываясь полностью, подставляя себя. Простонала низко:

— Ещё… ещё, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Клинт…

Они и правда трахались всю ночь. После третьего раза, разомлевшие и уставшие до состояния неподвижности, потные и вымазанные друг в друге, они лежали рядом и смотрели в потолок. Клинт держал Наташу за руку. Ей было хорошо и спокойно, между ног и внизу живота сладко ныло, как бывает только после хорошего и долгого занятия любовью. Крыс, новонаречённый Петровичем, нагло и щекотно копошился между ними, но никто не пытался выгнать его с кровати. Они слишком устали.

Вдруг, скользнув взглядом по противоположной стене, Наташа увидела гриф прислонённой к ней гитары. В сумраке было плохо видно, но, кажется, у неё было всего четыре струны.

— Ты играешь на басу? — спросила она удивлённо.

Клинт чуть сильнее сжал её руку.

— Выпустился пять лет назад, класс гитары. — услышала она его хрипловатый голос. — Люблю играть, но спокойно. Знаешь, не рвать жопу ради техзачётов, а просто играть, для души. Бас самое то для меня. Так что порой поигрываю в разных группах, иногда в клубах выступаем. Ничего особенного.

Наташа хмыкнула. Бывает же такое.

— Я была уверена, что ты просто бармен, — сказала она.

— Ну, одно другому не мешает, разве не так?

Именно так. Особенно, если учесть то, что им в группу кровь из носа нужен был басист. Баки играл, конечно, но когда он не играл, а только пел, выходило намного лучше — он чувствовал себя раскованнее и выдавал голосом столько всего, что мурашки бегали по коже. С басом в руках выходило намного сдержаннее, он отвлекался на игру.

— Придёшь на прослушивание? — спросила она вдруг, поворачивая голову.

— Куда?

— В колледж. Мы повесили там объявление, что ищем басиста. В среду, в семь вечера.

— У меня смена до восьми. Если не страшно, что опоздаю, то приду. Почему не прийти. А что за группа?

— Новая. «Red orcs». Я отвечаю там за ритм и соло гитару. У нас уже есть контракт с лэйблом.

— Оу, — Клинт повернулся к ней и встретился взглядом. — Панк-рок?

Наташа вздохнула. Её вечерняя истерика казалась сейчас такой далёкой и глупой. Красные орки так красные орки. Какая к чёрту разница?

— Приходи и услышишь.

Клинт ответил тихо и очень серьёзно:

— Я приду.

Наутро Наташа так и не смогла найти свои трусики. Клинт долго смеялся, пока не получил от Наташи подушкой, и предположил, что Петрович утащил их в качестве трофея себе в нору. Вот только чтобы их найти, надо знать, где эта нора. С утра пораньше они оба были не готовы к подобным открытиям. Мало ли, что там в ней ещё будет?

Наташа покачала головой, спросила у Клинта точный адрес и вызвала такси. Было недалеко, но идти до кампуса в чулках и юбке без трусиков она была не готова. Она опаздывала в колледж. Посчитала, что если выедет прямо сейчас, то успеет к середине первой лекции.

Клинт провожал её, сонный и растрёпанный, стоя в смешных длинных трусах у двери. Всучил десять баксов на такси, напоминая, что проиграл вчера в баре. Хотел проводить до машины, но Наташа категорично отказалась.

— Спи, — улыбнулась она. — Ещё рано, ты говорил, что смена в баре только после обеда.

Он улыбнулся и кивнул — послушался. Или просто принял её заботу.

— Нат?

Наташа обернулась, уже когда вышла из квартиры. На двери висела табличка «2F». Клинт смотрел в её глаза так, словно сейчас скажет что-то, какую-то несусветную глупость, в которую она ни за что не поверит. Такого просто не бывает. Но его прямой взгляд пробирал до нутра, и Наташа покрылась мурашками. Она поняла, что поверила бы ему, чёрт возьми. Что бы он ни сказал. На мгновение даже стало страшно от того, как всё складывалось.

— Я…

— Приходи на прослушивание, — перебила она его. — Я буду ждать.

Он закусил губу и кивнул.

Наташа пошла по коридору до лестницы вниз, не оглядываясь. У дороги уже ждало такси.

Два дня до вечера среды Наташа провела как в лихорадке. Её бросало то в жар, то в холод, она мучительно проживала каждую минуту, и каждая словно назло тянулась слишком медленно. Когда в восемь двадцать Клинт зашёл в большую аудиторию, где они слушали ребят на роль басиста, её сердце замерло и упало куда-то вниз живота. Она ободряюще улыбнулась и кивнула ему, не подавая виду, что они знакомы. Клинт понял её. За руку поздоровался с Баки и Стивом, знакомясь; они о чём-то негромко переговорили. Стив протянул Клинту басовые партии, пока Дес, парень со второго курса, освобождался от лямки баса. Он был уже двенадцатым человеком за сегодня, который пробовался на роль басиста. Кто-то откровенно не дотягивал по уровню, кто-то был неплох, и они обязательно выбрали бы из них, если бы не пришёл Клинт. Наташа верила, что он — именно тот, кто должен играть в их группе. Он выглядел как недостающее звено, как тот, с которым чёртовы «Рэд Орск» станут, наконец, законченными. Она ни словом не обмолвилась ни с кем из друзей о той сумасшедшей ночи. Она очень сильно боялась, что могла ошибиться на его счёт.

Клинт кивнул Баки, что-то уточнил у Стива — Наташа стояла в другом конце аудитории и делала вид, что происходящее её не заботит. Может, она поступала не слишком хорошо, но это было важно. Если Клинт провалится как басист, он должен был знать, что ей плевать на это, и она всё равно хочет быть с ним. Хочет возвращаться к нему по вечерам после колледжа, готовить домашние бургеры и тискать Петровича, пока Клинт не вернётся с работы в баре. Хочет целовать его, хочет заниматься любовью, говорить колкости и смеяться, и целовать с утра в нос; и даже сейчас её тело звенело от того, как близко он был к ней, всего в нескольких шагах. А если он понравится ребятам больше остальных, он должен быть уверен, что это из-за его игры и способностей, а не из-за того, что он трахался с ней, как сумасшедший. Только не так.

— Начнём? — спросил Баки, поворачиваясь к ней и Тору, который, не вылезая, сидел за барабанной установкой. Стив уже отошёл к клавишам и переключал регистры и эффекты. Наташа кивнула, растягивая губами улыбку. Её трясло.

Тор дал счёт, и они заиграли. Её пробило волной удовольствия, когда музыка окутала тело, и уверенные ходы баса виделись ей путеводной нитью в море темноты. Она ориентировалась на них, плыла по ним, а потом Баки начал петь, закрыв глаза и чуть покачивая бёдрами:

— Приди и спой мне колыбельную. Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я буду ждать? Открою окна и распахну дверь, буду вслушиваться в темноту под твоими ногами. Приди, я буду ждать до рассвета, или пока моё сердце не взорвётся.

Клинт посмотрел на неё и робко улыбнулся. Он, старше её и опытнее, мужчина, по которому она сходила с ума двое суток, улыбнулся ей, словно не был до конца уверен: она ему действительно не приснилась? Она улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя, как под распущенными волосами горят уши, как она вся начинает гореть. Гитара в её руках звучала словно сама собой.

Они играли, и Стив перемигивался с Баки — они тоже почувствовали это; невыразимое ощущение единения, то, как правильно сейчас они звучали. Наташа была счастлива, как никогда. Она не ошиблась.

Как же это приятно — однажды не ошибиться в чём-то важном.


	9. Из Лондона в Брюссель

Если бы кто-то додумался спросить Стива, почему он играет в этой группе, Стив бы смутился, пожал плечами и сказал бы что-то вроде: «Мне просто нравится играть бок о бок с этими людьми. Они — моя семья. А музыка — мой воздух и смысл. Если бы я родился в прошлом веке, и началась война, я бы не раздумывая поехал на фронт. Боец из меня никудышный, конечно; я бы вряд ли смог кого-нибудь убить. Но я бы играл там Шопена, и Баха, и Рахманинова. Я из тех ребят, которые верят, что музыка всё меняет. Что она делает с нами что-то важное, что под силу только ей, понимаете?» Стиву нравился этот ответ. Он отражал его внутреннюю позицию и мироощущение. Вот только на самом деле главная проблема была намного глубже.

Когда Стив откровенно спрашивал сам себя, почему он вообще согласился играть в группе, ответ был только один — из-за Баки. Баки, Баки, камнем преткновения всегда был он, и в какой-то момент Стив просто привык к этому и перестал удивляться. Баки пришёл к нему с идеей группы и долго, красиво, очень убедительно говорил. Он озвучил много потрясающе интересных вещей. Он так радужно описывал их перспективы и открывающиеся возможности, что Стив на самом деле вдохновился и поверил во всё это. Увидел собственными глазами. Баки упомянул и про связи своего отца, и про возможность финансовой поддержки холдинга Старк Индастриз для начальной раскрутки и рекламы — Тони владел ощутимой долей акций и мог себе это позволить. Но решающим ударом по его сомнениям была, конечно, пухлая потрёпанная тетрадь — очень похоже выглядел его собственный блокнот, в который он зарисовывал Баки полностью или фрагментами — только для себя. Стив был намерен отказаться с самого начала, потому что был уверен: если затея Баки потерпит неудачу, это расстроит их и станет ещё одним неподъёмным ударом для его расшатанной нервной системы. Стиву и так было не сладко. Но Баки отдал ему в руки тетрадь, сказав: «Посмотри», — с таким взглядом, что все доводы разума тут же рассыпались неустойчивым карточным домиком. Баки смотрел на него, словно весь этот волшебный мир, что он только что создал своими словами и который до сих пор будто висел между ними, оживлённый их верой и фантазией, разойдётся клочками и рассыплется в прах. Словно он бы сломался от этого. Такого проникновенного и серьёзного взгляда Стив у него давно не видел. Он вздохнул, сел в любимое мамино кресло в гостиной у камина и принялся читать тетрадь. На страницах были тексты. Исчерканные, с переписанными строчками. Очень хорошие, чувственные, явно пережитые сердцем и выстраданные душой тексты. Это была изнанка Баки, его откровения. И читать некоторые было даже неловко. Но самое жуткое для Стива было в том, что стоило ему открыть тетрадь и начать вчитываться в строчки, как в его голове зазвучала музыка. Именно такая, какая могла быть в исполнении современной группы, какую они бы смогли сыграть, а может — и сделать намного лучше. И сколько бы страниц он ни пролистал — музыка не прекращалась. Она сменялась в голове, точно треки в плеере, но продолжала звучать и звучать, пока Стив, поморщившись, не закрыл тетрадь. Даже тогда его не скоро отпустило. Баки, вглядываясь в его лицо, спросил тогда, неужели ему не понравилось, и Стив едва удержался от колкости — Баки слишком ожидающе смотрел ему в глаза. Шутка была бы неуместной, а едкость — обидной. Он ответил правду — понравилось, ещё как. Стив не мог, да и что уж там, не хотел отказываться от предложения, когда Баки так убедительно верил в них. В их общее будущее. Стив понял вдруг, что как бы Баки ни уверял его в том, что участие в группе станет отличным отвлечением от тяжёлых мыслей, на самом деле группа была его, Баки, спасением. Последнее время он жил, словно мечась по кругу в закрытой комнате с завязанными глазами. Искал — и не видел выхода, хотя дверь была у него под носом. Стив знал, что Баки всегда считал, будто не дотягивается до них всех, словно ему не хватает искры таланта, хотя, по мнению Стива, это была страшная надуманная чушь. Но Баки верил в неё, как и во всё остальное — горячо и всей душой, и не слушал ничьих доводов об обратном. И теперь, когда перед ним так ярко замаячила идея, Баки ухватился за неё, как голодный хищник насмерть вгрызается в холку добыче и валит на землю. Это была взращенная надеждами и чаяниями Баки идея, и Стив не имел ничего против. Тексты оказались потрясающими, сам он до края наполнился музыкой из-за них, и, как бывало во времена юности, их тандем грозился стать плодовитым и безбашенным. Когда они были вместе, Стив чувствовал дурацкую и совершенно детскую уверенность, что они и горы свернут, если те встанут на пути. С Баки за плечом он верил в себя, как обычно никогда не верил — просто потому, что рядом шёл Баки, и уж Баки-то всё разрулит там, где у него, Стива, не получится. Так было всю их жизнь — один вечно вытаскивал другого из какого-нибудь дерьма. Но рассчитывать на то же после двадцати было уже не так круто, как казалось Стиву раньше. Несмотря на их тесную и тёплую связь, Стив отчётливо понимал, — они не смогут быть всю жизнь друг возле друга, не смогут вытаскивать друг друга за уши бесконечно. Однажды придётся разбежаться каждому по своим делам. И так ли это правильно сейчас — доверить Баки тянуть его из ямы отчаяния, рассчитывать на него больше, чем на себя, ловить каждое оброненное слово вместо того, чтобы разгрести всё самому? Не станет ли от этого только хуже?

Головой Стив всё понимал, думал, взвешивал, но потом посмотрел на Баки, и… «Да, — сказал он тогда. — Я буду играть в группе, если ты будешь в ней петь. И если Наташа с Тони не против, конечно».

Стив думал, что ещё успеет всё уладить, но совсем скоро ему стало не до этого. Совсем скоро ему стало ни до чего вообще, в жизни остались только друзья, только музыка и группа, которая съедала всё его время с самого утра и до позднего вечера. Они привычно собирались в доме Роджерсов, и тот наполнялся электрическим звучанием музыкальных инструментов, нервируя особо впечатлительных соседей. Всего за пару недель они накидали музыкальную основу для полутора десятка песен, которые в итоге вошли в их первый альбом. Стив никогда раньше так не горел, как в те недели. Они все полыхали до небес.

Баки являлся его личным камнем преткновения по жизни. И хотя Стив был очень благодарен ему, почему-то не выходило взять — и поговорить об этом по душам, открыть свои мысли до самой последней захудалой, прячущейся мыслишки, поблагодарить и сказать, как много Баки вообще значит для него. У Стива дыхание перехватывало от этой идеи, и горло сковывал короткий спазм. У него бы не получилось, и Стив сам не мог понять, почему с каждым годом ему всё тяжелее быть откровенным с Баки. Этот груз лишних мыслей накапливался внутри, как бесконечный хлам, стаскиваемый в слишком маленькую кладовку, дверь в которую уже еле закрывалась. То, что Баки стал звездой, не сделало отношения между ними проще. Из-за выматывающих концертов, необъятного внимания и постоянных переездов из одного отеля в другой Баки был уставшим и часто откровенно дерзил. Постоянно располагаясь в одном номере со Стивом, он доставал разными выкрутасами и странными выходками настолько, что порой Стив малодушно мечтал сбежать в номер к Тони — тот всегда жил один в отелях и никогда на себе не экономил. «Деньги должны приходить и уходить, и приходить снова. А иначе нахрен всё это. Надо тратить, чтобы получать ещё больше», — убедительно трепался Тони. Конечно, думал Стив. Так и есть, особенно, когда можешь себе это позволить — тратить столько из своего собственного кармана, лишь бы спать в одиночестве и просыпаться в тишине. Он не завидовал Тони, наоборот. Просто тот был единственным человеком, который адекватно воспринял бы нашествие Стива на его номер в отеле даже глубокой ночью. Стив не мог относиться к нему иначе как с теплотой.

Поэтому все интервью для Стива в какой-то мере были мучением. В его голове гнездился ком нераспутанных мыслей насчёт Баки, и он так и не успел притронуться ни к одной из них, как в их жизни появился Локи, и всё вдруг усложнилось ещё в несколько раз. Стив просто предпочитал забивать и не думать об этом. У него и других проблем хватало. Например, адекватно давать интервью в составе группы и не уснуть посередине пресс-конференции из-за того, что они всю ночь провели в клубе «Райские птицы» и много пили, танцевали, говорили и пили снова. Да, не так проводят время первого в жизни визита в Лондон правильные туристы. И к чёрту, когда они были правильными? Если только за праздничным столом во время семейного ужина в День Благодарения.

— Вы являетесь автором музыки для всех ваших песен? — спросила девушка, что брала у них интервью для Лондонского молодёжного журнала. Они все откровенно зевали в кулаки, Тони и Баки щеголяли в солнцезащитных очках, выглядя весьма странно на улицах туманного Альбиона, и воодушевляло их всех только то, что сегодняшним ночным поездом «Евростар» они прибудут в Брюссель, где Фил пообещал им пару свободных дней перед концертом, чтобы отдохнуть и выспаться. Главное, снова не завернуть в какой-нибудь клуб.

— Да, это так, — кивнул Стив. — Основу музыки придумал я, но итоговое звучание каждой песни — это наш общий труд, совместная импровизация, если хотите.

— Правда ли, что появление группы как-то связано с трагедией в вашей семье?

Девушка уставилась на него с ничего не выражающим лицом, словно спрашивала, чем он перекусывал сегодня на завтрак. Стив поразился. Раньше информация о личных мотивах нигде не всплывала, никто не лез в его биографию и его семейные обстоятельства. А сейчас ему задали такой тяжёлый и неприятный вопрос, и у него вдруг дыхание закончилось — он не знал, как отвечать. Он растерянно посмотрел на Баки и Тони — тот сидел в пижонских солнцезащитных очках с круглыми стёклами и откровенно дремал. Зато Баки поймал его взгляд, едва заметно покачал головой и показал крест из пальцев — уйти от вопроса. Почему-то Стива это жутко разозлило.

— Это так, — сказал он как можно проще, стараясь не выдать своего состояния. — Группа создана как дань памяти моей матери. Она очень поддерживала нас, когда мы были ещё подростками и могли только мечтать о том, чтобы стать знаменитыми.

Баки отчётливо вздохнул.

— Благодарю вас за откровенность, Стив. Для многих ваших фанатов эта информация станет воодушевляющей поддержкой не опускать руки, что бы ни случилось. Теперь у меня вопрос для вас, Джеймс. После вчерашнего выступления, которое, к слову, прошло совершенно улётно, фанаты интересуются, что означают ваши действия на сцене на последних концертах? Между вами и Стивом…

— Извините, — Баки прервал её. — Это не слишком корректный вопрос. Видите ли, мы со Стивом, Тони и Наташей знаем друг друга с самого детства, и отношения между нами всеми намного сложнее и глубже, чем вы можете представить. Мы все очень любим друг друга, и именно поэтому наша музыка забирает сердца. Думаю, этого достаточно для того, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство наших дорогих фанатов?

— Да, хм, — девушка, переложив диктофон в другую руку, замялась и кивнула. — Расскажите, пожалуйста, какие у вас планы насчёт вашего огромного тура по Европе?

— Мы сделаем то, что не удалось Наполеону и Гитлеру.

Журналистка удивлённо вскинула брови вверх.

Баки криво усмехнулся. Он сидел напротив Стива и касался его под столом коленями своих широко расставленных ног. И глаз с него не спускал.

— Покорим всю Европу без единого выстрела.

В вестибюле здания редакции на первом этаже их ждал Фил и Брок. Даже внутри помещения чувствовалась давящая сырость, успевавшая заползать с улицы во время того, как двери ненадолго открывались перед очередным посетителем.

— Надеюсь, вы были милыми, — Фил поднялся из удобного мягкого кресла им навстречу.

— Очень милыми, — подтвердила Наташа.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Не знаю, как у этого сукина сына получается, но какую бы дичь он ни нёс на интервью, всегда умудряется добить журналистов последней фразой. Они его обожают, — пробурчал Тони, принимая из рук Брока свой кожаный плащ.

Стив надевал любимую потрёпанную куртку из светлой джинсы и думал, как же Тони прав. Что бы Баки ни творил, в конце он успевал сделать что-то, после чего невозможно было на него обижаться. И этим он, конечно же, страшно выводил Стива из себя.

— Сейчас можете немного отдохнуть в отеле, в час ночи мы едем на «Евростаре» в Брюссель. Только надо быть на вокзале заранее, на этот поезд есть регистрация и посадка как в самолёте, за полчаса.

Клинт присвистнул.

— Серьёзно у них тут, в Европе.

— Ещё как, — кивнул Фил. — Зная вас, я купил билеты с возможностью возврата, но, пожалуйста, давайте без глупостей. В Брюсселе нас будут ждать три концертных автобуса. Для группы, для персонала и для декораций. Их аренда проплачена до самого конца тура, и если вы, ребята, опоздаете, я вычту стоимость билетов из ваших концертных выплат, вот и всё. А вы сами потеряете выходной день, который могли бы провести, гуляя по Брюсселю. Уяснили?

Все сделали вид, что испугались, и ответили «да». Фил был отличным менеджером и никогда особо не лютовал. И с деньгами у него всё было чётко и прозрачно. Но это желание лишний раз напомнить им, какие они раздолбаи, Стива очень умиляло. И, судя по всему, не его одного.

— Фил? — Брок только что освободился после недолгого разговора по телефону. — Звонила Дори, сказала, что декорации и техника упакованы и готовы к транспортировке. Пеп отчиталась по костюмам — всё в порядке. Они ждут отмашки на погрузку.

— Хорошо, едем, — кивнул Фил. Потом повернулся к Тору — тот был самым обязательным из них всех, и если Фил просил его лично — будь уверен, он расшибётся, но сделает как надо. — Тор, пожалуйста. В десять вечера все спускайтесь вниз и ждите в холле отеля, подъедет транспорт и довезёт вас до вокзала.

— Договорились, — кивнул Тор. Он с самого начала тура ходил задумчивый и немного дёрганый, словно из последних сил держал себя в руках. Стив его никогда его не помнил таким потерянным. Вчера на концерте он так неистовствовал за своими барабанами, что Стив даже успел попереживать об их целостности. Казалось, Тор поддастся безумию, которое Баки щедро расплёскивал вокруг себя, поднимется и просто раскидает барабаны и стойки с тарелками по сцене в приступе ярости. Но ничего подобного не случилось. Он только долбил что есть мочи и мотал головой с длинными, влажными от пота волосами. С них срывалась влага и веером разлеталась вокруг. С красным отпечатком ладони Баки на лице полуголый Тор, молотящий по барабанам с небывалой скоростью, и правда казался воплощением чего-то древнего и языческого.

Они медленно высыпали на улицу под невнятно-серое Лондонское небо и мелкую морось, от которой не спасал ни один зонт. До отеля было совсем недалеко, и они потянулись пешком в сторону Кенсингтон-роуд. Фил уехал, оставив Брока присматривать за ними. Тот давно имел статус охраны высшего класса и совершенно не выделялся из их компании. Но при этом всегда был начеку — Стив постоянно замечал его внимательный взгляд, направленный на людей вокруг. Особенно если те подходили ближе, чем на пару шагов.

— Зачем ты ответил на вопрос? — спросил Баки, догоняя и прижимаясь своим боком к боку Стива, словно это могло хоть как-то защитить того от дождя. Теперь они шли рядом, совсем близко, и, как ни странно, Стиву на самом деле стало чуточку теплее.

— Почему нет? — он двинул плечом, тут же ощущая плечо Баки. — В этом нет ничего особенного. Если бы я замялся и не ответил, шума поднялось бы намного больше.

— Тебя это расстроило, — глухо произнёс Баки, поднимая ворот своей кожаной куртки.

— Нет. Не особо. Я просто растерялся. Первый раз за столько лет кто-то нарыл информацию обо мне, а не о тебе или Тони, или Нат. Я что, становлюсь популярным у фанатов?

Стив усмехнулся, и глупая улыбка зависла на губах. Он почему-то вспомнил ту самую девушку в аэропорту. И мишек, которых сожрал Баки.

— Не дай бог, — буркнул Баки.

— Почему это? — с интересом спросил Стив. Реакция друга была неожиданной. Но ответа не дождался — их прервали. Сзади налетела Наташа и разделила, подхватывая обоих под руки.

— Ну что, мальчики, какие у нас планы? До десяти ещё пять часов, мы могли бы погулять. Всё-таки Лондон.

— Кто куда? — спросил Баки и рассмеялся, когда рыжие волосы Наташи порывом ветра сдуло ему прямо в лицо.

— Тони сказал, что пойдёт в отель. Говорит, у него жуткое похмелье и болит голова.

— Я его понимаю, — отозвался из-за спины Клинт. — Давно я так не пил.

— Тор только за, — продолжила Наташа, накрывая голову капюшоном спортивной куртки. — А вы как?

Стив в первую секунду готов был отказаться, из-за навязчивой мороси в воздухе было тяжело дышать, и ткань куртки уже потемнела, напитываясь влагой. Но потом он вспомнил — в отеле их ждал Локи. Конечно, он не ждал их, но он был там, и если вернуться — они с Баки неминуемо встретятся, потому что Баки совершенно точно потащится за ним, попробуй он отказаться. И он не стал отказываться, чувствуя себя немного паршиво из-за своих мыслей. В глубине души его точило осознание — то, что должно случиться, случится независимо, а то и вопреки его действиям. И это угнетало ещё больше. Осенний Лондон вообще действовал на него довольно депрессивно.

— Я за, — выпалил он, пока Баки, вглядываясь в его лицо, не успел отказаться.

— Отлично! — Наташа сразу повеселела. Наверное, она была единственной из них всех, кто на самом деле мог в такую мерзкую погоду наслаждаться памятниками архитектуры. — Тогда зайдём в кофейню на углу и согреемся, а потом я хотела в Музей Войны, он работает до семи, успеем пробежаться по экспозиции. Оттуда рукой подать до здания Парламента и Вестминстерского Аббатства, и Трафальгарская площадь там совсем рядом, если поторопимся, успеем всё посмотреть. Боже, как же хорошо, что мы вчера вышли у Тауэрского моста. Сегодня бы уже не успели, а побывать в Лондоне и не увидеть Тауэра это, знаете ли, почти преступление…

— Не выпить сейчас кофе с чизкейком — это преступление, — вмешался Баки в непрерывный поток слов Наташи, и Клинт, и Стив его горячо поддержали.

— Neotesannye mujlany, — гордо сказала Наташа по-русски и, отпустив их руки, вырвалась на пару шагов вперёд. Она шла по тротуару и с любопытством глазела на всё вокруг, словно тяжёлое серое небо и мелкая водяная взвесь, растворённая в воздухе, её совсем не волновали.

— Обожаю, когда она ругается по-русски, — её место между Стивом и Баки занял чересчур довольный Клинт. Вот уж парочка так парочка, подумал Стив. Ничем их не взять. Даже Лондонской гадкой погодой и ночью пьяного угара. Они выглядели свежими и всё такими же глупо влюблёнными, словно познакомились вчера ночью. — Заводит страшно.

— Я всё слышу, — отозвалась Наташа, не оборачиваясь. Клинт сделал дурашливый жест рукой, словно закрывает рот на замок. Стив, наблюдая за этим, рассмеялся. Наверное, их группа — это лучшее, что могло с ним произойти в сложившейся ситуации. И даже если она на самом деле спасала Баки, сути это не меняло — он обожал их всех и обожал играть с ними музыку. И не мог представить даже, что должно было случиться, чтобы он стал думать по-другому.

В кофейне их окутало тепло и терпкие запахи кофе и специй — сразу, с порога, не успели они даже дверь за собой закрыть. Внутри было очень уютно и полно свободных столиков. Наташа отправилась занимать самый большой в отдалении, а Баки остановился у стойки, чтобы поскорее сделать заказ.

Стив выискал взглядом двери туалетов и с предвкушением пошёл к ним — желание отлить накатило ещё в офисе редакции журнала, а потом он с ним свыкся и вспомнил только сейчас. Он, конечно, не собирался подслушивать, пока спокойно стоял в кабинке общего туалета. Но тем не менее услышал то, что услышал.

— Я видел, как твой брат купил пудру вчера ночью в клубе, — раздался голос Брока. Громко шумела вода, и слова были едва различимы, но у Брока был такой особенный тембр, который Стив ни с кем бы не спутал. Он как раз застёгивал ширинку и замер, услышав его. — Много. Явно не на одну дорогу. Не знаю, где он работал раньше, но ему хорошо платили.

Стив ждал ответа. Его не последовало.

— Мне всё равно, как развлекается наш персонал в нерабочее время тура, — продолжил Брок, и его было едва слышно за шумом воды, словно он старался говорить тише. — Пока эти развлечения не вредят участникам группы или её имиджу. Тор, без обид, но твой братец мне не по нраву. Приглядывай за ним, как следует, хорошо?

Ответом было короткое, веское и мрачное «да» Тора.

Когда Стив нажимал на клавишу слива и открывал кабинку повлажневшими от волнения пальцами, он ощущал своё участившееся сердцебиение даже в животе и затылке.

Дорога в Брюссель благодаря скоростному поезду «Евростар» заняла чуть больше часа. Они просто зашли в свой вагон и сели на места, сразу устраиваясь для того, чтобы поспать — всё же прогулка по центру Лондона в темпе быстрой трусцы всех утомила. Стив даже не успел рассмотреть как следует старинные своды знаменитого вокзала Сант Панкрас Интернейшнл и по достоинству оценить хищный дизайн скоростного поезда, нос и бока которого украшала яркая жёлтая полоса. Хотелось ему только одного — добраться до их отеля в Брюсселе и завалиться спать на ближайшие сутки — и чтобы никто его не трогал.

В Брюсселе это и началось. То, чего Стив так не хотел, чего опасался, глядя на этих двоих — на Локи и Баки. Он спал в спальне их номера, за дверью, что делила помещение на две комнаты. Точнее, он уже просыпался — и так проспал почти сутки. Но его заставил зависнуть шум и хохот за дверью, пьяный голос Баки, незнакомые голоса девушек и… голос Локи. Они явно где-то развлекались — естественно, без него, в этот раз он был не самой лучшей партией для похода в клуб. Конечно, он не ожидал, что заменить его смогут так быстро и просто.

— Слушай, надо было найти ещё одну девушку, — сказал Локи.

— Зачем? — рассмеялся Баки. — Тебе двух мало?

Девушки тоже рассмеялись. Их явно всё устраивало.

— Я просто вспомнил про Стива, — сказал Локи.

— О, вряд ли он одобрил бы. Он очень серьёзно подходит к вопросу половых связей.

Новый взрыв смеха заставил Стива сжать зубы.

— Может, стоило найти ему мальчика?

Смех казался чем-то колючим и острым, ранящим изнутри. Но то, что ответил Баки, немного примирило его с действительностью.

— Думаю, Стиви сам в состоянии позаботиться о своей личной жизни. Хотите выпить? Тут в номере неплохой бар.

— Оу, — Локи издал удивлённый возглас. — И правда. В нашем Тор даже не открывал бар.

— Ты не предлагал брату присоединиться? — со смешком спросил Баки из-за двери.

— Ну, знаешь. Мне ещё дорога моя физиономия, так что нет.

Баки расхохотался.

Они пили, смеялись, говорили обо всякой ерунде. Стив не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, даже если бы захотел, он просто не смог бы подняться с кровати. Его словно разбил паралич — и тела, и чувств. Он не чувствовал вообще ничего, кроме пустоты внутри. Эта пустота не пугала. Стив подумал вдруг, что она всегда была с ним, плелась поблизости. А теперь раскрыла себя во всей красе.

— Нет, Лок. Убери это.

— Почему? — фыркнул Локи. — Это всего лишь порошок. Хватит одной дорожки, и ты оттянешься так, как никогда в жизни не оттягивался. Ты даже представить не можешь, от какого кайфа отказываешься. От какой остроты ощущений. Секс под ним вообще выносит мозг напрочь. Ты кончишь так, словно взорвёшься на миллионы искрящихся оргазмов. Просто попробуй. Один раз ничего не поменяет для тебя, разве нет?

Голосом Локи мог бы говорить Первый Змей, если бы ему нужно было соблазнять Еву. Стив почему-то всегда думал, что ему даже не пришлось этого делать — она с радостью согласилась на всё сама. Адам был слишком занят, пока разгуливал по своему раю и знакомился с его обитателями. Нельзя отпускать от себя далеко человека, которого любишь. Нельзя оставлять его в одиночестве. От этого в голове начинают роиться глупости, которые никогда не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Локи говорил — словно прокрадывался внутрь, добираясь до сути — и дёргал за самые важные для Баки ниточки. Тот постоянно беспокоился о том, что не успеет испробовать всей яркости жизни. Всегда искал ещё и ещё больше ощущений и разнообразия в сексе, никак не мог остановиться на какой-либо красотке дольше, чем на месяц — по мнению Стива, секс был всего лишь сексом, и выжимать из него восторги бесконечно, не имея к человеку ничего, кроме похоти, было невозможно. И вот Локи, словно разглядев Баки насквозь, предлагал ему это — ещё ярче, ещё больше, ещё вкуснее. Как бы ни хотел Стив верить в Баки, верить в то, что он сейчас выпнет Локи из номера вместе с девушками, которых они привели — вместо этого в глубине души он уже знал, чем всё это дерьмо закончится. Баки всегда нужна была поддержка во всём, что касалось стойкости к искушениям этой жизни. Может, виной было то, что Баки с самого детства был в гуще мира шоу-бизнеса, и раньше часто рассказывал, как ребёнком переходил по рукам полуголых красоток из бурлеск-шоу отца, пока мать выступала с сольным номером на сцене. Он видел эту мишуру и блёстки, он дышал воздухом, где запах пота был накрепко замешан с ароматами косметики, духов и пыли от страусиных боа. Он касался обнажённой кожи, густо вымазанной в бронзовом гриме, и это всё и было для него тем самым нормальным детством, именно это, а не свежая выпечка бабушки вечером в пятницу или походы с отцом с палаткой к летним стояночным лагерям. Баки с детства досталось слишком много блестящей, поражающей воображение мишуры, и он неосознанно искал её, стремился снова вернуться в это всю свою жизнь. Так Стив думал, смотря в потолок и понимая, что веселье за стеной продолжается. Понимая, что двинуться с места не может, понимая, что по щекам из глаз текут слёзы. Как бы он ни пытался защитить Баки от всего дерьма мира, это было невозможно. Невозможно до того момента, пока Баки не поймёт кое-что важное и не выберет для себя другое — другие ценности, другой смысл, другую цель.

Стив лежал в темноте, слушая, как смех перерастает в стоны, и плакал, понимая, что не может выбрать за него. Понимая, что этот момент может никогда не наступить.

Это внезапное осознание вдруг придало ему сил. Он крепко сжал в кулаки руки, которые не чувствовал всего минуту назад, и тихо сказал себе:

— Соберись, тряпка. Соберись, чтоб тебя.

Кое-как сполз с кровати и оделся в те же вещи, в которых прошлой ночью вошёл в номер, и, несколько минут постояв у двери, держась за ручку и прислушиваясь к шорохам и тихим стонам с той стороны, наконец, медленно открыл её.

Локи сидел рядом с Баки, тесно прижавшись к нему боком и бедром, обхватив рукой за затылок. Они целовались жарко, страстно, почти поедая друг друга этим поцелуем. Другая рука Локи двигалась у Баки в расстёгнутых джинсах. Девушки, совсем им уже не нужные, всё же нашли себе занятия — одна пристроилась между колен Локи и жадно отсасывала, другая вылизывала и кусала Баки за шею и ключицы в вороте распахнутой рубашки. На низком стеклянном столике перед ними стояли пустые стопки и стаканы, разные бутылки, и Стив совершенно не приглядывался, что это было. Ему оказалось достаточно увидеть остатки чьей-то дорожки и лежащую рядом скрученную купюру в сто долларов. Спазматически сглотнув, он взял свою куртку и вышел из номера. На него никто даже не обратил внимания.

На улице было уже очень темно и уютно от зажженных фонарей. Было сухо, и это немного умиротворяло. Стив сориентировался в пространстве, зажав в руке телефон, и пошёл по Рю-де ла Луа в сторону площади Шумана. Он не представлял, что ему делать и как себя вести, он просто надеялся, что мерное шагание по улице отвлечёт его и позволит привести мысли в порядок. Хотя мыслей в голове как таковых и не было, только отзвуки состояния, накрывшего его в лифте, пока он спускался в холл отеля. Больше всего это походило на истерику и паническую атаку в одном флаконе.

Пока шёл, вспомнил, как учил цикл Шумана. Миниатюры из «Карнавала». Как Баки слушал их и тут же изображал всё, то пытаясь вальсировать сам с собой под музыку из Вступления, то в лицах изображая Арлекина и Пьеро. Он откровенно дурачился, этим развлекая Стива и, что уж там, отвлекая его от специальности. Но Стив никогда не злился — занимался фортепиано он и так много, а таких вот моментов с Баки становилось всё меньше. Они повзрослели, и проводить столько времени друг с другом, как бывало в детстве, казалось странным. Да и не получалось — с каждым курсом у них всё сильнее отличалось расписание лекций, они реже и реже встречались в колледже, а после занятий Баки всё чаще проводил время с девушками, а не с ним, словно сбегая из кампуса. И такие моменты, когда они дурачились в компании друг друга, были глотками свежего воздуха для их дружбы. Были тем, что запомнилось намертво.

И вот теперь всё пришло туда, куда пришло. Стив понял, что стоит и смотрит на пустую площадь Шумана, и в голове у него звучит ровный белый шум. И ни одного варианта того, как будет лучше себя повести в сложившейся ситуации. Он стоял и всё смотрел в пространство перед собой, а потом развернулся и пошёл обратно.

Баки спал, развалившись на диване в том виде, в котором его, видимо, оставили — с разметанными длинными волосами, в распахнутой рубашке и расстёгнутых джинсах, с тёмными пятнами засосов на шее и груди. В гостиной их номера пахло алкоголем и сексом, пахло так стойко, что Стива замутило. Баки снилось что-то беспокойное — глазные яблоки под тонкими веками двигались, и нервно подёргивались пальцы на руках.

Стив почесал затылок с короткими жёсткими волосами и, повинуясь странному желанию, принялся убирать то, что осталось на столе. Ему страшно хотелось, чтобы, когда Баки проснётся, всё было чисто, чтобы он подумал, что произошедшее тут было только плодом его пьяного бреда.

Он вымыл в туалете стопки со стаканами, намочил щедро отмотанный кусок туалетной бумаги и старательно вытер со стола — денег на нём уже не было. В самом конце принялся собирать пустые бутылки, и те предательски громко зазвенели в пакете.

— Стиви?

Баки всё-таки проснулся.

— А Локи…

— Он уже ушёл, — ответил Стив как можно ровнее. — И девушки тоже. Кажется, сегодня они оказались не у дел?

— М? — Баки подтянул своё тело повыше и вдруг опустил взгляд на голую грудь. Засос алел почти ровно посередине. — Вот это нихрена себе…

— Ты ещё шею свою не видел, — пожал Стив плечами и принялся дальше собирать пустые бутылки со стола.

— Что, ещё краше? — Баки усмехнулся, трогая шею пальцами.

— В разы, — Стив даже не посмотрел в ответ. Он очень злился и понимал, что это ничего не изменит. Он держался изо всех сил, пока Баки медленно, даже лениво заправлялся и застёгивал ширинку и ремень, и всё же не обошёлся без колкости, когда уже вынес пакет с бутылками к мусорному ведру в туалете: — Ты теперь и с мальчиками трахаешься? — спросил он. — Ты так долго к этому шёл, я всё думал, когда ты догадаешься, что спать со всеми — это ровно в два раза больше вариантов?

Баки замер. Стив тоже остановился в проходе небольшого коридора, сложив руки на груди.

— С каких это пор тебя интересует моя личная жизнь? — нахмурившись, спросил Баки. Он смотрел в ответ так, словно видел Стива впервые. Словно увидел его по-новому.

— Меня интересует, когда мы успели стать друг другу чужими людьми, — ровно ответил Стив, сдерживая эмоции. — Ты всегда рассказывал мне, когда в твоей жизни происходило что-то важное. Ты делился со мной, когда влюблялся, и я заряжался твоей радостью. Разве я не подержал тебя хоть раз? Что с тобой происходит сейчас? Что ты, вообще, делаешь?

Баки странно долго смотрел в одну точку перед собой, положив сцепленные в замок руки на колени. После он поднял взгляд и облизнул по кругу губы, ухмыльнулся нехорошо, Стив точно знал — Баки никогда не показывал ему это своё лицо.

— И что ты хочешь знать? Как сильно у меня на него стоит? Честно скажу, до боли. Одного взгляда хватает. Могу рассказать, что уверенная мужская рука на члене очень отличается от мягких женских пальчиков, и это было даже в плюс, потому что дрочил он мне именно так, как я люблю, быстро и грубо, и когда я кончал, его язык был глубоко у меня во рту, и я чувствовал, как он глотает мой стон и кончает следом. Это было лучшее, что испытывало моё тело за последние несколько лет, как думаешь, этого мало? Я бы трахнул его, я бы всё ему позволил, просто потому что он может и хочет мне это дать. Он не парится над тем, как это выглядит и кто что может подумать, он просто любит трахаться точно так же, как и я это люблю. И заметь, Стиви, я ни в одном предложении не сказал чёртово слово на букву «л», над которым ты так трясёшься. Я просто хочу трахаться с ним, поэтому скажи мне сразу — ты что, имеешь что-то против?

Стив стоял, пытаясь осознать всё вываленное на него за каких-то тридцать секунд. Во рту у него пересохло.

— Моё мнение что-то изменит? — смог спросить он, наконец.

Баки помолчал, а потом покачал головой:

— Нет.

Стив развернулся, снова взял свою куртку и открыл дверь номера. Он не знал, куда пойдёт, но находиться вдвоём в одной комнате сейчас было выше его сил. Он слышал, как Баки за его спиной тихо кинул «блядь» и что-то мягкое швырнул в стену.


	10. Тор и Локи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

У Локи был брат.

В общем-то, это так много говорило о Локи, по его мнению, что на этом разговор о нём можно было закончить. Нет, конечно, родители у него тоже были. Любящая мать и строгий отец, как и полагается в добропорядочных американских семьях.

Но потом в его жизни что-то пошло не так, и в один из дней, как близнецы похожих друг на друга, мать сбежала в неизвестном направлении с коллегой по работе, в которого долгое время была тайно влюблена. Больше в их с братом жизни она не появлялась. Локи тогда было десять, и когда он немного отошёл от этого удара, на него спустилось осознание: этот взрослый мир неизведанных возможностей, о котором так грезил брат и о котором сам он порой мечтал перед сном, одно большое и страшное дерьмо. Такое вот дерьмо, что вдруг свалилось на их семью и больше походило на сценарий для малобюджетного сопливого сериала, если бы только не происходило с ними на самом деле, выбивая из колеи и делая больнее с каждым днём.

Попытавшись переварить случившееся и проиграв самому себе, через несколько месяцев отец начал пить. Сначала понемногу и только по вечерам, а потом, словно махнув на всё рукой — запойно, не задумываясь ни о чём. Почти забросил работу в его собственной небольшой автомастерской, спихнув основную часть забот на плечи шестнадцатилетнего Тора. А тот из кожи вон лез, неожиданно рано узнав цену каждому продукту, что они привыкли есть на завтрак, и о том, что мясо в супермаркете лучше всего покупать со скидкой вечером в воскресенье. А иначе может не хватить на сок, который Локи так любит. Тору пришлось рано повзрослеть, и Локи с ещё по-детски наивными мыслями смотрел на него и искренне восхищался; и вместе с этим не понимал, как брату всё это удаётся — не обижаться на мать и не пинать отца, который словно забыл, что, кроме жены, у него есть ещё и дети. И если мать бросила их — это вовсе не повод уподобляться. Сам он злился страшно. Особенно тогда, когда никто не видит, когда тишина тёмной комнаты по вечерам давила на его фантазию, рисуя по углам монстров, Тор ещё не ложился, убирая внизу со стола и моя посуду, а отец уже привычно гремел очередной бутылкой. Он давно перестал засыпать самостоятельно — зато отлично отрубался под выпивку и монотонно гудящий телевизор. Тор каждый раз взваливал его на плечо и тащил наверх, в его спальню на втором этаже. И Локи понять этого не мог — зачем? Зачем брат каждый раз делает одно и то же, если завтра с утра отец снова осядет с бутылкой перед телевизором, такой же растрёпанный, уничижённый и плохо пахнущий, каким был с вечера.

Локи любил отца. Когда-то. Тот слишком много работал, но в выходные всегда уделял время им с Тором, по-семейному перекидывая в круге бейсбольный мяч и ловя его другой рукой в перчатке. Или отвозил в соседний городок на ярмарку. Или они собирались и ехали к побережью, чтобы искупаться в океане. Это было здорово и запомнилось ему, наверное, на всю жизнь. Но человек из воспоминаний и тот, что каждый день начинал с выпивки, были в его памяти двумя разными людьми. Ещё не переварив предательства матери, смириться с предательством отца было в несколько раз сложнее; он и не смирился с ним — до сих пор. Враз исчезли их общие выходные и совместно проведённое время, и как бы Тор ни старался придать их компании вид семьи — у него не получалось. Не могло получиться, он был всего лишь шестнадцатилетним подростком. И от зрелища того, как откровенно он лез вон из кожи, словно должен был делать это всё для него и для отца, Локи злился ещё сильнее. Почему они с братом заслужили это всё? Разве они в чём-то провинились?

Нет, Локи не попал в плохую компанию в то время. Он не слишком-то любил других детей. Ему казалось, что в их головах нет и половины тех мыслей, что бродили в его. А после случившегося в их семье он стал чувствовать себя особенным, и другие дети, словно считывая этот его настрой, не горели желанием подходить к нему. Поэтому он занимал себя тем, что гулял и смотрел во все глаза по сторонам. Через какое-то время он знал точно, что мистер Честер не всегда приезжает домой на обед не потому, что у него так много работы в его газозаправочной кампании. А потому что, наверное, одинокая мисс Рассел, живущая через пять домов вниз по улице, готовит вкуснее его жены. Иначе зачем он мчался туда в обеденное время на всех парах? О, Локи знал всё о том, что происходило на их улице. Знал, кто о ком что говорил, знал, чья собака гадила на чужих газонах, знал, кто разбил садовых гномов у их соседей через три дома, католиков Тайлеров. Он знал, кто с кем спал и кто кому изменял, саркастично называя это «обедом не дома». И это ощущение власти, которую он имел, но которой словно бы не пользовался по собственному великодушию, наполняло его жизнь смыслом и делало её чрезвычайно интересной. Не то, что у сверстников.

Была лишь одна проблема. Его тайные прогулки по району не лечили от взрывов ненависти, что накрывали его по ночам, стоило Тору уложить его спать и перекинуться с ним парой слов о том, как у каждого из них прошёл день. В течение долгих лет после этого Локи только больше удивлялся, как эти чувства — злость и любовь к своей семье, особенно к Тору — уживались внутри него, не мешая друг другу.

Конечно, Локи не раскладывал все события по полочкам во время своего детства. Это произошло намного позже, когда извечное желание размышлять обо всём перед сном переросло в привычку докапываться до сути происходящих с ним вещей. В далёкие дни своего детства он по большей части действовал по наитию, был напуган и растерян, и ему казалось, что мир рушится у него на глазах, и теперь уже больше ничто и никогда не станет прежним. Ему было одиннадцать, когда Тору исполнилось шестнадцать, и он заканчивал школу одним из лучших в выпуске. Тор вообще всегда был одним из лучших, находиться в первых рядах для него было так же привычно, как дышать. С длинными светлыми волосами и глазами, больше походившими на осколки неба, он был первым красавчиком в школе. А также лидером баскетбольной команды, барабанщиком в школьной группе, лучшим учеником по языку, химии, математике и истории и выглядел, как древнеримские статуи — подкачанным, уверенным, каменно-спокойным. От девчонок у него отбоя не было, и Локи точно знал, что девственность Тор потерял ещё в пятнадцать с Симоной Тайлер, которая жила с родителями и сёстрами тремя домами ниже по улице. Ревностная католичка, а кричала так, что даже десятилетнему Локи было стыдно. Тор тогда дал ему денег и, пока отец работал в автомастерской, отправил за сладкой ватой. Они с Симоной, хихикая и смущаясь, поднялись на второй этаж, и даже Локи прекрасно понимал, что там сейчас произойдёт. Это был первый раз, когда он пошёл против воли брата и остался — чтобы подглядывать. Ничего особенного увидеть ему не перепало, ракурс был ни к чёрту. Но сама идея и неожиданное удовольствие вкупе с адреналином от факта подглядывания только укрепило его в мысли, что он выбрал своим хобби очень интересное занятие.

Локи размышлял потом, почему Тор сделал Симону, зажатую и слишком, на его взгляд, высокомерную, своей первой девушкой. Хотя мог выбрать кого угодно, ему бы никто не отказал. Конечно, её женские прелести были на высоте, как и у остальной женской половины школы. Но Локи видел тут другое — Тор не просто взял самое красивое. Он взял самое недоступное и сделал его своим. Стал первым у девушки, которая ни с кем не гуляла до него — строгий отец глаз с неё не спускал, да, видимо, однажды отвлёкся. Потом они с Симоной тайно встречались некоторое время, после чего тихо разбежались к другим девушкам и парням. Тор никогда особо не заботился о своей личной жизни. Она находила его сама и предлагала варианты на любой вкус. Локи о таком мог только мечтать — и не мечтал, потому что долгое время ему было плевать на эту часть своей жизни. Он уже прослыл нелюдимым фриком, и звание его вполне устраивало. Наблюдать за творящейся у одноклассников «санта-барбарой» казалось ему намного интересней, чем в ней участвовать.

Он не был хилым или болезненным, только худощавым и жилистым, и странно темноволосым для их блондинистого семейства; с характером, направленным больше внутрь, чем наружу. Он во всём являлся полной противоположностью Тора. В нём, наверное, никогда не было столько силы, чтобы не раздумывая принимать удары судьбы и жить дальше, доказывая себе и всем вокруг, что хрена с два они тебя сломят. Единственной точкой соприкосновения у них с братом была история, и оба страшно любили Скандинавские мифы, и даже став старше, Локи порой просил Тора читать ему что-то более-менее привлекательное из страшных сказок Старшей Эдды. Тор читал и спросил однажды, кто нравится ему больше всех. Локи ответил, не задумываясь. Тор тогда рассмеялся и спросил, почему. «Он ведь злодей и всем создаёт проблемы», — сказал он. Локи это задело, но он не подал вида. «Потому что ты для меня — как Тор, — подумал он. — Ты сияешь так ярко и высоко, что мне никогда до тебя не дотянуться». Вслух он сказал другое. То, что стёрло улыбку с лица Тора. «Он не злой, — сказал он серьёзно. — Его просто мало любили. И он не специально доставляет всем столько хлопот. Просто ему скучно. Он развлекается, как умеет. По-другому его не научили». Брат тогда всё же улыбнулся и взъерошил его тёмные, уже отросшие и проявившие непослушный характер волосы. И мягко, почти нежно пожелал спокойной ночи. Локи ему практически прямо признался, а он так и не понял. Добрый, мягкосердечный, всепрощающий Тор.

Локи не мог так — он не прощал. Ему было больно и обидно, и следующий удар оказался для него вдвойне тяжелее и отвратительнее предыдущих. Однажды, в свои шестнадцать, когда он заканчивал школу, а Тор вовсю работал в автомастерской после окончания мех-мата в колледже неподалёку, появляясь дома только поздними вечерами, отец был особенно не в духе и пьян настолько, чтобы выместить на нём свою злость. Локи отказался подать ему следующую бутылку из холодильника, и в отместку отец назвал его приёмышем и в приступе пьяной ненависти вывалил досаду на то, что его вообще взяли в семью мелким орущим младенцем. Сейчас вот вырос, а пользы никакой, не то, что от Тора. И если он, мелкий гадёныш, думает, что кто-то будет о нём заботиться и оплачивать его колледж — то хер ему, а не колледж.

В тот день Локи вышел из дому и пошёл. Вперёд, вперёд, пытаясь шагами заглушить стук собственного сердца, которое выпрыгивало из его тела, словно тоже не признавая больше своим, словно тоже отказываясь от него. Это было так страшно — чувствовать, как его мир не разваливается уже, а давно и намертво развалился. И если есть человек, от которого в жизни отказывались больше раз, чем от него, то он должен найти его и выпытать — как с этим жить? Как переварить всё это дерьмо и суметь не сломаться от него?

Тор нашёл его поздней ночью — Локи сидел на огромной пустой стоянке рядом с вело-парковкой у самой стены круглосуточного Волл-маркета и плакал, даже не замечая этого. Ему казалось, что он просто сидит в отдалении от света из стеклянных окон магазина, и смотрит в темноту. Тор вздёрнул его на ноги практически за грудки и крепко, порывисто обнял — у Локи едва рёбра не треснули. «Ты мой брат, был, есть и будешь, во что бы то ни стало, что бы ни случилось, слышишь, ты, придурок», — зашептал он горячо ему в волосы. Локи показалось, что Тор сам плачет, и это почему-то вызвало желание ломко, криво улыбнуться. «Ты мой брат, понял, и я всё для тебя сделаю, всё, что захочешь. Я тебя люблю, идиот, ты представляешь, что я успел перебрать в своей голове, пока искал тебя по всему городу? Иисусе, я чуть не скончался, думал, ты себя убить решил…» Локи помнил, что ответил тогда ему: «Не дождётесь».

Он очень любил Тора, но жить дальше с отцом под одной крышей не собирался. Ему казалось, что он вдоволь исполнил свой сыновний дог, каждый вечер накрывая упившегося когда-то родного ему человека пледом, забирая из ослабевших пальцев незатушенную сигарету и топя её в бутылке, где на донышке ещё плескалось пиво. Он, хоть и не испытывал тёплых чувств, делал все это — потому что Тор так делал раньше. Потому что брат рассчитывал на него, работая до ночи на благо их семьи. Локи всё обдумал, и совесть его не мучила — в конце концов, Тор сам предложил, за язык никто не тянул. Он выбрал для поступления престижный колледж в Сан-Франциско, и Тор, просматривая схемы их платежей по семестрам, вздыхал и не один раз спрашивал его — уверен ли он? Точно ли он этого хочет? Конечно — был ответ. Локи хотел уехать и собирался получить престижную профессию журналиста. И если брат сказал, что позаботится о нём — что ж, пускай.

Переезжая во Фриско, собирая небольшую сумку личных вещей, он не знал, что брат взял огромный кредит под залог дома. Он не знал, что, чтобы выплатить его, Тор ушёл в армию служить по контракту — там сразу давали большие отступные, плюс огромная страховка-компенсация для семьи на случай возвращения из горячей точки в виде «груза двести». Локи ничего не знал об этом, а Тор ни с кем не советовался, когда решил так поступить. А когда узнал, был так зол и раздавлен, что вдребезги разнёс свою половину комнаты в кампусе. Тор написал ему уже из Ирака, спустя несколько месяцев боевой подготовки. Строчки ровного, почти каллиграфического текста говорили о том, что вокруг спокойно, но Локи казалось — даже конверт пахнет войной. Пахнет горячим пустынным воздухом и порохом, и даже кровью.

Будучи в совершенно истеричном, неадекватном состоянии, он отправился на вечеринку, напился, впервые закинулся кокаином и трахнулся с парнем — точнее, с парнем и девушкой одновременно. Он ушёл в загул с тем самозабвенным ощущением полного погружения, что испытывал раньше от наблюдения за людьми, и вынырнул только через неделю, когда в комнату стучала староста его факультета и спрашивала, не сдох ли он там и какого чёрта пропустил зачётную неделю. Рядом с Локи в кровати спал парень, по тумбе была рассыпана смазанная дорожка кокаина — Тор присылал ему много денег. Ему и правда на всё хватало. Локи не отозвался и предпочёл не открывать старосте — пошла она нахер. Все, все пошли нахер. Спихнув спящего рядом парня на пол и встав, он понял, что никогда ещё не был так зол, как сейчас. Никогда не ненавидел сильнее — отца, брата, себя. Себя он ненавидел больше всего, наверное, просто неизмеримо.

Кое-как добравшись до конца первого курса, Локи бросил колледж. Брат не был в курсе, письма всё так же приходили, и его бывший сосед по комнате передавал их — Тор был до страшного старомоден в своём упрямстве и пристрастии к бумаге. Его контракт с армией длился два года. Локи понял, что больше не нуждается в его опеке. Что хочет только одного — чтобы его все оставили в покое. Чтобы больше никто не вёл себя с ним так, как вёл себя Тор. Чтобы он стал, наконец, свободен от этих уз и не чувствовал себя так непомерно обязанным. Это ощущение тяжести внутри бесило его страшно.

Он перестал забирать и читать письма. Было достаточно знать, что они приходят, а значит, брат жив. О том, что творится с отцом, он даже не собирался интересоваться. Сказал себе, как отрезал — хватит. И отправился искать дело по своей душе в огромном, сверкающем огнями Сан-Франциско.

 

Всё это вихрем пронеслось в голове Локи в момент, когда Тор впечатал кулак в стену рядом с его головой. Это не напугало. Тор был слишком мягкосердечен и пристрастен к нему, чтобы по-настоящему покалечить. Может, именно этого ему и не хватало в своём детстве — хорошей порки и такого наказания, чтобы вся дурь вылетела из головы. Впрочем, Тора тоже никто особо не наказывал — не за что было. И это никак не повлияло на его характер, он был сейчас, возмужавший, обросший и ставший, кажется, ещё мускулистее, точно таким же, каким Локи помнил его в шестнадцать, двадцать и даже двадцать три. Именно тогда они виделись вживую последний раз.

Тор злился, и злился заслуженно. Он был прав кругом, куда ни плюнь. О, как Локи его понимал! И всё же хватило короткого разговора и обмена взаимными упрёками — со стороны Локи хватило покаянного молчания — чтобы сердце Тора смягчилось. Чтобы он раскис, как тогда, когда нашёл Локи ночью у гипермаркета, и сжал его в объятиях прямо на виду у всех. Конечно, он не мог не догадываться — Локи не просто так объявился снова в его жизни. Но и поделать со своими братскими чувствами ничего не мог. Локи очень любил своего брата. Любил так, как умел после всего, что с ним произошло. Тор был единственным человеком в его жизни, кто несмотря ни на что ещё ни разу не подвёл его и не кинул. Этим он страшно злил, до боли в сведённых челюстях, до едкой, колючей ухмылки. И от этого же — Локи не мог закрывать на это глаза — осознания его братской верности непривычное тепло растекалось внутри. Словно, вновь встретив Тора и поняв, что тот не отвергает его, оставляя эти семь лет неизвестности позади, — он словно снова попал домой, в семью. И это умиротворение пугало его. И успокаивало совсем немного.

Они лежали в своём номере в отеле в Лондоне после концерта и грандиозной попойки, и Локи ещё не привык к такому образу жизни: от количества выпитого казалось, что комната медленно едет по часовой стрелке вокруг него. Тор расслабленно развалился на соседней кровати, заложив руки под голову и широко расставив локти. Он успел принять душ, от него, в отличие от Локи, приятно пахло. И если Локи немного скашивал глаза в сторону его кровати, он мог разглядеть силуэт его мощной большой фигуры на фоне окна. Пока летели в самолете, Тор рассказал ему короткую историю о том, как оказался в группе. Просто шёл после встречи с друзьями мимо клуба, где красовалась вывеска о прослушивании барабанщиков. Он не думал ни о чем серьезном, просто был совсем немного пьян, и настрой его склонял в пользу того, чтобы от души поиграть на барабанах, вспомнить молодость. Он отвел душу, набарабанившись вдоволь, и не сразу понял, что от него хотят, когда ребята предложили остаться. Это был серьезный выбор, требующий раздумий и семейного совета. Но в итоге Тор согласился — ковыряться в мастерской он мог и в свободное от репетиций, записей и концертов время. А вот участвовать в молодой и амбициозной группе второй раз ему вряд ли предложат.

— Зачем ты вернулся? — спросил вдруг Тор глухо, с искренней печальной интонацией. Но Локи сразу почувствовал — не о его возвращении Тор сожалеет. А думает обо всех тех годах, что они провели порознь, о том времени, что Локи давал о себе знать лишь намёками и из третьих рук. Он усмехнулся этой знакомой прямолинейности и тому, как привычно и легко Тор читался. Наверное, это не было его недостатком. Скорее, достоинством. Верный, открытый, сильный и спокойный. Как он, ещё будучи мальчишкой, мог быть уверенным в их кровном родстве? Сейчас различия были столь очевидны, что это делало немного больно. — Только не говори, что соскучился, — добавил Тор, перемещая вес и подтягиваясь на кровати чуть выше — от этого скрипнули пружины матраса, или этот звук издал деревянный каркас самой кровати, Локи не знал. — Я всё равно не поверю.

Локи не стал отвечать сразу. Ему было приятно слушать размеренное дыхание брата и чувствовать, как в нём разгорается любопытство и желание получить ответ на свой вопрос. Тор, даже тридцатилетний, был тем же мальчишкой, привыкшим получать желаемое от жизни и всех вокруг. Только Локи его, наверное, подвёл в этом.

— Скука, — в тон, негромко протянул Локи, наконец. — Когда-то давно я говорил тебе об этом. Но ты, вероятно, забыл.

Тор задумался. Он долго не говорил больше ничего, и в какой-то момент Локи подумал, что тот задремал. Но нет.

— Тебе правда нужна эта работа? Или ты затеваешь что-то? Если последнее, я лучше помогу тебе устроиться в другое место. Если ты начнёшь делать что-то странное тут, тебя выгонят. И дело не только в этом. Я просто не хочу, чтобы у ребят были проблемы из-за твоей неугомонности.

Локи едко усмехнулся. Добрый, прямой как рельса старина Тор.

— Естественно, мне нужна эта работа. Я больше месяца ничем толком не занимался и страшно заскучал. Поехать в тур по Европе с мегапопулярной рок-группой — разве можно придумать что-то более крутое, брат? Деньги сейчас мало меня волнуют. Я правда хорошо зарабатывал в агентстве. А вот скука… кажется, она — мой личный бич. От скуки я порой готов на стену лезть, и мало что способно развлечь меня. С каждым годом я становлюсь всё требовательнее и избирательнее в вопросах своего досуга.

— Так ты говоришь про работу или же про досуг? — уточнил Тор, и Локи услышал в его голосе улыбку. Подловил, что у тут скажешь.

— Я не отношусь к этой работе серьёзно, — ответил Локи начистоту. — Просто поработаю у вас во время тура, а потом переключусь на что-то другое. Знаешь, не люблю сидеть на одном месте, особенно, если платят там, как у вас.

Тор тихо, раскатисто рассмеялся.

— Да уж. Платят по-спартански, зато сколько возможностей.

— Никогда не понимал этого неуёмного альтруизма.

— Ну уж. Я хорошо зарабатываю. Не только концертами, ещё и процент с продаж дисков и пластинок, и даже от скачиваний альбомов в интернете. Не миллионы, но моей семье хватает. А мне многого не надо.

Да уж. В этом был весь Тор.

— Я видел твоё кольцо, — ухватился Локи за новую тему.

— Пять лет назад. Её зовут Джейн, и она чудесная. Веришь, нет, а познакомились мы в Ираке. Выходит, — Тор хмыкнул, — благодаря тебе. Она служила в штабе базы радио-связисткой. Знает Морзе, представляешь? Я влюбился сразу, как только её увидел. А там с этим всё серьёзно — в договоре прописано, что никаких романтических и сексуальных отношений между составом, иначе контракт разорвут, и придётся платить неустойку. Два года делали вид, что между нами ничего не пробежало. У неё контракт заканчивался раньше, и как только вернулся, я нашёл её и сделал предложение. Она сама из Техаса.

— Ого. И где живёте сейчас?

— В нашем старом доме, в Лос-Анджелесе. Присматриваем за отцом. Он очень сдал, но уже несколько лет в завязке. У меня две дочки, София и Анна. Так что ты уже дважды дядя. Подожди, где тут свет…

Тор заворочался, что-то свалил с тумбы, потянувшись рукой к светильнику, но всё же нащупал выключатель. Жёлтый, с непривычки резкий для глаз свет залил комнату. Тор сел на кровати и взял свои джинсы со стула, прощупал карманы. А затем вытащил бумажник, а оттуда — несколько маленьких фотографий.

— Вот, — он протянул их Локи, и тому, вздохнув, пришлось приподняться на локте. Содержимое его желудка неприятно перекатилось, и на миг стало дурно.

Локи взял и принялся рассматривать фотокарточки. Очень красивая женщина, явно беременная, и Тор, ласково целующий её волосы. И фотография, на которой улыбались две девочки, обе очень маленькие, но у старшей хотя бы были все зубы и волосы заплетены в множество весёлых хвостиков. Навскидку, ей было три или четыре года. Младшая была почти лысая, с золотистым пушком на голове. Ей Локи дал от силы год.

— Младшей почти полтора, — с нежной улыбкой проговорил Тор. — Это Анна. А это София, ей четыре. Она замечательная. Хотя иногда с ней тяжело договориться. Я очень хочу познакомить вас.

— Они знают, что у них где-то есть дядя? — с удивлением спросил Локи. Все эти семь лет он прожил так, чтобы нигде не упоминать о своём брате. От этого осознания муть в желудке почувствовалась только острее.

Тор сидел и смотрел на него странным, прямым и очень весомым взглядом. Словно хотел сказать что-то, но — вот это да! — не говорил.

— Конечно, они знают. Я сказал, что ты путешествуешь по миру. Но когда-нибудь вернёшься. Джейн тоже очень хотела познакомиться с тобой. У нас была простая свадьба, только для родных и друзей. Отец был и даже неплохо себя вёл. Правда, сорвался и напился под самый конец. Джейн помогла мне с тем, чтобы общими силами решить его проблему с алкоголем. Сейчас он много занимается с внучками, так что ему не до выпивки.

Локи подумал, что не бывает бывших алкоголиков. Просто ему не дают возможности сорваться, и правильно делают. А иначе достанется всем — и жене, и внучкам.

— Ты смелый, оставлять семейство на время тура с отцом, — озвучил он свою мысль.

Тор, ещё какое-то время буравя его взглядом, усмехнулся.

— Джейни боевая малышка. Она может за себя постоять.

Конечно, подумал Локи. В Ирак кого попало не отправляют. Только лучшее, свежее мясо.

— У тебя хорошая семья, — сказал он, возвращая маленькие, чуть потрепавшиеся по левому краю фотографии.

— В ней не хватает ещё одного человека, — тихо ответил Тор, смотря прямо в глаза. Локи ничего ему не сказал на это, и тот неторопливо и бережно убрал карточки в своё портмоне.

Какое-то время они находились в тишине. Только было слышно, как за дверью номера порой кто-то ходит по коридору от лифтов и обратно.

— Давай спать, — предложил Локи и выключил свет. Ему нужно было бы помыться, но сил не было ни моральных, ни физических. Его словно выжали, как мокрую бумагу — до состояния маленького бесформенного комочка.

— Доброй ночи, — ответил ему Тор, укладываясь обратно на кровать и откидывая на стул полотенце с бёдер. Спал он только голым. — Я очень рад, что ты вернулся.

— Доброй, — отозвался Локи и, как был, в футболке и джинсах, умостился на кровати к брату спиной, подтягивая ноги к животу. Он не знал, как правильно выразить свои чувства словами. Не было таких противоречивых слов. А изъясняться оксюморонами Локи не умел.

Тор был прав как никогда, говоря про «что-то задумал». Хотя Локи, конечно, ничего особенного не задумывал. Просто одним вечером, как попало коротая дни и вечера без любимой работы, он переключал каналы и остановился вдруг на музыкальном — там транслировали концерт современной молодёжной группы, ставшей известной в рекордные сроки. Даже Локи, далёкий от музыки, знал несколько их песен. Они были бесспорно хороши, с глубокой, образной лирикой и яркой, приковывающей внимание вмиг, музыкой. Дослушав песню, Локи бы переключил дальше, если бы камера не сделала «наезд» и не показала крупным планом барабанщика. Узнав Тора, Локи понял, что потрясён. Он был уверен, что брат до конца жизни провозится в отцовской автомастерской, чиня и латая чужие тачки. Но тот сидел сейчас за ударной установкой, долбил по тарелкам и мотал головой так, что волосы его, взмокшие от пота, разлетались во все стороны. Он выглядел круто до неприличия. Потом камера вернулась к солисту, и сердце Локи пропустило удар. Так в его жизни случалось, что ради спортивного интереса и от скуки Локи трахался с девушками. Но цепляли и вызывали отклик в его душе только парни. Солист группы со странным названием «Рэд Оркс» зацепил так, что стало трудно дышать. В нём было столько нерастраченной, словно законсервированной сексуальной энергии — в каждом движении, взгляде, малейшем покачивании бёдрами, — что у Локи затянуло в паху. И даже если Локи Лафейсон ещё не знал, как доберётся до него, что-то внутри него было уверено — доберётся. Обязательно доберётся. Что может быть интереснее, чем быть любовником солиста рок-группы? Конечно, ничего. Столько шума может подняться из-за этого, а сколько возможностей наблюдать за закулисной жизнью шоу-бизнеса с самого близкого расстояния! Он не мог упустить такой шанс. Узнав всё, что можно, о группе и участниках, побывав на паре выступлений и чуть не кончив в тесные джинсы во время исполнения Баки последних песен, Локи разработал схему, как лучше всего снова появиться в жизни брата. Появиться так, чтобы тот, даже при хреновом раскладе, не смог отмахнуться от него, от его просьбы. Он выбрал шумный бар после удачного концерта и не прогадал. Он поставил на умение Тора любить и прощать — и не прогадал. Тор не мог ему отказать, и причины Локи мало заботили. Он был в туре с группой, в Лондоне, он общался с Баки и ощущал, как воздух между ними электризуется, всей кожей. Это предвкушение горячего, затяжного секса так бодрило, что Локи готов был ждать и действовать медленно. Барнс оказался строптив и своеволен, и получить его себе означало выиграть на самом деле большой приз. Локи не нужно было долго допытываться до его сути — она лежала на поверхности. Баки вёлся на похвалу; не лесть, а именно заслуженную похвалу себе и тому, что он делает. Ему словно не хватало уверенности в том, что он неотразим. И Локи давал ему это при каждой встрече. Видеть, как загораются глаза Баки, как он облизывает свои красивые губы и многообещающе смотрит в ответ, было горячо; это заводило без единого слова. И всё было бы намного проще, если бы Локи не усмотрел внезапно двойное дно у дружбы Баки и этого немного замкнутого парня, Стива. Он был так ослеплён Баки, что не сразу обратил внимание на натянутую между ними струну, на тщательно заминаемую неловкость, на напряжение, от которого оба филигранно уходили. И догадавшись, что между ними творится, Локи понял — скучно ему не будет. Не в ближайший месяц, пока длится тур. Наблюдать за тем, как ломается Стив, пока он соблазняет Баки, доставляло непередаваемое, ощутимое удовольствие. И кто был виноват в том, что происходило именно так? Только не он. Устроившись разнорабочим на время тура и подобравшись ближе к брату и Баки, Локи и представить себе не мог, как много получит в итоге. Он был совершенно доволен жизнью до тех пор, пока они не доехали до Брюсселя и не заселились в номер поздно ночью.

Не успела дверь закрыться за их спинами, как Тор навис над ним, почти прижимая в стене, и с чувством зашептал:

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, брат? Зачем тебе наркотики? Ты что, сидишь на кокаине?

Локи сначала не понял, о чём Тор говорит. А потом, соотнеся свою вчерашнюю выгодную покупку с тем, как напряжённо всматривается в него секьюрити группы Брок, сделал правильный вывод. И рассмеялся.

— Успокойся, Тор, — сказал он, когда усмирил сбившееся дыхание. — Я большой мальчик и знаю, что делать с порошком. Я не сижу на кокаине.

Тор нахмурился.

— Ты или не нюхаешь вообще, или сидишь на нём. Середины не бывает, — сказал он.

— О! — Локи даже воскликнул от удивления. — Какие сведения! Личный опыт, или сорока на хвосте принесла?

Тор повёл плечом, словно стряхивая с него что-то, и отошёл в глубь номера, отпуская плечо Локи, которое, как оказалось, держал всё это время. Слова брата заинтриговали, и Локи с удовольствием послушал бы продолжение истории. Но его не последовало.

— Не наживи себе проблем, — сказал Тор из сумрака холла и принялся раздеваться. На часах с краю ЖК-панели на стене замерли цифры: час ноль шесть. — Брок присматривает за тобой. Если ему покажется, что ты опасен для имиджа группы или её членов, тебя уволят, и тебе снова станет скучно. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Об этом Локи как-то не подумал. А когда подумал, решил, что просто будет осторожнее. Но игру, которую задумал, обязательно доиграет до конца. Не факт, что в его жизни встретится ещё один Баки Барнс или кто-то, хотя бы отдалённо на него похожий внешне и внутренне. Он не мог выбыть так быстро. Стоило быть незаметнее при всех — и откровеннее, смелее с Баки.

Так он решил и, едва успев кинуть сумку с личными вещами на пол в холле, вышел из номера и захлопнул за собой дверь. Тору нужно отдохнуть, а ему нужен Баки. «Сегодня, или пошёл нахрен», — подумал Локи и криво ухмыльнулся своему отражению в зеркальной стенке лифта.

Тогда, в Брюсселе, Баки, наконец, подпустил его к себе. Правда, пришлось обложиться девушками для отвода глаз. Впрочем, девочки попались умные и умелые, Локи до сих пор гордился собой за своё профессиональное чутьё на людей. Баки нужен был алкоголь, чтобы отпустить себя. Локи был нужен кокаин, чтобы улететь так далеко, как только можно. Они провели часть ночи, напиваясь, а после лаская и целуя друг друга, и всё это через стенку от спящего Стива. Давно Локи не чувствовал себя так свежо и приподнято. Давно не ощущал так ярко всю полноту жизни. Даже просто подаваясь в его руку и низко выстанывая изо рта в рот, Баки был чудо как хорош. При малейшей мысли о сексе с ним Локи прошибала крупная дрожь, и он был даже рад растянуть их хождения вокруг да около — это добавляло азарта и распаляло обоих круче бензина, вылитого в открытый огонь.

Ещё на полшага они продвинулись в Берлине. Германия, о которой он судил в основном по пейзажам в окне тур-автобуса, не показалась ему хоть сколько-то интересной. А может, они просто ехали не по той её части. Стена, делившая Берлин на Западный и Восточный, делила так же напополам всю страну. Отголоски этого ощущались во всём — в архитектуре, в настроениях, в том, как люди ведут себя. Это Локи забавляло немного. Повсюду одно и то же. Зависть, глупость и лень. Если бы хоть кто-то взял себе за цель сделать макет среднестатистического человека и прописать ему самые характерные качества, именно эта тройка была бы в лидерах, а никак не доброта, не терпение и не что-нибудь ещё в том же добро-самаритянском духе. Люди по большей части были мелочными и узколобыми. Их интересовал до смешного малый круг проблем, а всё, что шире него, не принималось во внимание. Локи с налётом лёгкой тоски думал о том, что если так пойдёт и дальше, наблюдать ему будет не за чем. Словно в людях не осталось никакой страсти и драмы, только низшие инстинкты из разряда вкусно поесть и сладко поспать.

Но пока с пищей для его ума всё было в порядке. Он ехал в автобусе вместе с группой на правах брата Тора и отлично видел, что между Баки и Стивом словно чёрная кошка перебежала после Брюсселя. Из чего он сделал только один вывод — Стив в курсе, что между ними произошло. И Стив не одобряет. Ещё бы. Но в этой игре не было навязанных ролей. Каждый играл свою по собственной воле и желанию. И от этого было только интереснее.

Концерт в Берлине проходил в шикарном зале «Хакслейс Нойе Вельт», и группа звучала так напряжённо и живо — в самом лучшем значении этих слов — что даже Локи, не слишком отзывчивый на музыку, пританцовывал за кулисами, глаз с Баки не спуская. Тот выдавал из себя не сто, а все двести процентов, только что не летая над сценой, как чёрный ангел с расплывшейся вокруг глаз подводкой. В расстёгнутой жилетке на голое тело, с выставленной напоказ покалеченной рукой, в обтягивающих кожаных штанах с ремнями и заклёпками, совсем не скрывающих его эрекцию, Баки казался существом из иного мира, инкубом-соблазнителем. Он пел, как дышал, честно и яростно, натуральная хрипотца его голоса запускала по коже мурашки, и отросшие волосы то и дело взлетали в воздух от резких движений головы. С них срывались капельки пота — Баки был мокрый весь, с головы до ног — и Локи подумал, что хотел бы попробовать эти капли. Так ли они солоны, так ли горьки, как некоторые песни, что он пел? Он надеялся, что узнает это сегодня. После концерта.

Локи смотрел на всех, удивляясь слаженности и единению каждого в группе, словно, ступая на сцену, они впадали в некое подобие общего транса. Локи слышал как-то о подобных практиках. Только для них трансом была музыка, которую они играли. Софиты били на сцену, высвечивая фон и декорации, на которых была изображена смертельная схватка двух орков. Её исхода поодаль ждали огромные армии. Так дизайнер группы видела борьбу добра со злом, и загвоздка была в том, что с первого взгляда и не отличить, кто из участников битвы что олицетворяет.

Он видел, как играл Тони на своей странной скрипке, больше походящей на кусок изогнутой пластмассы. Как уходил в эту игру с головой, окунался и плыл по течению, при этом внутренне словно сожалея о чём-то. Он был напряжённым, удерживая себя в рамках, которые сам для себя придумал — Локи отчётливо чувствовал их, казалось даже — мог потрогать руками, если закроет глаза. Они бы выглядели, как красивая золотая клетка размером чуть больше его фигуры. Это было даже красиво, если бы не чувствовалось таким неправильным.

Гитаристы — парень и девушка, глубоко и бесповоротно влюблённые друг в друга, почти что занимались любовью на сцене, не стесняясь многотысячной толпы фанатов. Их игра и открытый флирт получали глубокий отклик у зрителей, и каждый новый визг или крик из зала только подзадоривал их. Локи понять не мог, глядя на Наташу: как можно играть, совмещая партию ритм и соло гитары и при этом так выгибаться?

Брат за барабанами отрывался изо всех сил. Локи в глубине души был рад за него. Группа стала именно тем, что Тору необходимо, чтобы сверкать ещё ярче. Он, конечно, был местной знаменитостью, собирая на окраине Лос-Анджелеса из россыпи деталей отличные авторские байки на продажу. Но вот так, на сцене, полуголый и с ярким отпечатком ладони на лице, он мог по праву называться звездой.

Локи так увлёкся, что чуть не пропустил гвоздь программы. Он знал, что Баки обещал больше не делать этого. Как знал и то, что Баки всё равно сделает — так выражалась его суть, этого хотело естество, что он давил внутри себя. Зазвучала последняя песня «Останься», и в середине второго куплета Баки двинулся к Стиву, не различая дороги, чуть не запнувшись о разложенные на сцене провода. Его волокло туда, как рыбу, пойманную на спиннинг. Даже Локи почувствовал растерянность и непонимание Стива, когда Баки, приблизившись к нему со спины, упёрся лбом ему в плечо, продолжая петь. Он притирался к нему сзади, как животные трутся друг о друга, чтобы обменяться запахом, помечая друг друга, как «своих».

Локи не знал, как Стиву удалось доиграть до конца. Но после исполнения на бис и долгих оваций, Баки вылетел за кулисы первым и понёсся в сторону гримёрных комнат. Локи побежал следом за ним.

Он нашёл Баки в гримёрке с тремя столиками для косметики и тремя зеркалами над ними. У стены стоял диванчик, больше напоминающий кресло. Баки сидел на нём, согнувшись пополам и держась руками за свои колени. Его била крупная дрожь.

— Блядь-блядь-блядь, — шептал он, и Локи осенило, в чём проблема. До Баки дошло, что он только что вытворял на сцене. А может, дошло и то, что его поведение логике и разуму неподвластно.

Локи посмотрел по сторонам и накрыл Баки тонким пледом, лежавшим тут же на диване рядом.

— Он меня убьёт, — простонал Баки в ладони, которыми закрыл лицо.

— Стив? — Локи улыбнулся.

— Я не знаю, какого чёрта… — начал Баки, но Локи вздохнул и оборвал его.

— Пора признаться — тебя влечёт к нему.

Баки даже перестал дрожать. Он поднял лицо от рук и неверяще посмотрел на Локи.

— Ты шутишь. Мы дружим лет с шести, он мне ближе, чем брат, мы с ним столько всего…

— И чему это мешает? — снова перебил Локи с усмешкой, застывшей на губах. Наблюдать за тем, как сменяется выражение глаз Баки, было сущим удовольствием. Тот задумался, и задумался глубоко. Отражения его мыслей ярко отпечатывались на живом, подвижном лице.

— Ему это не нужно, — уверенно сказал Баки.

— О, так ты уже спрашивал?

Интонация на грани издёвки снова заставила Баки уйти в свои мысли.

— Да ну, нахрен, — сказал он, наконец, и сглотнул. Облизнул губы и обессиленно повалился назад, расслабляясь на мягкой спинке. — Быть этого не может.

— Я просто говорю об очевидном, — Локи пожал плечами. — Мы не можем контролировать только те пласты, что лежат намного глубже зоны контроля. Ты можешь даже не догадываться о том, что по-настоящему тобой движет.

— Чёрт, — снова выругался Баки, напрягаясь. — Сейчас все сюда понабегут, и начнётся мозгоёбство…

— Можно просто закрыть дверь, и никто не зайдёт, — предложил Локи.

— Думаешь, это будет нормально?

— Почему нет? Скажем, что ты устал, — Локи многообещающе улыбнулся, подошёл к двери и щёлкнул замком. Баки улыбнулся ему в ответ и прикусил ноготь большого пальца. Всего на миг, но выглядел он при этом по-детски растерянным и предвкушающим. Локи чувствовал, как внутри гримёрки стало в разы жарче.

Они помолчали: Баки — на диване, его ещё потряхивало от адреналина; Локи стоял, оперевшись бёдрами на столик для грима, и глаз с него не спускал.

— Девушку бы сюда, — усмехнулся вдруг Баки. — И расслабиться, снять напряжение. Или сладкого чаю на худой конец.

— Зачем девушку? — искренне удивился Локи. — Я помогу тебе расслабиться. Я умею так, как, уверен, тебе ещё никто не делал.

— Звучит интригующе, — Баки усмехнулся и закусил губу. Между ними ощутимо заискрило, и Локи, чувствуя это покалывание кожей, оттолкнулся от столика и подошёл ближе, оседая на корточки между раздвинутых ног.

— Если ты мне позволишь, конечно.

— Никогда не делал ничего подобного в гримёрках после концерта, — хрипло отозвался Баки. Он уже съехал по дивану ниже, может, неосознанно, а может, наоборот — чтобы очутиться пахом прямо перед лицом Локи.

— Расскажи мне о самом скверном, что ты делал после концерта, — сказал Локи, чувствуя, как во рту прибывает слюна. Он видел кожу штанов и то, как под ней откровенно выделялся твёрдый член. Он хотел его прямо сейчас, но не собирался торопиться. Локи с нажимом провёл руками по внутренней стороне бёдер от колен Баки до самого паха, заставляя того глубоко вдохнуть и задержать дыхание. — Расскажи, ну же. Самый грязный свой секрет, который никто не знает.

Он уже расстёгивал ширинку, и Баки закинул голову назад и заёрзал под его руками. Пришлось прижать его к дивану и замереть на несколько мгновений.

— Ну же, м-м?

— Хорошо, сейчас, сейчас, — Баки выдохнул и взъерошил длинные, до сих пор влажные волосы, мучительно пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Получалось у него плохо — Локи расправился с ширинкой и теперь требовательно тянул прилипшие влажные штаны вниз, заставляя приподнять бёдра. — Как-то раз несколько лет назад я трахнул фанатку после концерта. Прямо в её машине на заднем сидении. Я был под кайфом, а она очень сильно этого хотела. Я был не в том состоянии, чтобы отказывать, и трахнул её — чёрт, боже, да… блядь, как же ты это…

Локи взял его сразу, целиком, пропуская в глубину глотки и сглатывая снова и снова. Он много чего умел и крайне редко этим пользовался — не для каждого парня хотелось мириться с собственным рвотным рефлексом. Член у Баки был потрясающе твёрдым, с вкусной солоноватой смазкой. Локи выпустил его изо рта и принялся жадно, широко вылизывать.

— Значит… ты… оказывается… очень плохой… мальчик?

Баки низко, безысходно простонал и подался бёдрами ему навстречу, утыкаясь в приоткрытые губы. Локи чувствовал, что почти получил его — со всеми потрохами. Он хотел бы усмехнуться, но слишком наслаждался процессом, чтобы отвлекаться от него.

Когда они закончили, Локи вышел из гримёрной и хотел отправиться за чаем или кофе для Баки. Того после минета и обильного оргазма совсем развезло. Под дверью стояла большая керамическая чашка — Локи едва не сбил её ногой. Чай в ней давно остыл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	11. Неприятные разговоры по душам

Утро после концерта в Брюсселе Стив встретил разбитым и словно измотанным. Это было странно, потому что, судя по ярким солнечным лучам за окном, проспал он достаточно и должен был отдохнуть как следует. Но этого не произошло. Тяжело отдыхать в том состоянии, в котором последние дни Стив находился. Словно небо над ним стало ощутимо весомым и давило на голову и плечи.

Он приподнялся на кровати и осмотрел номер. Баки не было, и его кровать стояла девственно-неразобранной. Стив сморщился от бессилия, тяжело вздохнул и снова упал на подушку. У него начинало саднить горло — то отвратительное острое чувство при глотании, которое свидетельствовало о скорой болезни. В случае Стива, ни на что, слабее ангины, рассчитывать не приходилось. Поэтому он, ещё лёжа в кровати и блуждая в своих смутных, запутанных мыслях и обрывках ощущений, стал навскидку обдумывать сегодняшний план мероприятий по укреплению иммунитета и список того, что в первую очередь понадобится купить в аптеке. Он осознал вдруг, что произошло невероятное — за всей суетой вокруг подготовки к туру он совсем потерял ощущение сезона, не подумал о том, что середина осени — самое время для обострения его хронических заболеваний, которых у него и помимо астмы хватало. За что и поплатился начинающимся воспалением в горле.

Может, конечно, всё было намного проще. Может, не стоило вчера так расстраиваться из-за того, что не удалось поговорить с Баки после концерта. Может, не стоило прислушиваться к тому, что происходит за дверью закрытой гримёрки, да и кружку с чаем, принесённую в качестве залога для восстановления мира, оставлять у входа тоже не стоило. Вся эта череда мелких и совершенно глупых действий привела к тому, что Стив вылетел на улицу в расстёгнутой куртке и без привычного кашне; в растрёпанных чувствах он гулял по освещённым подсветкой и фонарями, точно срисованным с рекламных буклетов, ночным улицам Брюсселя до полного изнеможения и гудения ног.

Они не поговорили с Баки, и тот не ночевал в номере, и Стиву не нужно было долго складывать эти факты, чтобы предположить, как и где тот провёл ночь. Он имел полное право уходить в отрыв после подобных потрясающих и одновременно выматывающих концертов. Стив знал, что каждый расслабляется по-своему. Кому-то нужна ванна, кто-то смолит косяк травы, кто-то заваливается спать, накачавшись перед этим алкоголем, а Баки трахался. И кто он такой, чтобы реагировать на это так остро? Про наркотики Стив сознательно не стал вспоминать. Даже от уже пронёсшихся мыслей внутри стало тошно и тяжело. И он, умный и разносторонне образованный парень, никак не мог понять, в чём причина его состояния. Не то чтобы раньше Баки жил, как праведник. Да что там, никогда он праведником не был. Но для Стива всё кардинально изменилось только сейчас.

Поразмышляв об этом ещё немного и чуть не доведя себя до желания сбегать в туалет, чтобы опорожнить пустой желудок, Стив пришёл кое к чему. Всё было просто и одновременно сложно, потому что дёргался он именно из-за поведения Баки. Тот никогда раньше не обращал внимания на парней, и сейчас, как бы Стив ни делал вид, что он совершенно толерантен, поведение Баки шокировало. Стив настолько привык к его девушкам, ярким, красивым, эфемерным, как звездопад, что перестал обращать на эти стремительные увлечения внимание. Впрочем, Баки сам был не особо внимателен — если бы Стив спросил о подружке, с которой Баки встречался пару месяцев назад, тот вряд ли бы вспомнил даже имя, не говоря уже о внешности. Стив подобный подход ни разу не одобрял, но его это не особенно задевало. Баки любил секс и разнообразие, и получал то, что хотел, в полном объёме. Стив давно привык мириться с собственным субъективным мнением по этому поводу и оставил друга в покое. В случае с Локи история была совсем другой. То, как остро Баки реагировал на него. То, с каким любопытством окунался в неизведанный ещё вариант отношений. И Стив понял вдруг, что именно его задевает и беспокоит так сильно. Баки стремительно сближался с Локи. Они узнавали друг друга и притирались всё сильнее с каждым днём, и это совсем не походило на легковесный милый флирт, которым у Баки ограничивалось общение с девушками. Это было похоже на искренний обоюдный интерес. Как если бы у Стива и Баки помимо их крепкой дружбы были ещё и чувства, и желание друг друга, и… секс.

Стив сглотнул. На эту мысль он вышел совершенно неожиданно, и от неё пробило холодным потом. Стив провёл ладонью по лбу, стирая его, и в замешательстве ощупал уже ставший колючим подбородок. Его ошеломило, как самая мимолётная, самая беглая мысль о том, что у них с Баки, кроме их прекрасных отношений и безусловного понимания друг друга, могло быть что-то такое, тягучее и жаркое, такое, когда они касались бы обнажённых тел друг друга и не испытывали от этого угрызений совести или неловкости и сожалений, словно от совершённой неисправимой ошибки… Стива ошеломило, как это мизерное допущение взорвалось в голове каскадом неприличных эскизов-зарисовок и мигом вызвало знакомое тянущее чувство внизу живота. «Здравствуй, утренняя эрекция, — уныло подумал Стив, натягивая одеяло до самой макушки. — Я совсем тебя не ждал. Ты так не вовремя».

Поняв, что сама собой проблема не уйдёт, он всё же встал, безрадостно посмотрел на прекрасный солнечный день за окном и поплёлся в душ. Его горло чертовски болело, от несвоевременного возбуждения ныло в паху, и ко всему он чувствовал себя немного мудаком за то, что вообще представил их с Баки вместе. Да, его сердце билось чаще, когда они выступали, и Баки творил на сцене что-то на грани эротики и приватного музыкального танца для своих фанатов. Да, он обожал его всем сердцем в этот момент и вожделел его. Но сцена — это сцена, и то, что на ней происходит, остаётся на ней, не пересекаясь с реалиями жизни.

Сейчас же реальность была такова, что он должен был снять напряжение, стоя под размазывающе-тёплыми струями воды. И думать о ком-то, кроме Баки — о таком, как видел его в последний раз на диванчике в номере: возбуждённом, жадно целующимся, подающимся бёдрами в чужую руку — у Стива не выходило. Он некстати вспомнил о тяжести головы Баки на своём плече, когда тот подошёл вчера во время исполнения «Останься», и эти его покачивающиеся движения сзади, словно он то ли притирался к нему, то ли пытался себя убаюкать, Стив ощутил вдруг так отчётливо и тонко, что тут же перешагнул черту. Его искренне тошнило от себя, когда он поливал запачканный кафель из душа.

Им нужно было поговорить. Спокойно и серьёзно, без каких-либо отвлекающих факторов. И Стив почти не трусил, думая об этом. Только начинал волноваться до сердечной аритмии. Но это наверняка было бы лучше, чем каждый раз видеть их с Локи и каждый раз понимать, что он не может на это смотреть. Каждый раз вести себя неадекватно и уходить, лишь бы не видеть, а после ловить непонимающие, даже обиженные взгляды. Стив понял, что они в своём молчании — конечно, у каждого были на него личные причины — зашли так далеко, что он порой начинал сомневаться — они с Баки всё ещё друзья, или отношения между ними безвозвратно испорчены?

Но Баки избегал его. А у Стива заканчивались все слова, стоило ему увидеть Локи, постоянно трущегося поблизости. Он был уверен, что ничему доброму, вечному и светлому тот научить Баки не в силах. Обычно он не судил о людях по первому ощущению и старался лучше их узнать. Но неприязнь к Локи была настолько сильной, что перебороть себя казалось нереальным — и он просто малодушно отступал, не сделав до Баки нескольких решающих шагов.

Он успел вытереться и натянуть бельё и футболку на ещё влажное тело, как в дверь номера постучали.

— Угадай, кто спал сегодня с другой стороны моей огромной сексодромной кровати? — заявил Старк, без приглашения проходя внутрь, едва Стив открыл дверь. Он нёс в руке подставку с двумя бумажными стаканами с кофе из «Старбакса» и другой рукой прижимал к себе завёрнутый пакет со снэками. Те одуряюще вкусно пахли. За эту предусмотрительность и даже щедрость в чём-то Стив прощал Тони любые наглые выходки. Обижаться или совестить его было бесполезно так же, как бесполезно сетовать на холодную обильную росу, если идёшь с утра по пояс в траве. Всё равно вымокнешь до нитки. Поэтому либо обойди, либо смирись; и Стив уже давно смирился. — Даже не пытайся угадать, ни за что не выйдет.

Стив пропустил друга в номер, пошире открывая дверь, и в предвкушении удовольствия от свежего кофе и утреннего перекуса ненадолго прикрыл глаза, продолжая принюхиваться. Для общения Тони не всегда был нужен диалог. Зачастую ему и монолога вполне хватало, при условии чужого внимания и присутствия.

— Пеппер? — вдруг ляпнул Стив, не совсем отдавая себе отчёт в происходящем. Запах кофе затуманил ему мозг.

Он понял, что сказал, только когда увидел, как настороженно замер Тони посередине номера, так и не донеся кофе до столика.

— Почему ты вспомнил про неё?

Стив вздохнул. Отступать было некуда, и хоть один из неприятных, но откровенных разговоров должен был состояться.

— Она тебе нравится.

Тони фыркнул. Открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, наверняка едкое, и передумал. Они стояли со Стивом посреди холла его номера, как два молчаливых придурка, пока Тони не улыбнулся вдруг и не поставил, наконец, кофе на столик. Его взгляд ощутимо потеплел.

— Как бы то ни было, это не имеет значения. Я ей не нравлюсь.

Что не странно, потому что большую часть времени ведёшь себя с ней, как мудак, подумал Стив. Но говорить не стал.

— Ты уже интересовался?

— И даже если допустить, что я хотя бы немного нравлюсь ей своей эксцентричной личностью, а не из-за миллионов и акций всех отцовских компаний, — продолжил Тони, устраиваясь поудобнее на диванчике и разрывая пакет со снэками посередине — боже, да, сырные и ветчинные слойки! — Даже если взять это за данность, а это почти невероятно, Стиви, я давно не мальчик и в сказки не верю, так вот. Нам всё равно ничего не светит. Отец не даст разрешения на брак, а устраивать с ней интрижку…

Тони вдруг выдохнул, долго и до самого дна лёгких, и сильно ссутулился. Стив давно не видел его таким уставшим — таким честным перед кем-то.

— Стив, Пеппер для меня идеальная. Она идеальная настолько, что я смог бы с ней до старости прожить, понимаешь? Ей достаточно только посмотреть на меня, как внутри уже всё кипит, и хочется горы свернуть. Я никогда ещё такого не испытывал, и для меня открытием было, что вообще могу. Она не заслуживает интрижек с кем-то вроде меня, я же выполощу ей все мозги, и в итоге она останется ни с чем, а я отправлюсь заключать династический брак. Знаешь, если уж полоскать женщине мозги, то с гарантией, социальными страховками и на постоянной основе. Чтобы она, так скажем, что-то с этого имела, помимо моей неземной любви. А не так… — Тони поводил в воздухе рукой. — Я, конечно, бабник в каком-то смысле. И женщин люблю. Но я не свинья. И, чёрт, Стив, я так влюблён… И так бешусь от того, что решил не тревожить её своей персоной. Ты себе представить не можешь.

Стив подумал на секунду, что как раз очень хорошо может себе представить. Особенно ту часть с «решил не тревожить своей персоной, потому что ничего, чёрт, им не светит».

А потом его вдруг пробрала такая злость, что задрожали губы. Как просто люди вокруг него, совершенно замечательные во всех смыслах, придумывали себе сложности! Окутывали себя ими, как ажурно выплетенными стальными покрывалами, словно надеясь, что вот теперь-то достаточно защищены и страдают. Что теперь счастье ни за что их не найдёт. Не дай бог. Счастье это ведь так страшно. Оно переворачивает жизнь и расцвечивает её тысячей радужных красок, наполняет смыслом обездушенное бытие, а потом вдруг — как обухом по шее — может закончиться, может изменить тебе, и как после этого жить? Когда уже узнал, как оно может быть — по-другому? Непонятно. Тони в этой ситуации стать счастливым мешала только его семья, только давление отца, которого почти тридцатилетний Тони до сих пор слушался и словно боялся. Стив понять не мог, что вообще происходит в этой семье, за крепкими дубовыми дверями в роскошном особняке с белыми колоннами, да и не собирался разбираться. Но промолчать сейчас было выше его сил.

— То есть, ты всё тихо-мирно решил за вас двоих и теперь благородно от этого решения страдаешь?

Он почти перешёл на повышенный тон, и горло тут же дало о себе знать неприятной болью. Стив поморщился, обхватывая шею рукой. Тони не заметил этого, словно пребывая в другом измерении и полной задумчивости. Он взял стакан с кофе и пригубил из него, отсутствующе глядя перед собой.

— Ты не понимаешь, Стив, — выговорил он, наконец. — Думаешь, многим богатеньким мальчикам типа меня разрешают разъезжать с турами по Европе в составе рок-группы? Пускай мы известны и знамениты, по мнению отца это делает лишь хуже моей — и его — репутации. Его бы больше устроило, если бы я по выходным пьяный отрывался в каком-нибудь помпезном клубе, понимаешь, по его мнению, это поведение хотя бы имело обоснование — так сейчас снимает стресс уставшая от скуки и давления непомерных денежных средств на хилые душонки золотая молодёжь. То, почему я так рвусь играть с вами, почему мне нравится выступать и создавать музыку в нашей группе, до сих пор для него загадка. Это лишено логики и смысла, он просто не понимает, зачем. Он не понимает, как много я получаю от этого. По его мнению, это просто баловство и затянувшийся пубертатный период. Я не знаю, как объяснить ему обратное. Он не может, да и не хочет, что уж там, посмотреть на всё это моими глазами, попробовать понять, что чувствую я. У него есть только он, он, он, а ещё компания, которая обязана процветать и дальше в моих кривых руках. Поэтому мне пришлось говорить с ним на его языке. Мы заключили сделку.

Стив удивился. Как же странно всё бывает в мире. Он поднял брови в ожидании продолжения, понимая, что из-за горла не сможет сейчас сказать что-то членораздельное.

— Я пообещал ему, что после тридцати возьму управление «Старк Индастриз» в свои руки. И представлю им свою избранницу, конечно, из достойной Старков семьи. Взамен он позволил заниматься мне тем, чем я хочу, до этого срока. Ему пятьдесят семь, и он явно начинает переживать насчёт того, что я могу соскочить. А я не собираюсь соскакивать, Стив. Меня уже давно не пугает ответственность, да и, знаешь, деньги я тоже очень люблю. Мой мозг порой требует, чтобы его загрузили цифрами, сводками и кривыми диаграммами графиков производства и продаж. Смешно, но по этой части моей работы в компании тоже можно скучать. Возможно, у меня и после получится совмещать — когда я приму дело у отца и стану генеральным, он уже не сможет ставить мне условия. Но времени будет в разы меньше — я не собираюсь перекладывать свою работу и ответственность на чужие плечи. Поэтому, когда я думаю обо всём этом, у меня есть только одно желание — уйти в музыкальный отрыв сейчас, с вами, пока я могу. Я так надеюсь на успех этого тура, я мечтаю записать третий альбом с вами. И даже если на этом моя история в группе окончится — я смогу сказать, что история эта потрясающа.

Стив слушал, понимая, что его немного уносит. В голове крутились кислотные образы, то связанные с цифрами, по которым скучает Тони, то с окончанием его участия в группе, о котором он упомянул. Стив никак не мог сконцентрироваться.

— Эй, Стиви. Ты красный весь. Ну-ка… — Тони привычно потянулся и потрогал его лоб; и присвистнул. — Да ты весь горишь, чувак! Что за нахер…

Он тут же вытянул из кармана телефон и кому-то позвонил. Стиву сильно захотелось прилечь, и именно это он и сделал, съезжая по спинке дивана набок и укладывая голову Тони на колени.

Очень скоро замелькали лица. Фил, Брок, Наташа. Все как одно — озабоченные, нахмуренные и напряжённые. Голоса слились в ровный монотонный гул, и Стиву очень хотелось попросить — дайте мне попить, ребята. Дайте попить и, пожалуйста, уложите меня на кровать под груду тёплых пледов. Я хочу умереть под ними.

Умереть ему не дали. Влили в рот что-то отвратительно кислое и тёплое, перенесли на кровать — ощущения с диваном не сравнить. Мягко и никто не носится вокруг. Тихо. Спокойно. И рука на лбу и в волосах — привычная, родная, прохладная. Хотя всегда была тёплой. Чуткие пальцы и какой-то неразборчивый шёпот. Аромат тяжёлого парфюма, почти выветрившийся, смешавшийся с запахом перегара после бурной ночи. Баки. Баки. Баки. Только не останавливайся, сукин сын, только не убирай руку…

Стив заснул, не понимая толком, что происходит. Но ему было почти хорошо, если не считать ощущения, что его горло режут тупым ножом, и тело плавится и истекает влагой, как бекон на раскалённой сковороде. Рука, перебирающая отросшую чёлку и приятно оттягивающая волосы на макушке, дарила умиротворение и помогала смириться с неизбежным. Очнулся он от равномерного гудения и, судя по темноте, глубокой ночью. Зашарил руками, пытаясь сориентироваться, и ударился головой из-за неудавшейся попытки сесть. Ощущение того, что ты лежишь в ящике, вызвало яркое воспоминание из тура по Америке и Канаде. Комната мягко покачивалась и ровно гудела на самой крайней границе слышимости. Они ехали в тур-автобусе в Польшу, вот что понял Стив. Страшно хотелось отлить, поэтому он всё-таки свесил ноги и снова попытался встать, надеясь, что друзьям хватило мозгов не класть его на верхнюю полку в спальном отсеке. И это было так — ноги коснулись пола, и Стив благодарно выдохнул. Тут же завозились над его головой, занавеска отъехала в сторону, и свет от разблокированного экрана телефона резанул глаза.

— Стиви? Как ты?

Баки. Он спал над ним, а теперь по-идиотски светил в лицо телефоном.

— Убери это, — Стив сморщился и принялся на ощупь пробираться в сторону туалета.

— Стой. Ты не туда, — Баки опустил телефон, подсвечивая себе путь, и тут же спрыгнул со своего места. Автобус чуть качнуло, и он налетел на Стива, обхватывая его рукой. — Погоди. Дай руку. Я помогу.

— Я сам в состоя… — смело начал Стив, но Баки его даже не дослушал.

— Господи, просто помолчи и дай мне свою руку, Роджерс, как же было здорово, когда ты просто лежал и сопел, с тобой можно было делать, что хочешь, и ни одного слова против. И нет, не подумай, что я делал что-то странное, но серьёзно, иногда так здорово, когда ты просто молчишь, Стив.

Стив хмыкнул и закрыл рот. Пальцы Баки чувствовались в его руке, как всегда — мягкими, тёплыми и очень надёжными. Они за несколько шагов в противоположную сторону добрались до туалета и закрыли за собой складную дверцу, отделяющую спальный отсек автобуса, чтобы включить свет в коридорчике.

— Я сейчас, — Стив ушёл в ванную — небольшой закуток в углу жилой зоны с кухней, длинным диванчиком у окна и невысоким столом с привинченными к полу ножками.

Он облегчился и долго умывался холодной водой. Его всё ещё ощутимо вело, мышцы ломило, но было не так омерзительно жарко и беспомощно, как в номере утром. Чёрт, и который сейчас час?

Баки сидел на диване и что-то смотрел в телефоне. Его вид, растрёпанный и сонный, в одной майке и широких трусах, больше похожих на гавайские шорты, вносил элемент уюта и домашнего настроения в любое место, где бы они ни находились. Стив слабо усмехнулся и сел рядом. Мягко и тепло.

— Сколько сейчас? — спросил Стив, не открывая глаз. Спинка диванчика словно была создана гениальным дизайнером для того, чтобы удобно запрокидывать на неё голову.

— Четвёртый час. Утром будем в Варшаве, в два саунд-чек, а потом свободные сутки до концерта. Как ты, Стив? Всё ещё болит? Дори сказала, что у тебя острая ангина. Ты помнишь, она работала медсестрой. Мы вызвали врача, пока ты был в отключке. Он прописал кучу лекарств и сказал неделю отдыхать без резких движений. Но ты сам понимаешь, у нас график… поэтому ты тут.

— Вы всё правильно сделали, — кивнул Стив. — Я бы вас убил, если бы вы оставили меня в Брюсселе.

— Как? Без тебя концерты не состоятся. Никто не сыграет твои партии без должной подготовки.

— То есть, разговор об этом всё же был? — Стив повернул к Баки голову и приоткрыл один глаз. Баки смотрел на него, слишком мягкий и немного опухший, как бывает от резкого подъёма посреди ночи. В его взгляде чувствовалась какая-то печальная нежность, и это было чертовски непривычно.

— Коулсон обговаривал все варианты. Мы слушали, а потом Наташа сказала — ты знаешь, она умеет, — что мы все думаем об этих вариантах. По-русски. Клинт перевёл — изъясняться матом это первое, чему она его научила. Как и нас, — Баки усмехнулся уголком рта.

— И что потом?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Ничего. Погрузились в автобус и поехали. График же. Кстати, тебе нужно принять лекарство, раз ты проснулся. И жаропонижающее, если температура ещё есть, — и он положил свою левую, искалеченную и перевитую вязью татуировок руку ему на лоб. Стив закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. Кожа на пальцах и ладони левой руки была чуть бугристая, неровная и местами твёрдая. Много, очень много шрамов. Они не пугали. Для Стива они давно стали тем, что означает присутствие Баки, тем, что целиком принадлежит другу, и никому другому. Как шершавая твёрдая мозоль под подбородком на шее Тони — из-за упора скрипки, она появилась ещё в детстве и теперь могла считаться профессиональной трансформацией кожи в том месте. Словно она уже никогда не станет мягкой и ровной, как была. Как длинный толстый ноготь на большом пальце Наташи; хотя она не имела недостатка в медиаторах, дурацкая привычка отращивать ноготь осталась. Порой она больно задевала им кого-нибудь и долго и неловко извинялась. Но не обстригала всё равно. Как мозоли на пальцах левой руки Клинта, ими он зажимал толстые струны баса — шершавые бугорки отлично чувствовались при рукопожатии. Все они, так или иначе, имели что-то своё, и татуированная рука Баки, шрамы которой говорили о том, что жизнь бросила ему вызов, и этот вызов принят, трогала сейчас его лоб и не спешила исчезать; и Стив вдруг позабыл обо всём, просто ныряя в этот момент вниз головой. Он снова возвращался в детство и те дни, когда внезапно заболевал, и Баки иногда скрашивал его одиночество до рассвета. Между ними в те далёкие времена не стоял никто, была только музыка — и они. Двое мальчишек, которым так и не удалось найти людей дороже и ближе друг друга. Означало ли это что-то, или было просто дурацким совпадением, Стив не задумывался сейчас. Ему было хорошо и спокойно, и даже жар, боль и ощутимо опухшие лимфоузлы под челюстью не мешали наслаждаться моментом. И когда Баки провёл рукой по его виску, щеке и потом — медленно пальцем по губам, он даже не сразу понял, что что-то в этом прикосновении было не так.

Кашлянув, Баки встал и направился к кухонному островку — принялся наливать в кружку воды из бойлера.

— Разведу тебе лекарство. А после — спать. Тебе нужно больше спать и пить, если ты собираешься играть в Варшаве. Ты ведь собираешься? — он обернулся и улыбнулся из-за плеча. Он казался смущённым.

Стив, медленно переваривая всё, что происходило, ответил без сомнений:

— Собираюсь.

Он проболел ангиной до самой Женевы — целую неделю. Они успели посетить четыре страны и отыграли нереальные концерты в Праге, Братиславе, Бухаресте и Вене. И всё это время Стив почти не мог говорить — Наташа заменила его на бэк-вокале — и стоять: в его скромном углу появился удобный стул со спинкой, и стойки с клавишами каждый раз опускали ниже специально для того, чтобы он мог играть сидя. Это было жутко непривычно и неудобно, но только так друзья вообще согласились выпустить его на сцену. Каждый раз Стив закидывался перед концертом коктейлем из лекарств и бодрящих БАД-ов, и чувствовал себя почти здоровым. И каждый раз после заключительной песни «Парад планет», что они исполняли на бис, Тор уносил его за кулисы на руках: у него поднималась температура, и практически отнимались конечности. Так действовал эффект адреналинового отходняка, наложенный на болезнь.

Фил смотрел на всё это с немым укором и поджатыми губами, но Стив чувствовал — у того волосы начинают шевелиться на голове, стоило ему представить что придётся отменить столько концертов и вернуть огромную неустойку за все купленные билеты и аренду зала. Стив понимал это и играл — не изображая из себя мученика, а потому что вина за его болезнь целиком лежала на его плечах — всё от невнимательности к погоде и собственному состоянию. И немного из-за того, что живо мог представить всё негодование и разочарование фанатов из-за отмены концертов. А ещё он не собирался подводить друзей. Если он мог играть, если он был жив, — значит, должен был играть. Так он решил и запретил всем вокруг поднимать эту тему. Но друзья всё равно носились с ним, как с фарфоровой статуэткой, которая уже достала, но её всё равно нежно двигали с места на место, чтобы вытереть пыль — не выкидывать же память о былых временах. Стив, конечно, не был «только памятью», его и правда никто бы не смог заменить в такие короткие сроки. Но эта сверхзабота и особенное, порой переходящее все адекватные границы, внимание порядком Стива задолбало. Собственная беспомощность бесила до того, что когда Тор в очередной раз нёс его на руках после концерта в Вене, Стив был готов дать ему по лицу за этот невозмутимый вид и за то, как просто, как легко и спокойно он держал его всю дорогу до гримёрной и как осторожно, не давая лишний раз дёрнуться, сгружал на диван, который по обычаю занимал Баки. Словно теперь Стив был главной звездой их тусовки, и пледом укрывали его, а Баки приносил ему горячий чай и лекарства, после которых он отрубался и просыпался либо в отеле на соседней с Баки кровати, либо в тур-автобусе, мягко шуршащем по очередной европейской трассе.

Поэтому, когда неделю спустя в Женеве он наконец понял, что его отпустило и ему почти хорошо, радости его не было конца и края. Фил спланировал переезд из Вены так, чтобы дать им отдохнуть после изматывающей дороги, и целые сутки в Швейцарии они были предоставлены самим себе. И никакой работы. В Женеве они должны были выступать в большом и модном ночном клубе, что означало вип-вечеринку для избранных и концерт в более камерном характере, «для своих». Приятное разнообразие после огромных залов, которые приходилось заполнять собой и своей музыкой.

Услышав на завтраке, что ему намного лучше, Наташа позвала его гулять. Она сказала, что обязана насладиться пейзажами Женевского озера в приятной и утончённой компании, при этом так глянув на Клинта, что Стив сразу понял — поссорились. Ненадолго, естественно: к их горячим ссорам и не менее горячим примирениям привыкли уже все, включая работников сцены и Дори с Пеппер.

Стив не успел обдумать детали предложения и едва залил в себя остатки кофе из кружки, как Наташа уже вытащила его на прохладный воздух и, предусмотрительно обмотав вокруг его шеи тёплое кашне, повела под руку по чистому, блестящему на ярком солнце бульвару Эльветик в сторону набережной озера. Женева, умытая ночным дождём, на самом деле искрилась, как драгоценный камень в оправе из симметричных улочек.

Они шли в сторону моста Мон-Блан, и когда проходили мимо сада с пожелтевшими и покрасневшими листьями на деревьях, Стив поразился, как на разные голоса в нём пели птицы. Ощущения осени всё не было, словно та не успела дойти до Швейцарии, застряв в мрачной средневековой Праге.

Наташа остановилась на мосту Мон-Блан, и они немного посмотрели на бесконечную гладь озера, рассечённую клиньями волн от многочисленных лодок и катеров. На другом берегу, где-то в далёкой молочной дымке, выступали горы. Стив не знал их названия, но в голове по аналогии упорно крутилось — горы Монблан. Недвижные хребты, словно укрытые белой хрустящей простынёй из льда и снега.

Никто из них двоих так и не сказал ни слова: ни когда они спустились с моста, ни когда пошли по одноимённой набережной, любопытно заглядывая в распахнутые двери каждого кафе и каждой кофейни на берегу. Стива уже давно сбило с толку их скоростное перемещение по Европе, и ощущения от всех городов, таких ярких и самобытных, слепились в один серо-буро-малиновый ком. Ещё и болезнь, только добавившая сумбура в его голове. В какой-то момент он и правда поверил, что они с Наташей просто гуляют по набережной в Женеве, и что могло быть лучше этого?

— Хочешь, зайдём? — предложила Наташа, и Стив вынырнул из своих мыслей. Оказывается, он пялился на вход в кофейню, где предлагали горячее какао по суперцене, если брать сразу два. Он улыбнулся.

— Если только на обратном пути.

Наташа кивнула. Они пошли дальше, с интересом посматривая по сторонам. От воды несло неповторимой арбузной свежестью.

— Ты правда в порядке, Стив?

— Конечно, — он кивнул, глядя в её зеленоватые, ставшие совсем прозрачными на свету глаза и на волосы, в лучах солнца казавшиеся обжигающе-рыжими. Но, несмотря на её безупречный, яркий вид, в ней чувствовалась какая-то невысказанная напряжённость, ощущение которой передавалось Стиву в виде волнения.

— Я не хотела тебя напрягать долгой прогулкой, просто очень соскучилась. Иногда мне не хватает наших с тобой посиделок за чаем или кофе, когда мы трепались обо всякой ерунде. Знаешь, я поняла вдруг, что если прислушаться на улице к любому разговору двух девушек, в подавляющем большинстве случаев они будут говорить о парнях или отношениях. И это забавно, что с моими друзьями парни и отношения — это скорее последняя из обсуждаемых тем, — она фыркнула больше устало, чем с сарказмом. — Интересно, это потому, что у парней не принято обсуждать отношения, или просто потому, что вы считаете это не достойной внимания темой?

Стив всё смотрел и смотрел на неё, не в силах отвести взгляд и перестать чувствовать нарастающее волнение. Он пожал плечами:

— Я не знаю.

Потому что и правда не знал. Отношения с кем-то словно были личной проблемой каждого — так он воспринимал это. И совсем не тем, о чём стоит говорить сутки напролёт, как это бывало, когда они говорили о музыке или любом другом искусстве, или обсуждали в узком кругу прочитанные книги. Словно отношения между людьми — это совсем не важно, хотя, положа руку на сердце, Стив так не считал.

— Так и думала, — Наташа улыбнулась ему и прижалась чуть теснее, будто спасаясь от нечастых порывов прохладного ветра. — Порой вы, парни, на редкость слепы и глухи к чувствам. Как к своим, так и других людей. Словно делаете вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Словно достаточно, что всё более-менее нормально функционирует в том режиме, в котором существует сейчас. Но стоит чему-то вдруг пойти не так, и у вас начинается истерика. Вы просто не готовы, ребята, посмотреть в глаза собственному отражению, и творите какую-то херню, причём оба.

Стив остановился. По утреннему времени набережная была полупустой, и он внимательно посмотрел на Наташу, ёжась от ветра. Им никто не мешал.

— О чём ты, вообще?

Наташа вздохнула и потянула его за собой снова.

— Я выполняю свою женскую миссию и говорю о парнях и отношениях. Стив, слава богу, ты поправился и сейчас с тобой всё в порядке. Но… что с Баки? Вы поговорили? Я ведь помню, как это всё случилось. Тот концерт в Берлине, и как Баки снова касался тебя во время выступления. Ты шёл поговорить с ним, а в итоге не поговорил и исчез до самого утра — никто из группы не мог тебе дозвониться. Ты ведь из-за этого и заболел. И если уж на моих плечах лежит ответственность за озвучивание дерьма, о котором предпочитают не говорить, я озвучу его до конца. Так не может продолжаться бесконечно. Если ты против того, что Бак заигрывает с тобой во время выступлений, ты должен прямо и чётко дать это понять. Иначе один из вас рано или поздно рванёт, а последствия придётся разгребать всей группой. И, Стив, мы слишком вас любим, чтобы вот так глупо потерять. Может, вы всё-таки сядете где-нибудь и спокойно поговорите об этом?

— О чём «об этом»? — устало спросил Стив, имитируя любопытство. Хотя на самом деле понимал не только поверхность вопроса, но и его глубину. О которой Наташа очень тонко предпочитала не говорить. А может, на самом деле не догадывалась.

— О том, что можно, а что нельзя позволять друг другу на сцене, — Наташа улыбнулась и легонько толкнула его в бок, заставляя свернуть к какой-то кофейне, где тоже рекламировали свежее и недорогое какао, на пробу оказавшееся густым и терпким. За горячими керамическими чашками с дымящимся шоколадом разговор показался Стиву теплее и проще. — Вы могли бы составить договор из списка одобренных пунктов и скрепить его подписями и печатями.

— Боже, Нат, сколько нам лет? Тринадцать? — Стив усмехнулся шутке и попробовал из своей кружки. Обжёгся и чертыхнулся. — Это не так просто, как можно представить, слушая тебя. «Сядьте и спокойно поговорите». Я не могу с ним говорить «про это». Когда я пробую, у меня словно паралич речевого аппарата, и всё. Я открываю и закрываю рот, и в итоге молчу. Он смотрит на меня, как на идиота, и на этом все попытки заканчиваются. А потом я вижу его с Локи и так злюсь, что хочется только одного — отвернуться и бежать, не останавливаясь. У меня ощущение, словно я теряю его, совсем, навсегда. И от этого так страшно, Господи, так безысходно страшно, что я вот так и останусь в одиночестве, без него, его тепла и дружбы, что каждый маленький момент, когда между нами всё просто и спокойно, хочется длить до бесконечности. И не портить его никакими разговорами «про это». Понимаешь?

Наташа посмотрела на него очень серьёзно и отпила свой шоколад, не поморщившись. Она не кивнула в ответ, и Стив замер в ожидании.

— Когда я встретила Клинта, — сказала она чуть погодя, — я почувствовала, словно нашла человека, которого знаю тысячу лет. С которым не испытываю страха или неловкости, или неуверенности. Словно могу разделить с ним всё, и ничто не отвратит меня от него. И хотя он порой бывает редкостным несерьёзным придурком, а его чёртов крыс утаскивает каждый раз мои чулки и таблетки от плеера даже из закрытых карманов в сумке в своё тайное логово, я понимаю, что мне не хочется никого другого. Никогда. Наши с ним отношения начались с секса, и знаешь, что забавно? Когда я почувствовала всё это, то подумала про вас с Баки. Что, наверное, у вас так всегда. Как бывает у самых близких, самых родных друг другу людей. Ну, с поправкой на то, что между вами нет интимной части. И знаешь, было бы очень здорово смотреть на вашу дружбу и дальше, если бы она так отвратительно громко не трещала по швам в этом туре. И из-за чего?

— Из-за Локи? — без интереса предложил Стив. Разговор был ему неприятен. Он словно вскрывал гнойник, который Стив так любовно залечивал противовоспалительными мазями, не учитывая того, что гной снаружи не вылечить. Только избавиться от него механически.

Наташа вздохнула и словно решила оставить его в покое, отвлеклась на своё какао-шоколад. Поэтому Стив не сразу поймал момент, когда она всё-таки продолжила.

— Я думала как-то о том, что некоторые вещи просто происходят с нами, что бы мы ни делали, как бы от них ни бегали. Словно открывается дверь, и мы ощущаем только этот момент, как переступаем порог. А потом всё, выхода нет. Остаётся только искать и долбиться в новую дверь. Я могла остановиться в любом другом баре, но прошла около пяти штук, прежде чем осесть в баре Клинта. Я никогда до того вечера не пила в одиночестве. Твоя мама могла бы переехать в любой другой дом на Кленовой улице, но переехала в дом, соседний с домом Барнсов, и это всё решило для вас, хотя вы даже ещё не знали друг друга. То же самое и со мной, когда мама настояла на переезде в Лос-Анджелес, хотя папа думал о Нью-Йорке. Или с Тором, который во внезапном порыве решил зайти в ночной клуб, по которым обычно не ходил, чтобы смеха ради прослушаться в группу. И никто из нас не мог знать, к чему это приведёт. Мы просто шли, а потом бац — и важное уже свершилось, и обратного пути нет. И, несмотря на это, мы всё же кое-что можем. Не просрать своё счастье, как говорят в России. — Наташа подняла голову и посмотрела в глаза, немного взволнованная и смущённая. Она и правда искренне переживала. — Если он нужен тебе, не важно, в каком качестве, ты должен сказать ему об этом. Он имеет право знать, что ты чувствуешь по поводу всего происходящего. Не отпускай его, если боишься потерять. Вечная беготня от этого разговора только приведёт к тому, что из твоего важного человека он станет чьим-то важным человеком. Ты опоздаешь.

— А он сам? Разве сам он не чувствует этого? — вдруг прорвало Стива. Чашка в его пальцах из горячей уже превратилась в тёплую. — Разве ему не больно терять меня? Он сам не хочет со мной поговорить?

— Может, он не думает, что теряет тебя? — пожала плечами Наташа. — У всех разный взгляд на одни и те же вещи. Ты не узнаешь, пока не спросишь, что он вообще чувствует и думает.

Всю обратную дорогу они молчали, иногда начиная вяло обсуждать эстетику оформления вывесок в витринах дорогих магазинов. Стив чувствовал — Наташа словно сама не рада, что подняла с ним эту тему. Но потом вдруг резко, остро понял, что волнуется она не только за них. Что это напряжение, повисшее между ним и Баки, угрожает спокойствию и продуктивности всей группы, и это немного отрезвило его. Она права, чёрт, она так права. И если Баки, ударившийся в поиск новых ощущений, просто не чувствует угрозы, то он вдруг почувствовал опасность во всех красках. И принял решение — сегодня после концерта в клубе. Баки не будет таким вымотанным, как после большого зала. И они поговорят. Осталось дожить до вечера.

Это было самой сложной частью, потому что даже от малейшей мысли о грядущем разговоре у Стива начинался мандраж.

Фил налетел на него за полчаса до концерта.

— Где Бак? Его телефон выключен.

Они жили в отеле неподалёку и уже давно все маячили или в клубе, или за кулисами камерной сцены. Стив как раз собирался идти переодеваться из цивильной одежды в сценическое, и вопрос Фила внезапно заставил его страшно заволноваться. Только сейчас он понял, что не видел Баки с самого утра после завтрака, с которого они ушли вместе с Нат.

Не говоря ни слова, он отправился искать Локи — тот занимался проверкой крепления декораций, и Стив видел его буквально минуту назад. Он заметил намного позже, что Тор идёт за ним. Почувствовал, как от того разило напряжением.

— Где Баки?

Локи стоял в спец-комбинезоне с закатанными рукавами рубашки и смешно повязанной банданой на волосах, и даже так выглядел привлекательно. Он в удивлении поднял брови, а потом картинно приложил руку ко рту.

— Вот чёрт. Он спит в нашем номере. Мы немного оттянулись и развлеклись в обед, я уходил на монтаж раньше, а он так трогательно спал, что я не стал его будить. У него что, не стояло будильника, или, я там не знаю…

Локи провоцировал его и делал это нагло и откровенно. Стив сжал кулаки от досады и понять не успел, что случилось, услышав только громкий, хлёсткий шлепок; а потом сознание его ускорилось, и всё встало на свои места: Тор метнулся вперёд и зарядил Локи увесистую оплеуху. У того треснул уголок губы, и ранка закровоточила — Локи, удивлённо хлопая глазами, прижал к ней белые пальцы.

— Вы не должны были пить перед концертом, — сказал Тор глухо. — Баки никогда не делал этого. Пошли, — не дожидаясь реакции Локи, Тор потащил Стива к выходу.

Они добрались до номера за десять минут, и Стива уже трясло. Он боялся представить, в каком Баки состоянии там, за дверью. Но худшие его опасения не подтвердились — только пьян и ничего другого. Тор растолкал его, пока Стив наливал воды в стакан. А потом они в четыре руки держали Баки над унитазом — его длинные волосы и непослушное тело, так и норовившее упасть — пока того полоскало. Тор действовал странно-привычно, так, словно прекрасно знал, что нужно.

— У меня отец — алкоголик, — сказал он безо всяких эмоций. — Стив, я справлюсь сам. Ты видел, на углу улицы есть аптека. Нужно купить у них что-то, что позволит снять эффект алкогольного опьянения. Я не знаю, какие у них в Швейцарии лекарства и как называются, но объяснишь как-нибудь?

Стив уже вылетал из номера. По самым радостным подсчётам, их выступление придётся задержать минимум на час. Он злился на Баки страшно. Но волновался и того больше.

Весь концерт в клубе «Цюрих» Стив молился богам о том, чтобы Баки не упал со сцены, когда подходил к её краю. Каким бы чудодейственным ни показалось лекарство поначалу, факта оно не отменяло — Баки был пьян, его заносило порой, но, к счастью, это не слишком отличалось от его обычного сценического образа. Фил перед их появлением на сцене крикнул в сердцах, что «закроет этот грёбаный цирк сразу, как самолёт коснётся посадочной полосы в США». Стив ему не поверил, но весь концерт провёл, как на иголках, глаз с Баки не спуская. И только к последней песне немного выдохнул: впервые хотелось поскорее доиграть и уйти с глаз качающейся в ритм музыке толпы. Он рано расслабился. Баки, немного неровно шагая, устремился к нему, и, не успел Стив удивиться его упрямому, даже жёсткому взгляду, как тот оказался совсем близко и, притянув за грудки, бросив петь и заставляя Стива сбиться с партии, поцеловал — грубо, влажно и отчаянно. А потом легко оттолкнул его, откинул микрофон на сцену и, разбежавшись в этом небольшом пространстве, прыгнул в толпу. Фанаты взвыли от восторга, подхватывая его, трогая, передавая всё дальше и дальше к задним рядам. Стив пытался вспомнить, что ему нужно играть, и если бы не Тони и Наташа, тут же начавшие импровизировать на тему вокальной партии, концерт был бы сорван. Стив всё смотрел в толпу за тем, как она покачивала Баки в своих объятиях, и его сердце сжалось и почти не билось. Так страшно ему давно не было. Пока он не увидел, как откуда-то сбоку секьюрити во главе с Броком прорываются к тому месту и что-то говорят, машут руками, требуют. Наконец, руки фанатов понесли Баки обратно в сторону сцены и бережно оставили на её краю, задыхающегося от восторга и, судя по всему, совершенно счастливого. Так морской отлив оставляет на песке свои сокровища: ракушки, мелких блестящих рыбёшек и разноцветные водоросли. Баки полежал совсем недолго, после чего нащупал рядом с собой микрофон и сказал в него хриплым, сорванным голосом:

— Швейцария, Женева — спасибо! Вы — лучшие!

И принялся допевать «Останься» — прямо так, лёжа на сцене, прикрыв глаза и согнув одну ногу в колене. В этот момент Стив почему-то подумал, что уже потерял его. И не успел заметить, когда.

Впервые после выступления они остались на афтер-пати, и Стив, пытаясь в танцующей жаркой толпе найти Баки, так и не мог его отыскать. Пока не добрался до дальнего конца зала и вип-зон, скрытых друг от друга за мерцающей от светомузыки органзой. Баки был там. В темноте, взрывающейся на его бледном лице яркими цветными вспышками. На его коленях сидел Локи. Он целовал и вылизывал подставленную шею, покачивая бёдрами и прижимая плечи Баки руками к спинке дивана. Он не заметил Стива. Зато Баки заметил. Его взгляд, тяжёлый и плотный из-под накрашенных ресниц, ударил, словно молотом, выбивая дух. Он смотрел и словно спрашивал — и что? Что дальше, Стив?

Стив сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на столик перед ними. Одной дорожки на ней уже не было, зато вторая была любовно приготовлена к употреблению. Она мерцала ярким неоновым цветом от ультрафиолетовых ламп.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — сказал Стив, так и смотря на кокаин. У него в голове не укладывалось, как всё это было возможно. Локи, наконец, услышал его и отвлёкся от своего занятия, отстраняясь.

— Боже, Стиви, только не говори, что пришёл ебать мне мозги, — Баки потёр лицо и вывернулся из-под Локи, заставляя того сесть рядом. — Брок уже все выебал, серьёзно, друг, мне достаточно. Я мечтал прыгнуть в толпу всё время, что пою в группе. И я сделал это. Потому что должен был.

Локи загадочно, пьяно улыбнулся, положил руку ему на колено и крепко сжал. У Стива в горле пересохло.

— Ты думаешь, я только об этом? Бак, посмотри на себя. Господи, да ты только посмотри на себя, ты сидишь, обдолбанный, нюхаешь кокаин и трахаешься с парнем, ты чуть не проспал свой концерт, ты выступал пьяным, какого хера ты делаешь? Где тот Баки, которого я знал всю свою жизнь? Где тот мальчик, который смотрел на небо ночью из моей комнаты и смеялся, придумывая звёздам глупые имена? Где он? Что с тобой происходит? Бак, Баки, — Стив не заметил, как подошёл слишком близко, наклонился и схватился за плечи, за дурацкую кожаную жилетку, ещё мокрую от пота, словно боялся, что Баки может растаять, как морок, как дым от сигареты, которую тот мучительно неловко пытался прикурить. В глазах противно защипало от ещё не выпущенного дыма.

— Это не твоё дело, Стив. Мне нравится то, что я делаю. Тебе лучше тоже пойти и повеселиться в компании, которая тебе по душе.

— Но мне ты, чёрт возьми, по душе! — выкрикнул Стив, крепче сжимая пальцы на плечах. — Прекрати быть таким мудаком, прекрати, неужели ты не видишь, как далеко всё зашло? Посмотри на меня, ты вообще в состоянии связно мыслить?..

Стив наклонился слишком низко, заглядывая в потемневшие, с расширенными зрачками глаза. Случилось то, чего Стив никак не ожидал. Баки оттолкнул его, и вышло настолько неудачно, что он упал на пол, больно ударившись спиной о пол и головой — о край стола. По виску потекло тёплое и вязкое. Баки взволнованно вскочил на ноги.

— Чёрт… Стив, просто уйди сейчас. Господи…

Баки вылетел из вип-зоны, только взметнулись края блестящей органзы. Для Стива всё происходило, словно в замедленной съёмке. Басы танцевальной музыки бухали в ушах синхронно с ударами собственного сердца. Локи, оставшийся на диване, выглядел так вдохновлённо и приподнято, словно дорвался, наконец, до чего-то ценного. Он с той же странной улыбкой помог Стиву подняться и усадил его на диван рядом с собой, после чего запросто наклонился, придерживая волосы рукой, и втянул в себя вторую дорожку через свёрнутую трубочкой купюру.

— А ты дурак, всё-таки, — сказал он, несколько раз сжав нос пальцами и откинувшись на мягкую спинку. Стив никак не отреагировал на это заявление. Все события прорывались к нему словно через толстые слои ваты. — Он не пробовал снег, Стив. Ни разу. Это всё моё. И было моё. Он так и не согласился. Такой же дурак, как и ты.

А потом достал из кармана платок, намочил его прямо в ведёрке на краю стола, где во льду стояло шампанское, и протянул Стиву.

— Прижми, — показал он на свой висок. — У тебя кровь идёт.


	12. Моменты истины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив открыл дверь почти сразу, едва в неё постучали — он как раз собирался дойти до маркета и купить что-нибудь немудрёное на ужин. За дверью стоял Баки, чуть растрёпанный, мокрый и хмурящийся, но в остальном выглядевший так, словно пару часов вдумчиво собирался на свидание и по пути внезапно решил заскочить в гости к старому другу.

Вот только после Женевы от их дружбы мало что осталось; между ними словно пробежала чёрная кошка, и оставшиеся концерты в Риме и Париже они отыграли, не общаясь друг с другом. Стив шутил как-то давно, ещё учась в старшей школе, над фразой «Увидеть Париж и умереть». Что за глупость, говорил он Баки. Надо увидеть Париж и хотеть жить, чтобы увидеть ещё много чего. Но в день их последнего концерта он на самом деле хотел умереть — так больно и тошно от самого себя ему было. Баки приходил извиняться за то, что толкнул его, ещё в Женеве. Стив тоже извинился за то, что столько неприятного наговорил ему; и они покивали головами и словно простили друг другу все грехи. Только это почему-то ничего не решило. Наташа тяжело вздыхала, Тор качал головой, Тони в недоумении изламывал бровь, наблюдая за ними; и только Локи выглядел, словно выиграл главный приз в многомиллионной лотерее. Впрочем, и он скоро потух: Баки перестал общаться не только со Стивом. С Локи он тоже больше не зависал. Они играли, технически совершенно исполняя каждую песню, привычно перебирая клавиши и струны. Баки больше даже не поворачивался в сторону стоек с клавишами, туда, где стоял Стив. Нет, каждый концерт был сыгран отлично, но из него словно ушла душа. Та вдохновляющая несовершенность, что делает людей, вещи и события живыми и неповторимыми. Над группой повисло тягостное напряжение, и Стив запоздало подумал о том, как права была Наташа. Ничем хорошим их с Баки молчание не закончилось. Можно ли было всё исправить? Стив понятия не имел. Баки его избегал. Стив чувствовал себя мудаком и уродом из-за того, что долгое время считал друга слабее и испорченнее, чем тот был. Приписывал ему действия, которых он не совершал. Злился, потому что они так сильно резонировали с его собственным состоянием.

И теперь Баки стоял на пороге его дома, а на улице стеной лил дождь. Его волосы, ставшие вдвое короче, были зачёсаны назад и уложены. Он выглядел потрясающе, и Стив вдруг снова ощутил себя глупо и неловко в своей старой футболке под клетчатой рубашкой, застиранных джинсах и потёртой куртке.

— Фил сказал, ты решил уйти из группы, — тут же начал Баки, взявшись рукой за дверь и не позволяя закрыть её. Словно Стив мог, когда Баки пришёл к нему спустя три недели молчания. — И у меня по этому поводу только один вопрос. Ты что, совсем охренел?

Стив вздохнул. Как бы он ни просил держать всё в тайне, как бы ни старался, подыскивая на замену себе хорошую кандидатуру, — ничего не получалось так, как было задумано. Всё валилось из рук. Но продолжаться бесконечно это не могло. Напряжение убивало не только добрые отношения внутри их маленькой компании. Оно убивало саму идею группы. И если Баки не торопился ничего решать за них обоих, Стив понял, что должен быть смелым и сделать это сам — для себя. Группа должна жить, Баки — гореть творчеством. В этом и был смысл группы для Стива.

— Я не охренел, — сказал он, пропуская Баки внутрь и закрывая за ним дверь. Он не приглашал пройти, потому что вообще не хотел говорить с Баки об этом — понимание глубины проблемы и поиск решения и так дорого ему дались. За недели тишины у него голова едва ли не взорвалась от размышлений — Это наша группа, Бак, и я не могу позволить ей развалиться. Ты не сделаешь этого. Тебе ещё есть, что сказать — мы не использовали и половины текстов из тетради. Я всего лишь клавишник. Вы найдёте другого без проблем. Поэтому я не вижу причин твоей…

— Это из-за того раза, да? — спросил Баки, устало проводя рукой по волосам. — Я не должен был так вести себя. Но мне казалось, что я медленно схожу с ума от всего происходящего. Локи порвал мне столько шаблонов за такой короткий срок, что я не успевал расставлять всё по местам в голове. Стиви, пойми, у тебя были все основания думать обо мне так, как ты думал. А я просто вёл себя, как мудак, которому очень хотелось чужого сожаления. Я захлёбывался сам в себе, а ты попал под раздачу. Прости меня, сколько раз я должен извиниться, чтобы ты простил меня?

Стив замотал головой и потёр лицо ладонями, понимая, что Баки не слышит его. Не понимает, что сколько бы раз он ни извинялся, а Стив — ни прощал, это ничего не сделает проще между ними. Точка невозврата осталась далеко позади, как Наташа сказала ему — дверь пройдена, а новой всё нет.

— Пожалуйста, Стиви. Ты не можешь уйти из группы. Это ведь твоя группа. Она не может существовать без тебя. Как мы будем играть? Что мы будем играть? Ведь вся музыка и аранжировка на тебе.

— Не прибедняйся, — Стив хмыкнул. — Аккорды большей половины песен написал ты. Моя роль в этом незначительна, — Стив вздохнул. Каждое слово давалось очень тяжело. — Бак, ты не понимаешь. Независимо от наших с тобой отношений, группа не должна страдать. Ни музыка, ни ребята. Без меня вы справитесь, я уверен в этом. А без тебя «Рэд Оркс» прекратят своё существование. Я не хочу этого.

Баки ссутулился. Он сделал несколько неприкаянных шагов по холлу, где с каждой стены на них смотрели фотографии — детские, открытые лица, и каждое передавало радость от того, что у них было, и полное наплевательство на то, чего не было, — и оперся спиной о стену.

— Я устал и запутался, Стив, — сказал он. — Быть может, когда я отдохну хоть немного в тишине, у нас снова всё наладится.

Стив прекрасно понимал его. Сам испытывал что-то очень похожее. Вот только отвык верить в сказки.

— Дело не в этом, — ответил Стив уверенно. Хотя очень хотелось с той же уверенностью сказать: «Не наладится, Баки».

— В чём тогда? Ты решил кинуть нас, кинуть меня — и какая у этого причина, чёрт тебя возьми? — он смотрел на Стива в упор, печально и почти зло, выискивая ответ в его глазах и на лице.

Решение пришло само собой — бредовое и глупое, как и многие другие важные решения, что Стив принимал в жизни. Чувствуя, как в мгновение сердце начинает заходиться, а кончики пальцев — покалывать от волнения, он шагнул к Баки и, вцепившись в ворот его кожаной куртки, как в спасательный жилет, прижался губами к губам. Сухо, неловко и неудобно — Баки был выше, и прижимать его к стене своим идиотским порывом откровенности сразу показалось Стиву несуразной, смешной затеей. Вот только терять было, говоря начистоту, уже нечего.

Когда он отстранился, мог смотреть только на свои судорожно сжатые пальцы на вороте Баки. Светло-синяя, почти голубая кожаная куртка. Кто вообще носит такие? И какого чёрта она Баки так к лицу?

— Ты снова проверяешь мою реакцию? — спросил Баки неожиданно хрипло. — Или это месть за тот раз на сцене? Я и правда был пьян.

— Зато я не пьян, — Стив сжал пальцы ещё сильнее, до белых костяшек. Его рука дрожала от напряжения и волнения, он сам весь дрожал. Смелость уходила из него с каждой каплей пота, катившейся по спине от лопаток к пояснице. — Я отвечаю на твой вопрос, как могу.

— Скажи мне, что ты шутишь, — Баки внезапно взял его за подбородок левой, искалеченной, такой нужной сейчас рукой и поднял вверх, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Всё это время?..

Взгляд Баки был неверящим, прозрачным донельзя, а резко обозначившиеся скулы выдавали напряжение — до стиснутых зубов. Этот взгляд невозможно было выносить. Стив сглотнул, неожиданно отчётливо ощущая движение своего кадыка: вверх-вниз…

— Я не шучу, — Стив выдавил из себя эти слова и понял, что больше не сможет сказать ничего. У него уже кружилась голова и подкашивались колени от накатившей дурноты и слабости. И именно тогда, когда он готов был упасть, Баки прижал его к себе до боли, до треска рёбер и искр перед глазами от того, как глупо они столкнулись носами и зубами. Он поцеловал его жёстко, не церемонясь и не размениваясь на нежности, грубо и взросло, так, как Стив когда-то представлял эту сторону Баки, будучи уверенным — он никогда не узнает наверняка. Горечь чужого языка мигом разошлась по собственному рту, и Стив почувствовал себя, словно выкурил несколько терапевтических косяков травы подряд — такая пьяная, шальная на него накатила лёгкость. Он полностью ослаб в жадных руках и закрыл глаза. И только когда Баки укусил его до крови, оттягивая в зубах мягкую нижнюю губу, — только тогда он пришёл в себя от укола боли. У него немилосердно стояло, и от слабости не держали ноги.

— Мне надо посидеть, — прохрипел Баки, слизывая кровь с губы Стива и тут же со вкусом облизываясь. Взгляд его, пьяный и голодный, немного пугал. — Тебе, кажется, тоже.

Стив вымученно улыбнулся от этого проявления заботы.

— Я могу поставить чайник.

— Думаю, тут нужно что-нибудь покрепче, — Баки довёл его до дивана и усадил, тут же начиная проверять шкафы — очень знакомо, как Тони когда-то очень, очень давно. Стив прикрыл глаза и расслабился, чувствуя звенящее возбуждение наравне с вязкой слабостью во всём теле. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что Баки найдёт.

— Ого, — услышал он чуть погодя. — Боюсь спрашивать, какая выдержка у этих остатков. Сколько лет они тут стоят?

Стив, не открывая глаз, пожал плечами:

— Кажется, шесть.

— Выдохся, наверное. Сейчас попробуем.

Он налил себе и Стиву — тот приподнялся, когда почувствовал холод стеклянного стакана под своими ослабшими пальцами.

Баки чокнулся с ним и, не произнося ничего, выпил противный, тёплый виски залпом. Надолго сморщился, дыша в собственное предплечье.

— Ебать. Ну и гадость же…

Стив хмыкнул. Сам он только понюхал — и ему уже хватило. Он отставил стакан на обивку дивана и сказал вдруг — уверенно и серьёзно:

— Я не буду с тобой спать, Бак.

Баки уставился на него во все глаза.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спать, придурок. Даже мысли такой не было. О чём вообще думает твоя больная голова?

Теперь наступила очередь Стива удивляться.

— А…

— Ты мне ответил, и я тебя понял. Надеюсь, ты тоже понял меня — я старался быть красноречивым, — Баки пожал плечами, усаживаясь рядом на диван. Стив, соглашаясь, потрогал до сих пор саднящую прокушенную губу. Куда уж красноречивее. Наливать себе Баки больше не стал. Завозился, снимая и отбрасывая в сторону свою куртку. Потом уселся поудобнее, разваливаясь на диване, словно не собирался с него вставать в ближайшие лет сто. Они касались друг друга только коленями. — Расскажу тебе самую дурацкую историю своей юности. Уверен, ты не в курсе. Мне уже исполнилось семнадцать, стояла середина апреля, мы учились в выпускном классе, и мне вдруг стукнуло в голову, что я хочу Нат. Не влюблён в неё, а именно хочу — она была такой чертовски горячей, и я вдруг увидел её по-другому, как очень красивую девушку, а не знакомого с детства друга. Помню, дождался её после занятий по гитаре и без заёбов вывалил всё: «Давай трахнемся, Нат, ради интереса. Ты чудо как хороша, я — опытный, нам будет кайфово вместе. Ты меня последние дни просто с ума сводишь». Знаешь, что она сказала мне?

Стив вяло помотал головой — откуда он мог знать? Баки усмехнулся.

— О, она подошла, постучала мне по голове кулаком — легонечко так, словно спрашивая — все дома? И спросила: «Барнс, ты что, ебанулся? Всех девчонок в школе перетрахал, никого свежего кроме меня не осталось?» Я, конечно, не понял. Почему нет-то? Она тогда сказала мне: друзья не трахаются. Вот так вот просто, не трахаются, и всё тут, так что закатай губу и отвали. Или можем дождаться Тони и Стива и пойти в кафе-мороженое. Жара тогда стояла несусветная. Знаешь, глупо, наверное, но для меня это стало откровением. Я почему-то всегда думал, что трахаются все со всеми, если есть на то обоюдное желание. А оно, оказывается, вот как. Наташа сильно меня загрузила, даже желание спать с ней куда-то делось. Мы ещё немного поговорили на эту тему со всех сторон, и знаешь, мне стало так неловко за это происшествие, что я умолял её никогда вам с Тони о своём долбоебизме не рассказывать. Она сдержала слово. И очень долго я мучился, когда то и дело вспоминал наш с ней разговор. Знаешь, любой нормальный человек рано или поздно соотнесёт факты и задумается о своей жизни. Год шёл за годом, девушки сменялись девушками, и меня это не особо волновало. Пока я не понял — наша группа, наше с тобой общение и желание зайти к тебе вечером и посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь древний сериал под попкорн с чипсами для меня намного важнее всех девушек. Я долго не мог смириться с этой мыслью и уходил в отрыв снова и снова, пока не понял точно — не помогает. Ты сидел в моей голове постоянно, и все мои мысли так или иначе крутились вокруг тебя. Я сдался и смирился. Не то чтобы мне приходилось день за днём усмирять своё либидо, нет. Я не хотел трахнуть тебя в тёмной гримёрке, и совесть меня не мучила. Но я всегда испытывал к тебе столько нежности, что в какой-то момент просто перестал обращать на это внимание, привык. Ты только переехал, и мы ещё даже не познакомились, но я, страдая от любопытства, смотрел на тебя из окна. Ты, маленький и тощий, сидел за своим клавикордом и что-то играл. И солнце просвечивало тебя будто бы насквозь. Я был поражён. Я даже придумал сказку, что в доме напротив теперь живёт королева эльфов с маленьким сыном — настолько вы с матерью показались мне не от мира сего. И когда мы познакомились и подружились, и я понял, что ты такой же мальчишка, как и я — о, счастью моему не было предела. Знал бы ты, Стив. Я ни к кому в жизни не относился так трепетно, как к тебе.

У Стива горели уши. Он очень хотел сказать что-то Баки в ответ, но на языке крутились какие-то бессмысленные глупости. Если честно, он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что не откажется, если Баки захочет спать с ним. Если захочет его прямо сейчас.

— Бак, я…

— Нет уж, подожди. Я молчал столько лет, потому что был уверен, что тебе, придурку, нахрен не сдалось моё романтическое внимание. Ты и девушкам не особо-то радовался, куда мне до них, вот что я думал. Так что теперь сиди и слушай, и хрен ты меня заткнёшь.

Стив улыбнулся. По его ощущениям, улыбка вышла от уха до уха.

— Так вот, я долго вертел те слова Наташи, понимая их правоту. Пока совсем недавно и не без помощи Локи не понял кое-что. С друзьями не трахаются — это несомненно. Потому что трах — это желание тела. А дружба — состояние души. И я понял, что всегда хотел от тебя чего-то другого, но никак не мог облечь в слова. Впрочем, я был уверен, что мне и не понадобится — у меня и без этого получалось быть тебе хорошим другом ровно до этого чёртового тура. Я думал, что смогу и дальше, но не тут-то было. Что-то сломалось. Словно наша дружба дошла до наивысшей точки и навернулась оттуда. Теперь мне стало понятно, почему, и, чёрт, кажется, я опять выпью этой дряни, потому что снова начинаю злиться.

Баки всё же встал и налил себе ещё немного из бутылки. Там осталось на самом донышке — и Стив знал, Баки выпьет и в третий раз.

— Я всегда хотел обладать тобой, — просипел он, справляясь с наверняка обжёгшим горло виски. — Такое глупое, детское желание обладания, чтобы ты был моим лучшим другом. Чтобы твоё внимание было полностью сконцентрировано на мне, чтобы ты даже подумать не мог о ком-то ещё. Я полагал, так выражается крепкая дружба. Пока не осознал, как сильно ошибался. И Локи помог мне вытащить это своё дерьмо на свет и как следует разобраться в нём. Он не сделал ничего сверхъестественного. Просто был откровенен со мной. Я знал, что после тура он уйдёт, как и был совершенно уверен — мы не встретимся с ним больше. Но он дал мне понять, что некоторые вещи не уйдут точно так же и не забудутся, как их ни зарывай вглубь себя. Рано или поздно с ними придётся разобраться. И чем дольше тянуть — тем больнее будет. Если бы я мог хотя бы надеяться…

— Знаешь, ты тоже не особо был похож на того, кто ещё и по мальчикам, — невесело хмыкнул Стив, понимая вдруг, какие они идиоты оба. Просто непроходимые тупицы.

— Я понимаю, понимаю. — Баки налил виски в третий раз и, выпив, повернулся к Стиву лицом, разглядывая новым, живым взглядом, от которого по телу бегали мурашки. — Знаешь, меня начинает мутить, когда я думаю, что чуть не потерял тебя из-за этого. Чуть не prosral svoe schastie, — сказал он по-русски, и Стив улыбнулся, узнавая слова Наташи.

Баки подошёл ближе и сел на пол рядом с ногами Стива. Положил руку на колено, на протёртую до белого цвета когда-то голубую джинсу. От веса и жара ладони приятное тепло поползло вверх по бедру.

— Слушай, я вообще не думал об этом серьёзно. Никогда. Даже вероятности не допускал. И не это шёл говорить тебе, когда всё же решился зайти. Я очень разозлился, когда Фил сказал мне о твоём уходе. Но всё же… ты будешь со мной встречаться? Серьёзно, по-настоящему?

Стив опешил. Это было чертовски неожиданным. Он представить не мог, что Баки будет таким нахрапистым. Словно боялся не успеть.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Прятаться ото всех?

— Мы не будем прятаться. Хватит. Или ты думаешь, что я испытываю угрызения совести от чувств, с которыми мирился столько лет и которые оказались взаимными? Не шути так.

— А твои родители?

— Уверен, ты — идеальный вариант. Мама точно будет в восторге. Лучшей партии она бы мне в жизни не нашла. Она ведь тебя обожает.

Стив нервно рассмеялся. Ему до сих пор всё происходящее казалось очень реалистичной и далеко зашедшей шуткой.

— Кажется, недолго этому обожанию осталось. Твой папа меня убьёт.

Баки тоже рассмеялся, сжимая пальцы на колене.

— Это вряд ли. Скажет, конечно, что-нибудь эдакое, но, в конце концов, это только наше дело, ты так не считаешь? Мама убедит его, не волнуйся. У меня три младших сестры. Уверен, ещё одному мужчине в семье она будет только рада.

— А как же «друзья не трахаются»? — Стив с любопытством нахмурился, ловя взгляд Баки. Тот лукаво улыбался, и свет улыбки делал его глаза прозрачно-голубыми.

— Друзья не трахаются, ничего не изменилось. Но люди, которые трахаются, могут быть друзьями и любить друг друга.

— Удобно вывернул, — фыркнул Стив.

— Долгие годы мозгового штурма, — кивнул Баки.

— Я всё ещё могу отказаться, — зачем-то сказал Стив, по праву чувствуя себя б _о_ льшим придурком.

Баки покачал головой с бесконечно уверенным в своей правоте видом.

— Ты не откажешься. Не отделаешься от меня теперь. Помнишь, когда-то я пообещал тебе, что мы вместе до конца. С тех пор ничего не изменилось.

Стив чувствовал себя, словно готов вот-вот умереть. Всё в его жизни, совсем недавно казавшееся неправильным и недостижимым, внезапно обрушилось на него и сделало самым богатым, самым счастливым человеком в эту минуту. Баки поднялся на колени между его ног и прижался лбом и носом, как в детстве прижимаются к замёрзшему заиндевевшему стеклу, надеясь что-то за ним увидеть. Смотрел он в глаза и приоткрытым ртом выдыхал Стиву на губы — те уже ощутимо зудели от желания податься вперёд, прикоснуться и целоваться до потери пульса. Но Стив не собирался сдаваться в первые же секунды.

— Не поцелую, пока не согласишься, — тихо выдохнул Баки.

— Тупица, — Стив обхватил лицо Баки ладонями и прижал к себе, целуя первым.

**♪ ♪ ♫ Тор и Локи**

Локи собрал свои немудрёные вещи в рюкзак, высыпал в унитаз в тур-автобусе остатки кокаина и был готов раствориться в тумане с Сены в то же самое утро, как группа должна была лететь обратно домой, в США. Ещё вчера он демонтировал с другими ребятами декорации после концерта и упаковывал их для транспортировки в аэропорт. А сегодня он уже был свободен, как ветер в поле, и его очень устраивало это положение дел. Он выбрался из автобуса, спрыгивая на асфальт стоянки прямо в центре города, и с упоением втянул носом сырой, холодный воздух. Его больше ничего не держало возле группы, ни работа, ни секс, ни желание увидеть что-то интересное — он уже снял все сливки, что мог, и подумал вдруг, что пожить в Европе — не такая уж плохая идея. Он собирался перезимовать где-нибудь в тепле, например, отправиться в Канны. Если искать что-нибудь интересное, то там. Хотя, для начала следовало начать с самого Парижа. Ему тут нравилось.

Он услышал, как позади открылась дверь и кто-то тяжело спрыгнул на землю, и обернулся.

Тор в штанах и расстёгнутой рубахе на голое тело, стоял в осенней промозглой парижской сырости и смотрел на него — без осуждения, словно с каким-то теплящимся интересом. Локи с удивлением заметил, что тот держит в руках сигарету и зажигалку — раньше брат не курил.

— Уходишь? — спросил он, неожиданно умело затягиваясь.

— Мне понравилось в Париже, — Локи пожал плечами. — Здесь много чего интересного. А я ничего не успел посмотреть.

— И не попрощался.

— Прощания множат печали, — улыбнулся он. У Тора явно не было ещё одной сигареты, а свои у Локи кончились. Иначе бы он с удовольствием составил брату компанию. На улице было серо и промозгло, и очень хотелось поскорее найти уютную кофейню и позавтракать.

— Чем ты собираешься заниматься? — Тор медленно выпустил дым и, не раздумывая, протянул недокуренную сигарету Локи. Тот, уже устав удивляться способности брата порой читать его мысли, смиренно принял её. Прощальный дар, трубка мира. Почему бы и нет?

— Как всегда, мир посмотрю, себя покажу. Ничего не изменилось.

Тор кивнул. А потом сказал то, от чего Локи мечтал уйти, встав в семь утра и исчезнув в парижском тумане.

— Если я могу чем-то помочь тебе, если тебе что-то понадобится, я…

— Стоп, — Локи выставил вперёд руку. — Хватит. Ты что, так и не понял? Мне ничего не нужно от тебя, брат. Не потому, что я брезгую. А потому, что ты не знаешь меры, ты вечно делаешь слишком много, не думая о чувствах других. Некоторые просто не в силах отплатить тебе тем же, и это тяготит. А мне совершенно не нравится, когда меня что-то тяготит.

— Но… — Тор выглядел удивлённым. — Мне ведь ничего от тебя не нужно. Я делаю это, потому что люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Локи докурил и, смяв в пальцах обжигающе-горячую сигарету, кинул её под колесо автобуса. — Но есть некоторые вещи, которые слишком круты даже для меня. Может, ты не понял, но я до сих пор не могу простить тебе Ирак. Ты не имел права решать за нас всех, за меня. Ты должен был сказать мне «нет», а не лезть вон из кожи. Тебя могли убить, и не стало бы моего такого большого, такого глупого брата…

Он не понял, когда именно Тор обнял его. Знакомый и привычный запах его тела, его тепло тут же окутали, и на миг Локи подумал, что никуда не хочет уходить. Но он был стойким и очень упрямым. Иначе бы не выжил. Он не знал, как объяснить Тору, что у него всё будет хорошо, пока он уверен — брат здоров и счастлив, и если вдруг он, пройдоха, совсем устанет от своей глупой кочевой жизни — ему будет куда вернуться. И его там примут, не расспрашивая и не ставя условий, потому что любят, потому что он и правда его брат.

Тор отпустил его, и вдруг вытащил из кармана штанов небольшую бумажку. Протянул её Локи.

— Это мой телефон. Просто я хочу знать, что он будет у тебя. Что он будет подписан как «брат» в твоей телефонной книжке. Пожалуйста.

Локи усмехнулся и кивнул, спрятав бумажку во внутренний карман своей косухи.

— Ты помнишь адрес дома, где ты вырос. Приезжай как-нибудь. Джейн и девочки будут счастливы.

— Обязательно, — Локи кивнул и, махнув рукой, отправился в сторону тянувшей с реки сырости.

Дойдя до перил на гранитной набережной, Локи вытащил бумажку из кармана и, посмотрев на неё какое-то время, смял и выкинул в воду. Сена долго не хотела принимать подношение, катая белый комочек по ряби на воде. Телефона у него не было — незачем. В чём смысл быть неуловимым путешественником, если постоянно находиться на связи?

А на память он никогда не жаловался.

**♪ ♪ ♫ Тони и Пеппер**

Редко кто-то цеплял её, как этот невыносимый придурок с чётко выстриженной, всегда идеальной бородкой. К слову, пару лет назад, когда бородки не было, ей нравилось намного больше. Тони был невыносимым и обаятельным, и от того, как он её избегал, Пеппер становилось весело. Ровно до того момента, как она поняла — что-то слишком часто Тони Старк посещает её мысли. И сердце глупо замирало, если ей удавалось перехватить тщательно замаскированный под случайный, долгий пристальный взгляд. Ей было тридцать три, и это не совсем тот возраст, когда чувствовать распирающее ощущение в груди от чужого взгляда круто. Означало это лишь одно — она влюбилась, и пассией её стал вариант, самый дерьмовый из всех возможных. Серьёзно, даже Фил Коулсон, женатый на работе и живущий с матерью и пятью собаками в доме в Лос-Анджелесе, был бы лучшей кандидатурой для её светлого и трепетного чувства.

Тони, явно имевший к ней свой странный и несколько извращённый интерес, не собирался делать никаких шагов, но Пеппер была крепким орешком. И, дождавшись окончания тура, уже в Лос-Анджелесе решила пойти ва-банк. Они тогда отыграли небольшой благотворительный концерт в пользу детей-сирот перед Днём Благодарения, и Тони сидел один в гримёрке, ещё потный и уставший, нервно перебирая какие-то буклеты. Возможно, это было не самое удачное время, но… Или сейчас, или никогда, решила Пеппер и закрыла за собой дверь на замок. Чтобы не сбежал.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Тони обернулся, посмотрел на неё и, испустив полный страдания вопль, упал лицом на руки.

— Ну почему сегодня? Почему, например, не завтра? Или не через неделю? — неразборчиво простонал он.

— А сегодня ты чем-то занят? — удивилась Пеппер, подходя ближе. На столике лежали яркие, завлекательные рекламные буклеты с множеством предложений разнообразных девушек для элитного эскорта. — О, я смотрю, дела у тебя совсем плохи?

— Ты не представляешь, насколько. Мне нужна девушка на роль моей спутницы на благотворительном вечере в доме моего отца. Высший свет, члены городского совета, знаменитости, миллиардеры, ты представляешь, какая адская задница это будет? А отец этих куриц за версту чует, во что их ни одень и даже если они рта не откроют. Он потом ещё неделю будет мозг есть на тему моей несостоятельности. Мол, даже девушку приличную завести не могу. Словно девушка — это что-то типа шиншиллы. Сходил в зоомагазин — и завёл. Так просто.

Пеппер подумала немного и вдруг сказала:

— Я могу сходить с тобой. У меня есть красивое платье, я была в нём на свадьбе сестры пару лет назад. И я легко отличаю салатную вилку от вилки для горячего.

— Ты шутишь? — Тони даже поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. — И что в замен? Назови мне цену.

— Ты сводишь меня на свидание, всё просто, — Пеппер обезоруживающе улыбнулась и пожала плечами. — На обычное простое свидание, без этих твоих смокингов и дорогих ресторанов. Кино и шаурма с видом на океан меня вполне устроят.

Тони смотрел на неё круглыми от удивления глазами, а потом словно очнулся и помотал головой.

— Ни за что. Так не пойдёт.

Пеппер пожала плечами и постучала пальцем по буклету.

— Как хочешь. Моё дело — предложить. Желаю найти тебе девушку мечты, — сказала она и развернулась, чтобы оставить Тони наедине с его душевными метаниями. Она так отлично чувствовала его, что это немного пугало. Она уже увидела настоящий ответ, когда он смотрел на неё.

Через два дня доставка привезла ей несколько роскошных упаковок из самых дорогих магазинов города. Она поморщилась в непонимании, но потом открыла коробку, и… Платье походило на жидкое золото. Конечно, она примерила его — может, раз в жизни надевала на себя столько денег. Оно село идеально и облепило её острые груди и тонкую талию, словно шилось на заказ. Подол струился по полу пеной от шампанского, и разрез от бедра открывал длинную, стройную ногу. Она была прекрасна в нём. В коробке с шикарными туфлями она нашла записку от Тони: «Будь готова к шести». Она улыбнулась и, подпрыгнув на месте, побежала набирать душистую ванну.

**♪ ♪ ♫ Клинт и Наташа**

Как всегда, они собрались в любимом клубе отмечать Хэллоуин. Наташа, наряженная в скрипящую при ходьбе кожу костюма супер-агента, лениво потягивала коктейль «Кишки мертвеца», с блуждающей улыбкой поглядывая на Стива и Баки. Они изображали героев того же комикса, что и она, и смотрелись очаровательно нелепо в костюмах с накладками из поролона — те изображали обильную «мускулистость» у одного и металлическую руку у другого. Клинт общался с Тони поблизости — его костюм Робин Гуда немного выбивался из общей комиксной массы, но был ему к лицу. Наташа знала, что из лука Клинт выбьет десять из десяти — стрельба была ещё одним его хобби. Тони щеголял в тоге римского императора, держа за талию Пеппер, наряженную нимфой.

Наташа немного скучала, но скука эта была приятной, и затишье её даже радовало. Они спокойно готовили материал для записи своего третьего альбома, вот только одобрения от лэйбла всё не было. А от финансирования Тони Баки отказался наотрез. Сказал, что они в состоянии устроить всё сами, потому что их музыка и они все — круты и невероятны. Никто не спорил, но ожидание ответа затягивалось.

И было очень приятно отпустить тревогу и просто посидеть и попялиться на лучших друзей и, без сомнения, лучших людей в её жизни, из тёмного угла.

— Пойдём танцевать, — Стив появился из ниоткуда и уверенно взял за руку. — Пожалуйста. Чего ты тут сидишь одна.

— А Баки не заскучает? — усмехнулась Наташа, поднимаясь с места.

— Он составит нам компанию.

Кивнув друг другу, они отправились танцевать. Каких только жутких фриков вокруг не было. Их компания была ещё не самой отмороженной, если судить по костюмам. Музыка кружила голову. Или это коктейль с жутким названием? Она не успела поймать момент, когда шум вдруг утих, а вокруг неё с Клинтом образовался небольшой круглый пятачок пустого места.

— Что такое? — с улыбкой спросила она у Клинта, который отчего-то был жутко нервным весь вечер. — Детка?

Клинт отошёл от неё на шаг, словно опасаясь, чем немало её удивил. И вдруг… опустился на одно колено. Вытащил из-за пазухи Петровича — и как эта зверюга просидела там всё это время?! — и протянул его, держа в обеих руках, словно тот был букетом её любимых ромашек.

Наташа закрыла лицо руками. По обступившей их толпе — там вперемешку с друзьями были и совершенно незнакомые люди, — пронёсся одобрительный гул.

Может, это напоминало фарс, — особенно длинный, белый с тёмными пятнами крыс с голым хвостом-плёточкой, с любопытством вертящий головой в руках Клинта. Но Наташа протянула руку, и тот вырвался и взобрался по ней до самого плеча, где с удобством устроился. Наташа кое-как стянула его оттуда и наконец увидела привязанное ленточкой на специальный ошейник кольцо. Она почувствовала такое сильное волнение, что готова была упасть в обморок.

— Детка, — голос Клинта дрожал. — Я долго думал, как сделать это, чтобы ты запомнила… И… Пожалуйста, будь моей женой? Я люблю тебя.

Наташа взвизгнула и запрыгнула Клинту на руки, обхватывая ногами за талию. Тот с готовностью её поймал, крепко прижимая к себе и гладя по рыжим волосам.

— Да, да, да, — повторяла она ему в ухо, пока Тони снимал происходящее на телефон, а Баки и Стив, обнимая друг друга за талию, просто стояли и глупо улыбались.

Крыс, наречённый Петровичем, забрался на робингудовскую шапку Клинта и наблюдал за смешными людьми с этой высоты с явным чувством гордости за выполненный долг.

 

**♪ ♪ ♫ Стив и Баки**

Судя по серости за окном, было ещё очень рано. Стива разбудила навязчивая вибрация собственного телефона где-то в кармане джинсов. Те, как и вся остальная одежда, валялись неровной кучкой посреди гостиной. Поленья в камине почти догорели, но от них ещё шло тепло.

Он выпутался из-под тяжёлой руки Баки и встал с раскиданных на полу одеял. Тело болело всё, целиком. У самого большого окна мерцала гирляндой пушистая ёлка — они с Баки наряжали её вместе ещё вчера и чуть не перебили половину раритетных игрушек. Канун Рождества они отметили совершенно по-раздолбайски — посидели на новоселье у Клинта и Наташи со всеми за столом, а после сбежали домой, едва дождавшись вечера. Они принялись раздеваться и ласкать друг друга, кажется, ещё до того, как за ними закрылась входная дверь. Баки всегда был чертовски нетерпеливым.

Наконец, он вытащил телефон и, чтобы не будить Баки и совместить приятное с полезным, пошёл в сторону туалета. Звонил Фил, и если он звонил в, хм-м, восемь утра, можно было смело предположить: новости или отличные, или дерьмовые, и в любом случае торопиться отвечать не стоило.

— Да, — сказал он в трубку, когда закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел в зеркало. И замер в шоке. Вся его кожа от самой шеи до волос в паху была разукрашена ровной дорожкой укусов-засосов. Они, сине-фиолетовые с малиновыми пятнами, смотрелись на нём невероятно экзотично. Кажется, ночью у кого-то сорвало крышу. — Чёртов Барнс, — выдохнул он в трубку в ответ на приветствие Фила.

— Что случилось?

— Эм, ничего особенного, — усмехнулся Стив и подумал, что кто-то ещё огребёт за это вот извращение. Нужно было только придумать ему наказание. — Какие новости?

Фил помолчал, а потом громко ответил:

— Они одобрили! Мы пишем третий альбом! Письмо пришло ещё вчера, но я был так занят этими праздничными подготовками, что не проверил почту. А сегодня выпустил гулять собак во двор и решил проверить — и вот оно!

— Настоящий рождественский подарок, — Стив счастливо улыбнулся, разглядывая укусы на своём теле. Почему-то от одного этого зрелища его начал затапливать приятный и ставший уже привычным жар возбуждения. Чёртов Баки Барнс. Чёртов испортивший его, пристрастивший к сексу, вечно голодный до него и совершенно ненасытный Баки Барнс. Он его в могилу сведёт. И не то, чтобы Стив был особенно против. — Когда пишемся?

— С середины января студия и звукорежиссёр будут в нашем полном распоряжении.

Это были настолько радостные новости, что Стив сжал свободную руку в кулак и негромко крикнул: «Да!»

— Спасибо, Фил.

— Не за что. И прости, что поднял так рано, — усмехнулся тот в трубку и нажал отбой.

Стив облегчился и, не умываясь, отправился обратно — на пол, к камину, под тёплый бок к Баки.

— У нас будет запись. В январе, — прошептал он ему в ухо. Касаться губами тёплой кожи уже вошло в привычку и казалось невыносимо приятным. Баки каждый раз вздрагивал от этого, и Стив улыбался.

— Это просто охрененно, — ответил он сонно и хрипло, обнимая Стива и подгребая его руками ближе к себе, под бок. Он прижался носом к его шее под волосами на затылке и медленно, шумно вдохнул. — А пахнешь ты ещё охереннее. М-м…

Баки, заспанный, мягкий и очень тёплый, заставлял голову кружиться. То, как он прижимал к себе, и каждый участок кожи, которой они были соединены друг с другом, его возбуждение и утренний запах, сухие губы и сильные руки, которые, если бы могли, не отпускали бы никогда — всё это свалилось на Стива неожиданно, и он просто расслабился наконец и получал от всего происходящего глубокое, дурманящее удовольствие.

Он почувствовал руку Баки у себя на ягодице и то, как того накрывает возбуждение — менялся ритм дыхания, он словно начинал дышать и пахнуть по-другому. Стив зажмурился, зная, что будет дальше. Он сам страшно хотел этого, и от предвкушения его всегда начинала бить дрожь. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя мягким, податливым, таким влажным после ночи вместе. Его тело приятно ныло и болело везде, и он был бы не против утонуть в этом чувстве, погрузиться в его вязкую сладость, как в трясину. С Баки ничего не повторялось одинаково. Он не стал пробовать его пальцами, только огладив между ягодиц, совсем рядом, приятно до зуда, до нестерпимого желания большего; и двинулся навстречу, крепче взяв за бедро и мучительно медленно насаживая, заполняя собой. Он словно ещё спал, и его ленивые толчки и горячее тело вызывали внутри Стива столько ощущений, что он чувствовал себя переполненным через край. Стянутые руками Баки накрепко в одно существо, они едва двигались, и Стив стонал и стыдился этих чёртовых звуков, всё равно вылетающих наружу, как бы крепко он ни закусывал губу. С Баки всегда было много, и очень горячо, и чересчур твёрдо и жарко внутри. Слишком много удовольствия. Баки прошивал его собой, посапывая носом в шею, и Стив спиной чувствовал, как гулко стучит в его груди сердце. Так быстро.

Стив был готов кончить, когда Баки вдруг скинул с них тёплое одеяло, из-за которого они оба стали скользкими и влажными и блестели, как новогодние стеклянные игрушки. Баки выскользнул из него, и от пустоты тут же нещадно заныло — Стив что есть мочи стиснул ноги, сжимая бёдра, чтобы избавиться от этого сосущего ощущения. Баки перевернул его на спину, тут же раздвигая колени руками и нависая сверху; и Стив не мог отвести глаз от его паха и ровного члена, блестящего и покачивающегося в напряжении. Стив понял вдруг, что Баки сам едва не кончил, сонно толкаясь внутри него. Он вспомнил, какими туманными, тёмно-синими становятся глаза Баки в этот момент. Глаза. Стив всегда думал, что Баки красавчик, каких поискать. Но глаза — это его личный фетиш.

Баки смотрел, не переставая вылизывать его взглядом. Щёки и шею, и тощую грудь с дорожкой укусов через сосок и ниже. Он голодно раздувал ноздри, и в красноватом свете от камина казалось, что его глаза горят. Он выглядел, как хищник, и Стив сглотнул.

— Хей. Когда ты смотришь на меня так, мне немного страшно, — сказал Стив, сонно улыбаясь и гладя Баки по ямочке на щетинистом подбородке. Когда с Баки слетела вся сонливость, оставляя голод и желание, он так и не понял. Тот казался готовым на всё. — Мне кажется, что ты меня съешь.

— Знаешь, — глухо ответил Баки. — Не собирался тебя пугать, но когда я смотрю на тебя такого, я иногда думаю, что правда хотел бы тебя съесть.

Он бережно тронул кончиками пальцев первый укус в паху — от этого член Стива дёрнулся, и в смущении Стив зажмурился и снова сглотнул вязкую слюну. Баки гладил его, нежно ведя рукой от укуса к укусу, после чего вдруг наклонился, и принялся зализывать каждый языком, щекоча ноющую кожу и после растирая свою слюну.

Но, едва добравшись до шеи, принялся ставить новые и новые метки, смешивая их с поцелуями и широкими зализываниями языком, заставляя Стива извиваться под собой, ныть и цепляться за спину от невыносимой полноты чувств — под кожей на спине Баки ходили мышцы, и из-за пота никак не удавалось за неё уцепиться. Стив чувствовал, как каждый укус приближает его к взрыву. Как ленивые, нежные ласки внезапно перерастают в странное удовольствие, накрепко перемешанное с болью, и Стив мимолётно подумал — что такие они и есть. Боль и удовольствие, радость и печаль, надежда и разочарование. Странная смесь, без чего-то одного ставшая бы незавершённой и пустой.

Баки вошёл резко и быстро — Стив выгнулся и зажмурился от его напора. Ленивое занятие любовью превратилось в жаркий и быстрый секс, когда на шее чувствовались зубы и язык Баки, а внутри всё дрожало и сжималось от сильных толчков между ног. Он и правда трахался так, как пел — Стив улыбнулся своей запоздалой аналогии, крепче хватаясь за спину и из последних сил приподнимаясь, чтобы укусить за мочку уха — в ответ, и потому что Баки это страшно возбуждало.

Стив схватил Баки за шею и волосы и заставил посмотреть на себя за миг до того, как оргазм скрутил его тело, выгибая и снова распластывая на полу. Глаза Баки подёрнулись дымкой и стали тёмно-синими. Как вода Женевского озера. Как вечернее небо Лос-Анджелеса. Тёмно-синие и бездонные в секунды любви, когда он кончал. Баки вздрогнул, прежде чем ресницы его опустились вниз, и закрыл глаза от удовольствия и полного бессилия. Стив никогда не уставал смотреть на него в этот момент.

Между ними стало влажно и липко, между ног Стива щекотно потекло — Баки дёрнулся ещё несколько раз и устало повалился на него сверху, позволяя почувствовать свой вес всего на секунду, прежде чем снова поднялся над ним на локтях и лениво, смазано коснулся рта губами.

— Я боюсь, что когда-нибудь раздавлю твоё хрупкое тело.

— Иногда я боюсь, что ты вытрахаешь из моего тела всю душу, — усмехнулся Стив.

Баки свалился рядом с ним, оставив их ноги и руки переплетёнными. Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, то ли засыпая снова, то ли надеясь не уснуть, утопая в ощущении комфорта и тепла от близости их тел, словно до сих пор не веря, что они вместе. Стив сонно смотрел на ещё тлеющие угли в камине. У него болело всё, и ещё немного больше. Он не хотел бы избавиться от этого ощущения. Словно только понял, что значит чувствовать себя живым и истерзанным в самом сладком смысле.

— Споёшь мне?

Баки сонно зевнул рядом.

— Что бы ты хотел?

— «Останься».

Баки ничего не ответил. Они ещё немного полежали в тишине, а потом зазвучал его голос — негромко и хрипло, очень камерно и даже нежно, совсем не так, как со сцены в микрофон.

_В самую тёмную ночь, когда уже нет надежды на чудо_  
— останься со мной. Не уходи никуда.  
Вместе мы будем  
гулять по крышам и плакать  
над несовершенством этого мира.  
И смеяться над  
его несовершенством тоже.  
Когда ты рядом  
— это проще.  
Но ты уходишь, каждый раз уходишь в ночь,  
не оборачиваясь и не сомневаясь.  
И разве в этом счастье — ждать до следующего раза,  
гадая, придёшь ли?  
И будут ли снова ночь  
и крыши,  
и прогулки,  
и твои глаза, смотрящие так недоверчиво-нежно.  
Будут ли, или я всё потерял?  
Не давай мне сомнений и просто  
останься, однажды останься со мной  
— навсегда. 

Баки пел, и Стив засыпал счастливый, убаюканный его родным голосом и ощущением пальцев, мягко перебирающих волосы на макушке; с приятной тянущей ломотой по всему телу. Он понял вдруг одну простую вещь, о которой прежде никогда не задумывался.

Баки всегда пел только для него.

_конец_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
